Le Fantôme d'un Amour Passé
by Lokiitama
Summary: Tsuna est un étudiant transféré constamment accompagné par un fantôme nommé Giotto. Tsuna va rencontrer Yamamoto qui se trouve être la réincarnation d'Asari, la personne recherchée par Giotto... Résumé complet à l'intérieur. Traduction autorisée
1. La Rencontre

**Yo ~**

**Et encore une fois : une Perle de fiction à laquelle je n'ai pas pu résister.**

**Je sais, je sais. "Concentre toi sur tes autres traductions plus ta propre fic' "**

**Mais ~ Je ne voulais sous aucuns prétextes laisser cette FanFiction me passer sous le nez !**

_**Un grand merci à Yukiche pour avoir beta-readé cette traduction. **_(Aah, que ferais-je sans toi ?) _( Yukiche: Riiien! Et tu t'ennuierais les soirs de pleine lune 8) )_

**Disclaimer donc : "Le Fantôme d'un Amour Passé" originalement "The Ghost of a Past Love" ne m'appartient pas : auteur (remplacer le _ par un "." , merci, mon pc refuse catégoriquement de mettre son pseudo [sale bécane ! è.é ] ) : ilYama_Tsuna7227li**

* * *

><p><strong>AN ( Original ): **Gaah ! Je devient totalement dépendante de 8027 ! Je ne peux pas arrêter d'y penser ! Mon cahier est remplis de moments 8027 sans fin ! Cette dépendance est hors de contrôle ! Je criais presque lorsque les seiyuu de Tsuna et Yamamoto ont fait un duo sur la chanson 'Right Now' dans l'album bleu. *grogne*

Sinon, désolée de ne pas avoir publié depuis si longtemps mais internet est revenu dans notre maison ! Mais je ne suis pas à la maison ( parce que pour des raisons stupides, je ne peux pas publier mes documents sur internet comme avant *soupir*), Je suis à la bibliothèque de l'école pendant mon temps libre ! Et j'ai décidé de publier cette nouvelle histoire que vous allez aimer ou pas.

Le rating est K+ mais il va peut-être devenir T dans les prochains chapitres. Sinon, j'espère que vous allez l'apprécier et ne pas oublier de reviewer. Parce que les reviews rendent les auteurs heureux ! Ouai !

TSUNA VERSION

( Si vous vous le demandez, c'est la version de Tsuna de ma série 'Ghost of a Past Love'. Il y a actuellement 3 versions : l'une est la **version de Tsuna **-celle-ci-, la deuxième est la **version de Yamamoto **- où Asari est le fantôme qui cherche Giotto-, et la dernière est la **version 8027**- Là où Yamamoto et Tsuna réveillent les sentiments de leurs deux ancêtres grâce aux anneaux, et ils sont confus vis-à-vis des sentiments que les bagues leur apportent. Pas sûrs si c'est leurs propres sentiments ou ceux de quelqu'un d'autre)

**Résumé complet **: Tsuna est un étudiant transféré, qui est constamment accompagné par un fantôme nommé Giotto. Tsuna rencontre Yamamoto, qui ce trouve être l'incarnation d'Asari, la personne que recherchait Giotto. Tsuna fait de son mieux pour réaliser le souhait de Giotto qui est de devenir proche d'Asari à nouveau mais que va-t-il se passer s'il tombe amoureux de Yamamoto aussi ?

* * *

><p><strong>Le Fantôme d'un Amour Passé<strong>

**Chapitre 1 - **_**La Rencontre**_

" Ah ! Aller à l'école après tant de temps... Je me sens rafraîchi!" dit Yamamoto Takeshi en étirant ses bras. Il regarda l'école de Namimori et sourit.

" C'est bon d'être de retour !" Ria-t-il en même temps qu'il entrait dans l'école. Mais il s'arrêta bientôt, sentant quelqu'un le fixer. Il jeta un oeil vers une sombre allée, l'air suspicieux. Ne voyant rien, il haussa juste les épaules.

"Sûrement mon imagination." se dit-il en marchant en direction de sa salle de classe. Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'une ombre est apparue pile au moment où il regardait ailleurs. Ladite ombre avait des cheveux en pointe et portait l'uniforme de Nami-chuu.

"Je t'ai finalement trouvé...Asari." dit l'ombre d'une voix douce, le visage à demi-caché par l'obscurité, souriant.

* * *

><p>"Bon retour Yamamoto-san !" crièrent de nombreuses filles lorsque Yamamoto ouvrit la porte de sa nouvelle classe.<p>

"Yoh !" sourit Yamamoto alors que les élèves de la classe 2 - A l'accueillaient. Beaucoup de garçon s'approchèrent, voulant parler avec lui de son dernier jeu pendant que les filles s'agglutinaient autour de lui, essayant d'attirer son attention.

"Asseyez-vous tout le monde." Appela le professeur en faisant un clin d'œil à la star de baseball qui riait à chaque fois que quelqu'un le félicitait. Lorsque la classe entière ( y compris Yamamoto ) fut enfin assise, le professeur se racla la gorge pour s'assurer d'avoir l'attention de tout le monde.

"Okay, comme vous le savez, c'est un nouveau semestre." dit-il en regardant tout le monde avec des yeux ternes. " Et nouveau semestre veulent souvent dire nouveau étudiants. Donc-"

Le professeur fut cependant interrompu lorsque une voix se fit soudainement entendre, au-dehors.

"Arrête ça Giotto-san !" s'écria une voix de derrière la porte coulissante, fermée. Les yeux de toute la classe se tournèrent vers la porte.

" Je sais, je sais... Il est à l'intérieur ! J'ai compris !" dit à nouveau la même voix. " Tu n'as pas besoin de me le dire tu sais ! Je sais déjà ce que je dois faire !"

Le professeur fronça les sourcils à cause de l'interruption et Yamamoto cligna des yeux, curieux.

On entendit un soupir de l'autre côté. Tout le monde s'approcha légèrement, essayant de savoir ce qui allait venir ensuite... Mais ils se figèrent tous quand la voix aigüe se transforma soudain en une autre, monotone. "Je comprends..." dit la voix.

Tout le monde se demanda pourquoi cette voix leur donnait des frissons dans le dos.

"Si-Sinon..." dit le professeur en essuyant la sueur sur son front. "Laissez-moi vous présenter à tous un nouvel étudiant qui a récemment emménagé à Namimori."

Tout le monde se tourna de nouveau vers la porte lorsque le professeur cria "Tu peux venir maintenant !"

La porte s'ouvrit et tout le monde retint son souffle lorsqu'il entra.

Un garçon avec des cheveux en pointes entra dans la classe, un air fatigué sur le visage, marchant vers le centre de la classe.

"Mon nom est Sawada Tsunayoshi." dit-il en soupirant. Il regarda tous les visages curieux tournés vers lui, mais s'arrêta bientôt sur celui de quelqu'un en particulier.

Yamamoto Takeshi cligna des yeux lorsqu'ils rencontrèrent ceux, bruns, de l'étudiant transféré. Tsunayoshi le fixa pendant un petit moment avant d'avoir l'air de rougir, en même temps qu'il donnait un petit sourire à Yamamoto. L'idole du baseball ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que sourire en retour au nouvel et étrange étudiant.

"Okay, prends la place à côté de Yamamoto, Sawada-san" dit le professeur. "Yamamoto, lève ta main."

Le fanatique de baseball leva automatiquement sa main pour que Tsuna marche jusqu'à son siège. Passant à côté de la place de Yamamoto, Tsuna eut un sourire satisfait, que sa main entrant accidentellement en contact avec celle de Yamamoto. Un geste qui n'échappa pas à l'idole du baseball.

Yamamoto regarda Tsuna d'un air curieux lorsque le brun s'assit à côté de lui, mais Tsuna ( qui semblait être redevenu normal ) était trop occupé à regarder par la fenêtre, embarrassé, pour le remarquer.

* * *

><p>Tsuna soupira, c'était la pause de midi et il était toujours assis à sa place, pensant à ce qu'il s'était réellement passé le matin.<p>

CE QU'IL S'EST RÉELLEMENT PASSE

Tout d'abord, hors de la classe...

Tsuna se tenait debout, nerveux, hors de la Classe 2-A, jouant avec sa cravate, signe d'inquiétude. Il se sentait dans une position vraiment inconfortable.

_Tu seras très bien._

Tsuna fronça les sourcils en entendant cette voix. Il jeta un coup d'oeil assuré à ses côtés: Giotto Vongola, un fantôme qui l'avait toujours hanté était apparu près de lui. Giotto adressa un sourire encourageant à Tsuna alors qu'il flottait près de lui, faisant frissonner le jeune homme.

"Arrête ça Giotto-san !" dit Tsuna d'un ton nerveux lorsque le fantôme plaça une main sur son épaule.

_Quoi ? Je te donne juste un peu de courage_. dit Giotto, souriant toujours et retirant sa main. _Après tout, ta cible est..._

"Je sais, je sais... Il est à l'intérieur ! J'ai compris !" dit Tsuna, fatigué. Il envoya un regard en coin en direction de Giotto.

Giotto le fixa en retour de ses yeux connaisseurs. _Dois-je te dire ce que tu dois faire ? Est-ce que ça te rendra moins nerveux ?_

Tsuna rougit et regarda ailleurs. "Tu n'as pas besoin de me le dire tu sais ! Je sais déjà ce que je dois faire !"

_Oh, vraiment ? _répliqua un Giotto amusé, mais lui et Tsuna tombèrent bientôt dans un silence gêné. Tsuna fixa de nouveau Giotto du coin de l'oeil. Il pouvait voir la solitude et la nostalgie sur le visage du blond, et ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que soupirer à ce fait. Il regarda Giotto avec une mine déterminée. Le remarquant, le fantôme se tourna vers lui, curieux.

_Quoi ?_

"Je comprends..." dit Tsuna d'un ton sérieux qu'il utilisait rarement. Le brun vit un sourire reconnaissant apparaître sur le visage du fantôme.

_Merci... _répondit simplement Giotto. Tsuna regarda tristement Giotto mais se ressaisit lorsqu'il entendit un "Tu peux rentrer maintenant !" de l'autre côté de la porte.

Tsuna prit une grande inspiration puis ouvrit la porte coulissante. Il se dirigea d'un pas lourd jusqu'au centre de la classe et se retourna face à ses camarades de classe, un regard las sur son visage.

"Mon nom est Sawada Tsunayoshi." Dit-il en soupirant. Il regarda les visages des personnes dans la classe pour voir où _cette personne _était assise.

_Il est là... _Il sentit la main froide de Giotto sur son épaule et se tourna dans la direction indiquée par le fantôme. Tsuna fixa l'idole du baseball d'un regard insistant, la star le regardait lui aussi en retour.

_Ne le regarde pas seulement, souris ! _Il entendit Giotto chuchoter à son oreille. Tsuna ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que rougir d'embarras. Un fantôme lui apprenait à se présenter ! Tellement ridicule ! Le brun donna quand même un sourire à Yamamoto en dépit du ridicule.

"Okay, prends la place près de Yamamoto, Sawada-san" dit le professeur. " Yamamoto, lève ta main."

Tsuna regarda Yamamoto lever la main et il se dirigea automatiquement vers la place libre. Mais se faisant il sentit son esprit se vider soudainement, un étrange sentiment s'emparant de son corps. Il sentit Giotto prendre possession de son corps. Il put sentir aussi sa main effleurer celle de Yamamoto et il pouvait sentir le sourire satisfait qui s'était formé sur ses lèvres dans la manoeuvre.

Tsuna ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que rougir en son for intérieur au geste de Giotto. Pourquoi, oh, pourquoi ce fantôme devait utiliser son corps pour s'approprier Yamamoto ?

Lorsque Tsuna s'assit, il sentit Giotto quitter son corps, et le brun, ne sachant quoi faire, regarda juste par la fenêtre.

FIN DE CE QU'IL S'EST RÉELLEMENT PASSE

Tsuna soupira pour la centième fois de la journée et plaça une main sous son menton.

"Tu sais que je ne serais pas choqué si Yamamoto me prenait pour un sadique maintenant..." souffla Tsuna au fantôme près de lui. Giotto sut que sourire en croisant les yeux du brun.

_Ne t'inquiète pas, je connais Asari. Même dans le passé, présent, ou futur... Il ne va jamais penser du mal de quelqu'un comme ça, _répondit Giotto, sûr de lui. Tsuna ferma ses yeux et laissa l'air froid (aussi appelé "main de Giotto") tapoter sa tête.

"Hum... Hey Sawada ?" l'appela une voix incertaine. Tsuna ouvrit un oeil et regarda qui c'était. Ses yeux faillirent sortir de leur orbite en voyant que c'était Yamamoto.

"A-ah ! Yamamoto-san !" dit Tsuna, surpris, en ouvrant les deux yeux, donnant toute son attention à l'autre adolescent. "Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?"

Tsuna pouvait entendre Giotto ricaner près de lui et il du se retenir de donner un coup de coude au fantôme à ses côtés. _De toute façon, ça l'aurait juste traversé_, pensa amèrement Tsuna.

" Eh bien, ce n'est pas grand chose." Dit Yamamoto en souriant à Tsuna. " Je voulais juste me présenter proprement vu que nous allons être voisin de table à partir de maintenant."

"Oh..." Dit Tsuna en clignant des yeux. "O-Okay."

Yamamoto lui tendit la main et sourit. " Je suis Yamamoto Takeshi. Enchanté de te rencontrer."

Tsuna serra la main du baseballer."Sawada Tsunayoshi." Mais, au même instant, Tsuna frissonna, sentant Giotto placer une main sur sa joue.

_Dis-lui de t'appeler Tsuna_, chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

" Quelque chose de va pas Sawada ?" l'interrogea Yamamoto en même temps qu'il relâchait la main de Tsuna.

" U-Uh, non. Ce n'est rien." dit Tsuna avant de rajouter précipitamment, voyant la température de la pièce chuter: "T-Tu n'as pas besoin de m'appeler Sawada. Juste Tsuna, c'est bien." dit-il d'un ton embarrassé.

Yamamoto cligna des yeux avant de donner un large sourire à Tsuna. " Okay, Tsuna alors. Si c'est comme ça, tu peux simplement m'appeler Yamamoto."

Tsuna hocha de la tête en réponse au célèbre baseballer.

_Pose-lui des questions à propos de lui, _conseilla Giotto à Tsuna. Le brun fronça les sourcils mais fit ce que le fantôme disait.

" A-Alors, Yamamoto-san, J'ai entendu que tu jouais au baseball ?" dit Tsuna, engageant la conversation pendant que le garçon aux cheveux noirs prenait place sur son siège.

" Eh bien, oui." répondit Yamamoto en riant. "En fait, le baseball est toute ma vie."

Tsuna leva un sourcil à ce raisonnement étrange et observait discrètement Giotto. Il remarqua une expression pensive et mélancolique sur son visage.

" Et à propos de toi ?" interrogea soudainement Yamamoto. Le brun le regarda avec des yeux ronds, pris par surprise.

"U-uhm eh bien, il n'y a rien d'intéressant du tout à propos de moi !" dit Tsuna levant et secouant les mains. " Je ne fait aucun sport parce que je suis vraiment maladroit, tu vois..." dit Tsuna se grattant la joue avec embarras.

Yamamoto pencha légèrement sa tête sur le côté ( un mouvement que Tsuna trouva mignon bien qu'il le nierait avec véhémence. ) " Je vois, mais je ne voulais pas parler de ça. Je parlais de ta vie quotidienne. Comme l'endroit où tu vivais avant de venir ici..."

"O-Oh." dit Tsuna en riant. " Eh bien, j'habitais en Sicile, en Italie."

Les yeux de Yamamoto s'écarquillèrent: " Vraiment ? Pourquoi tu es venu au Japon, alors ?"

A la question, Tsuna échangea un regard discret avec Giotto, une fois de plus, avant de répondre. " Je dois faire quelque chose d'important..."

" Oh ? C'est quoi ?" demanda Yamamoto. A ces mots, Giotto s'approcha de l'adolescent aux cheveux de jais et montra quelques doigts à la personne devant-lui. Tsuna vit le geste et ses yeux s'assombrirent irrémédiablement lorsqu'il répondit:

" Juste les choses habituelles..." dit Tsuna posant un regard attristé sur Yamamoto. " Pour la personne habituelle..."

" Je vois..." répondit Yamamoto, qui ne comprenait rien.

_Asari..._ dit Giotto, fermant ses yeux et reculant ses mains, et se rapprochant de Tsuna. Les deux tombèrent dans un silence gêné qui ne se dissipa qu'au son de la cloche, qui le réduisit littéralement en cendres.

" Okay ! La pause de midi est terminée. Je veux que tout le monde retourne à son siège !" dit le professeur en entrant dans la classe. Tsuna écarquilla ses yeux lorsqu'il vit Giotto flotter vers la porte et sortir de la classe.

_Giotto-san..._ Pensa Tsuna en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

* * *

><p>Tsuna sortit de la classe pour chercher le fantôme blond. Il marcha jusqu'à la porte la plus proche et l'ouvrit.<p>

" Giotto-san ?" Demanda-t-il dans la salle de classe vide, mais personne ne répondit. Tsuna fronça les sourcils et ferma la porte.

" Hey, tu fais quoi ?" intervint une voix derrière Tsuna, le faisant soudainement sursauter.

" HIIIIIIIIEE ! Gomenasai !" dit Tsuna s'inclinant devant le nouveau venu, pensant que c'était un professeur. Le possesseur de la voix se mit à rire.

"Maa...maa.. C'est juste moi, Tsuna." Tsuna releva la tête, rassuré maintenant: c'était juste Yamamoto. Le brun soupira.

"Ne m'effraie pas comme ça." dit-il d'un ton réprobateur alors que Yamamoto riait de bon coeur.

" Je suis désolé." s'excusa il avec un sourire irrésistible. " Sinon qu'est ce que tu faisais ? Tu cherche quelqu'un ?"

Tsuna était sur le point d'ouvrir sa bouche pour répondre, mais il secoua la tête. " Ce n'est rien... tu ne l'aurais pas vu de toute façon."

"Hm ?" demanda Yamamoto.

"Rien." répondit Tsuna en riant un peu. "Je te parlerai plus tard, okay ?" continua-il en s'éloignant au pas de course pendant que Yamamoto le regardait curieusement.

_Kuh... Je ne sais pas comment agir avec lui lorsque Giotto-san n'est pas là, _pensa Tsuna en rougissant, avant de courir encore plus vite. _Lorsque je suis à côté de Yamamoto, j'ai comme l'impression de trahir la confiance de Giotto-san. _Tsuna secoua sa tête à cette pensée ridicule.

_Ne te déconcentre pas, Tsuna !_

* * *

><p>Giotto Vongola observait la ville, de la tristesse dans les yeux.<p>

_En fait, le baseball est toute ma vie._

_En fait, la musique est toute ma vie_

_Il te ressemble tellement, Asari, _pensa Giotto. _Je suis vraiment heureux de pouvoir te revoir, mais..._

Giotto posa son regard sur ses mains et son corps transparent. Il serra sa main pour en faire un poing._ ... Mais toi tu ne peux me voir, n'est ce pas ?_

"Giotto-san ?" appela une voix familière. Giotto tourna la tête vers la porte ouverte du toit. Tsuna en sortit et balaya l'endroit du regard. Ses yeux rencontrèrent les bleu ciel de Giotto et il sourit. " Tu es ici !"

Giotto rendit son sourire à Tsuna, se sentant beaucoup mieux à présent que le garçon était là.

_Wow, j'ai du vraiment te manquer si tu es venu jusqu'ici pour me trouver, _dit Giotto en souriant. Tsuna rougit et regarda ses pieds.

"J'étais inquiet, alors..." Commença timidement Tsuna. Giotto marcha vers lui, son sourire toujours présent.

_Merci. _Le sourire de Giotto s'élargit. _Maintenant, redescendons et trouvons Yamamoto. On ne peut pas abandonner maintenant._

"A-ah, hai !" répondit Tsuna tandis que Giotto passait devant lui et partait devant. Le Vongola blond ne vit donc pas l'air confus sur le visage de Tsuna alors qu'ils descendaient les escaliers.

Pendant ce temps...

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a avec cet herbivore ?" commença une voix froide alors que son propriétaire, observait Tsuna en train de partir. "Pourquoi parlait-il tout-seul ?"

"Hibari ! Hibari !" l'interpellèrent les pépiements d'un oiseau jaune qui se posa sur sa tête. Le préfet, Hibari Kyoya, bâilla, se recoucha et décida de dormir.

* * *

><p><em>Il est là, <em>dit Giotto en pointant Yamamoto qui parlait avec quelques amis. Tsuna serra son bento contre sa poitrine, tremblant légèrement de nervosité.

_Allez, demande-lui de manger_, continua Giotto fermement au brun hésitant.

" Mais il est clair qu'il va manger avec ses amis !" répliqua Tsuna en secouant la tête. "Je ne peux pas juste aller près de lui et lui demander de déjeuner avec moi !"

"Demander à qui de déjeuner avec toi ?" intervint une voix soudainement. Tsuna glapit lorsqu'il tomba sur les yeux ambre de Yamamoto, qui le fixaient.

" Y-Yamamoto !" dit Tsuna, les jambes tremblantes. Giotto ne pouvait rien faire à part soupirer et placer ses mains sur chacune des épaules de Tsuna. Sans aucun avertissement, il posséda le brun.

Yamamoto regarda le visage de Tsuna reprendre ses couleurs et le fixer.

" Ce n'était rien, Yamamoto." dit Giotto dans le corps de Tsuna avec un petit sourire confiant. " Je me demandais juste si je pouvais déjeuner avec vous."

Yamamoto cligna des yeux avant qu'un sourire ne se forme sur son visage. " Bien sûr que tu peux ! Mais je ne mange pas avec mon équipe de baseball, en revanche." répondit Yamamoto, en montrant les personnes avec lesquelles il parlait plus tôt. " Je mange sur le toit. Eux, ils mangent avec leurs petites copines."

" Je vois." dit Giotto. " C'est pas grave."

" Okay alors !" s'exclama Yamamoto en souriant. " Allons-y !" et il plaça un bras autour des épaules de Tsuna et le conduit au toit.

* * *

><p>Dans son esprit, Tsuna observait Giotto converser joyeusement avec Yamamoto. Le brun ne pouvait rien faire d'autre à part froncer les sourcils intérieurement en voyant le visage souriant de Yamamoto.<p>

_Tu n'est pas en train de me parler, tu sais... _voulait dire Tsuna. _Tu parles à quelqu'un d'autre..._

Tsuna se recroquevilla dans son esprit, ramenant ses jambes contre son torse. Il se sentait si seul dans ce recoin de son propre esprit. Même lorsqu'il fermait les yeux, il pouvait toujours voir le visage riant de Yamamoto parlant avec Giotto.

_Je n'y peux rien ; c'est mon corps qui est utilisé_, pensa Tsuna en laissant les ténèbres de son esprit le recouvrir.

" Alors ton père dirige un restaurant de sushi." dit Giotto dans le corps de Tsuna alors qu'ils étaient assis sur le toit et ouvraient lentement leurs bentos.

" Ouai." répondit Yamamoto, les joues légèrement roses, souriant. "Nous faisons des sushis vraiment bizarre, tu sais." dit-il et Giotto rit.

Il sourit alors que Yamamoto ouvrait son déjeuner. C'était bien d'être comme les autres. Incapable de s'arrêter, Giotto tendit la main de Tsuna et la plaça contre la joue de Yamamoto. Ce qui attira l'attention de l'idole du baseball, qui se tourna immédiatement vers Giotto.

"Tsuna ?" demanda-il. Giotto regarda tendrement Yamamoto, un petit sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres.

" Je suis si heureux de t'avoir finalement trouvé, Asari." murmura Giotto. Les yeux de Yamamoto s'écarquillèrent, il sentit ses joues s'embraser.

Pendant ce temps...

Tsuna écarquilla ses yeux lorsqu'il vit les rougeurs sur le visage de Yamamoto. Une main agrippa le haut de son T-shirt, une drôle de sensation s'installant dans son coeur.

_Qu'est ce que- ? _pensa le brun.

Giotto sourit à la réaction de Yamamoto avant de retirer sa main. Il ferma les yeux avant de sentir son fantôme quitter doucement le corps de Tsuna. Il ne pouvait pas rester très longtemps dans le corps du brun, vu qu'il n'était qu'un fantôme.

Tsuna reprit le contrôle de son propre corps et cligna rapidement des yeux alors que Yamamoto le fixait.

"A-arre ?" dit Tsuna en regardant autour de lui. Je suis de retour ?

"Tsuna, tu vas bien ?" interrogea Yamamoto, inquiet, au brun qui semblait regarder autour de lui, confus.

"J-Je vais bien." répondit Tsuna en un rire gêné. "J'ai juste eu un petit vertige"

"Peut-être devrions-nous aller à l'infirmerie ?" offrit Yamamoto

"Non, je vais bien ! Vraiment !" dit Tsuna, ignorant la tension dans son corps. C'est ce qu'il se passe à chaque fois que Giotto-san me possède durant un long moment.

"Okay, si tu es sûr." dit Yamamoto. Lui et Tsuna continuèrent à manger.

_Pose-lui plus de question sur lui_, enjoignit Giotto au brun. Tsuna mâcha silencieusement sa nourriture songeant à ce qu'il allait dire.

"Yamamoto, Je-" commença Tsuna, mais Yamamoto le coupa.

" Parlons de toi cette fois-ci." dit Yamamoto qui savait exactement ce que le brun était sur le point de dire. Tsuna jeta un coup d'oeil à côté de lui et Giotto lui dit de faire ce que Yamamoto disait.

"O-okay." dit lentement Tsuna. " Qu-Que veux-tu savoir ?"

" Eh bien, comment ça fait de vivre en Italie ?" demanda Yamamoto avec intérêt. Tsuna était sur le point d'ouvrir sa bouche pour répondre lorsque Giotto dit soudainement quelque chose.

_C'était amusant de vivre en Italie avec tout le monde. J'avais de nombreux amis que je chérissais. On se supportait les uns les autres et on s'aidait de la meilleure façon possible, _dit Giotto, avant de se tourner vers Tsuna: _Peux-tu lui dire ça Tsunayoshi ?_

Giotto venait de formuler l'exact opposé de la vie de Tsuna en Italie. Il n'avait aucun amis à part son Grand-père et ses gardiens. Il était toujours cloîtré dans le manoir parce qu'il était l'important héritier de la famille.

Tsuna regarda Giotto, qui le regardait aussi, dans l'attente. Comparé à lui, Giotto avait de nombreux bons souvenirs d'Italie avec ses amis. Giotto avait été le fondateur des Vongola et il avait eu de nombreux amis pour le supporter lorsqu'il se battait pour la sécurité de tout le monde.

"Tsuna ?" appela Yamamoto en voyant que le brun de répondait toujours pas.

"O-oh, uhm c'était vraiment amusant de vivre en Italie." récita Tsuna en même temps qu'un souvenir de lui se faisant kidnapper surgit dans son esprit. " J'ai eu de nombreux amis que j'ai choyé." Un autre souvenir, cette fois-ci il était seul dans son immense chambre, regardant par la fenêtre. " L'on se supportait les uns les autres et l'on s'aidait de la meilleur façon possible." Le dernier souvenir le montra debout, seul pendant qu'un groupe d'enfant s'enfuyaient loin de lui.

_Monstre._

Des larmes se formèrent au coin des yeux de Tsuna tandis qu'il repensait à sa vie en Italie. Son père était toujours occupé ( Il le voyait seulement une fois tous les trois ans ) et sa mère était morte il y a longtemps. Tout ce qu'il avait était son Grand-Père. Mais quand même, Timoteo était un chef d'une très importante famille et il devait tout le temps partir à cause de son travail. Le reste des occupants du manoir était effrayés à l'idée de l'approcher parce que, après tout, il était le seul héritier de la lignée Vongola.

A un moment, Tsuna était bien devenu ami avec un domestique mais en réalité, ce domestique avait pour objectif de le kidnapper et de demander une rançon. Le premier ( et surement dernier ) ami de Tsuna était un kidnappeur. La trahison avait été trop dure pour lui et avec une force inconnue qui l'avait soudain envahi, il avait battu le domestique-kidnappeur et avait été capable de se secourir seul.

"Tsuna ?" demanda Yamamoto avec inquiétude en tendant une main vers le brun. Tsuna recula lorsqu'il sentit des doigts chauds toucher sa joue.

_Tsunayoshi ? _demanda Giotto, concerné. Tsuna ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que battre en retraite sous l'effet de leurs regards.

" Je vais bien." dit-il, répondant au deux en même temps. Il détourna les yeux un instant pour cacher ses larmes. "Ca va..."

" Tu es sûr ?/ Tu es sûr ?" demandèrent Giotto et Yamamoto en même temps. Tsuna rit.

" Eh bien, ce n'est pas la super forme, mais je vais bien." répondit Tsuna, mais lorsqu'il vit les regards mécréants des deux personnes, il ajouta, "Vraiment."

"O-okay alors." dit Yamamoto. " Si tu le dis."

Tsuna adressa un petit sourire à chacun d'eux et se leva. Yamamoto le regarda curieusement. "Je vais au foyer [?]." répondit-il à la question non formulée.

On dirait que tu as besoin d'un peu de temps seul. dit Giotto. Je vais rester ici.

"Ah." répondit silencieusement Tsuna. Il se dirigea vers la porte. Cependant, avant de la fermer, il jeta un oeil par-dessus son épaule et vit Giotto fixer Yamamoto qui mangeait. Tsuna baissa tristement le regard en fermant lentement la porte.

* * *

><p>AN : Trop long ? Trop court ? Dites-le moi et je rajouterai quelques pages de plus. Dans tous les cas, c'est fait pour le chapitre un ! J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié et j'espère que je vais avoir des reviews positives sur cette histoire !

* * *

><p>TN ( Translator Note ) : Désolée à l'auteure de cette FanFiction, mais mon PC développe la maladie d'Alzheimer. Je peux vous dire que ça met un gros coup au moral lorsque la moitié du travail que l'on avait achevé disparait comme par magie.

Chers lecteurs, au chapitre suivant, donc ~


	2. C'est Notre histoire part 1

Yo ~

J'ai pas de commentaire débile à mettre cette fois-ci °^°

Alors ! Je remercie les revieweurs ! Je cite :

- ninoox97491

- Emii

- Tsuki-neesan

- hinatanatkae

Je vais pas faire plus long :

**Disclaimer : Katekyo Hitman Reborn appartient à Akira Amano et cette FanFiction appartient à ****ilYama.(.)Tsuna7227li ****supprimez le point entre parenthèse, mon ordi refuse de mettre son nom de plume correctement .**

_**Merci à **__**Yukiche **__**d'avoir beta-lu cette traduction. Je ne serais rien sans son aide !**_

_**Merci à **__**Owl City **__**d'avoir fait ses chansons.**_

_**Merci à tous de lire cette traduction. ^^**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN **: Hey l'auteur est de retour ! J'ai pris un peu de temps pour trouver un ordinateur compatible avec mon microsoft, alors, ouais... Sinon, merci pour les reviews ! Et j'ai une faveur à vous demander à tous ceux qui lisent. Pouvez vous visiter mon blogspot (incomplet) ? Comme j'ai 50% de mon grade et que j'aimerais arriver tout en haut, donc j'ai besoin de toute l'aide que je peux avoir !

**teenalooftolife(point)wordpress(point)com**

Merci de prendre le temps d'aller le visiter ! Mwah !

* * *

><p><strong>Le Fantôme d'un Amour Passé<strong>

**Chapitre 2- C'est notre Histoire **( part 1 )

"Okay, alors vous remplacez le F(x) avec cette formule." dit le professeur en pointant le tableau. "Comme vous le savez F(x) est aussi considéré comme..."

Tsuna regardait le tableau, un air ennuyé sur le visage. Il n'avait jamais aimé les math donc n'avait jamais essayé de les comprendre. A côté de lui, Yamamoto souriait, peu soucieux de répondre car les problèmes, il les résolvait par supposition.

_Il a l'air de bien s'amuser,_ dit Giotto en riant.

"Ouai, certainement," répondit Tsuna à voix basse.

_Tsunayoshi, pourquoi tu ne prends pas les maths au sérieux ?_ demanda Giotto au brun, qui se contenta de soupirer.

"Je déteste les maths et spécialement la trigonométrie," rétorqua Tsuna, regardant le problème au tableau.

"Pardon ? Qu'est ce que c'est que ça Sawada ?" s'éleva une voix grave. Tsuna glapit en tombant sur les yeux mécontents de son professeur de trigonométrie.

"J-Je uhm..." tenta nerveusement Tsuna.

"Qu'avez vous dit à propos de la trigonométrie ?" continua le professeur, la colère passant dans ses yeux qui fixaient le brun.

"R-rien ?" piailla Tsuna. Le professeur 'hmpheta'

"Bien, vu que vous êtes assez intelligent pour ne pas vous soucier du sujet le plus important de ce monde, je vous propose de répondre à l'équation au tableau, ou bien d'échouer à ce semestre." dit le professeur alors qu'il lançait la craie dans la main de Tsuna. Ce dernier l'attrapa maladroitement puis se leva.

"Tu peux le faire Tsuna !" chuchota Yamamoto au brun. Tsuna rougit en entendant cela, il hocha fermement de la tête avant de s'avancer jusqu'au tableau.

F(x) = 4/x-1

Donne : f (x-1) - f(x)

Tsuna déglutit et la panique s'empara de son esprit.

_HIIIIIIIII ! Je ne sais pas comment resoudre ça !_ pensa Tsuna, horrifié.

_Tu ne peux pas faire mauvaise impression devant Yamamoto. _chuchota Giotto à l'oreille du brun.

"Mais- !" commença Tsuna.

"Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Sawada, dit le professeur, tu n'arrives pas à résoudre l'équation ?"

Tsuna déglutit, à court de mots. Giotto soupira et plaça une main sur l'épaule de Tsuna. Les yeux du brun perdirent toute expression lorsqu'il sentit la sensation d'engourdissement dans son esprit.

"Très bien. C'est parti," dit Giotto dans le corps de Tsuna, commençant à résoudre l'équation.

Dans son esprit, Tsuna regardait avec fascination Giotto résoudre lentement mais facilement l'équation au tableau. Après avoir écrit la réponse, des applaudissements se firent entendre venant de ses condisciples. Giotto se retourna pour faire face à tout le monde, un sourire brillant naissant sur ses lèvres. En revanche, les yeux de Giotto sollicitaient une seule personne dans la pièce...

"C'est super Tsuna !" dit Yamamoto en agitant la main au brun. Giotto fit le même geste en retour. Tsuna observait tout à travers ses yeux; tout le monde félicitait Giotto avec enthousiasme. Giotto, pas lui.

Tsuna regarda Yamamoto qui lui souriait et sentit son cœur descendre brusquement dans son estomac.

_Il ne me regarde pas vraiment... Aucun d'eux __d'ailleurs__... _pensa tristement Tsuna alors qu'il enterrait son visage dans ses mains. _Ils regardent tous Giotto-san._

Tsuna sourit tristement en sentant des larmes se former au coin de ses yeux.

_Quelle ironie, même en tant que fantôme... Giotto-san vit mieux que moi, _pensa Tsuna.

* * *

><p>"Je ne peux pas croire que le professeur nous ait donné une énorme pile de devoirs juste parce que tu as répondu correctement à l'équation," râla Yamamoto en fronçant les sourcils. "Il n'a pas du tout l'esprit sportif."<p>

Tsuna rit doucement aux paroles de Yamamoto. "Eh bien, on ne peut rien y faire. Les professeurs n'aiment pas perdre contre leurs élèves."

Ils éclatèrent alors tous les deux de rire. Mais intérieurement, Tsuna fronçait les sourcils. Il avait dit ça seulement parce qu'il savait que c'était ce que Giotto aurait dit. Du coin de l'oeil, il pouvait voir Giotto lui adresser un sourire approbateur.

"Je parie que les autres me détestent maintenant," se lamenta Tsuna, souriant amèrement. Yamamoto regarda le brun du coin de l'oeil.

"Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas vrai," assura Yamamoto en fixant le brun sérieusement. Tsuna rougit.

"Comment peux-tu le savoir ?" demanda Tsuna en regardant ailleurs. Yamamoto plaça son bras autour de Tsuna et sourit.

"Parce que personne ne peut te détester Tsuna !" répondit Yamamoto en s'appuyant contre le brun. " En tout cas, moi je ne te détesterai jamais !"

Le visage de Tsuna explosa sous les rougeurs à ce que Yamamoto lui avait dit. "U-uhm, merci... je crois" dit Tsuna en cachant ses yeux sous sa frange.

"Hahaha ! De rien !" dit Yamamoto en souriant. Giotto marchait à côté d'eux tout en observant l'expression de Tsuna. Son regard analysait scrupuleusement les deux adolescents.

"Alors, tu vis où dans Namimori ?" demanda Yamamoto alors qu'il rentrait avec Tsuna. "Je n'ai vu aucune maison à vendre... A moins que tu ne vives dans un appartement ?"

Le brun regarda Yamamoto et répondit ensuite. "Eh bien, la maison dans laquelle je vis est là depuis longtemps. C'était la maison des rêves de mes parents. Nous avions prévu de déménager à Namimori il y a quelques années mais Maman est morte et tout à été annulé."

"Je vois. Désolé pour ça," dit Yamamoto à Tsuna, désolé. Le brun le remarqua et balaya cette expression d'un revers de la main.

"C'est bon. Ça fait des années après tout," le rassura Tsuna.

"Okay," répondit Yamamoto. " Alors quelqu'un s'occupait de la maison quand vous étiez tous en Italie ?"

Tsuna sourit. "Ouai, Papa payait quelqu'un pour nettoyer la maison au moins toutes les deux semaines."

" Oh, je vois," dit Yamamoto. Ils marchèrent tous les deux dans un agréable silence.

"Bien, nous y sommes," déclara Tsuna en s'arrêtant devant une modeste maison à deux étages.

"Wow. Et tu vis ici tout seul ?" demanda Yamamoto en admirant la maison.

"Ouai," répondit Tsuna en plaçant une main sur le portail avant de l'ouvrir. "Tu peux entrer si tu veux."

"Vraiment ?" demanda Yamamoto en souriant. Tsuna détourna les yeux, de peur de bégayer à nouveau.

"Bien sûr, pourquoi pas ?" dit-il en s'approchant de la porte et la déverrouillant d'un tour de clé.

"Désolé pour l'intrusion," s'excusa Yamamoto en entrant. Il détailla l'intérieur de la maison avec intérêt. "Tu ne te sens pas seul d'être ici sans personne ?"

Tsuna jeta un coup d'oeil à Giotto qui s'était laissé tomber avec désinvolture sur le canapé et une goutte de consternation apparut sur son front. "Non, pas vraiment..."

"Hm ? Pourquoi ? Tu vis avec quelqu'un ?" s'enquit Yamamoto

"Plus ou moins..." répondit Tsuna en regardant le fantôme qui paressait innocemment sur le sofa. Il abandonna son sac sur le canapé, juste là où Giotto était assis. "Tu veux du jus de fruit Yamamoto ?"

" Yep, s'il te plait." répliqua Yamamoto en s'asseyant en face du sac de Tsuna. Giotto se leva immédiatement et se rassit à côté de Yamamoto.

L'idole du baseball frissonna. "Il fait un peu froid ici, tu ne trouve pas, Tsuna ?"

Tsuna jeta un oeil depuis la cuisine et vit Giotto à côté de Yamamoto. Il inventa précipitamment une excuse: "J'ai sûrement du laisser l'air conditionné allumé," lâcha-t-il en rapportant les jus de fruit en toute hâte.

"Je vois." dit Yamamoto, acceptant l'excuse. Tsuna rejoignit le garçon aux cheveux noirs avec deux verres de jus de fruit dans les mains. Il les posa devant Yamamoto et, captant le soupir de Giotto, il ne sut rien faire d'autre que soupirer en retour.

Ça allait être un longue journée.

* * *

><p>Tsuna fit signe à Yamamoto en fermant lentement la porte. Le brun ne put que s'effondrer contre ladite porte et se laisser glisser sur le sol.<p>

_C'était marrant,_ dit Giotto en souriant au brun. Tsuna hocha la tête, engourdi, et se releva pour aller se préparer à prendre un bain.

_Tu veux __que je te rejoigne ? _le taquina Giotto. Tsuna rougit.

"Giotto-san, tu sais que tu ne peux pas faire ça !" s'écria Tsuna en fronçant les sourcils. " A chaque fois que tu as essayé l'eau est devenue aussi froide que de la glace !" protesta Tsuna.

_Je rigolais,_ rit Giotto. _Pars devant et prends __ton __bain. Je vais attendre ici._

Tsuna acquiesça avant de monter les escaliers. Giotto regarda le brun avant de soupirer. Il ne changerait jamais...

* * *

><p><strong>La PREMIERE RENCONTRE <strong>**entre ****Giotto et Tsuna**

Giotto Vongola était le premier boss des Vongola. Il avait fondé les Vongola seul, avec l'aide de six personnes. Ensemble, il formèrent la plus forte des familles vivante. Ils battirent beaucoup de familles puissantes et devinrent rapidement le plus connu des groupes de défense au monde.

Seulement, tout ça s'était passé 400 ans auparavant... A présent...

**Cet endroit devient ennuyant, **dit Giotto en errant dans les couloirs du manoir Vongola. Maintenant, le plus puissant boss du monde n'était qu'un fantôme qui hantait les couloirs.

Giotto passa à côté des portraits de ses descendants et les regarda chacun tour à tour. Le plus grand portrait était le sien, bien sûr. Il s'arrêta et dévisagea son portrait. Tout ce qu'il avait de plus que la peinture, que dans sa jeunesse, c'étaient ses X-Gloves : recouvrant chacune de ses mains, ils produisaient les flammes du ciel les plus pures qu'on ait jamais vue. Il portait un costume et une cape noire qui décorait ses épaules, retombant légèrement sur les contours de sa silhouette.

Giotto ne pouvait que soupirer. Au terme de son règne en tant que premier boss, les Vongola s'étaient éloignés de la mission de protection pour laquelle il les avait créés et se sont, à la place, aventurés sur la voie de la corruption et de la recherche de pouvoir. Giotto poursuivait sa marche à travers le couloir en contemplant les portraits des boss Vongola. Il s'arrêta devant le dernier, qui n'était qu'un cadre vide. Il y avait une plaque où était écrite 'Decimo'.

**Je me demande quel type de personne ça ****sera ****cette fois-ci ? **Pensa Giotto en posant une main sur le portrait vide. Mais il fut extirpé de ses pensées par le bruit d'une porte de voiture qui s'ouvrait. Le premier boss Vongola bondit vers la plus proche fenêtre, pour apercevoir une voiture noire devant le manoir. Alors que l'un des gardiens du parrain actuel tenait la porte du véhicule, un jeune garçon de 5 ans en sortit.

Le garçon possédait une chevelure brune toute désordonnée et portait un gilet et un short noir.

**Hm ? ****Que fait un enfant ici****?** pensa Giotto. Au moment-même où il se posait la question, deux domestiques apparurent soudain dans le couloir, et passèrent près de lui.

" Hey, tu as entendu ? Le petit-fils de Nono vient vivre ici !" s'exclama l'une des deux, toute excitée.

"Eh ? Nono a un petit-fils ?" répondit l'autre, surprise.

" Oui! J'ai entendu dire qu'il était le dernier descendant de la lignée Vongola !" expliqua la première. Leur conversation se poursuivit tout en marchant.

**Ah, quel service! Efficace, comme toujours, **se réjouit Giotto. **Les bavardages des servantes sont vraiment utiles ****lorsqu'on ****a besoin d'informations. **Après cela, Giotto se retourna pour voir l'enfant qui était dehors.

Le gamin semblait jeter des coups d'oeil tout autour de lui, effrayé. Giotto ne pouvait pas le blâmer: être entouré par ces grand hommes dans leurs costumes noirs était particulièrement inconfortable. Mais, ensuite, les yeux du fantôme s'écarquillèrent lorsque ceux de l'enfant se posèrent sur la fenêtre par laquelle il observait.

Il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait que l'enfant le regardait. Ledit enfant cligna des yeux en le dévisageant, choqué, avant de se détourner.

**I-Il peut me voir ? **s'interrogea Giotto, prenant conscience de la chose. **Mais personne n'a été capable de me voir, ****à part ****dans le passé, il y a 400 ans ! Pas même les boss de la famille Vongola !**

Aussitôt, Giotto se mit en marche à travers les couloirs, pressé. Il voulait voir cet enfant de plus près.

* * *

><p>Sawada Tsunayoshi, fils de Sawada Nana et Iemitsu, marchait vers la grande porte en bois à double battant, grande ouverte. Le petit enfant ne pouvait que frissonner de peur en pensant qu'il devrait vivre dans ce gros manoir effrayant avec des étrangers.<p>

"Mama... Papa..." pria le jeune Tsuna sous le coup de la frayeur, des larmes se formant au coin de ses yeux. Les gardiens qui l'escortaient s'échangèrent alors des regards incertains. Ils ne savaient pas comment gérer cet enfant qui pleurait.

Ils posèrent des mains réconfortantes sur la frêle épaule de Tsuna, qui renifla.

"Tsunayoshi-kun." commença doucement le gardien de la foudre. " Ça va aller, nous n'allons pas te blesser. On t'emmène juste voir ton grand-père." Derrière le gardien de la foudre, celui du soleil rit au mot 'grand père'.

"Grand-père ?" dit Tsuna en levant ses yeux remplis de larmes.

"C'est ça Tsunayoshi-kun, grand-père." Dès que la voix parvint aux oreilles des gardiens ils se redressèrent. Timoteo Vongola descendit lentement les escaliers. Ses gardiens de la pluie et de la tempête accoururent aussitôt pour l'aider.

"Je vais bien." déclara Timoteo une fois en bas. Il sourit chaleureusement à Tsuna en s'approchant. "Je m'appelle Timoteo Vongola, Tsunayoshi-kun. Mais appelle moi grand-père, s'il te plait."

" Grand-père !" s'ecria Tsuna en courant vers Timeteo qui tendait ses bras. Il pleura sur la chemise de Timoteo. "G-grand-père ! E-Est-ce que papa m-me déteste ? C-C'est pour ça q-qu'il m'a l-laissé ici ?"

"Chut... Ce n'est pas vrai Tsunayoshi-kun. Iemitsu ne te déteste pas. Il a juste besoin de tourner la page sur ce qu'il vient de se passer, c'est tout." expliqua Timoteo en caressant les mèches brunes de Tsuna. "Il n'a pas envie que tu le voies faire son deuil, c'est pour ça..."

Pendant ce temps... Giotto était enfin apparu dans le hall principal. Il observait la scène avec intérêt.

**Alors voilà le futur Vongola Decimo ? **se dit-il en jaugeant le garçon. **Il a l'air d'être un gamin ordinaire.**

Timoteo souleva Tsuna, qui sanglotait toujours dans sa chemise. "Je vais accompagner Tsunayoshi jusqu'à sa chambre. Demandez aux servantes de monter ses bagages, s'il vous plait."

"Hai," acquiescèrent tous les gardiens. Giotto sortit de sa cachette et suivit Timoteo jusqu'à la chambre de Tsuna. Le brun, dans cet intervalle, leva les yeux, et ce qu'il vit le stupéfia.

C'était l'étranger qui le regardait depuis la fenêtre, un peu plus tôt !

Giotto vit son reflet dans les yeux du garçon aux cheveux bruns. _Il peut vraiment me voir._

Tsuna pâlit en voyant Giotto derrière lui et Timoteo. Giotto sourit gentiment à l'enfant, mais Tsuna était trop effrayé pour lui rendre son sourire. Il enterra sa tête sur l'épaule de Timoteo, espérant que l'apparition serait partie lorsqu'il regarderait à nouveau.

"Quelque chose ne va pas Tsunayoshi-kun ?" demanda Timoteo lorsqu'il sentit le petit enfant se blottir contre son épaule. Tsuna ne répondit pas.

**Hey, allez. Ne soit pas effrayé, **encouragea Giotto. Il soupira quand il vit que Tsuna ne répondait pas. **Je ne suis pas une mauvaise personne... er- Je veux dire fantôme, **ajouta-il à l'enfant en chuchotant. Tsuna frissonna de froid.

Giotto soupira à nouveau en songeant qu'il mettrait du temps à apprivoiser le petit.

* * *

><p>Tsuna était assis, seul dans sa grande chambre, les yeux rivés sur la fenêtre, le regard hanté par la solitude.<p>

**Coucou Tsunayoshi,** salua Giotto en se glissant dans la pièce. Tsuna flancha, pas encore habitué à la façon dont le vieux parrain faisait ça. Cela faisait maintenant des semaines qu'il était arrivé et il était plus ou moins devenu ami avec le fantôme nommé Giotto.

**Pourquoi tu ne joues pas dehors aujourd'hui, Tsunayoshi ? **demanda Giotto à l'enfant, qui restait enveloppé dans ses couvertures.

"Je ne peux pas. Il n'y personne avec qui jouer," déclara Tsuna en se recroquevillant.

**Et avec les ****domestiques ****?** s'enquit Giotto

" Ils ont dit qu'ils ne pouvaient pas jouer avec le petit-enfant du boss, marmonna Tsuna. Ils ont dit que c'était un déshonneur pour le petit-enfant du boss de jouer avec la servitude."

Giotto soupira. **Pourquoi tu ne joues pas avec Xanxus alors ?**

Tsuna recula et son visage pâlit. "N-non merci. Xanxus san me déteste aussi."

**Personne ne te déteste Tsunayoshi,** dit Giotto en se rapprochant du brun et lui tapotant la tête. Tsuna recula à cause du contact glacé. Giotto éloigna sa main avec un regard légèrement blessé.

"Pourquoi tu ne jouerais pas avec moi ?" s'éleva une petite voix. Les yeux de Giotto s'écarquillèrent, avant de se poser sur le gamin. Tsuna était en train de regarder par la fenêtre, le visage rougissant.

Il sourit tendrement. **Je ne peux pas. Je ne suis pas autorisé à quitter le manoir. **Tsuna leva les yeux, confus.

"Pourquoi ?" demanda-il. Giotto sourit.

**Mon âme est enfermée dans un objet, ici, dans le manoir, **expliqua-t-il.** Sans cet objet, je ne peux pas aller dehors.**

Tsuna pencha la tête sur le côté, perplexe, incapable de comprendre. Giotto sourit ; c'était seulement un enfant de cinq ans après tout.

**Ce n'est rien, **assura Giotto en plaçant un doigt sur le nez de Tsuna, qui éternua. Giotto rit. **Désolé pour ça.**

Tsuna se frotta le nez, irrité, son expression devint mélancolique. "Si seulement nii-san était ici."

Giotto fronça les sourcils. **Tu es en train de parler de ce domestique qui joue avec toi, n'est ce pas ?**

Le visage de Tsuna s'éclaira instantanément: "Oui ! Il est gentil et cool ! Il m'a dit beaucoup de choses aussi !"

**Tsunayoshi, je pense que tu ****ne ****devrais ****pas ****l'approcher**, l'avertit Giotto. Tsuna fit la moue.

"Pourquoi ?" demanda-t-il.

**J'ai juste un mauvais sentiment à propos de lui, **dit Giotto. **On ne devrait pas lui faire confiance.**

"Je m'en fous de ce que tu as à dire fantôme-san !" lâcha Tsuna en tirant la langue. "Il est mon seul ami !" Et, après avoir dit cela, il se coucha et se recouvrit avec les couvertures.

Giotto regarda le garçon, pris de fatigue. **Tu apprendras bientôt que la confiance ne peux pas être confiée à n'importe qui, Tsunayoshi. **Giotto sortit une montre-gousset en or et l'ouvrit.

**Neh, Daemon ?** pensa-t-il, les fourcils froncés...

* * *

><p>"Fantôme-san," salua un Tsuna de six ans en rentrant dans la bibliothèque principale des Vongola.<p>

**Ah, Tsunayoshi, quelle surprise, **dit Giotto en se levant de la chaise sur laquelle il était assis. **Pour que tu me cherches personnellement... As-tu besoin de quelque chose ?**

"J'étais- Je voulais juste te demander pourquoi tu es un fantôme." déclara le petit brun en s'asseyant sur le sol, devant Giotto. Le blond âgé gloussa en s'asseyant sur le sol, face à Tsuna.

**Que veux-tu savoir ? **demanda Giotto.

"Eh bien, nii-san..." Giotto grimaça un peu au mot. "... m'a dit que les fantômes étaient des âmes de personnes qui ne peuvent pas s'en aller. Il a dit que tu es une mani-manife-... uhm, je ne connais pas le mot."

Giotto gloussa encore. **Manifestation ?**

" C'est ça ! Tu es une manefi- itte !" dit Tsuna en se mordant la langue sur le mot.

**J'ai compris. Je suis une manifestation de regret. ****C'est ça ****? **dit Giotto en souriant. Tsuna hocha de la tête. **Et alors****? ****Et ****si j'en suis une ?**

"Je voulais savoir pourquoi tu es..." Tsuna rougit. "Tu sais... toujours ici ? Je veux dire que tu as 40 ans maintenant, non ?"

Giotto rit.** Je n'ai pas 40 ans Tsunayoshi, j'ai 400 ans maintenant.**

"Quatre-cent ?" dit Tsuna en écarquillant les yeux. " Ça fait très... très... très longtemps !"

Giotto flancha un peu à ces mots. **Eh bien, oui, ça l'est.**

"Si ça fait 400 ans que tu es ici, pourquoi tu ne t'en va pas ?" demanda Tsuna. "Ce n'est pas ennuyant d'être au même endroit depuis 400 ans ?"

**Ça l'est. **dit Giotto avec un sourire forcé.** Tu n'as pas idée à quel point c'est ennuyant...**

"Alors, pourquoi... ?" commença Tsuna. Giotto se leva, incitant le brun à en faire de même.

Giotto marcha jusqu'aux étagères pleines de livres, invitant Tsuna à le suivre. Le petit brun lui emboîta donc le pas et Giotto montra un certain livre qui n'avait pas de titre, ni aucune inscription.

Le petit garçon regarda l'objet. C'était tellement haut. Il regarda Giotto qui lui hochait la tête. Avec un visage déterminé ( que Giotto trouvait mignon, spécialement lorsque les joues du brun étaient gonflées ) Tsuna courut à l'autre bout de la pièce pour prendre un escabeau et le rapporter jusqu'à l'étagère.

Tsuna le plaça dans la position adéquate et grimpa dessus. Il tendit ses petits bras et prit le livre lorsqu'il sentit la couverture rugueuse sous ses doigts. Le jeune decimo trébucha un peu mais réussit à se saisir de l'ouvrage. Il descendit ensuite prudemment. Durant tout ce temps, Giotto avait senti son coeur se serrer, sous le choc. Il avait cru que le garçon allait appeler un domestique ! Pas prendre le livre lui-même !

Tsuna s'assit par terre, l'air heureux d'avoir le vieux livre entre les mains. Ses yeux plissèrent de concentration lorsqu'il constata que ses pages étaient pleines de mots en vieil italien, manuscrits.

**C'est mon journal, **dit Giotto, derrière Tsuna qui frissonna. **Il contient tous mes souvenirs. Tous mes regrets et toutes mes déceptions... Mais il contient aussi ma joie et mes espoirs.**

Tsuna observa le petit livre, souhaitant savoir le lire. "Il n'y a pas une image ou quelque chose ?" demanda-il en gémissant. Giotto rigola un peu en disant à Tsuna de tourner un peu plus les pages. Tsuna fit comme le Vongola avait dit et, après quelques minutes, une image tomba sur le sol.

Le brun posa le livre et prit l'image. C'était une très vieille image en noir et blanc, où l'on voyait sept personnes. Le petit brun reconnut immédiatement Giotto, au milieu. Le blond souriait au vieil appareil photo, entouré des personnes les plus bizarres qu'il ait jamais vues.

Pour le jeune Tsuna, il lui semblait qu'ils revenaient tous d'une fête d'Halloween, parce qu'ils avaient tous différents styles de vêtements. Et c'était sans compter sur le fait qu'ils avaient tous l'air effrayant... A l'exception d'un seul.

Le brun pointa du doigt une personne en particulier. Giotto le remarqua et se pencha un peu plus pour voir la personne que Tsuna montrait. Ses yeux s'adoucirent alors considérablement.

**C'est Asari Ugetsu,** expliqua Giotto au brun. Tsuna regarda le Premier et pouvait déceler la douceur dans son regard.

"C'est à cause de lui que tu ne peux pas partir ?" demanda Tsuna, tout mignon. Giotto cligna des yeux, avant que des rougeurs n'envahissent son visage.

**J-Je uhm... **commença Giotto en grattant sa joue.

"Tu veux le rencontrer ?" questionna Tsuna. Giotto fixa Tsuna dans les yeux et hocha la tête.

**Tellement...** avoua Giotto, l'air las.

"Pourquoi ? Il s'est passé quelque chose la dernière fois que vous vous êtes vus ?" interrogea Tsuna. Le regard de Giotto se durcit, il posa une main sur la tête de Tsuna.

**Ce n'est pas le bon moment pour toi de savoir, **dit-il gentiment. **Pour le moment, tu ferais mieux d'aller au lit. Il est tard.**

Reconnaissant une invitation à prendre congé, Tsuna hocha la tête et Giotto le mena vers la sortie de la bibliothèque.

* * *

><p>Tsuna avait déjà 7 ans. Giotto marchait dans les couloirs sombres. Trois ans s'étaient passés depuis que le brun était venu pour la première fois dans le manoir. Et même après ces trois années, le brun ne s'était toujours fait aucun ami.<p>

Giotto s'arrêta et contempla la nuit noire, à travers la fenêtre. A la place, il s'amusait avec cet irritant domestique. Giotto fronça les sourcils en y songeant. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment avec ce garçon, depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré. Et Giotto était un homme qui suivait ses instincts.

Mais alors, soudainement, le jeune homme fut alerté par un bruit fracassant.

"SHHH ! Ne fait pas de bruit !" s'éleva une voix familière. Les yeux de Giotto se plissèrent lorsqu'il entendit des cris et des reniflements étouffés.

Les yeux bleu ciel du Premier Vongola s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il vit ce qu'il se passait. Tsuna, 7 ans, était attaché et bâillonné dans une couverture. Sa bouche était recouverte de bandages. Et celui qui le retenait captif n'était personne d'autre que...

**Le domestique !** pensa furieusement Giotto. Il voulait s'avancer, là, et donner du poing au garçon mais, en tant que fantôme, ce ne serait pas très utile... Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'essayer.

Les yeux de Tsuna s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il vit Giotto s'avancer et tenter de frapper son 'nii-san'. Malheureusement, bien sûr, Giotto étant un fantôme, cela n'eut aucun effet. Tsuna en aurait ri si la situation n'avait pas été aussi sérieuse.

"Kuh, ça devient vachement froid," dit le kidnappeur en ouvrant la fenêtre. Il sortit son téléphone portable et composa un numéro. "Boss, j'ai le gosse."

"Bien," répondit une voix bourrue de l'autre côté du fil.

Les larmes continuaient de s'écouler sur le visage de Tsuna alors qu'il s'agitait pour se libérer.

"Là, là Tsunayoshi-kun," commença la voix douce du kidnappeur. "Ce n'est pas bien d'essayer de s'échapper de ton nii-san."

Les yeux de Tsuna s'écarquillèrent et il se débattit encore plus. Giotto ne pouvait qu'être témoin de la scène, sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit. Le Neuvième était en voyage et seuls les gardiens étaient restés au manoir. Quoique, ceux-ci suffiraient amplement...

**Je vais chercher de l'aide !** hurla-il à Tsuna en courant à travers le mur, ses instincts criant sous son crâne.

La première pièce dans laquelle il se précipita fut celle du gardien du nuage. Giotto se dressa devant le gardien du nuage avec un regard lourd. Tous les gardiens du nuage étaient indépendants et avaient un fort sixième sens. Il avait déjà regardé Alaude pendant trop longtemps pendant qu'il dormait, et s'était ensuite trouvé menotté, sans comprendre pourquoi ni comment.

Bien sûr, les yeux du gardien de la neuvième génération s'ouvrirent et sondèrent l'espace autour de lui. Il fronça les sourcils et se renfrogna lorsqu'il s'aperçut que personne n'était là. Giotto se dirigea vers la porte et réussit à manipuler l'air fantomatique autour de lui pour ouvrir la porte. Automatiquement, sentant quelque chose d'anormal, le gardien du nuage se leva et sortit.

Giotto s'élança vers la pièce suivante, n'ayant pas de temps à perdre. Il déboula dans la chambre du gardien de la tempête. Il plaça une main sur le gardien au sang chaud, qui se réveilla instantanément.

"Kuh, qui a laissé l'air conditionné allumé ?" râla le gardien de la tempête avec la ferme intention de ne pas se rendormir avant de retrouver le coupable. Giotto soupira. Il se souvint avoir plongé ses mains dans un seau de glace avant de les placer sur le front de G, voulant montrer au gardien de la tempête qu'il était capable d'avoir froid... Mais bien sûr, ç'avait été une idée stupide; G avait commencé à le chasser avec l'arc qu'il lui avait offert.

Giotto courut jusqu'à la chambre suivante. Cette fois-ci, c'était celle du gardien de la pluie. Les yeux de Giotto s'adoucirent lorsqu'il se pencha sur l'oreille du gardien et chuchota:

**Tsunayoshi est en train de se faire kidnapper.** A ces mots, les yeux du gardien de la pluie du Nono s'ouvrirent grand, il se leva immédiatement du lit et se précipita dehors. Giotto regarda cette réaction d'un oeil triste.

Il se rappela le jour où Daemon et G avaient décidé de jouer un tour à Asari pendant qu'il dormait. Pour commencer, ils avaient placé de la crème sur sa main et chatouillèrent son nez. Mais Asari se gratta le nez avec sa main gauche, faisant totalement échouer le plan vu qu'ils avaient placé la crème sur la main droite. Et qu'ils n'avaient plus de crème, aussi.

Ensuite, ils avaient tenté d'effrayer Asari pour le réveiller, mais l'épéiste n'avait pas voulu se lever malgré le nombre d'illusions effrayantes que Daemon créait. A la fin ils n'avaient réussi qu'à faire pleurer Lampo.

Et puis, pour finir, il s'étaient penchés et avaient chuchoté 'Giotto est en train de se faire kidnapper' dans l'oreille d'Asari endormi. Bien sûr, cela avait alerté le gardien de la pluie qui s'était immédiatement réveillé. Il avait sorti son épée mais, durant le processus, avait envoyé la crème sur sa main directement dans la face de G.. Il se souviendrait toujours du regard effrayant qu'Asari avait sur le visage lorsqu'il avait placé son épée sur la gorge de Daemon en demandant où était Giotto.

Le gardien de la pluie était resté dans cet état de fureur intense pendant un moment, avant que Giotto n'arrive enfin, ce qui le calma directement. Et ce fut à cette occasion que les gardiens apprirent qu'il ne fallait pas embêter Asari quand dormait.

Giotto courut immédiatement hors de la pièce en se souvenant de Tsuna. Il passa à travers les murs avant de finalement atteindre le lieu où il se trouvait.

Les trois gardiens se tenaient devant le kidnappeur un air choqué sur leurs visages. Tsuna, de son côté, pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, devant eux. Le kidnappeur avait été tué par balle et un pistolet paralysant gisait près de son corps. Mais par qui- ?

"I-Il..." renifla Tsuna alors que ses larmes continuaient de couler le long de ses joues. "J-Je...-" hoqueta Tsuna et le gardien de la pluie se précipita aux côtés de Tsuna et le prit dans ses bras, le jeune Decimo pleura sur son épaule.

"D'après ce que je peux voir, il semblerait que Tsunayoshi ait pu se défaire de ses liens. Le kidnappeur a paniqué et essayé de le capturer à nouveau en utilisant un pistolet paralysant, mais c'est alors que les informateurs dehors l'ont vu." Analysa le gardien du nuage. "Ils ont paniqué à leur tour et ont descendu le kidnappeur de dehors alors qu'il avait le dos tourné. Ils voulaient s'assurer que personne ne pourrait les dénoncer."

"Êtes-vous blessé, Decimo ?" demanda le gardien de la tempête à Tsuna. Ce dernier se mit à pleurer encore plus fort; le gardien de la tempête pouvait voir que sa main saignait. "C'est sûrement le pistolet paralysant qui a fait ça," chuchota-il.

"Mais la question est: comment Tsuna s'est-il libéré de ses liens ?" questionna le gardien de la pluie, avisant les bandages et les grosses cordes d'un air sérieux.

Les trois gardiens échangèrent un regard puis le gardien du nuage ramassa l'arme au sol: "...Et puis, ce pistolet paralysant pourrait tuer n'importe quel enfant de sept ans facilement," dit-il.

Tsuna sanglota plus fort encore sur l'épaule du gardien de la pluie, qui lui tapotait le dos, pour le réconforter. Giotto regardait la scène avec de grands yeux. _Ces criminels ont descendu le __domestique alors __qu'il avait le dos tourné ? Et devant un enfant de sept ans en plus ? _grinça des dents le Premier Vongola. _Tsuna a du être traumatisé !_

Mais les pensées de Giotto furent interrompues par des murmures dans son dos.

"Tu as entendu ça ?"

"Oui, ce gamin, c'est..."

"...un monstre."

Giotto flancha à ce mot et fixa les renforts, qui venaient d'arriver, avec méchanceté. Lesdits renforts sentirent la température tomber et leur nuque se hérisser. Ils se retirèrent alors immédiatement dans leurs quartiers. Giotto les gratifia d'un dernier regard malveillant avant de se retourner vers Tsuna.

Le cœur de Giotto manqua un battement lorsqu'il constata que le garçon avait entendu ce qu'ils avaient dit. On voyait bien que le garçon avait arrêté de pleurer; ses yeux bruns s'étaient écarquillés, quelques larmes couraient encore sur ses joues.

Giotto ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de maudire les fautifs dans sa barbe. Tu parles d'un mauvais timing.

"Il temps pour vous de retourner au lit," dit le gardien de la pluie en bougeant un peu Tsuna dans ses bras. Tsuna ferma ses yeux et enterra sa tête dans la poitrine du gardien.

Le gardien de la tempête tapota la tête de Tsuna en demandant, "Voulez-vous un verre d'eau ou quelque chose d'autre ?" Tsuna secoua la tête. Le gardien du nuage soupira alors que le gardien de la tempête fronça les sourcils.

Giotto regarda les trois quitter la pièce et les suivit, inquiet pour la sécurité de Tsuna.

* * *

><p><strong>AN :** C'est la première partie du chapitre 2 C'est notre histoire ! Sinon, n'oubliez pas de voir mon blog (pas encore fini) et s'il vous plait dites à vos amis d'aller le voir parce que j'ai besoin de quelque chose comme 200 hits T-T Je vous aimerai à vie si vous allez le voir ! Littéralement ! Au prochain chapitre alors ! 8027 pour toujours !

* * *

><p><strong>TN :** Hey ! J'espère ne pas avoir été trop longue à traduire, mais ma fainéantise de Lokiitamabrutie m'a empêché d'avancer plus vite. En plus des cours. _[B/T: ...et puis, la fainéantise de la bêta n'a rien arrangé, par-dessus tout (a)~ ]( T/N : Meuuh non, on a tous des horaires chargés, tu sais ^^ )  
><em>

Au chapitre suivant ^^

Loki ~


	3. C'est Notre histoire part 2

**T/N :** Tadadaaah ! Voici pour vous le chapitre trois !  
>Je remercie tous ceux qui ont mit cette histoire en alerte et en favoris *s'incline*<br>Ainsi que les revieweurs ~~ :  
>- Kuro-Squ-Chan<br>- hinatanatkae  
>- XxXSpOOn-SpOOnXxX<br>- Natsume1111  
>- Aeducan<p>

Héhé ~ Maintenant, place à l'A/N, suivie de l'histoire ~~~

* * *

><p>AN** : **Hey, mes fans de 8027 adorés ! Bonnes nouvelles ! Internet est revenu ! Ce qui signifie que je suis de retour ! Ah ! Oui, encore plus d'amour pour 8027 et tout ça ! Je peux enfin mettre à jour tous mes autres histories 8027 que j'ai mais j'ai encore deux examens restants, alors je vais le faire après avoir finis ces deux examens. Merci à vous tous, les gars, pour être toujours là ! Je vous aime toujours ! :D

Alors les gars, s'il vous plait, faites plus d'histoires 8027, okay ? Parce que nous ne pouvons pas dépendre uniquement de quelques personnes pour répandre le 8027 ! Tout le monde doit aider !

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 3 <strong>_

_**C'est notre histoire – Part 2 **_

_Cela faisait une semaine depuis l'accident. Giotto était dans la chambre de Tsuna, assis sur le côté de son lit __à observer le brun jeter un regard __sans vie à travers la fenêtre. C'était comme ça depuis les quelques jours __qui venaient de s'écouler__. _

_Il y avait eu cinq rapports __signalant __de __la __nourriture empoisonnée __ces __sept derniers jours et Tsuna __n' avait même pas l'air de s'en inquiéter__. Heureusement, Giotto était là __lorsqu'on lui avait servi le premier poison, __sous forme de soupe. _

_Lorsque la domestique était entrée, un __air __méchant sur le visage et qu'elle avait donné __la nourriture à Tsuna __, il __avait su __que quelque chose clochait. Il __prit alors possession du __corps de Tsuna, qui __ne lui offrit__ aucune résistance et appela un gardien, qui vint immédiatement vérifier s'il __n'__y avait __pas de __poison._

_Il __s'était __révélé que la domestique était une __ex- __petite-amie du kidnappeur qui était mort. Elle fut envoyée en prison le même jour, et Tsuna continua de regarder la fenêtre avec __ses __yeux vides. _

_Bien sûr, ça n'avait aucune importance de savoir si la nourriture était empoisonnée ou __non __de toute façon, parce que Tsuna ne mangeait __quand même __pas. Giotto devait __encore posséder le corps __du jeune brun, pour le faire manger. __Du reste__, avec l'aide de son hyper-intuition, il était capable de vérifier si la nourriture était empoisonnée ou __non__. _

_Il était apparu qu'il n'y avait pas qu'une __seule __domestique __qui en voulait à la vie de Tsuna__, __puisque __de multiples arrestation __furent __faites; la nourriture empoisonnée continuait quand même __d'être servie__. Et elle __était de mieux en mieux camouflée__, aussi. Une fois, Giotto __avait failli __manger une tarte aux pommes __empoisonnée pour Tsuna__, mais heureusement il avait réussi à distinguer ce que c'était vraiment grâce à l'odorat. _

_Alors pour le moment, Giotto attendait que la nourriture soit vérifiée par tous les gardiens. Ils avaient décidés de faire une __rigoureuse __inspection de la nourriture de Tsuna, cette fois-ci. _

_**. Tsunayoshi, tu dois manger**__, dit Giotto au garçon, __croisant son regard__. __**Je ne serai pas toujours là, tu sais**__, ajouta-il. A ces mots les yeux de Tsuna s'écarquillèrent. _

_De son côté, Giotto soupira ; il avait enfin eu une réponse humaine __de la part du __garçon. Mais alors, il se raidit en voyant le petit de sept ans se tourner vers lui. Tsuna avait un de ces visages à vous arracher le cœur, qui fit son __effet sur __Giotto. _

"_Quoi ?" dit Tsuna, avec un faux sourire, qui semblait __si __irréel qu'il __aurait pu __glisser __de son visage__. Il avait quelques larmes au coin de ses yeux. « Tu vas me quitter aussi ? » _

_Il eut un silence._

_**Tsunayoshi, je ne voulais pas dire ça**__, expliqua Giotto en posant une main __sur __celles de Tsuna. Le brun se rétracta un peu et frissonna __à ce __contact, mais Giotto ne lâcha pas l'affaire. __**Je serai là aussi longtemps que tu auras besoin de moi… **__dit Giotto en soupirant de fatigue. __**Ce n'est pas comme si je **__**devais partir bien loin **__**de toute façon. **_

_Tsuna vit __l'expression __de solitude et de fatigue sur le visage de Giotto et allait dire quelque chose lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brutalement. _

"_Tsunayoshi-kun !" __s'écria __une voix chaleureuse et familière. _

"_Grand-père" dit faiblement Tsuna au vieil homme. Timoteo se précipita sur son petit-fils et l'enlaça. _

"_Je suis vraiment désolé, je viens juste d'arriver," dit Timoteo en portant le petit garçon à sa poitrine."J'ai du aller à beaucoup d'endroits et mes gardiens __ne voulaient pas me lâcher une seconde. __Je voulais tant revenir à la maison lorsque j'ai entendu que- ! » _

_Tsuna pouvait __sentir __la sincérité __des __paroles du vieil homme, ses yeux __s'étaient écarquillés__. Il avait inquiété tant de personnes. Il __avisa __les gardiens qui restaient debout devant la porte avec un petit sourire sur __le __visage. Ses yeux bruns se tournèrent alors vers Giotto, qui lui souriait aussi. _

_« Je sais » chuchota Tsuna __en lui rendant __le câlin avec ses petits bras. « Je te crois. » _

_Les yeux de Timoteo __s'ouvrirent grand __lorsqu'il sentit le brun répondre __à l'étreinte__. Les gardiens ( __y compris __celui du nuage ) ne pouvaient enlever le sourire de leurs visages __devant cette __scène. Giotto les __couvait affectueusement du regard__. En plus, grâce à ça, Tsuna sortait enfin de sa coquille. _

"_Où est papa ?" __demanda soudainement ce dernier. __Toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce se figèrent. Les gardiens échangèrent __un regard __et Giotto fronça les sourcils. Où était cet homme, celui que tu appelles un père ? _

_Timoteo s'échappa gentiment __de l'étreinte __et regarda Tsuna. _

"_Iemitsu est vraiment occupé pour le moment, Tsunayoshi-kun. Je ne pense pas qu'il puisse revenir à la maison maintenant" __dit-il __à l'enfant. Le visage de Tsuna s'assombrit et il regarda par la fenêtre. _

"_Je comprends" déclara Tsuna avec un ton amer, en se mordant la lèvre._

* * *

><p><strong><em>G<em>**_**i-o-tto-san**__, épela Giotto à un Tsuna maintenant âgé de dix ans. Tsuna fronça les sourcils. _

"_Je connais ton nom, Fantôme-san." __dit-il __à l'âme de Giotto, qui soupira. _

_**Si tu le connais, alors arrête de m'appeler Fantôme-san ! **__s'exclama-t-il, désapprobateur__. __**Tu as dix ans, maintenant, tu devrais commencer à montrer plus de respect ! Plus spécialement avec tes ancêtres. **_

"_Moi ça me va très bien de t'appeler Fantôme-san, » dit Tsuna en haussant les épaules. _

_**Mais pas moi**__, répliqua Giotto en fronçant les sourcils. __**Allez, s'il te plait Tsunayoshi. Appelle-moi Giotto-san ! **_

_Tsuna observa le visage de Giotto et soupira. « Très bien, Giotto-san. Heureux ? » _

_Le fantôme hocha la tête, un sourire __s'étirant __sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il tapota affectueusement la tête de Tsuna. _

"_Alors, euh, je vais droit au but" dit Tsuna à Giotto lorsque ce dernier eut fini __son petit manège__. « Tu n'es pas un ami imaginaire, hein ? » _

_Giotto laissa tomber une goutte de sueur. __**Bien sûr que non. Je suis un fantôme, tu te souviens ? Tu m'a toujours appelé Fantôme-san depuis tes cinq ans. **_

_Tsuna haussa les épaules, "Je vérifiais juste." _

_Giotto soupira, fatigué. Tsuna cligna __des yeux pour toute réponse__. __**Sinon, Tsunayoshi-kun, comment ça va avec ton nouveau professeur particulier ? **_

_Tsuna pâlit __à ces mots__. "I-Il est horrible Giotto-san ! Je veux dire qu'il est super effrayant ! Hier, il a dit qu'il me ferait exploser avec une bombe si je ne répondais pas correctement !" _

_Giotto ricana __devant __la malchance de Tsuna. __**C'était quoi son nom, déjà ? **_

"_Ce… c'est Reborn" dit Tsuna en frissonnant. "Il est le professeur le plus strict que j'ai jamais eu." _

_**C'est parce **__**que c'est un **__**tueur à gage, bien sûr qu'il doit être strict,**__ dit Giotto. __**Et d'ailleurs, si tu le détestes tant que ça, pourquoi n'irais-tu pas à l'école, comme un enfant normal de ton âge ? **_

_A ces mots, les yeux de Tsuna se sont assombris. "Je ne peux pas. Je serai juste haï." _

_**Tsunayoshi- **_

_Mais Tsuna secoua tristement la tête. "Abandonne simplement, Giotto-san" __**lâcha**__**-t-il**__, ramenant ses jambes __contre __poitrine. « Ils sont tous pareils. Tout le monde va m'appeler monstre à la fin. » _

_Les yeux de Giotto s'__étrécirent __alors qu'il se remémorait _cette _nuit. _

_**T-T'a-t-il- ? Est-ce que ce kidnappeur t'as appelé- **__commença Giotto, mais Tsuna le coupa. _

"_Tu es un monstre, tu le sais, ça ?" dit Tsuna avec tant de mépris dans la voix que Giotto en fut __surpris__. Tsuna __eut __un sourire d'excuse __pour le __fantôme. « Ce sont les derniers mots qu'il m'a dit, tu sais ? » _

_**Tu ne les as toujours pas oublié ? **__demanda Giotto. _

"_C'est __difficile __d'oublier des choses comme ça" dit Tsuna en enterrant son visage dans ses genoux. Parfois __Giotto avait du mal à __croire que cet enfant avait seulement dix ans. _

_**Ça va aller,**__ déclara Giotto en tapotant la tête de Tsuna. __**Je suis là, n'est ce pas ? **_

_Tsuna ne pouvait que hocher de la tête alors que ses pensées n'étaient absolument pas d'accord. __**Mais tu ne seras pas là pour toujours…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Quoi ? Tu pars ? <strong>__s'exclama Giotto, abasourdi, __dévisageant un Tsuna maintenant âgé de quatorze ans__. _

"_Ouais. Je retourne au Japon." dit Tsuna, __son regard __s'adoucissant. Actuellement, toutes ses affaires étaient étalée sur son lit, pendant qu'il faisait ses bagages. _

_**P-Pourquoi ? **__demanda Giotto au brun. _

"_Je veux y aller et voir la maison des rêves de Papa et Maman » dit Tsuna, __ordonnant__ ses __affaires__. « Et je vais m'inscrire dans l'école là-bas, aussi. J'en ai marre d'avoir un professeur particulier. » _

_**M-Mais... C'est plutôt soudain, non ? **__dit Giotto au brun. _

"_Pas vraiment, j'y pensais depuis des mois, __en fait__" __admit __Tsuna, souriant au blond. _

_**Ça va aller, là-bas, tout seul ? **__s'inquiéta __Giotto. Le brun leva __la tête __vers Giotto et cligna des yeux, confus. _

"_Seul ?" rit Tsuna. "De quoi tu parles ? Je ne serai pas seul ! Je t'ai avec moi !" _

_**Q-Quoi ? **__s'étouffa __Giotto, surpris. __**Mais je ne peux- ! Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas sortir de ce manoir ! **_

"_Je sais que tu ne peux pas… pas sans cet 'objet' dans lequel ton âme à été enfermée, vrai ? » tout en parlant, Tsuna sortit une boîte en velours de sa poche. Il l'ouvrit et une bague __apparut devant__ les yeux __de Giotto _

_**C-C'est- **_

"_Ah, c'est la bague Vongola" dit doucement Tsuna. "Où ton âme pourrait-elle être enfermée, __sinon là-dedans __?" _

_**Où l'as tu trouvée ? **__demanda Giotto à Tsuna, qui plaçait la bague sur une chaîne, pour la __passer __autour de son cou. _

"_J'avais un__e idée de __l'endroit où le trouver" __expliqua __Tsuna, souriant. "Savais-tu que la majorité __de ce qui est écrit dans ton journal fait mention du mot __'Asari' ?" _

_Giotto rougit, mais Tsuna __n'avait pas fini__: "Asari veut dire coquillage, et, __c'est aussi __ton gardien de la pluie. Alors j'ai visité le bureau personnel du gardien de la pluie. C'était plutôt dur, d'ailleurs ; il y avait beaucoup de pièges sur le chemin, avant que je l'atteigne. Mais je suis arrivé devant une porte avec une peinture __représentant la pluie, au bout du chemin__. J'ai cherché partout dans le bureau et au final, j'ai trouvé un livre __à la couverture ornée d'un coquillage__. Je l'ai ouvert et j'ai découvert un compartiment secret, et il y avait un __autre __coquillage dedans. On dit qu'à l'intérieur d'un coquillage __se cache __une perle, alors __je l'ai ouvert __et je n'ai pas été surpris de trouver ça. » _

_**Tsunayoshi, tu… **__commença Giotto, ne sachant pas quoi dire. _

"_Et d'un autre côté," continua Tsuna. "__J'avais le __sentiment que tu avais donné cette bague à Asari-san avant de quitter les Vongola." _

_Les yeux de Giotto s'écarquillèrent. _

_Tsuna leva les yeux, sérieux. "Il est la raison pour laquelle tu ne peux pas reposer en pas, n'est ce pas ? Tu le cherches toujours ? » _

_Giotto hocha lentement de la tête, __fixant __son descendant. _

"_Tsuna lui sourit. "Alors cherchons-le ensemble." _

_Giotto écarquilla les yeux. Q-Quoi ? _

"_Visiter la maison des rêves de mes parents n'est pas la seule raison pour laquelle je retourne au Japon." dit Tsuna en fermant ses bagages. Il regarda Giotto. "J'ai lu dans ton journal qu'Asari vivait au Japon, dans la vieille Namimori pour être exact. Alors c'est là que nous allons voir d'abord. Ce qui __tombe __bien, c'est que j'ai une maison là-bas, alors j'ai décidé d'aller à l'école de là-bas aussi, pendant que nous le cherchons. » _

_**Pourquoi fais-tu tout ça pour un simple fantôme comme moi ? **__demanda Giotto. Tsuna se retourna vers lui et sourit. _

"_Je te dois bien ça__. Tu as été avec moi pendant __tout ce__ temps, et tu es resté avec moi, m'as forcé à manger alors que j'allais plonger dans une spirale malsaine" dit doucement Tsuna en soulevant sa valise. « Te faire trouver la paix sera mon cadeau final pour toi. » _

_Giotto observa le brun et lui sourit. Merci… _

_Tsuna lui rendit son sourire. " Pas de problème." C'est alors que l'expression de Giotto __devint pensive__. _

_**Hum, tu sais, si je retrouve Asari, il y a des chances qu'il ne soit pas un fantôme. **__dit Giotto en regardant Tsuna. _

"_Eh ? C'est à dire ?" questionna ce dernier. _

_**Savais-tu que tout le monde se réincarne lorsqu'**__**on meurt **__**? **__demanda Giotto. __**Je ne fus pas capable de me réincarner parce que je me suis accroché et que je ne voulais pas partir. **_

_Comprenant, Tsuna acquiesça, mais il n'aimait pas __la direction que prenaient les choses__, en quelque sorte. _

_**Alors…il y a une chance qu'Asari soit parti et se soit réincarné. Et **__**là**__**, j'ai besoin de ton aide**__, dit Giotto, regardant toujours Tsuna. __**Je ne peux pas être vu par d'autres personnes que toi. Alors, lorsque nous rencontrerons Asari, ou sa réincarnation, tu pourras me laisser utiliser ton corps pour m'approcher de lui ? **_

_Cela prit un petit temps pour que Tsuna __intègre __l'information, et lorsque ce fut fait… _

_"EEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHH?"__  
><em>

* * *

><p>Tsuna ouvrit les yeux, groggy, et s'assit. Il observa sa petite chambre et vit de la lumière filtrer à travers les rideaux.<p>

Ça faisait deux semaines qu'il était arrivé à Namimori, et ça faisait deux semaines que lui et Yamamoto étaient devenus amis. Et durant ces deux dernières semaines, ils s'étaient un peu plus rapprochés.

_Enfin c'est plutôt __Yamamoto et Giotto-san __qui __sont devenus plus proche__, en fait__, _pensa Tsuna en s'étirant et baillant. Il se leva et retira son haut de pyjama en attrapant une serviette. Il sortit de la chambre, à moitié nu, la serviette autour des épaules.

Il descendit les escaliers, pensant se servir un verre de lait froid, avant de prendre un bain et de se préparer pour l'école. Il entra dans la cuisine et fouilla le frigo pour y trouver une brique de lait.

"Ah, en voilà une." dit Tsuna en la sortant et fermant le frigo. Il l'ouvrit et regarda autour de lui, à la recherche de Giotto.

_Il doit sûrement faire une promenade, ou quelque chose dans le genre..._ songea-t-il en buvant directement au goulot. Mais, alors, il laissa s'échapper une goutte de sueur._ ... Ou bien il est en train de __stalker __Yamamoto. _

En pensant au nom de Yamamoto, les yeux de Tsuna s'ouvrirent grand, et il sentit son cœur battre plus vite. Tsuna plaça ses doigts froids sur sa tête et éloigna un peu ses mèches. Même au premier jour, le brun avait eu une sensation bizarre auprès de l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs de jais. Il ne savait que rougir quand l'autre garçon souriait ou rigolait à sa manière.

_Mais, malgré tout, il ne me regarde pas vraiment_, se dit-il amèrement en s'appuyant contre le réfrigérateur. Il soupira en entendant la sonnette sonner.

"Kuh, je dois vraiment rester concentré" dit Tsuna, se pinçant légèrement la joue, il ouvrit ensuite la porte.

"Yoh Tsuna ! Je-" Mais Yamamoto s'arrêta en voyant que Tsuna était à moitié nu, une serviette passée autour de ses épaules pâles. Tsuna avait gardé sa brique de lait dans la main et regardait Yamamoto, surpris.

Une rougeur passa sur le visage de Yamamoto en voyant Tsuna dans cet accoutrement et il rit maladroitement. "A-ah, je vois que tu n'es pas encore près."

Le visage de Tsuna s'enflamma, parce qu'il s'était fait surprendre comme ça par Yamamoto. La première chose qu'il fit, fut de claquer la porte au nez de l'adolescent baseballeur.

"H-Hey Tsuna!" appela Yamamoto depuis l'autre côté de la porte, en toquant. Tsuna secoua sa tête rapidement, ne répondant pas.

_Qu'est ce que c'était que ça ? _s'affola Tsuna en sentant son cœur faire de même. Il pouvait presque entendre les bruyants battements de son muscle contre ses côtes. _Pourquoi j'ai réagi comme ça ? _

C'est alors que Tsuna sursauta, sentant quelque chose de froid toucher son épaule. Il leva les yeux et les écarquilla en voyant Giotto derrière lui.

_Tsunayoshi, pourquoi est-ce que Yamamoto est de l'autre côté de la porte, en train de toquer comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain ?_ demanda curieusement Giotto. _Et pourquoi es-tu à moitié nu ? _

"J-Je m'apprêtais à prendre une douche, mais Yamamoto à soudainement-" commença Tsuna en bégayant.

_Quoi ? Il t'a sauté dessus ou quelque chose comme ça ? _demanda Giotto, amusé. Les rougeurs de Tsuna se firent plus intenses encore.

"N-non ! Je ne m'attendais simplement pas à le voir en ouvrant la porte, c'est tout, et j'ai été choqué." dit Tsuna en évitant ses yeux. « Je ne sais pas comment agir avec les gens lorsque tu n'es pas là. » ajouta-il doucement.

L'expression de Giotto se fit triste et il retira sa main. _Tsunayoshi. _Le fantôme soupira. _Eh bien, pour commencer, ouvre la porte et laisse Yamamoto rentrer. Ensuite, va prendre une douche rapidement ou tu vas être en retard. _

Tsuna acquiesça rapidement, ses yeux cachés sous ses mèches et fit ce que Giotto lui avait dit. Il ouvrit la porte et Yamamoto était là, debout, le regardant, dans la plus grande confusion.

"Reste dans le salon. Je vais reviens dans une seconde." dit Tsuna. Il posa le lait sur le coin de la table la plus proche et courut dans les escaliers, vers la salle de bain.

Yamamoto observa le dos de Tsuna, se demandant si quelque chose n'allait pas. Enfin, il ne creusa pas plus la question, fermant la porte derrière lui et allant attendre dans le salon.

* * *

><p>Yamamoto racontait joyeusement quelques-unes de ses anecdotes sur le baseball pendant que Tsuna marchait près de lui, riant de ces paroles. Seulement, ce n'était pas vraiment Tsuna qui riait et conversait avec Yamamoto. C'était Giotto.<p>

Tsuna regardait la scène à travers ses propres yeux depuis un coin de son propre esprit. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi seul auparavant. Enfin, bien sûr, il s'était senti seul là-bas, en Italie, mais il avait Giotto… Mais maintenant…

"Ah, j'étais habitué à voyager d'endroit à d'autre, quand j'étais jeune." dit Giotto en marchant.

"Vraiment ? Ça devait être incroyable !" sourit Yamamoto.

_Giotto-san avait l'habitude de voyage à travers le monde quand il était jeune, pas moi… _voulut corriger Tsuna, mais il n'était pas celui qui contrôlait son corps, pour le moment.

"En effet, ça l'était" rit Giotto. "Et c'est grâce à mes voyages que j'ai rencontré mes amis."

"Tes amis ?" répéta Yamamoto en clignant des yeux, ensuite, il se souvint. « Oh oui, t'avais dit que tu avais beaucoup d'amis, quand tu étais en Italie, c'est ça ? »

_Non, c'est faux…_ pensa Tsuna

"Oui, c'est ça" sourit Giotto. "Enfin, ils sont beaucoup plus proche que des amis; ils sont plus comme une famille."

"Wow ! Tous les jours devaient être palpitants," s'exclama Yamamoto.

"... Et chaotiques" ajouta Giotto. "Il n'y avait pas un jour où je n'étais pas sous le soleil."

_J'étais constamment __enfermé __dans le manoir. Je ne pouvais jamais sortir parce que plein de gens __en avaient __après ma vie… _rectifia Tsuna. _Et… Je n'avais personne avec qui jouer, aussi._

"Wow, on dirait que tu as eu une enfance heureuse, Tsuna" conclut Yamamoto

Tsuna ne fit rien d'autre que dessiner un sourire moqueur sur ses lèvres. _Comme je l'aurais rêvée__. _

"Oui, plus ou moins" fit Giotto à Yamamoto. Mais alors, son regard devint sérieux et il observa l'adolescent à côté de lui.

Tsuna le remarqua, et il leva aussi les yeux pour voir Yamamoto. Comme il souhaitait être lui aussi ami avec l'autre garçon.

_Mais si j'étais moi-même, il me fuirait certainement,_ se lamenta-t-il._ Comme ils l'ont tous fait. _

Soudainement, le brun sentit la sensation d'engourdissement quitter son corps alors qu'il regagnait le contrôle de ses propres actions. Il se sentit étourdi et trébucha. Yamamoto était trop occupé à faire signe à ses amis du baseball pour le remarquer.

_Tsunayoshi, tu vas bien ? _demanda Giotto quand il vit Tsuna perdre l'équilibre.

"Je vais bien" murmura Tsuna en agitant une main à Giotto. "Je crois que je vais partir devant pour aller en classe."Dit Tsuna en souriant tristement alors qu'il baissait la main. Yamamoto le vit partir et appela le brun.

"Hey Tsuna!" dit-il, mais Tsuna ne se retourna pas.

* * *

><p>Le vent soufflait doucement, alors que Tsuna observait le paysage de Namimori. Il était actuellement sur le toit, profitant du jour partiellement nuageux.<p>

_Tsunayoshi_, appela une voix familière, venant de derrière lui. Tsuna se retourna.

"Giotto-san" articula Tsuna en guise de salutation. "Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?"

_Je devrais être celui qui te demande ça_, répondit Giotto en flottant aux côtés de Tsuna. _Tu agis vraiment étrangement..._

"Vraiment ?" lâcha Tsuna en jouant avec la bague autour de son cou. "De quelle manière ?"

_Eh bien, tu es plus silencieux __que d'habitude, quand je suis là__. Je comprendrais si ce n'était que Yamamoto… Mais nous sommes ensemble depuis plus de la moitié de ta vie déjà, et le fait que tu ne me parles pas est… _Giotto s'arrêta, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

"Je suis désolée si je t'ai inquiété" commença Tsuna. "J'ai juste un choc culturel, c'est tout. Je ne suis pas habitué à être entouré par tant de gens. »

_Tsuna…_ fit Giotto en plaçant une main sur l'épaule du brun. _Es-tu sûr que c'est ce qui t'inquiètes ? _

Tsuna se plongea dans les yeux bleu ciel du fantôme qui errait sur terre depuis 400 ans à la recherche d'Asari. Il pouvait voir les traits de fatigue sous les yeux du blond et ne put rien faire d'autre que soupirer avant de donner à l'autre un sourire las. « Je suis sûr. »

Giotto allait dire quelque chose, mais la porte s'ouvrit.

"Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre, Tsuna !" sourit Yamamoto. "Le test était beaucoup plus compliqué qu'il n'en avait l'air."

"Oh ? Tu l'as fini ?" demanda Tsuna à Yamamoto qui marchait vers lui.

"Ouai, mais j'ai juste tout deviner" rit l'idole de baseball.

Giotto fixait amoureusement Yamamoto. Mais soudain ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il se tournait, et vit quelque chose de familier en bas.

_Tsunayoshi, je m'en vais un moment. Attends ici, s'il te plait. _lâcha-t-il brusquement avant de s'enfuir.

Tsuna écarquilla les yeux. "QUOI ? ATTENDS !" Mais Giotto n'était déjà plus là.

« Tsuna ? » l'interpella Yamamoto, le voyant agir étrangement.

_Giotto-san ! Ne t'ai-je pas dit que je ne sais pas comment agir avec gens sans toi ? _pensa Tsuna, paniqué.

"Hey Tsuna, tu vas bien ?" demanda Yamamoto, en plaçant une main sur l'épaule du brun. Tsuna se retourna et donna un sourire incertain à Yamamoto.

« J-Je vais bien."_ J'espère. _priait-il.

* * *

><p>Giotto courait, pressé, en regardant dans les couloirs.<p>

_Je suis sûr de l'avoir vu ! _dit le fantôme en balayant des yeux ce qui se trouvait autour de lui. _Je ne pourrais jamais le confondre avec personne. _

Soudainement, il vit quelque chose, le fantôme changea de direction et suivit sa piste.

_BOUGE ! _hurla-il, même si personne ne l' contre, ils le sentaient.

"Gah ! Ça devient tellement froid. »

"C'était quoi, ça ? Est-ce que quelqu'un a sentit ça ?"

Giotto allait le plus vite possible, passant à travers les murs et les obstacles pour atteindre sa cible. Lorsqu'il arriva enfin à l'endroit où il avait vu le garçon disparaître, il ne put rien faire d'autre que sourire.

_Je ne peux pas le croire _dit Giotto en regardant le dos de la personne qu'il cherchait. _Suis-je le seul qui ne c'est pas réincarné, après tout ? _

Alors, le garçon choisit ce moment pour se retourner et Giotto ne fit rien d'autre que sourire.

_Je ne peux pas croire que tu es ici aussi… Knuckle._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Alors voici le troisième chapitre, les gars ! S'il vous plait, lisez et reviewez !

* * *

><p><strong>TN : **Et voilà... J'attends de votre part des votes... eh oui. Comme je l'ai dit dans Les Chroniques du Passé, je vous invite à voter pour la traduction que vous préférez. Celle qui aura le plus de vote sera la première à atteindre les chapitres en cours dans l'originale.

Avec ça,

Ciao ciao ~

Loki ~


	4. Un amour aussi vrai qu'une illusion

**T/N : **Hi guuuys ~ !

Désolée pour le retard TT^TT

Je vais essayer de poster plus vite. *Face déterminée*

Bon, avec ça, je vais vous refaire la même chose que dans les autres traductions :

** _Si vous voulez que je traduise cette FanFiction avant les deux autres, faites le moi savoir via review, ou même MP ! Mais faites le moi savoir._**

**Ce serait dommage que votre traduction préférée soit la dernière à être traduite, n'est ce pas ?**

**Parce que pour le moment les votes sont en faveur de la traduction "Le Temps Oublié"  
><strong>

**Rendez-vous compte ! Vous pouvez même me mettre des commentaires anonymes ! Je vais vous donner quelques exemple :**

**Si vous êtes inscrit, ca va donner :**

_Lokiit__ama vous a laissé une review :_

Salut !

[ Si vous êtes positif/ve ] KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! J'ADOOOORE ! LA SUITE ! LA SUITE !

Au fait, je vote pour cette traduction, c'est la meilleur du monde *w* ( Okay, je sors. )

[ Si vous êtes négatif/ve ] 'Tin. Elle est pourrie ta traduction. Franchement, tu pourrais t'améliorer, quoi.

Elle est tellement naze que je vais pas voter pour elle, tiens. Je préfère celle de Kuro-Squ-Chan.

Allez, salut la loseuse.

**Tandis que si vous n'êtes pas inscrit :**

_Veuillez inscrire un pseudonyme :_

_Loki ( Anonyme ) vous a laissé une review :_

[idem que ci-dessus]

**Bon, allez, mise à part ça... [ 'ça' étant EXTRÊMEMENT IMPORTANT A L'EXTRÊME ! ]**

**( A mes chers lecteurs, certains auront peut-être remarqué l'extrême ressemblance entre les deux textes, mais ce n'est que du copier coller o/ [ Vu que je n'avais pas grand chose d'autre à dire.] )**

Merci à :

-Kuro-Squ-Chan

-XxXSpOOn-SpOOnXxX

-hinatanatkae

- Aeducan

Pour avoir reviewer le précédent chapitre.

**Disclaimer : KHR ne m'appartient pas, et cette traduction non plus. **ilYama. Tsuna7227li est l'auteur original  
><strong>**

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **Oui, je sais que ce chapitre est plus court que les autres, mais, hey, au moins je l'ai mis à jour ! J'ai eu une autre super-idée d'histoire 8027, mais je ne vais pas la poster tout de suite parce que je n'ai fait que le premier chapitre et le chapitre deux est seulement à moitié entamé. Je pourrai poster l'autre fic' 8027 que j'ai terminée (47 pages de long), mais ça risque d'être trop ennuyant, donc…

Il y a aussi une autre fiction 8027 que j'ai écrite qui comprend 60 pages et plus, mais, celle-là aussi, risque d'être ennuyante, et je n'aime pas poster des histoires ennuyantes, donc… haha !

Mis à part ça, je suis de bonne humeur aujourd'hui, je vais peut-être mettre à jour un autre 8027 après celle-ci, donc restez à l'affut, lecteurs ! 8027 forever ! (**T/N **: En anglais dans le texte. /PAN/ )

* * *

><p><strong>Le Fantôme d'un amour Passé. <strong>

**Chapitre 4 – Un amour aussi vrai qu'une illusion **

Tsuna et Yamamoto étaient assis et mangeaient paisiblement leur repas, chacun savourant l'air frais de l'endroit.

« Hey Tsuna, tu avais dit que tu allais me parler de tes amis, aujourd'hui. » dit Yamamoto, se rappelant soudainement cette information. « Ou alors c'est moi qui me trompe ? »

Tsuna écarquilla les yeux, avant que n'y apparaisse une étincelle de tristesse et qu'il les cache sous ses mèches. _Amis, hein ? A part Giotto-san, __qui avait-il d'autre __? _

« O-Oh, je t'ai dit ça ? » demanda Tsuna, souriant, incertain.

« Ouais, tu avais dit que tu voulais me parler des amis que tu t'étais fait en voyageant. » dit Yamamoto en souriant. Tsuna vit le sourire du sportif et ne put que le lui rendre. Il brossa inconsciemment ses mèches sur le côté, chose qu'il faisait souvent lors de grand stress.

« E-Eh bien, qu'est ce que tu veux savoir ? » demanda Tsuna au baseballeur.

« Hm, peux-tu me dire qui ils sont, d'abord ? » s'enthousiasma Yamamoto. « C'est toujours un bon début, n'est ce pas ? »

Tsuna reposa son bento, il avait perdu l'appétit. Yamamoto de pose des questions à propos des amis de Giotto. _Que devrais-je dire ? _

Le brun ferma les yeux et essaya de se souvenir de la photo dans le journal de Giotto.

« Si je me souviens bien, » chuchota Tsuna pour lui-même. « Leurs noms étaient… Alaude…

…

Hibari Kyoya bailla en regardant à travers la fenêtre du bureau du comité de discipline.

…

…G…

…

« Ticket de merde... » s'irrita un adolescent avec une chevelure argentée, en poussant violemment son ticket dans la machine.

…

…Lampo…

…

« Lambo-san veut des bonbons ! » beugla un enfant en courant et lançant des jouets en forme de grenade aux quatre vents.

…

…Daemon…

…

« Kufufu…ils sont faibles, n'est ce pas, ma précieuse Nagi ? » lâcha un type aux yeux vairons, à une jeune fille derrière lui.

« Hai, Mukuro-sama. » répondit cette dernière

…

…Knuckle…

…

« C'EST SUPER-EXTRÊME ! » hurla le garçon que Giotto observait. « JE N'AI PAS RATE LE TEST ! OUAIS ! » Une goutte de sueur tomba du front de Giotto.

…

« … et Asari. » En prononçant ces mots, Tsuna observa Yamamoto, qui lui répondit en clignant innocemment des yeux.

« C'est une troupe de noms plutôt bizarres. » s'amusa le sportif. « Vous étiez de bons amis ? »

Les yeux du brun s'attristèrent considérablement. _Je ne sais pas… Je ne les ai jamais rencontrés. _

« Oui, ils étaient super. » déclara Tsuna, tout en se remémorant l'expression de pure joie sur le visage de Giotto à chaque fois qu'il en parlait.

« J'ai une autre question… » Commença Yamamoto en mordant dans son sandwich. « Quel est le meilleur ami que tu ais jamais eu ? Tu sais, celui avec lequel tu t'es le plus amusé ? »

Tsuna fixa Yamamoto. _Le plus de joie que j'ai jamais eu avec quelqu'un d'autre… C'était probablement avec 'Nii-san'. Même s'il s'est révélé être un kidnappeur, c'était avec lui que j'avais été le plus heureux. _

« E-Eh bien, je ne suis pas vraiment sûr. Je ne peux vraiment pas choisir entre eux. » Répondit Tsuna avec un sourire d'excuse.

Yamamoto observa curieusement le brun. « Et moi ? »

« Eh ? »

Le visage de Yamamoto s'éclaircit. « Je ne suis pas l'un de tes amis ? »

Un rougissement fit lentement son chemin jusqu'aux joues de Tsuna qui détournait le regard. « B-Bien sûr que si, tu es un ami ! »

« C'est super ! » s'exlama Yamamoto en sirotant son jus de fruit. « Je n'arrive pas à croire que ça fait deux semaines seulement depuis que l'on s'est rencontrés, pas toi ? »

« N-Non, je n'arrive pas à le croire non plus. » répondit Tsuna en fixant son repas inachevé. « Ca à l'air de faire tellement plus longtemps. »

« Ouais, et regarde-nous maintenant. Nous savons des tas de choses l'un sur l'autre, hein ? » S'enthousiasma Yamamoto en regardant Tsuna, une légère rougeur au visage, qui ne perdait pas son sourire. Le cœur de Tsuna se serra.

Il lui rendit un faible sourire. « Ouais, c'est sûr. »

Yamamoto cligna des yeux en voyant l'expression de Tsuna, puis le regarda, inquiet. « Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Une rafale de vent passa lorsque Tsuna releva les yeux sur le joueur de baseball les yeux légèrement humides.

« Tsuna ? » appela Yamamoto en se penchant vers le brun, ses doigts frôlant les mèches de Tsuna. Le plus petit se recula en pensant qu'il allait être giflé. Yamamoto replia ses doigts, incertain.

« Peux-tu me dire ce que tu sais de moi ? » demanda Tsuna d'un ton doux, ne lâchant pas Yamamoto des yeux.

« U-Uh, sûr. » répondit Yamamoto en commençant à penser à sa réponse. « Tu vivais en Italie. Tu es un étudiant transféré qui habite pour le moment dans la maison des rêves de ta mère et ton père… »

Tsuna écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il entendit cette information extrêmement correcte.

«… tu avais l'habitude de beaucoup voyager lorsque tu étais jeune. Tu t'es fait beaucoup d'amis durant ces voyages. Et d'après ce que tu m'as dit, tu as eu une enfance très heureuse. » Continua l'adolescent en souriant. « Tu es super amusant, très intelligent et très amical. » ajouta-il. « Tu n'es pas effrayé de laisser savoir le fond de ta pensée. »

Le cœur de Tsuna se contracta une fois de plus lorsque les mots résonnèrent dans sa tête.

« C'est bien ça ? » s'assura Yamamoto, son éternel sourire sur le visage.

Tsuna acquiesça, comme étourdi. « Chacun de tes mots étaient corrects. » mentit-il.

« Super ! » s'exclama Yamamoto en tapotant énergiquement le dos de Tsuna.

Tsuna cacha son visage en regardant dans la direction opposée, en se frottant les yeux._ J-Je le savais… _

Soudain la cloche sonna, enjoignant les deux adolescents de retourner en classe.

« Allons-y, on va être en retard. » déclara Yamamoto en se levant et dépoussiérant son pantalon. Tsuna remballa son repas tandis que Yamamoto se dirigeait déjà vers la porte. « C'est partit. »

Le brun regarda autour de lui, Giotto n'était pas encore revenu.

Tsuna observa Yamamoto et secoua la tête. « Je vais rester encore un peu ici. Pars devant. »

« Tu es sûr ? » demanda Yamamoto, s'arrêtant. « Je vais rester ici, avec toi, si tu veux, jusqu'à ce tu sois prêt à partir. »

« Je suis très bien comme ça. » dit Tsuna en balayant l'inquiétude de Yamamoto. _J'ai toujours été mieux __en solitaire__. Je l'ai toujours été et le serai toujours… _

Un silence s'installa, silence durant lequel Yamamoto dévisageait Tsuna, réciproquement.

« Tsuna, pourquoi… » un vent fort souffla lorsque Yamamoto continua : « …pourquoi sembles-tu toujours vouloir t'éloigner de moi ? »

Les yeux de Tsuna s'agrandirent lorsque les mots le percutèrent, et il sourit, hésitant. « D-De quoi tu parles ? J-Je ne me suis jamais éloigné. Je suis toujours avec toi le matin, l'après-midi, et même au dîner, n'est ce pas ? »

« Tsuna… » dit doucement Yamamoto. « Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. »

« Alors qu'est ce qu- ? » commença Tsuna, mais il s'arrêta net lorsque Yamamoto se dirigea vers lui.

« C'est vrai, tous les matins, on marche ensemble jusqu'à l'école. Et à ce moment-là, tu me parles toujours avec tellement d'entrain. » commença Yamamoto en souriant, se penchant vers Tsuna « Mais… » son visage devint sérieux. « Il y a des fois où tu deviens une personne différente. Parfois, lorsqu'on parle de toi ou de choses que tu as dites, tu me regarde comme si…je ne te connaissais pas. »

Tsuna fut prit par surprise par ces mots et rougit sous l'intensité du regard de Yamamoto. « C-C'est rien. » dit-il en détournant les yeux. « P-Pourquoi y prêtes-tu autant d'attention, de toute façon ? »

A ces mots, Yamamoto se redressa, des rougeurs sur le visage. C'est avec des yeux écarquillés que Tsuna le dévisagea. _Oh non. _

« B-Bien, j-je… » bégaya Yamamoto en retour, tout en se gratouillant timidement la joue. « U-uhm, -ah oui, j'étais juste inquiet, c'est tout. »

Il eut un autre silence gêné.

« Ah ! On est en retard en cours ! » s'exclama Yamamoto en s'autorisant un regard sur sa montre. « Allons-y, Tsuna. »

« A-Ah, non. J-Je vais rester ici. » dit Tsuna en voyant que Giotto n'était pas encore revenu. « J'attends quelqu'un. »

« O-Oh, tu veux peut-être que- ? » demanda Yamamoto, mais Tsuna secoua férocement la tête.

« Vas-y. Quelqu'un doit prévenir sensei que je serai en retard. » dit Tsuna à Yamamoto qui hocha simple de la tête. L'idole du baseball sprinta jusqu'à la porte, laissant Tsuna seul pour ranger ses pensées.

Le brun se dirigea vers le grillage, une expression illisible sur son visage, tourné vers le ciel. Il ferma doucement les yeux.

_Cette réaction…Ce rougissement_…pensa Tsuna en ouvrant les yeux. Ils contenaient tant de tristesse que n'importe qui aurait cru le voir pleurer. _Comme je souhaite que ça soit moi, celui que tu aimes, _

…_Yamamoto Takeshi _

Derrière la porte du toit, Yamamoto avait une main sur son front alors qu'il rougissait férocement. Il rit de lui-même, comme pour dissiper son malaise.

« Hahaha…c'est pas passé loin. » dit Yamamoto avant de se précipiter en bas des escaliers. Un autre souffle de vent puissant fit sortir une chaîne autour du cou de Yamamoto durant sa course. Une belle bague gravée d'une goutte de pluie attrapa un rayon de lumière sans que personne ne le remarque.

* * *

><p><em>Tu n'avais pas besoin de m'attendre, tu sais. <em>Dit Giotto à son descendant, qui soupira.

« Tu as dit 's'il te plaît attend ici'. » répliqua Tsuna au fantôme de 400 ans « Qu'est ce que je devais faire, alors ? »

_Aller en classe ? _dit Giotto alors que Tsuna secoua simplement la tête.

« Pourquoi t'es tu si soudainement enfui ? » demanda Tsuna au blond. Ils étaient tout deux sur le toit. Le jeune Decimo avait décidé de sécher la classe pour avoir une discussion avec Giotto.

_J'ai vu une de mes vieilles connaissances. _Répondit Giotto en souriant.

« Quoi ? Tu as vu un autre fantôme ? » Questionna Tsuna, incrédule.

Giotto gloussa._ Non, j'ai vu la réincarnation de mon vieil ami Knuckle. _

« Le prêtre boxeur bizarre de ton journal ? » dit Tsuna en écarquillant les yeux. « Est-ce que tous tes amis sont réincarnés ? »

Giotto eu un visage pensif lorsqu'il répondit. _Je ne suis pas sûr. Peut-être qu'ils le sont tous, et que je suis le seul qui n'a pas été capable de m'en aller. _

Un regard compatissant s'afficha sur le visage de Tsuna lorsqu'il regarda le blond. « Pourquoi n'es tu pas simplement parti, alors ? »

Les yeux de Giotto devinrent sérieux lorsqu'il répondit. _Je voulais que rien ne parte. J'avais peur de partir, j'avais peur de la mort… _

Tsuna enlaça ses jambes tout en continuant de regarder le premier Vongola. « Mais tu ne te sens pas seul ? Tous tes amis sont partis et se sont réincarnés, alors que toi… Tu es resté coincé au même endroit durant 400 ans. »

Giotto sourit à la compassion de l'adolescent. _Je n'étais pas seul. Une personne intéressante est apparue maintenant, et __du temps où j'étais coincé au manoir aussi__. Bien que… _ajouta Giotto en gloussant,_bien que__ tu sois la première personne intéressante à me voir. _

Tsuna enterra son visage dans ses genoux. Giotto le remarqua et s'appuya contre l'adolescent, qui frissonna à cause du froid.

_Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter à propos de moi Tsunayoshi. _Dit Giotto au brun. _J'ai eu ce que je méritais. Mis à part ça, tu es avec moi maintenant, vrai ? Et nous sommes presque arrivés au point de me faire reposer en paix. Après tout, nous sommes devenus considérablement proche de la réincarnation d'Asari. _

Tsuna se crispa à la mention du nom de Yamamoto. Il rougit énormément et enterra plus encore son visage dans ses genoux. Giotto, dieu merci, ne l'a pas remarqué.

_Mis à part ça, tu devrais retourner en classe._ Dit Giotto en regardant la montre de Tsuna. _Il se fait tard. Si tu cours, tu peux y arriver avant le dernier cours. _

Tsuna secoua la tête en se levant. « Non merci, je crois que je vais rentrer à la maison plus tôt aujourd'hui. »

Giotto se releva immédiatement. _Pourquoi ? Quelque chose est arrivé ? _

« Non, je suis juste très fatigué. » répondit Tsuna en souriant au gardien du ciel. Il se dirigeait vers la porte lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit violemment. Tsuna se recula, légèrement choqué par la force avec laquelle le panneau avait tourné sur ses gonds.

« Hey toi, » commença une voix glaciale. Les yeux de Giotto s'écarquillèrent alors que Tsuna commençait à transpirer lorsqu'il remarqua la personne en face de lui. « Tu veux que je te mordre à mort ? »

* * *

><p>Giotto ne s'arrêtait pas de fixer la personne qui bloquait la porte. <em>Ca ne peut pas être…<em>pensa-il, oubliant complètement que Tsuna venait d'être menacé. _Alaude ? _

_HHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! _hurla intérieurement Tsuna. _Dans quoi je me suis encore fourré ? _

« A-ano… » commença Tsuna en se déplaçant nerveusement. « E-excuse moi, peux-tu me laisser passer ?, je suis pressé en quelque sorte. » dit Tsuna en souriant timidement, mais il se figea en voyant Hibari étrécir les yeux. Tsuna déglutit.

Une ampoule s'alluma dans l'esprit d'Hibari alors qu'il fixait Tsuna. « Tu es cet étrange herbivore qui se parlait à lui-même d'il y a 2 semaines. » déclara froidement Hibari. Tsuna cligna des yeux de confusion, tout en les gardant gardés sur le préfet.

_Me parler à moi-même- _Tsuna tourna le regard vers Giotto et réussit à comprendre. _Oh, c'est vrai ! Personne ne peut voir Giotto __à part __moi ! _Une goutte de sueur coula de son front. _Ce qui explique pourquoi tout le monde __me regardait bizarrement __dernièrement. _

« O-oh c-c'était- ! » tenta Tsuna en recula. Hibari foudroya Tsuna du regard, irrité qu'il ait osé bougé alors qu'il l'interrogeait toujours. Tsuna se figea à nouveau, ne voulant pas énerver l'autre adolescent plus que nécessaire.

_Alaude…_ Entendit Tsuna de la bouche de Giotto. Le brun se tourna vers le fantôme qui avait tendu son bras pour attraper l'épaule de l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs de jais. Le choc se répandit sur le visage de Tsuna.

_HIIIIIIIIII ! _pensa Tsuna, horrifié. _C'est le fameux Alaude-san dont j'ai __lu tant de choses__ ? _

Pendant ce temps, Hibari fronçait les sourcils en voyant l'expression sur le visage de Tsuna et en sentant une froideur soudaine sur son épaule. Le préfet brossa son épaule impatiemment, se demandant pourquoi c'était aussi froid. Tsuna, remarquant l'irritation de l'autre adolescent, tenta de signaler à Giotto d'arrêter de toucher l'épaule d'Hibari.

« Comment tu t'appelles ? » demanda Hibari en montrant ses tonfas. Tsuna déglutit.

« S-Sawada Tsunayoshi. » déclara Tsuna, effrayé.

« Et que fais-tu durant cette dernière heure ? » questionna Hibari en levant un sourcil.

_Je voudrais te poser la même question ! _pleura intérieurement Tsuna. « J-Je uhm…mon estomac m'a soudainement fait mal durant le déjeuner et je ne pouvais pas bouger jusqu'à maintenant. » mentit Tsuna.

Le préfet observa le visage de Tsuna. « Tu as l'air un peu pâle. » dit silencieusement Hibari. Tsuna aurait soupiré de soulagement s'il n'avait pas vu l'adolescent recommencer à le mépriser.

Pendant ce temps… Giotto, malgré les avertissements de Tsuna, continuait de toucher Hibari.

_Wow, Alaude tu n'as pas changé, _pensa Giotto en touchant les joues d'Hibari. _Par contre tu as une autre couleur de cheveux et des joues plus rondes, _ajouta-t-il en observant les cheveux noirs. Il continua néanmoins à titiller les joues d'Hibari.

Tsuna voulu crier et soupirer en même temps lorsqu'il vit Giotto donner des petits coups dans la joue d'Hibari et regarder ses cheveux avec vigueur.

« Mais… »continua Hibari, malgré la soudaine et irritante froideur sur sa joue. « Je vais quand même te mordre à mort parce que tu as séché les cours. »

_HIIIIIIIIIIII ! _hurla intérieurement Tsuna lorsqu'Hibari sauta en sa direction. Le brun esquiva pile poil un tonfa qui allait le frapper. Hibari sourit malicieusement et continua de faire valser ses tonfas un peu partout. Après le troisième mouvement, Tsuna se fit finalement frapper et heurta le seul avec un bruit douloureux.

_Tsunayoshi ! _Appela Giotto en accourant aux côtés du brun. Il avait oublié à quel point Alaude pouvait être violent. Sans aucune hésitation, il posséda le corps du brun en plaçant ses deux mains sur ses épaules.

Les yeux d'Hibari s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il vit ceux du brun devenir plus acérés alors qu'il se releva. Le garçon connu en tant que Sawada Tsunayoshi lui donnait un regard réprobateur.

« Je n'aime pas ce regard sur ton visage, herbivore. » grogna Hibari en se précipitant vers le brun.

Giotto, dans le corps de Tsuna, sauta sur le côté alors qu'Hibari le chargeait. L'adolescent aux cheveux de jais n'en sembla pas dérouté et lui lança un tonfa avec une grande vitesse. Giotto l'attrapa aisément et Hibari ne pu être que choqué.

« Wao. » dit Hibari en se redressant. Ne voyant aucune menace, Giotto se redressa aussi. « Tu m'as interessé, herbivore. » dit Hibari en souriant moqueusement. « Je vais te laisser aller pour le moment. »

Giotto ne pu que sourire à la similarité entre Hibari et Alaude. « Merci. » dit-il en s'éloignant du préfet.

Giotto quitta le corps du brun et Tsuna soupira de soulagement en regagnant le contrôle de son corps. Il donna juste un dernier regard en coin à Hibari avant de se précipiter dans les escaliers. Il voulait juste sortir, maintenant. Giotto le suivit sans poser de question. A cause de leur course, ils ne purent pas voir une bague avec un symbole de nuage au doigt d'Hibari, qui brilla à cause du soleil.

« Quel herbivore intéressant. » dit Hibari avant de se coucher pour faire une sieste.

* * *

><p>Tsuna se reposa contre le mur juste devant sa classe. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il venait de combattre le chef du comité de discipline, et la réincarnation d'Alaude, qui plus est !<p>

_Je ne veux plus jamais faire ça ! _pensa Tsuna en secouant la tête. Giotto flottait derrière Tsuna, observant son expression. Le brun lui sourit avec gratitude. « Merci Giotto-san, tu m'as sauvé. »

_Pas de problème._ Répondit Giotto au brun.

Tsuna soupira. « Tu es tellement incroyable Giotto-san, tu es bon à l'école, tu es bon en combat…Y a-t-il quelque chose que tu ne sais pas faire ? » dit Tsuna en regardant son ancêtre.

Giotto haussa simplement des épaules alors que l'adolescent le regardait avec un froncement de sourcils.

« Tu mérites tellement plus la vie que moi. » dit Tsuna en détournant tristement le regard. « Tu es social, tu es amical, et je parie que si tu étais vivant, tu serais plutôt populaire dans cette école. Tu tiendrais parfaitement le rôle. »

_Tsunayoshi… _

Tsuna regarda Giotto avec un sourire triste. « Peut-être aurais-je du être le fantôme, neh Giotto-san ? »

Giotto ouvrit sa bouche pour répliquer, mais Tsuna entendit des chaises racler contre le sol.

« Le cours doit être fini. » dit Tsuna en se redressant. « Je vais aller chercher mon sac, après ça, on pourra partir. » le brun s'arrêta alors. « Sauf si, bien sûr, tu veux rentrer avec Yamamoto ? »

_N-Non, tu peux faire ce que tu veux et j'irai avec toi._ Dit Giotto au brun, qui lui rendit un petit sourire avant de rentrer dans la classe pour prendre son sac, juste quand les étudiants sortaient.

* * *

><p>Tsuna évita à droite et à gauche en même temps les élèves qui se précipitaient hors de la classe.<p>

« Ah Tsuna, tu es là ! » appela une voix familière. Tsuna leva la tête et vit des yeux ambrés posés sur lui.

« Yamamoto. » dit Tsuna en s'arrêtant.

« J'étais inquiet, tu ne t'es pas montré de l'après-midi, comme tu avais dit. » dit Yamamoto, son sac pendant à son épaule. « Tout va bien ? »

« Ouai, j'ai été un peu retardé, c'est pour ça que j'ai pas pu retourner en classe. » répondit Tsuna à l'autre adolescent.

« Je vois. » répliqua Yamamoto en souriant. « On commence à rentrer ensemble, alors ? »

Tsuna évita de regarder le baseballeur dans les yeux à ce moment là. « U-um désolé, j'ai quelque chose à faire, donc je ne peux pas marcher jusqu'à la maison avec toi aujourd'hui.

Yamamoto cligna des yeux, choqué. « Vraiment ? »

« Oui, je suis vraiment désolé. » répliqua Tsuna en injectant de la sincérité dans sa voix.

« N-Non, c'est bon. » répondit Yamamoto en fronçant les sourcils. « Mais tu n'es pas... Tu sais, en train de dire ça pour m'éviter, n'est ce pas ? »

« Non, bien sûr que non ! » s'exclama Tsuna, ses yeux bruns s'agrandissant au fait que Yamamoto puisse penser quelque chose comme ça. « J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps seul, c'est tout. »

Une lueur d'inquiétude s'alluma dans les yeux de Yamamoto, il attrapa Tsuna par le poignet. Le brun rougit à ce contact.

« Et voilà. Tu recommences à t'éloigner. » déclara Yamamoto, ses yeux cherchant ceux de Tsuna.

Le rougissement de Tsuna amplifia. « N-Non. »

Yamamoto ne fit que soupirer et le lâcher. « Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, hein ? »

Tsuna regarda les yeux de Yamamoto. « O-Oui, bien sûr que je sais ça. »

Yamamoto lui sourit gentiment. « Bien. » Tsuna sentit son cœur manquer un battement. Il cacha ses yeux sous ses mèches et rougit furieusement avant d'aller vers son bureau pour récupérer son sac. Yamamoto observa le brun en grattant sa joue avant de sortir.

Lentement, la classe commença à se vider, laissant Tsuna seul, ramassant ses affaires. Le brun regarda à travers la fenêtre.

_Est-ce que venir à Namimori était vraiment une bonne idée ?_ se mit à divaguer Tsuna. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de penser et secoua sa tête rapidement. _Mais qu'est ce que je pense, mon dieu ? Giotto-san a attendu très longtemps de sortir de ce manoir. Venir à Namimori était une vraiment bonne décision ! Giotto-san est vraiment heureux ! _

_Oui…mais es-tu heureux ? _

Tsuna écarquilla une fois de plus les yeux en entendant cette voix dans sa tête. Il ferma hermétiquement les yeux. _En quoi ça m'importe ? Si je suis heureux ou pas, en quoi ça m'importe ? _pensa Tsuna en balançant son sac sur son épaule. _Je ne suis pas venu pour moi-même de toute façon. _

Tsuna ouvrit les yeux et se glissa hors de la sombre et déprimante classe.

…_Parce que mon bonheur n'a pas d'importance._

* * *

><p><strong>AN** : Oui, c'est un peu blessant… Haha ! Et Hibari à fait son entrée ! Comme attendu du gardien du nuage ! Sinon, désolée pour le chapitre court. Et ne vous inquiétez pas, l'un des gardiens va faire son entrée dans le prochain chappie ! Devinez qui ? Mis à part ça, commentez !

Des pensées ? Suggestions ?

* * *

><p><strong>TN : **

**VOTEZ !**

le bouton est juste là

**|v|**


	5. Je ne t'ai pas sauvé

_Salve les gens !_

_Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas updaté cette fanfiction, hein ? Au moins deux ans, vu que j'ai changé d'adresse entre-temps, et que la nouvelle ne me dit pas que j'ai un nouveau chapitre sorti. Enfin, rassurez-vous, je la continue, elle aussi !_

_A ce jour, l'originale comporte 17 chapitres, et j'en ai déjà traduit 7 dont 4 chapitres ( 5 avec celui-ci ) ont été publié. J'espère pouvoir publier un nouveau chapitre toutes les 2 semaines, ce qui devrait être possible, vu que les vacances sont proches :p **Cependant ! **Étant donné que je suis en période d'examen, il y aura une fréquence de publication désordonnée. A savoir que je publierai cette traduction encore une fois la semaine prochaine, avant de retrouver le rythme une semaine sur deux._

_09/06/14_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Réponse aux reviews anonymes d'il y a longtemps et à la review anonyme d'il n'y a pas si longtemps<em>**

**_Okashi-san : _**_Merci d'avoir reviewé ! Et je m'excuse d'avoir prit autant de temps. Merci pour les compliments :D Je m'assurerai de les faire parvenir à l'auteur :3 Quant au style de l'écriture, tu peux adresser tes remerciements à ma bêta, Yukiche, sans qui cette traduction serait lourde à lire ! ( Tu ne t'imagines pas le nombre de fautes qu'elle trouve dans le texte, pourtant je fais de mon mieux pour les cacher... )_

_**miha rockwai : **"J'ai hâte de connaître la suite [...]" ... Hum. J'espère que tu as toujours hâte après tant de temps... Si jamais tu vois l'update, bien sûr. Malheureusement, le bonheur, pour Tsuna, ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite... Je ne t'en dis pas plus ~  
><em>

**_Ark :_**_ Merci d'avoir voté, malheureusement, les électeurs ont décidé que Le Temps Oublié était plus à leur goût, Les Chroniques du Passé en seconde place :) ( Mais j'ai pris autant de temps à reprendre Le Temps Oublié que Le Fantôme d'un Amour Passé ) Mais ! A cette heure, j'ai rattrapé ce que je pouvais du Temps Oublié, et suis au même niveau que Les Chroniques du Passé. Je peux enfin continuer le Fantôme !_

**_Karo :_**_ Coucou Karo ! Heureuse d'entendre que cette histoire te plaît, elle aussi ! Vrai que... je n'ai jamais vraiment pensé au tutorat de Giotto... Mais après, on apprend que Reborn a été son tuteur, en Italie, donc... hum... hum... Je ne sais pas... orz Je ne sais pas non plus pourquoi les autres ont les anneaux Vongola. On peut supposer que c'est un trésor familial qui descend de génération en génération dans leur familles ? Ca va peut-être causer une grosse révélation/explosion lorsque leurs anneaux seront tous ensembles, enfin réunit. Seulement la suite nous le dira ( si l'auteure la publie... :D )_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Disclaimer<em>**

_Katekyo Hitman Reborn appartient à Akira Amano_

_Le Fantôme d'un Amour Passé ( **The Ghost of a Past Love **) appartient à **ilYamaTsuna7227li**_

_Les droits de traduction m'ont été accordés_

_Joie et Allégresse ! **Yukiche**__ a corrigé ce chapitre !_

_._

_(: Enjoy :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Le Fantôme d'un Amour Passé<strong>

**Chapitre 5 - **_**Je ne t'ai pas sauvé... Mais sauve-moi, s'il te plaît...**_

Tsuna marcha le long des rues de Namimori en silence. A ses côtés, Giotto le regardait, inquiet.

_Hey, Tsunayoshi, on dirait qu'il y a un bon magasin de brioches chinoises par là. Viens on va essayer. _Dit Giotto au garçon, avec un sourire. Tsuna leva les yeux.

"Oh ? Tu veux en manger, Giotto-san ?" dit-il gentiment. "Tu peux utiliser mon corps, si tu veux goûter."

Giotto fronça des sourcils. Ce n'était pas la raison pour laquelle il voulait essayer les brioches. _Et toi ? Tu ne veux pas les goûter aussi ?_

"Non, c'est bon." dit Tsuna avec un petit sourire. "Tu en veux quelques uns ?"

_N-Non, ça ira. _Répondit Giotto en soupirant. Ils continuèrent de marcher en silence. Les yeux de Tsuna étaient assombris par ses mèches, tandis que Giotto regardait autour de lui en marchant. Soudainement, les yeux du blond s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il vit un camion faire une dangereuse embardée vers eux.

_Attention !_ Cria Giotto en possédant le corps de Tsuna pour le pousser hors de danger. En revanche, tandis que Giotto courait, il poussa quelqu'un qui marchait lui aussi derrière eux. Et c'était juste au bon moment car lorsque Giotto dans le corps de Tsuna tomba loin du danger avec l'étranger, le camion s'écrasa contre un lampadaire non loin. L'endroit où ils se tenaient il y a quelques secondes.

Giotto sortit du corps de Tsuna tandis que le brun se rassit se frottant la tête. Des gens s'étaient rapprochés du camion déformé.

"Il n'y a personne dedans !" S'exclama l'un des badauds. Les yeux de Tsuna et Giotto devinrent sérieux en entendant ça.

_Ce devait être des assassins. _dit Giotto en se levant à côté de Tsuna.

"Ca fait juste 2 semaines et ils sont déjà à mes fesses." Dit Tsuna d'une voix monotone. Les gens qui passaient et qui avaient entendu le ton de sa voix en frissonnèrent.

_Tu as effacé toutes les preuves de ta venue au Japon. Et au cas où, tu as envoyé un faux en Afrique pour détourner les assassins. _Giotto grinça des dents. _Et les voilà à nouveau._

Soudainement, et Giotto et Tsuna furent tirés de leurs pensées lorsqu'ils entendirent un grognement venant de derrière yeux. C'était l'inconnu qu'il avaient sauvé sans le vouloir.

"Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?" Dit le garçon alors qu'il regardait autour de lui. Ses yeux découvrirent le camion et ils s'écarquillèrent quand il regarda Tsuna. "T-Tu m'as sauvé ?"

Les yeux de Giotto s'écarquillèrent aussi lorsqu'il regarda l'inconnu pour de bon. _G. ?_

Tsuna jeta un regard en biais à Giotto. _Un autre ami de Giotto-san ?_

Soudainement, les yeux de l'inconnu s'étrécirent lorsqu'il regarda le visage de Tsuna. "Tu es..."

Tsuna sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'il se concentra à nouveau sur le garçon. "A-Ah, mon nom est Sawada Tsunayoshi ! Enchanté de te rencontrer !" dit le brun en lui tendant la main. Les yeux de l'inconnu s'écarquillèrent.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi ?" demanda-t-il, complètement stupéfait. "Comme dans Vongola decimo ?"

Les yeux de Tsuna s'écarquillèrent lorsque l'étranger cita son statut, avant de se plisser de suspicion. _Cette personne serait-elle un assassin ?_ Pensa-t-il en baissant la main.

Comme s'il lisait ses pensées, l'argenté leva immédiatement ses mains en position défensive. "N-Non, je ne suis pas un assassin ! Je fais partie de l'alliance de la famille Vongola !" dit-il.

"O-Oh, c'est vrai ?" demanda Tsuna, perdant instantanément toute trace de regard sombre. "J-Je vois. Que fais-tu ici au japon ?"

"Je suis venu pour m'entraîner." répondit fièrement l'argenté. "J'espère rejoindre la famille Vongola un jour, c'est pour ça."

Tsuna acquiesça tout en suant en voyant l'enthousiasme de l'autre. Pendant ce temps là, Giotto s'approcha de l'argenté qui ressemblait tellement à G., seulement, il n'avait pas de tatouage, et le garçon avait les cheveux gris.

_On dirait que tout le monde sort de nulle part, comme ça._ Sourit Giotto, quelques larmes au coin des yeux. _C'est difficile;_

Tsuna observa le Primo avec des yeux tristes.

"Oh, j'ai oublié de me présenter." dit soudainement l'adolescent. "Mon nom est Gokudera Hayato ! Et je suis un expert des explosifs. On me connaît sous le nom de Smokin' Bomb Hayato, en Italie."

"A-Ah, Gokudera-kun, alors." répondit Tsuna en se levant. Il tendit une main au kamikaze qui l'accepta avec gratitude. Lorsqu'il fut sur ses deux pieds, il s'inclina profondément devant Tsuna.

"MILLES MERCI POUR M'AVOIR SAUVER JYUUDAIME !" dit Gokudera tandis que beaucoup de personne jetèrent un regard par dessus son épaule.

"A-Ah ! Tu n'as pas à me remercier !" répliqua Tsuna en plaçant ses deux mains sur les épaules de Gokudera pour le redresser. _D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas vraiment moi qui t'ai sauvé. _Tsuna tenta un regard vers Giotto qui regardait la scène, amusé.

"Comme attendu de vous, Jyuudaime ! Vous êtes tellement gentil !" dit Gokudera avec des yeux brillants. Le brun se sentit suer une fois de plus. Soudainement, il réussit à voir l'heure sur la montre de Gokudera.

"HIIII ! Il est déjà si tard ?" s'exclama-t-il. "Je dois y aller, je dois encore préparer le repas et faire mes devoirs !" dit Tsuna en prenant son sac qui avait été jeté sur le trottoir après s'être poussé, lui et Gokudera. "C'était sympa de t'avoir rencontré Gokudera-kun !" continua Tsuna, lui faisant au revoir de la main en courant chez lui.

"A-ah, attendez Jyuudaime !" appela Gokudera. Giotto lança un dernier regard à la réincarnation de G. avant de suivre le brun.

Ils ne remarquèrent pas, une fois encore, la bague qui brillait sur les doigts de l'argenté. Sauf que cette fois-ci, il y avait le symbole d'une tempête.

* * *

><p>SAUT TEMPOREL<p>

Le jour suivant, la première heure...

_Tsunayoshi, ce n'est que la première heure. _Dit Giotto avec ébahissement. _Ne me dit pas que tu es déjà fatigué ?_

Le brun regard son ancêtre en fronçant des sourcils. "J'ai dormi tard hier soir parce que j'étais occupé à contacter la Famille pour avoir des informations sur les assassins."

_Et ? Qu'__est-ce__ que tu as trouvé ?_ s'enquit Giotto. Il était sorti la nuit dernière pour essayer de trouver Gokudera, et se demandait s'il pouvait aussi voir les réincarnations de Lampo et Daemon en chemin.

Tsuna soupira en plaçant sa main sous son menton. "Rien. La Famille n'avait pas de traces d'assassins en direction du Japon. Le camion pouvait n'être qu'un accident, ou bien dirigé sur quelqu'un d'autre."

_Je vois._ Dit Giotto en s'asseyant sur le banc de Tsuna. _Mais on ne peut pas __écarter__ la possibilité qu'il t'était destiné._

"Ouais, tu as raison." dit Tsuna avec une expression sérieuse.

"Heum Tsuna ?" demanda soudainement une voix. L'interpellé tourna la tête, son expression sérieuse toujours sur le visage, mais elle s'évanouit lorsqu'il vit que c'était Yamamoto. L'idiot du baseball avait une goutte de sueur sur le côté du visage. "Tsuna, a qui tu parles ?"

Tsuna écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il réalisa que tous ses condisciples le regardaient suspicieusement. Il rougit d'embarras en voyant tous ces regards.

"Je-Je- !" Il ne savait pas quoi dire, parcourant la classe des yeux. Derrière lui, Giotto soupira.

Mais heureusement, le brun esquiva l'excuse honteuse qu'il aurait eue à donner lorsque la porte s'ouvrit pour révéler le premier professeur de la journée.

"Désolé tout le monde, je suis en retard." Tout le monde retourna à son siège, oubliant bien vite l'histoire de Tsuna. "Il y a eu une note imprévue annonçant la venue d'un nouvel étudiant dans cette classe." Tout le monde commença à discuter en entendant la nouvelle.

Tsuan soupira de soulagement, tandis que Yamamoto le regardait, inquiet.

"Okay donc sans plus..." Le professeur se tourna vers la porte. "Tu peux rentrer !"

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement, faisant sursauter plusieurs personnes. Un argenté familier marcha devant la classe, leur envoyant un regard noir. La cravate de l'adolescent était défaite et des bagues noires et des bracelets décoraient ses doigts et ses poignets. Sa chemise n'était pas rentrée et toute chiffonnée.

Tsuna écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il vit Gokudera s'avancer dans la classe. A ses côtés, il sentit Giotto lui toucher l'épaule, amusé.

_Je crois qu'il te poursuit._ Gloussa l'ancêtre.

"C'pas marrant." Marmona Tsuna, pâlissant.

Le kamikaze se tenait devant la classe, légèrement énervé à la perspective de se présenter.

"Mon nom est Gokudera Hayato." Commença-t-il en regardant le visage de ses condisciples. "Je viens de Ve-" Il s'arrêta en rencontrant les yeux de Tsuna.

Ses yeux vert morne s'écarquillèrent en se plongeant dans les bruns effrayés de Tsuna.

"Jyuudaime !" s'exclama-t-il avec enthousiasme, courant vers le boss. Tout le monde observait la scène, regardant l'étudiant transféré, qui avait l'air pourtant si cool, mettre un genou à terre pour fixer respectueusement Tsuna. Le brun déglutit.

"Jyuudaime, laissez-moi vous dire à quel point cet un grand honneur de pouvoir être dans la même classe que vous." dit Gokudera, yeux brillants, tenant les mains de Tsuna. Ce dernier s'empourpra tandis que Giotto gloussait dans son dos.

"O-oi !" S'exclama le professeur, mais seulement pour se faire ignorer.

"G-Gokudera-kun." dit Tsuna, ayant du mal à placer un sourire sur son visage. "Q-Que fais-tu ici ?"

Gokudera le regarda dans les yeux, et donna sérieusement sa réponse, "Je suis ici pour assister Jyuudaime, bien sûr !"

"Assister ?" demanda Tsuna, confus.

"Oui ! J'ai décidé que protéger et aider Jyuudaime est le meilleur entraînement qu'il me fallait !" expliqua-t-il, bienheureux. "Je veux dire, quel meilleur moyen y a-t-il pour que je prouve que je suis digne de confiance pour rentrer chez les Vong-mmpf !" Il fut interrompu lorsque Tsuna lui enfonça un mouchoir dans la bouche.

L'argenté le regarda, confus, mais Tsuna ne fit que lui envoyer un regard d'avertissement, le réduisant au silence complet.

"Ahaha ! Qui c'est ? Un de tes amis, Tsuna ?" S'intercala une voix familière. Tsuna et Gokudera se tournèrent vers un Yamamoto qui leur souriait. Gokudera sortit le mouchoir de sa bouche.

"Jyuudaime, je ne souhaite pas vous manquer de respect, mais qui est ce pourri d'idiot riant comme un con ?" demanda l'argenté qui portait un regard noir. Tsuna sentit une goutte de sueur lui couler du front.

"Son nom est Yamamoto." Répondit-il au kamikaze. "Il est un ami-" Tsuna s'arrêta légèrement, avant de continuer. "-à moi."

Le baseballeur leva un sourcil en entendant la pause tandis que Gokudera continuait de lui envoyer des regards noirs.

"Gokudera-san !" Appela une fois de plus le professeur. "Est-ce que tu peux t'asseoir ?" Gokudera tourna son regard noir vers le professeur, mais Tsuna réussit à le calmer.

"Fait ce qu'il demande, Gokudera-kun." dit-il en soupirant de fatigue.

"B-Bien sûr, Jyuudaime !" dit respectueusement Gokudera en se levant. Il se déplaça jusqu'au banc derrière Tsuna et envoya un regard méchant au gamin qui s'y asseyait. "Dégage." Grogna-t-il. Yamamoto et Giotto rirent, tandis que Tsuna posa son front sur son bureau, fatigué.

La personne derrière Tsuna émit un petit cri de peur, et se leva de sa chaise pour se précipiter sur celle qui était vide, au fond de la classe. Gokudera plaça son sac sur la table et s'assit.

"O-Okay, maintenant que tout le monde s'est calmé, commençons..."

* * *

><p>Pause de midi...<p>

Tsuna rassembla ses affaires et les plaça dans son sac, tandis que Giotto l'observait .

_Je n'arrive pas à croire que G. a été envoyé chez le directeur dès sont premier jour d'école. _Gloussa Giotto en plaçant une main sur son menton. _Il a toujours été tellement __agressif__._

Tsuna soupira. "Il a seulement été envoyé là-bas parce qu'il a essayé de me 'défendre' du professeur." Murmura-t-il.

_Ah, oui, et quelle incroyable manoeuvre de défense c'était. _Continua Giotto, gloussant toujours. _Il a presque explosé la moitié de la classe._

"Mais il ne l'a pas fait, heureusement." Répondit le brun, plaçant son dernier livre dans son cartable. "Tu as été capable d'éteindre le feu de ses dynamites." Il frissonna. Comment se faisait-il que l'argenté transportait des dynamites ? Oh juste, c'était un _expert _en explosifs.

Giotto ne répondit rien, et ne fit que sourire.

"Hey Tsuna, viens on va chercher à manger." Le brun leva les yeux et vit Yamamoto qui lui souriait. Le brun acquiesça tandis que le noir de jais montrait le chemin. Giotto le suivit, derrière Tsuna.

"Ce type-là, Gokudera, semble t'être très loyal, hein ?" dit-il alors qu'ils marchaient.

"Oui, je suppose. " Dit Tsuna en regardant les classes devant lesquelles ils passaient.

"Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ?" Demanda Yamamoto en regardant le brun. Ce dernier leva les yeux vers lui.

"Non, on s'est juste rencontré hier." Dit-il, des gouttes de sueurs sur le visage. Yamamoto cligna des yeux, surpris.

"Vraiment ?" s'exclama Yamamoto. "Comment ?"

"Je-" Commença Tsuna. "Je l'ai plus ou moins poussé accidentellement lorsqu'un camion allait nous faucher."

"Oh, wow ! C'est tout toi, Tsuna !" sourit le baseballer. "Tu es vraiment incroyable, tu le sais, ça ?"

Tsuna rougit avant de détourner les yeux en fronçant des sourcils. "Je ne suis pas aussi incroyable."

Yamamoto cligna des yeux en voyant l'expression de son ami. "Quelque chose ne va pas ?"

Le brun leva les yeux. "E-Eh ? N-Non, pas du tout !"

"Vraiment ?"

"Oui, vraiment." dit-il en se grattant la joue l'air penaud. Le plus grand cessa de marcher et Tsuna fut forcé de s'arrêter à son tour.

"Si c'est le cas," Yamamoto leva le menton de Tsuna, et ce dernier devint effroyablement rouge. "Pourquoi fronces-tu des sourcils ?"

Les yeux chocolat de Tsuna s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il rencontra les ambres inquiets de Yamamoto. Il réussit à peine à éradiquer l'envie de détourner le regard, alors qu'il pensait :

_C'est parce que, la personne que tu crois incroyable n'est pas moi. _En pensant ça, Tsuna jeta un regard en coin à Giotto, qui l'observait aussi, perturbé.

Le brun se mordit la lèvre en s'écartant de Yamamoto. L'idole du baseball continua de le regarder avec inquiétude.

"OI !" Arriva soudainement une voix bruyante. Ils sursautèrent tous les deux. Ils se tournèrent vers ladite voix. C'est là qu'ils virent un Gokudera hors de lui.

_HIII! Il fait peur quand il est en colère ! _Pensa Tsuna, tandis que Yamamoto rigolait, penaud.

"Oi, toi !" grogna Gokudera, attrapant Yamamoto par le col. "Comment oses-tu toucher Jyuudaime comme ça ?"

"E-eh ?" dit Yamamoto, souriant toujours, même si c'était plus forcé que d'habitude, vu que Gokudera était assez menaçant.

Le kamikaze grogna. "Quel droit as-tu pour pouvoir toucher Jyuudaime comme ça ?"

"Maa... maa..." Yamamoto essaya de calmer l'argenté. Tsuna observa ses deux amis, avant de tenir le poignet de Gokudera.

"Gokudera-kun, arrête ça." dit Tsuna. "Yamamoto était juste inquiet. Ne t'inquiètes pas autant."

"M-Mais Jyuudaime-!" Gokudera leva les yeux vers son boss. Tsuna lui donna un regard sterne, ce qui fit lâcher prise l'argenté.

"Ahaha ! Thanks Tsuna !" dit Yamamoto en se frottant le cou.

"Idiot ! Tu as de la chance que Jyuudaime t'aie sauvé !" cracha Gokudera en lui jetant un regard noir. Tsuna soupira. Au moins, il avait réussit à les arrêter avant qu'un professeur ne les remarque.

_Tsunayoshi, tu devrais te dépêcher pour aller chercher à manger, ou vous n'aurez pas assez de temps. _Rappela Giotto. Tsuna lui rendit un regard plein de gratitude.

"Partons chercher quelque chose à manger." dit-il a ses deux amis. Les deux autres s'échangèrent des regards confus lorsqu'ils virent Tsuna remercier le mur.

"A-ah." répondit Yamamoto, incertain.

"H-Hai Jyuudaime !" s'exclama Gokudera. Et ainsi, ils partirent.

* * *

><p><em>Il était assis là, sur ce grand lit, dans cette chambre énorme. Il ne faisait rien d'autre<em>_ que__regarder__par__ la fenêtre._

_Tous les jours, c'était __toujours __la même chose. Qu'importe si c'était la nuit ou le jour, il __restait__ assis, regardant à travers cette même fenêtre, dans ce vieux lit géant. Il me regardait parfois, et parfois souriait, et je lui __souriais__ en retour._

_Et puis ce sourire __s'effaçait__ de son visage, __remplacé__ par un regard larmoyant. Je pouvais voir les larmes couler le long de ses lèvres, alors qu'il me parlait.__  
><em>

_Je vois ses lèvres former des mots, mais aucun son ne __résonne__. Et enfin, au final, il me sourirait à nouveau avec ses larmes, avec ce même air seul. Et je me demandais : qu'a-t-il dit ?__  
><em>

_Soudainement, tout devient flou, et son visage s'éloigne doucement de mon champ de vision... C'est à ce __moment-là__ que je l'entends... __  
><em>

_"Tu vas t'en aller aussi, n'est ce pas ?" Ces mots, des mots tellement perdus et isolés... Devaient-ils être utilisés dans une phrase comme celle là ? Etait-ce correct de les entendre d'un air aussi détaché ?_

_Peut-être aurais-je du être le fantôme, neh, Giotto-san ?_

Giotto ouvrit subitement les yeux en inspirant une grande bouffée d'air. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?

"Giotto-san ? Giotto-san ? Tu vas bien ?" Demanda une voix inquiète. Le Vongola Primo leva les yeux et rencontra les yeux bruns de son successeur.

_Ah, Tsunayoshi, que s'est-il passé ? _Lui demanda le blond, en regardant autour de lui. Ils étaient apparemment sur le toit, de ce qu'il pouvait voir.

"C'est moi qui devrait poser cette question." dit Tsuna, soupirant, tandis qu'il s'asseyait aux côtés du fantôme. "Tu t'es plongé soudainement dans tes pensées, et je me suis inquiété quand je n'ai pas réussi à te réveiller."

_O-oh vraiment ?_ demanda Giotto. _Je suppose que je devais penser trop fort._

Le brun leva un sourcil suspicieux. "A quoi pensais-tu ?"

_Rien, juste des, hum- trucs de fantôme. _S'expliqua Giotto avec un sourire incertain. Tsuna soupira une fois de plus. _Oh, oui, au fait, où sont Yamamoto et Gokudera ?_

"Ils doivent nettoyer." dit Tsuna en mordant dans le sandwich qu'il s'était acheté. "Gokudera-kun s'est battu avec Yamamoto et ils ont fait des dégâts avec des dynamites, donc ils risquent de prendre un bout de temps avant d'arriver."

Giotto sentit de la sueur couler de son front. _Je vois. Je suppose que je peux dire qu'ils ne changeront jamais, même après 400 ans._

"Ils étaient comme ça avant aussi ?" S'intéressa Tsuna en leva les yeux vers son ancêtre.

_Oui, G. faisait toujours exploser le manoir dans lequel on vivait tous les sept quand il se disputait avec Asari. _dit Giotto en se remémorant ses souvenirs avec tendresse. _Mais bien sûr, c'était seulement lorsqu'on était adolescents. Il s'est un peu calmé avec l'âge et le temps._

"Eh bien, c'est bon à savoir." Sourit Tsuna. "Mais tu sais, Giotto-san, tu commences à parler comme un grand-père."

Giotto sua une fois de plus. _C'est parce que je suis un grand-père._

"Je sais, mais je l'oublie tout le temps, surtout vu que tu as l'air d'avoir à peine 30 ans." dit Tsuna en terminant son sandwich et se rapatriant sur son jus de fruit.

_Je vais prendre ça comme un compliment. _Sourit Giotto, en observant Tsuna manger. Soudainement, la vision du jeune brun, assis seul dans son lit, regardant par la fenêtre lui vint à l'esprit.

_Tsunayoshi, tu-_ Commença Giotto, avant d'être interrompu par l'ouverture inattendue de la porte.

"Pourquoi est-ce que TOI, entre tout le monde, doit manger son repas avec le dixième ?"

"Maa... maa... Tsuna est mon ami aussi ! C'est normal et naturel de manger avec lui !"

"Arrête de te faire des films, abruti du baseball !"

Tsuna soupira en voyant leur altercation, en même temps qu'il se levait, prêt à les arrêter.

_Tsunayoshi, si ça ne te dérange pas. _Demanda Giotto en souriant. _Tu peux me laisser faire ?_

Tsuna regarda Giotto, et le fantôme de 400 ans cru voir un éclair de solitude passer à travers les yeux du brun avant qu'il ne puisse l'identifier. Tsuna sourit doucement à Giotto, et acquiesça. Mais le blond ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser, alors qu'il posait ses mains sur les épaules de brun pour le posséder, qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas du lui demander ça.


	6. Seul à la fenêtre

_(15/06/2014)_

_Salve ! Comment allez-vous ?_

_Je me démène comme je peux avec mes examens, mais ça va, il n'en reste plus que deux ! Alors, dans ce chapitre, vous allez rencontrer le mot 'doughnut'. Et je ne sais pas comment on doit le traduire, ou l'écrire en français. "Beignet" ? Si quelqu'un se sentait généreux assez pour partager cette information, la boîte à review est toujours ouverte ! 24/7 ! ( Vous pouvez aussi laisser une review, même si vous ne connaissez pas la traduction du mot, huhu )_

_En fait, je dirais même :_

_N'oubliez pas de reviewer. Tous les auteurs de ce sites fonctionnent aux reviews. Certes, ça nous fait sourire, de voir que vous suivez ou aimez la fiction ( et l'on se sent honoré d'avoir des nouveaux fans lorsque vous suivez ou aimez l'auteur ), mais rien ne nous motive plus que les reviews !_

_Les reviews, c'est ce qui nous donne envie de continuer l'oeuvre._

_Parfois, certains auteurs sont déprimés, car ils n'en n'ont pas du tout :/ Ils en arrivent presque à croire que l'histoire n'est pas intéressante du tout, et qu'ils feraient mieux de l'arrêter._

_LES REVIEWS, C'EST LA VIE !_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Pas de reviews anonymes cette semaine !<em>**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer<strong>_

_Katekyo Hitman Reborn appartient à Akira Amano_

_Le Fantôme d'un Amour Passé ( **The Ghost of a Past Love ) **appartient à ilYamaTsuna7227li**  
><strong>_

_J'ai reçu l'autorisation de l'auteur pour cette traduction_

_Souriez ! **Yukiche **a corrigé !_

_._

Le prochain chapitre sortira le 29 juin 2014

_(: En joie :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Le Fantôme d'un Amour Passé<strong>

**Chapitre 6 - Seul à la fenêtre**

SAUT TEMPOREL

Après les cours...

"Et juste avec ça, ils se sont tous écartés !" dit Gokudera avec enthousiasme en se souvenant de l'un de ses combats contre une famille mafieuse. "Ils avaient enfin réalisé qu'ils n'étaient pas de taille contre les Vongola !"

"Ca à l'air intéressant, Gokudera-kun." sourit Giotto, en possession du corps de Tsuna, tandis que ce dernier sentait des gouttes de sueur lui tomber du front,depuis son for intérieur. _Flippant._

"Ahaha ! Ca à l'air d'être un jeu amusant ! C'est quoi le nom ?" S'enquit joyeusement Yamamoto. Giotto gloussa, tandis que Gokudera envoyait un regard sombre au crétin du baseball.

"C'est pas un jeu, espèce d'idiot !" Grogna-t-il avant de se tourner vers Tsuna, les yeux pleins de compassion. "Jyuudaime, je me demande parfois comment vous avez été capable de supporter cette pouilleuse excuse d'homme pendant deux semaines."

"Gokudera-kun, tu ne devrais pas dire ça." Répondit sereinement Giotto. A ses côtés, Yamamoto ne fit que rire de la remarque.

Tsuna observa Yamamoto et Gokudera s'embarquer dans une autre dispute à sens unique, et il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. Vraiment, ces deux là étaient comme une bombe à retardement prête à exploser à la moindre seconde. Le brun fut sorti de ses pensées par un éclat de rire de Giotto.

_Giotto-san à l'air de s'amuser. _Pensa Tsuna avant qu'un air triste de passe sur son visage. _C'est une bonne chose, n'est ce pas ?_

Soudainement, un souvenir de lui, assis sur son lit, seul, refit surface. Tsuna pâlit.

_A __quel genre__ de futilités suis-je en train de __penser__ ? _Songea Tsuna en secouant la tête. Mais il s'arrêta soudain lorsqu'il fut pris de vertige. _Qu'est ce que- ?_

"Ouais, et-" dit Giotto à Yamamoto, mais il s'arrêta de parler et de marcher avant de finir sa et Gokudera s'arrêtèrent eux aussi.

"Tsuna ?" Demanda Yamamoto

"Jyuudaime ?" s'inquiéta Gokudera.

Les yeux de Giotto s'écarquillèrent, des gouttes de sueur roulaient le long de ses joues.

"Hey Tsuna, tu vas bien ? Tu as l'air pâle." S'enquit le baseballeur.

"Jyuudaime, si tu ne te sens pas bien, on te ramène vite à la maison !" dit Gokudera avec urgence.

"J-Je vais bien." Répondit Giotto pour effacer leurs inquiétudes. _Mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit le cas de Tsunayoshi._

Soudainement, Giotto sentit un sentiment froid se propager à travers le corps de Tsuna et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent encore plus lorsqu'il se sentit tomber. Le fantôme de Giotto fut férocement rejeter du corps du dixième, et il regarda avec horreur Tsuna s'écraser sur l'asphalte comme une poupée de chiffon.

"TSUNA/JYUUDAIME!" s'exclamèrent Yamamoto et Gokudera. Ils se précipitèrent à ses côtés.

_Tsunayoshi !_ S'exclama aussi Giotto. Le brun était couché sur le trottoir, ses yeux à moitiés ouverts et dénués de lumière. Son teint était pâle contre le ciment gris et la sueur collait ses mèches à son front.

Gokudera souleva le brun , léger comme une plume, et le porta dans ses bras.

"Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?" Demanda Yamamoto en plaçant une main sur le front de Tsuna. Il était froid et moite.

"J-Je ne sais pas ! On devrait le ramener chez lui et appeler un docteur !" dit Gokudera en se tournant vers l'autre. "Tu es déjà allé dans la maison du Jyuudaime, grouille et montre le chemin !"

L'idole acquiesça et courut devant Gokudera, qui était sur ses talons. Giotto aussi restait tout près, gardant ses yeux sur le brun dans les bras de l'artificier.

* * *

><p>"Tout ira bien." Dit le docteur en retirant le stéthoscope de ses oreilles pour le placer dans son sac. "Il s'est juste effondré à cause de l'épuisement. Il a juste besoin de repos."<p>

"Epuisement ?" Répéta Yamamoto. Il se tourna vers le kamikaze. "Mais pourquoi est-ce que Tsuna serait épuisé ?" L'artificier italien fronça des sourcils, ne sachant pas non plus pourquoi Tsuna souffrait d'épuisement.

"Peut-être que Jyuudaime ne dormait pas bien ces derniers jours ?" Songea Gokudera de façon cartésienne. "Ou peut-être a-t-il une constitution plus faible ?"

"N-Non, cet épuisement n'a pas été causé par un manque de sommeil ou par une petite santé..." Expliqua le docteur alors que les deux adolescents la regardaient. "Il a été causé par quelque chose qui l'a fait aller au-delà des limites de son corps."

En entendant ça, Giotto baissa les yeux sur Tsuna,inquiet, et s'approcha de lui. Le brun expirait par petites bouffées, et son front se plissait sous la douleur, tandis que la sueur lui engluait le corps.

"Je vous suggère de lui faire du chocolat chaud ou quelque chose avec beaucoup de sucre au moment où il se réveillera." Dit le docteur en se dirigeant vers la porte. "Il récupérera beaucoup plus rapidement."

"J-Je vois, merci docteur." dit Yamamoto alors que la femme quittait la maison.

"De rien. Prenez soin de vous, les garçons." Dit-elle en fermant la porte derrière elle. Il y eut un court silence après son départ.

"On fait quoi, maintenant ?" dit Yamamoto à son ami. Gokudera baissa les yeux sur l'horloge posée sur la table de nuit. Il était 6 heures 58 de l'après-midi.

"Est-ce que tu sais si Jyuudaime vit avec quelqu'un ?" Demanda l'argenté d'un ton inhabituellement discret.

"Non, Tsuna vit seul ici." Répondit le noir de jais. Les yeux de Gokudera s'écarquillèrent.

"Il vit seul, dans cette maison à deux étages créée pour deux personnes ou plus ?" S'exclama Gokudera, incrédule.

"A-ah, il a dit que c'était la maison des rêves de ses parents. Il est venu au Japon pour la voir." Yamamoto se souvint de sa conversation avec Tsuna.

"Mais alors, où sont les parents du Dixième ?" Gokudera était suspicieux.

"Sa mère est morte." L'argenté grimaça. "Et je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé à son père." Yamamoto fronça des sourcils. En le disant comme ça, il ne savait vraiment pas grand chose de Tsuna.

_Tsunayoshi n'a pas vu son père depuis neuf ans. Même s'il débarque une fois tous les trois ans, __il le fait__ toujours quand Tsunayoshi dort. _Voulu dire Giotto, mais bien sûr, personne ne l'aurait entendu.

"Où vivait Tsuna avant de venir ici, alors ?" Se demanda Yamamoto à voix haute.

"J'ai fait des recherches sur ça." Répondit fièrement Gokudera. "Le Dixième a vécu avec Vongola Nono pendant la majeure partie de sa vie."

"Vongola Nono ?" s'interrogea le baseballeur en penchant la tête sur le côté.

"Le neuvième." Grogna Gokudera. "Le grand-père de Jyuudaime."

"Oh, je vois !" sourit Yamamoto, alors qu'une ampoule s'illumina dans sa tête. "Tsuna est le dixième, et son grand-père est le neuvième ! Hahaha ! Trop cool !" Rit-il joyeusement.

Giotto les regarda d'un air amusé, alors qu'ilsreprenaient leur dispute à sens unique. Mais son expression amusée s'éclipsa lorsqu'il se tourna vers son héritier.

_Tsunayoshi, réveille-toi __vite__, s'il te plaît. _murmura-t-il en observant le brun dans le lit.

* * *

><p><em>J'ai toujours... toujours regardé à travers cette fenêtre.<em>

_Depuis mes cinq ans, lorsque je suis arrivé dans le manoir, j'ai toujours regardé par la fenêtre. Je restais assis sur mon lit gigantesque avec mes couvertures autour de moi, sous le plafond froid de ma chambre, et je regardais toujours par la fenêtre. Toujours, je regarderais à travers cette fenêtre._

_Tout ce qui était autour de moi a toujours été tellement, tellement seul, et tellement silencieux. Lorsque je regardais par la fenêtre, je voyais la vie que j'avais envie d'avoir. Je __voyais__ les domestiques jouer avec leurs enfants qu'ils amenaient parfois au travail, et je voyais ces enfants jouer avec d'autres enfants. Une vie à laquelle je n'avais plus droit._

_Je suis sûr que vous vous __demandez__ pourquoi, pourquoi je regarde toujours à travers cette même fenêtre. Pour moi, cette fenêtre est une frontière. Elle me sert de séparation entre mon monde et le leur; elle sert de séparation entre la lumière et les ténèbres. Et devinez quoi, tous ces domestiques, tous ces enfants... ils se tiennent tous dans la lumière. Pendant que moi je suis juste de l'autre côté de la fenêtre, dans un endroit que l'on peut appeler ténèbres._

_Là, je regarde encore à travers cette fenêtre, mais __la vue est différente__. Dehors, je peux voir des personnes qui me sont familières. Je peux voir Yamamoto, et Gokudera-kun. Je peux voir mes professeurs et mes condisciples... Tous sont dans la lumière... tous sauf moi._

_Je détourne les yeux. Je n'arrive plus à supporter leur vision, alors que je reste dans mon __isoloir__. __Je me tourne vers le siège qui a toujours été à côté de mon lit. __Ce bon vieux fantôme s'y asseyait toujours..__. Je me tourne, et __la vision m'attriste__. Personne n'était là._

_Je serais là aussi longtemps que tu le voudras..._

Menteur...

_Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais m'en aller très loin dans peu de temps, de toute façon._

Que des mensonges...

_Je tourne ma tête vers la fenêtre une fois encore, et il était là, il était là... de l'autre côté de la fenêtre... de l'autre côté de la frontière de la lumière et des ténèbres... Il était là avec tout le monde._

_Incapable de le supporter, j'enfonce ma tête dans les couvertures, me laissant couler dans la dépression. Maintenant... Je n'ai vraiment plus personne..._

Tsuna grogna un bougeant dans son lit. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux avant de les refermer encore une fois, irrité par tant de lumière dans sa chambre. Il s'enfouit sous les couvertures dans l'espoir de se reposer encore un peu, mais il fut distrait par une odeur de brûlé.

"Ahaha ! Gokudera, ça brûle !" Commença une voix bien connue.

" T-Ta gueule, idiot ! Je peux voir ça !" Répondit une voix irritée.

Il y eut beaucoup de sons divers montant de la cuisine, bientôt suivis d'un cri de surprise.

"Ahaha ! Maintenant, il y a le feu !"

"A-Arrête de dire des choses inutiles et aide-moi !"

Les yeux de Tsuna s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il entendit le tapage augmenter, et l'odeur de brûlé s'intensifia. Le brun se débarrassa immédiatement de ses couvertures et sauta hors du lit. Cependant, ce mouvement si brusque lui provoqua une vague de nausée. Tsuna s'écroula au sol.

_Tsunayoshi ? _Demanda une voix familière. Tsuna leva les yeux et rencontra le regard bleu ciel de Giotto. Le blond était passé à travers la porte en entendant le bruit mat de la chute. _Tsunayoshi, tu vas bien ? _Demanda-t-il, visiblement inquiet.

"J-Je vais bien." Dit le brun en se relevant du sol de sa chambre colorée. "Mais, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, là en bas ?" Demanda-t-il en plaçant une main sur sa tête. Un sourire amusé éclaira les traits de Giotto, alors qu'il regardait la porte.

_Ils essaient de te cuisiner un souper. _Gloussa-t-il.

"Cuisiner... un souper ?" Les yeux de Tsuna s'écarquillèrent.

_Enfin, en fait ils brûlent plus ta cuisine qu'autre chose, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. _Termina Giotto en haussant des épaules.

"Pourquoi feraient-ils ça ?" S'horrifia Tsuna.

_Ils commençaient à avoir faim, et de plus... _Le blond se tourna vers son descendant en souriant. _Ils ne voulaient pas que tu te réveilles dans une maison vide..._

Le visage de Tsuna explosa de couleur. _Alors ils s'inquiètent vraiment..._

**Seulement parce qu'il est là...**

Les yeux de Tsuna s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il entendit cette voix à nouveau. Mais il fut vite distrait :

"Hum, est-ce que le feu est censé devenir encore plus fort lorsqu'on l'asperge d'eau ?"

"I-Idiot !"

Tsuna écarquilla à nouveau les yeux, mais pour une raison complètement différente.

_HIIII ! Ma cuisine va être carbonisée ! _Pensa-t-il en se levant pour faire chemin jusqu'à la porte. Mais il perdit l'équilibre et tomba une fois de plus au sol.

BOUM !

"Hey, tu as entendu ça ?" Demanda la voix de Gokudera. "Jyuudaime doit être réveillé !"

"Vraiment ?" S'enquit la suivante. "C'est un soulagement."

"Reste ici, je vais voir comment il va." Dit Gokudera. "Prends bien les choses en main, okay, débile ?"

"Ah !" S'exclama Yamamoto avec enthousiasme. Il y eut des bruits de pas de quelqu'un sortant de la cuisine pour monter les escaliers.

"JYUUDAIME !" s'écria joyeusement Gokudera. Mais il se rembrunit en voyant le brun au sol.

"Aie... aie..." Gémit le brun en se frottant le nez. Gokudera accourut immédiatement vers lui.

"Jyuudaime, tu vas bien ?" Demanda l'artificier avec inquiétude, tout en aidant Tsuna à se relever. Ce dernier lui rendit un sourire rassurant, tout en s'appuyant sur son lit pour retrouver l'équilibre.

"J-Je vais bien." Soupira-t-il. Près de Gokudera, il pouvait voir Giotto le regarder avec des yeux soucieux. Tsuna ne fit qu'agiter la main pour dire 'ne t'inquiète pas', s'adressant aux deux en même temps.

"Tu es sûr que tu vas bien, Jyuudaime ?" demanda Gokudera en tendant la main pour aider l'autre à retourner dans le lit. "Tu es tombé tellement rapidement dans les pommes, tantôt... tu ne voulais pas te réveiller, qu'importe ce qu'on faisait."

"H-Heu ouais, je suis sûr." Dit-il avant de capter de nouveau l'odeur de brûlé. "Gokudera-kun, qu'est-ce que vous faisiez dans ma cuisine ?" Demanda Tsuna en essayant de garder sa voix en dessous du ton hystérique, mais au dessus de la simple curiosité.

Gokudera rougit, embarrassé. "E-Eh bien tu vois, le docteur nous a dit de te faire du chocolat chaud pour ton réveil, alors-"

La mâchoire de Tsuna se décrocha, cette odeur de brûlé était à cause d'eux, qui lui faisaient une tasse de chocolat chaud ?

"On a réussit à te faire du chocolat chaud, enfin, surtout moi, vu que l'idiot ne sait faire que du thé à la con... " Continua Gokudera. Un soupir de soulagement échappa aux lèvres de Tsuna, alors l'odeur ne venait pas du chocolat chaud. "Et lorsqu'on a réussit à faire trois tasses, la starlette a décidé de faire le souper aussi. Bien sûr, vu que l'idiot ne semblait rien y connaître, j'ai eu l'honneur de prendre le relais, mais..." Gokudera se tut en se grattant la joue.

_Les choses ont mal tourné... _Fini Giotto pour l'argenté en s'asseyant sur le lit de Tsuna. Ce dernier soupira, mais après un moment, il commença doucement à rire. Les yeux de Giotto et de Gokudera s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'ils entendirent ça. Même Yamamoto, qui était dans la cuisine, semblait s'être arrêté.

Tsuna essuya une larme qui perlait au coin de son oeil et s'arrêta de rire. Il se tourna vers Gokudera en souriant. "Alors ? Vous avez été capable de faire quelque chose ?"

Gokudera rougit une fois de plus, et on entendit Yamamoto rire dans la cuisine, il semblerait qu'il avait entendu la question de Tsuna.

Le brun ne pouvait empêcher le sourire qui émergeait de ses traits alors qu'il se levait. "Eh bien, voyons les dommages fait à la cuisine, avant de décider quoi manger..."

* * *

><p>"C'est vraiment grave, hein ?" dit Yamamoto en voyant l'expression de Tsuna, une fois qu'il était descendu avec l'aide de Gokudera. Le brun s'était presque évanoui en voyant les fourneaux noircis et le sol de sa cuisine.<p>

"J-Jyuudaime ! J-Je suis vraiment désolé !" dit Gokudera en accompagnant Tsuna vers une chaise avant de s'écraser le front contre le sol. Le brun fut tiré de son choc lorsque Giotto toucha son bras et pointa Gokudera. Le brun se leva immédiatement, et fit cesser le kamikaze.

"G-Gokudera-kun, pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ?" Demanda-t-il en arrêtant le garçon par les épaules.

Gokudera leva les yeux, le front rougit d'avoir été frappé plusieurs fois contre le sol. "C'est parce que j'ai déplu à Jyuudaime ! Je dois me flageller tout en m'excusant en tant que punition !"

Tsuna sentit la sueur couler le long de son visage alors qu'il ordonna : "Je t'interdis de faire ça. Lorsque tu t'excuses, fait-le d'une manière normale, sans blesser personne, surtout toi-même."

"J-Je comprends." répondit Gokudera en s'asseyant sur le sol à genoux, un regard déterminé dans les yeux. Il se baissa très bas devant Tsuna. "GOMENASAI JYUUDAIME !" Hurla-t-il, faisant sursauter le brun.

Yamamoto gloussa lorsque Tsuna plaça une main sur son coeur. "N-Ne t'inquiète pas." Bégaya le jeune Parrain. "Commandons quelque chose à manger, à la place." Continua-t-il en plongeant sa main dans sa poche pour sortir son portable.

"Génial !" S'exclama le baseballeur en s'approchant du brun.

"Comme espéré de Jyuudaime, réagir rapidement dans ce genre de situation !" Gokudera avait les yeux pétillants de respect pour son boss. Tsuna sentit des perles de sueur rouler le long de ses joues.

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez prendre ?" Demanda le brun. "Une pizza, un ragoût de boeuf ? Ou alors des sushis ?"

"Je prendrais ce que Jyuudaime prendra !" dit Gokudera.

"Si on prend des sushis, tu peux appeler chez moi." Sourit Yamamoto. "Mon 'pa va peut-être descendre le prix."

"Une baisse de prix semble intéressante." Songea Tsuna, même s'il avait un nombre illimité d'argent à la banque. Yamamoto acquiesça en donnant le numéro du restaurant à Tsuna, et lui dit qu'il parlerait à son père. Le brun lui passa le téléphone.

"Yoh 'pa, c'est moi." dit Yamamoto lorsque la personne au bout du fil décrocha. "Ouaip, je reste chez un ami pour le moment. En fait, on va bientôt manger... est-ce que tu sais nous faire un spécial Takezushi pour nous ?" Puis Yamamoto sourit. "Bien sûr qu'on va payer ! Rôôh, 'pa !"

Il y eut quelques hochement de tête silencieux avant que le sportif ne dise au revoir.

"Eh bien, Papa m'a dit qu'il allait te faire une réduction Tsuna, vu que tu me laisses rester chez toi." Il rendit le téléphone à Tsuna.

"Comme il le devrait !" Gokudera croisa les bras. Tsuna sentit la sueur rouler dans sa nuque lorsqu'il regarda l'horloge. Il était vingt heures cinquante-trois.

_Il est tard. _Pensa le brun en plissant les yeux. _Lorsqu'ils partiront, je vais les raccompagner, il y a des chances que les assassins les attaquent._

Comme s'il lisait ses pensées, Giotto plaça une main sur l'épaule de Tsuna avant de lui dire : _Soit prudent. _Le brun ne fit qu'acquiescer.

* * *

><p>"C'est super bon, Yamamoto !" S'exclama Giotto, dans le corps de Tsuna. Il le possédait pour le moment, parce que le brun avait insisté pour qu'il goûte les sushi du père de Yamamoto.<p>

"Haha ! Merci Tsuna !" rit Yamamoto alors qu'il terminait son plat, à côté de lui, Gokudera grogna d'approbation. Après avoir mangé, Giotto quitta immédiatement le corps du brun, ne voulant pas l'épuiser une fois de plus. Tsuna soupira lorsque l'engourdissement quitta son esprit, et qu'il fit face à ses amis avec un sourire fatigué.

"Il se fait tard, vous devriez rentrer à la maison." Dit-il.

"On va vous aider à nettoyer, Dixième du nom !" S'exclama Gokudera, mais Tsuna secoua la tête.

"Non, vous devriez vraiment rentrer." Il se leva. "Je vais vous raccompagner, allons-y.

Le duo haussa un sourcil en voyant l'insistance de l'autre adolescent. Ils se levèrent à leur tour.

_Tsunayoshi, je vais venir aussi. _dit Giotto à son descendant. Tsuna acquiesça en éteignant les lumières de la cuisine avant de se rendre vers la porte d'entrée.

Gokudera et Yamamoto sortirent, laissant Tsuna fermer à clef. Une fois que ce fut fait, le trio commença à marcher en direction de la maison de Yamamoto.

"Jyuudaime, tu vas faire quoi avec ton fourneau ?" Demanda un Gokuderarempli de culpabilité. Tsuna y réfléchit un instant.

"Je suppose que je vais le jeter demain matin, avant de partir à l'école." Répondit Tsuna. "Puis en rentrant, j'en rachèterait un nouveau."

"On est vraiment désolé, on ne voulait pas le détruire, Tsuna." S'excusa Yamamoto d'un air penaud. Le brun secoua la tête.

"T'inquiètes pas. C'était pour une bonne raison, de toute façon." Rassura-t-il. A ses côtés, Giotto lui sourit, approuvant son idée.

Ils continuèrent leur route dans un silence confortable, et bientôt, ils atteignirent la maison de Yamamoto.

"Merci de m'avoir raccompagné, les gars !" Sourit-il. Il se tourna ensuite vers le plus petit. "Fait attention à toi, Tsuna !" Il ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux du brun. Ce dernier rougit tandis que Gokudera jurait des flots d'insultes à l'égard du noir corbeau. L'idole sportive rit en rentrant chez lui.

"On y va, Gokudera-kun ?" Demanda Tsuna à l'artificier.

"Tu n'as pas besoin de me raccompagner, Jyuudaime !" S'exclama l'interrogé.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'allais faire un tour, de toute façon." Il mentit avec aisance.

"Mais alors- ? Qui va te raccompagner ?" Demanda Gokudera. Tsuna jeta un regard en coin à Giotto, qui lui sourit.

"Tout ira bien." Sourit-il. Gokudera ne rajouta rien, il ne fit qu'observer son boss avec inquiétude. Pendant que Tsuna était au lit, il avait demandé à la starlette ce qu'il savait de l'adolescent. Yamamoto, fidèle à lui même, lui avait rapporté toutes les conversations qu'il avait eues avec Tsuna à propos de son enfance, jusqu'aux endroits qu'il avait visités en grandissant.

Gokudera se remémora sa confusion, qu'il avait eu peine à cacher, alors qu'il écoutait son condisciple. Pourquoi demandez-vous ? Parce qu'il avait fait quelques recherche sur Tsuna, et il avait appris que le brun n'avait jamais voyagé dans d'autres pays que le Japon, et était resté en Italie pendant presque toute sa vie. Et quels amis ? De quels amis Yamamoto parlait ? Gokudera se souvenait, dans les grandes lignes, que le rapport parlait de Tsuna ayant fait ami-ami avec un domestique, qui s'est révélé être un kidnappeur. Après ça, le brun s'était confiné dans sa chambre pour le reste du temps, ne sortant jamais, et ne faisant confiance à personne.

Gokudera se souvenait qu'il avait cassé la souris de son ordinateur en relisant les dossiers sur son futur boss. Il se souvenait d'avoir presque attaqué l'homme qui l'avait bousculé alors qu'il lisait les rapports sur son Jyuudaime bien-aimé. Tout ce qui concernait Tsuna était tellement confidentiel, et c'était difficile d'avoir les informations, sauf si l'on faisait partie intégrante des Vongola. Mais lorsque Gokudera réussit à mettre la main sur ces informations, il était totalement abasourdiparle traitement donné à Tsuna par les Vongola eux-mêmes.

Gokuderaserra inconsciemment le poing en se souvenant du rapport sur la nourriture empoisonnée du Decimo alors qu'il n'avait que 7 ans. Pour les domestiques, donner un poison mortel à un enfant ! Quelle... Quelle cruauté !

"Gokudera-kun." Vint une voix douce. L'artificier leva les yeux et vit que Tsuna s'était arrêté devant un appartement. "C'est l'appartement dont tu parlais ?" Demanda le brun. Gokudera regarda intensément la porte et se rendit compte avec un embarras flagrant que c'était en effet le sien.

"Comme attendu de Jyuudaime !" Ses yeux pétillaient de fierté. Le brun sourit nerveusement, ce n'était pas vraiment lui, mais Giotto qui lui avait montré.

"A demain, alors, Jyuudaime ! Faites attention en rentrant !" Sourit Gokudera en agitant la main. Tsuna lui rendit le geste avant de se tourner et de partir. Il ne remarqua pas l'air inquiet de Gokudera qui regardait son dos.

"Jyuudaime, pourquoi est-ce que vous mentez à la starlette ?" Murmura-t-il lorsque Tsuna fut hors du champ de vision.

* * *

><p>SAUT TEMPOREL<p>

Le jour suivant...

Tsuna sortit de son lit, le corps inhabituellement lourd. Giotto était dehors, en train de chercher ses autres amis réincarnés, donc il était seul à la maison. Le brun s'assis et regarda la fenêtre, qui était couverte par un rideau.

Tsuna l'observa pendant quelques minutes, avant de se lever soudainement, ses yeux couverts par ses cheveux alors qu'il s'écartait de la fenêtre.

"Pas encore..." dit-il doucement en sortant de sa chambre.

Le jeune Parrain Vongoladescendit les escaliers. Il devait sortir le fourneau, aujourd'hui. Mais le garçon sua lorsqu'il réalisa à quel point il était gros. Secouant la tête, Tsuna s'approcha du four, il commença à le tirer hors de son logement. Le brun trébucha un peu avec le poids sur les bras. Lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte, il se rendit compte que personne ne lui ouvrirait.

Le brun soupira face à sa propre stupidité et plaça le four sur le côté. Il ouvrit la porte et lorsqu'il fut sûr que la porte ne se refermerait pas en passant, il reprit le four dans ses bras et se dirigea vers la poubelle.

_Tsunayoshi. _Commença une voix qu'il connaissait bien. Tsuna leva les yeux, distrait, il vit Giotto flotter à ses côtés.

"G-Giotto-san." Tsuna plaça le four dans la poubelle. Il se frotta les mains pour enlever la saleté et regarda le fantôme. "Alors, tu as de la chance ? Tu as trouvé Daemon et Lampo ?"

_Non. _Soupira Giotto, avant de regarder Tsuna avec un air désapprobateur. _Et toi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça tout seul ?_

"Je ne suis plus un gamin, Giotto-san." Rétorqua Tsuna en plaçant le couvercle de la poubelle sur les déchets. "Peut-être que j'aurais du l'amener au dépotoir ?

Giotto secoua la tête. _Tu devrais rentrer te préparer pour l'école. J'ai vu la réincarnation de G. quitter son appartement et se diriger par ici._

Tsuna écarquilla les yeux. "Quoi ? Aussi tôt ?"

_Il t'apporte ton petit __déjeuner__, vu qu'il sait que tu ne peux pas cuisiner aujourd'hui. _Expliqua le blond. Tsuna sentit des sueurs perler sur lui. C'était tout Gokudera ça, de penser aussi logiquement, et d'être aussi attentionné envers lui.

Tsuna se précipita dans la maison, sans direun mot de plus.

* * *

><p>"Merci pour la nourriture, Gokudera-kun." dit Tsuna à l'artificier en sortant de chez lui après avoir mangé. L'argenté italien avait apporté une boîte pleine de doughnuts.<p>

"Ce n'est rien, vraiment, Jyuudaime !" s'exclama joyeusement Gokudera, heureux d'avoir pu rendre satisfaire le brun. Il était sur le point de rajouter quelque chose lorsqu'il fut interrompu par...

"Yoh Gokudera ! Tsuna !" C'était une voix beaucoup trop joyeuse. Gokudera se tourna automatiquement vers Yamamoto tandis que Tsunasouriait à l'idole sportive. Il n'était pas habitué à avoir autant de gens (deux personnes) autour de lui. "Bonjour !" ajouta Yamamoto.

"Ohayo, Yamamoto." Répondit Tsuna, incertain.

"Le jour était bon quand tu n'étais pas là." Marmonna Gokudera. Tsuna sentit la sueur sur sa peau.

"Maa... maa..." dit Yamamoto en souriant, alors qu'ils marchaient vers l'école. "Sinon, Tsuna, tu as fait ton devoir pour aujourd'hui ?"

"Quel devoir s'était déjà ?" Demanda nerveusement Tsuna.

"Celui de maths." Songea Yamamoto

"J-Je ne pense pas l'avoir fait..." Pensa Tsuna en commençant à paniquer.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, Jyuudaime, je vais t'aider ! » S'exclama Gokudera.

_Il a raison, et en plus, je suis là, Tsunayoshi. _Sourit Giotto. Tsuna leur donna un regard plein de gratitude à tous les deux.

"Mais je suis sûr que Jyuudaime n'a pas besoin de mon aide ! De ce que j'ai entendu, tu es vraiment très doué en trigonométrie, boss !" Sourit Gokudera. Tsuna hésita un instant ; en fait, c'était Giotto qui était fort en trigonométrie.

"Ouais, Tsuna ! Je pense que c'est nous qui devrions te demander des cours, en fait !" Rit Yamamoto. Le sourire de Tsuna tomba de son visage lorsqu'il repensa à tous les problèmes en trigonométrie qu'il avait. Tous avaient été résolus aisément par Giotto.

Les yeux de Tsuna s'assombrirent alors que ses deux compagnons commençaient à le féliciter pour des choses qu'il n'avait pas même fait lui-même.

_Tsunayoshi, tu vas bien ? _Demanda Giotto, remarquant le manque de réaction de son descendant.

Tsuna sourit amèrement. "J-Je vais bien. Giotto-san ?"

Giotto s'approcha. _Qu'y a-t-il ?_

"Peux-tu prendre le contrôle pendant un instant ?" Demanda-t-il en se mordant la lèvre.

Giotto écarquilla les yeux. _Quoi ? Pourquoi ?_

"Je crois..." L'expression de Tsuna s'attrista. "Je crois... que la personne à qui ils veulent parler... c'est toi..."

_Tsunayoshi- _Voulu commencer Giotto, mais il s'arrêta en voyant Tsuna fermer les yeux avec tristesse. Giotto ne put s'empêcher de s'approcher de lui, de placer ses deux mains sur ses épaules, prenant le contrôle de l'esprit et du corps de Tsunayoshi.

"Tsuna ?" Demanda Yamamoto en regardant le brun, qui avait fermé les yeux. Tsuna les ouvrit doucement, et il y eut un éclair d'orange, qui disparut aussitôt. Tsuna se tourna vers Yamamoto.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?" Demanda le brun en souriant comme un rayon de soleil. Yamamoto rougit férocement.

"R-Rien." Dit-il en se grattant la joue. Giotto, dans le corps de Tsuna, sourit doucement à l'autre garçon.

Cependant... dans les profondeurs de l'esprit de Tsuna, le jeune brun enterra son visage dans ses genoux, lorsqu'il vit Yamamoto rougir et Gokudera lui envoyer un regard noir. Il se couvrit les oreilles en entendant l'argenté parler du devoir à Giotto et lorsqu'il entendit Yamamoto et le kamikaze le féliciter d'être aussi intelligent aussi. Tsuna ne put empêcher les larmes aux coins de ses yeux, en voyant tout le monde discuter si joyeusement sans lui.

_Je le savais..._


	7. Famille

_Salve !  
><em>

_Comment allez-vous ? :D J'espère que tout le monde va bien, et je souhaite te remercier, toi, là, qui est derrière ton écran pour lire cette note complètement inutile ! Donc voilà, on en est pas encore à la moitié de l'histoire, presque, encore un chapitre ! :) Vu que je n'ai rien de bien important à préciser et que je n'ai pas envie de vous écrire ma vie, passons directement à la suite !  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Pas de mystérieux reviewer masqué ces derniers temps !<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer<strong>  
><em>

_Katekyo Hitman Reborn appartient à Akira Amano  
><em>

_Le Fantôme d'un Amour Passé ( The Ghost of a Past Love ) appartient à **ilYamaTsuna7227li**_

_Ce chapitre a été corrigé par les soins de **Yukiche**  
><em>

_Les droits de traductions m'ont été accordés  
><em>

_._

_(: Enjoy :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Le Fantôme d'un Amour Passé<strong>

**Chapitre 7 - Famille**

Tsuna, toujours possédé par Giotto, Yamamoto et Gokudera s'approchèrent de la porte de Namimori, discutant joyeusement, mais s'arrêtèrent net en rencontrant un certain préfet

"Sawada Tsunayoshi." dit Hibari en baissant les yeux sur le brun. "Le temps de ta défaite est arrivé."

_HIIIIIIIII ! Giotto-san qu'__est-ce__ qu'on fait ? _Tsuna déglutit, au fond de son esprit. Giotto lança un regard infaillible à Hibari; ce dernier ne fit que le lui rendre.

Après plusieurs secondes d'intense confrontation visuelle, ce qui attira les badauds, Giotto soupira. "Il ressemble vraiment à Alaude." Tsuna sentit la sueur lui plaquer les vêtements au corps.

"Oi ! Espèce de préfet débile, tu devras me passer sur le corps avant de toucher Jyuudaime." Grogna Gokudera en jetant un regard noir à Hibari, alors qu'il s'avançait vers le brun. Tsuna le regarda avec de grands yeux.

_Il n'a aucune chance ! _Tsuna secoua la tête.

"Maa... maa... Calmons-nous, Gokudera." Sourit Yamamoto, posant une main sur l'épaule de l'artificier. "Restons diplomatiques." Ajouta-t-il en souriant à Hibari, qui ne fit que lui jeter un regard nonchalant. Les curieux rassemblés autour commencèrent à s'échanger des murmures d'excitation.

"Hibari-san lance un défi à Sawada-san ?"

"Est-ce que Sawada a seulement une chance ?"

"Je crois pas, je veux dire, on dirait que ses bras peuvent être brisés d'un seul coup."

Tsuna fit la moue en entendant ces commentaires, mais Giotto gloussa. _Donc son nom est Hibari ? _Pensa-t-il, amusé.

Hibari, qui se faisait impatient, leva un tonfa menaçant vers le cou de Tsuna.

"Bats-toi avec moi." Dit-il d'un ton assuré. Gokudera lui envoya le regard meurtrier le plus intense qu'il ait jamais fait, et était sur le point d'empoigner le tonfa d'Hibari, quand Tsuna l'arrêta avec un petit sourire.

"Gokudera-kun, arrête." dit Giotto, à travers la bouche de Tsuna. "Laisse-moi gérer cette situation." Gokudera regarda Tsuna avec des yeux inquiets, puis il prit un pas de recul. Au fond de son esprit, Tsuna observait la scène avec intérêt.

"Pourquoi veux-tu autant te battre avec moi, Hibari-san ?" Demanda lentement Giotto, l'air serein. Tsuna plissa les yeux pour observer la réaction d'Hibari, du point de vue de son ancêtre.

"Tu m'intéresses, Herbivore." Hibari eut un sourire narquois. "Maintenant on arrête de discuter, et on commence à se battre." Dès qu'il eut terminé, Hibari abattit ses tonfas vers un Tsuna qui évita l'attaque avec aisance. On entendit des hoquets de surprise, et même quelques applaudissements, alors que la foule prenait du recul pour laisser de la place aux deux combattants.

Hibari fronça des sourcils, balançant ses tonfas inlassablement vers Tsuna, qui ne fit qu'éviter ses attaques. Les yeux de Tsuna étaient comme vides, dénués d'expression, alors qu'il continuait d'éviter. De son côté, le véritable Tsuna fronçait les sourcils, au plus profond de lui-même. Il n'aimait pas se battre.

Giotto pouvait sentir la désapprobation de Tsuna, et soupira. "Tsunayoshi, je suis désolé, mais connaissant Alaude, vous vous seriez quand même battus, au final." Chuchota-t-il. Tsuna acquiesça et se contenta de le regarder exécuter ses esquives sans trébucher une seule fois.

Hibari commençait à s'énerver, vu que Tsuna ne se battait pas vraiment. "Pourquoi tu ne m'attaques pas ?" Grogna-t-il. Giotto haussa un sourcil.

"Okay, je vais me battre." Il sauta et s'appuya sur un tonfa d'Hibari, juste au moment où il allait le frapper. Il plaça ses deux mains sur les épaules d'Hibari et fit un salto arrière, atterrissant donc derrière le préfet. Cependant, avant qu'Hibari ne puisse se retourner et réagir, Giotto lui fit un coup du lapin.

Hibari écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il sentit ses bras et ses jambes s'engourdir, et il tomba au sol dans un bruit mat. Tout autour d'eux, il y eut des cris de surprise. Giotto regarda la forme immobile d'Hibari sur le sol, et il se pencha en souriant un peu.

"Hah, j'arrive pas à croire que je t'ai battu, Alaude." Gloussa Giotto, tandis qu'il regardait le préfet, qui lui envoyait un regard noir comme il le pouvait.

"Stu...pide... Herbi...vore." Son regard ne flanchait pas, mais il écarquilla les yeux en voyant que Giotto continuait de sourire. Les yeux du blond, brun pour le moment, s'adoucirent.

"Tu es encore trop jeune, Alaude." Expliqua Giotto d'un ton sérieux. Hibari récupéra du choc et continua de lui lancer son regard noir, mais cette fois ci, il était différent. Tsuna, dans son esprit, pouvait voir qu'il contenait comme une lueur de respect.

"Qui est-ce... ? Alaude ?" Grommela-t-il avec curiosité. Giotto ne répondit pas continuant de le fixer. Il sourit ensuite, et tapota la tête du préfet avant de se lever. Il jeta un coup d'oeil aux alentours, et il vit des gens plantés là bouche-bée, même Gokudera et Yamamoto qui le regardaient avec des grands yeux.

"Hm ?" Giotto pencha la tête sur le côté; Tsuna rougit face au manque total d'embarras de son ancêtre. Beaucoup de filles avaient le visage rouge, et rapidement, des cris d'émerveillements et des applaudissement bruyants s'élevèrent.

"Tsuna, c'était incroyable." S'exclama Yamamoto alors que lui et Gokudera se rapprochaient du brun. Il plaça un bras autour de Giotto, lui donnant une accolade amicale. Si Tsuna rougit encore plus, Giotto ne fit qu'en rire.

"Oi ! Dégage tes mains du Jyuudaime !" Gokudera tira la main de Yamamoto.

"Maa... maa... On est tous amis, non ?" sourit largement Yamamoto.

Dans son esprit...

Tsuna ne pouvait s'empêcher de soupirer alors que ses... amis...continuaient de se battre. Mais brusquement, son regard s'assombrit.

_Amis. Quel mot étrange._ Pensa Tsuna, en regardant les deux adolescents à travers les yeux de Giotto. Il enlaça ses jambes. _Mais alors, __sont-ils__ vraiment__**mes **__amis ?_

En y repensant, il leva les yeux vers Gokudera et Yamamoto. Ils félicitaient tous les deux Tsuna, les yeux de Gokudera brillaient de respect et ceux de Yamamoto, d'incrédulité et d'admiration.

Et même s'ils regardaient son visage, leurs yeux de le regardaient pas vraiment.

_Ils regardent quelqu'un d'autre. _Pensa Tsuna en souriant, les yeux assombris. Personne ne remarqua les larmes roulant le long de son visage, alors qu'il se plongeait dans les ténèbres.

_I__ls ne me voient pas._

* * *

><p>Tsuna marcha le long des couloirs du Collège de Namimori avec Gokudera et Yamamoto à ses côtés. Lorsqu'ils passaient devant eux, les gens le fixaient sans même penser à être discrets. Tsuna était mal à l'aise avec tous ces regards sur lui. Il ne savait pas si c'était de la haine totale ou de la curiosité.<p>

"Oi, arrête de fixer Jyuudaime !" Hurla Gokudera en remarquant un garçon qui dévisageait le brun.

"Maa... Gokudera, ils ne lui veulent pas de mal." dit Yamamoto d'un air insouciant.

Giotto les regarda d'un air amusé avant de regarder vers Tsuna, inquiet. Le brun était à nouveau silencieux, et avait l'air distant.

_Tsunayoshi, est-ce que ça te dérange ? _Demanda-t-il en regardant les gens qui fixaient son successeur.

Tsuna, qui semblait plongé dans de profondes pensées en fut tiré par la question de Giotto. Il lui adressa un sourire.

"Ca ira..." Murmura-t-il, alors que son sourire s'effaçait lentement. Il fut remplacé par un air triste qui fit étonna Giotto.

_T-Tsunayoshi ? _appela Giotto. Gokudera et Yamamoto s'étaient aussi tournés vers le brun en entendant sa voix douce. Le brun regardait devant lui, aucune expression sur le visage. Il observa les personnes autour de lui, et un sourire amer décora ses lèvres.

"Ca ira... parce que..." Tsuna continua, baissant les yeux. "... parce que la personne qu'ils regardent..."

Tsuna fixait ses mains tout en souriant d'un air moqueur. "...N'est pas moi."

Gokudera et Yamamoto écarquillèrent les yeux en captant l'expression du brun. Pourquoi avaient-ils l'impression d'avoir reçu d'innombrables coups de poignard dans le coeur ?

Et puis, la cloche sonna.

"Ah, on dirait bien qu'il est temps de rentrer en classe." dit Tsuna avec un petit sourire; en revanche, ses yeux étaient toujours cachés derrière ses cheveux. "Allons-y."

Les deux adolescents fixaient son dos, tout en marchant. Ils s'échangèrent quelques regards entendus. Ils voulaient dire quelque chose au brun, le réconforter, ou le rassurer, mais le rassurer de quoi ?

Giotto dévisageait son successeur, les yeux grands comme des soucoupes. Qu'est-ce qui clochait avec Tsuna ? Quelque chose s'était passé ? Il continuait d'observer le brun quand, soudain, le souvenir d'un Tsuna le fixant d'un regard à briser le coeur lui revint en mémoire.

_Quoi ? Tu vas m'abandonner, toi aussi ?_

Le blond écarquilla les yeux. Il posa ses yeux sur le dos recroquevillé de son descendant et avait l'impression que... d'une certaine façon... Cette fois-ci...

...C'était Tsuna qui allait l'abandonner...

* * *

><p>Au même moment.. Dans la salle du comité de discipline...<p>

"Ce gamin était trop EXTRÊME !" S'exclama une voix bruyante dans le bureau d'Hibari. Le préfet était assis sur sa chaise, une expression de pur énervement sur le visage.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Herbivore ?" Demanda le noir de jais au boxeur devant lui.

"Hibari !" Cria une fois de plus la personne avec enthousiasme. "Quel est le nom de cet EXTRÊME gamin ?"

Hibari se leva, levant son tonfa vers l'adolescent aux cheveux blancs. "Ce gamin est ma cible." Dit-il en fronçant des sourcils. Ledit adolescent hurla de rire.

"Calme-toi Hibari !" cria-t-il. "Je veux juste qu'il rejoigne mon EXTRÊME club de boxe !"

Hibari souffla en rangeant son tonfa, tandis que l'autre continuait de le fixer.

Quelques extrêmes secondes plus tard...

Le boxeur le regardait toujours avec son EXTRÊME sourire sur les lèvres, et ça énervait le préfet.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi." Hibari se tourna, montrant son dos au sportif. Il ne l'admettrait jamais, mais il trouvait ce sourire flippant. (WOH ! REVELATION !)

"Quel nom EXTRÊME !" Hurla-t-il en donnant un coup de poing dans le vide. "Dis-lui que SASAGAWA RYOHEI viendra le chercher ! Il doit EXTRÊMEMENT rejoindre le club de boxe."

"Tu es trop bruyant." dit Hibari en prenant un livre sur son bureau et en commençant sa lecture. Mais Ryohei ne sembla pas l'entendre, vu qu'il continuait d'hurler dans le bureau. Une veine explosa sur le front du préfet, alors que le sportif ne s'arrêtait pas une seule seconde d'extrêmement crier.

"Tais-toi." Grogna Hibari, avec en guise d'avertissement, un tonfa dans la figure.

"C'ETAIT UN COUP EXTRÊME !"

"Quel idiot à laissé rentrer cet idiot ?" Grommela le noir corbeau.

* * *

><p>Tsuna était assis en classe, et regardait le professeur sans vraiment l'écouter, il n'avait pas remarqué les regards inquiets posés sur lui, les regards de trois personnes - deux garçons et un fantôme. Yamamoto observait Tsuna avec concentration, tâchant de comprendre ce qu'il lui passait par l'esprit, et ce qui l'avait rendu triste. Il se concentrait tellement qu'il ne remarqua pas le professeur l'appeler (environ cinq fois)<p>

Pendant ce temps-là, Gokudera dévisageait le dos de Tsuna, essayant de trouver la raison au sentiment de terreur qu'il ressentait. Il pensait qu'ici, à Namimori, Tsuna était heureux, après tout, pourquoi sourirait-il aussi joyeusement tous les matins ? Mais ce qu'avait dit Tsuna un peu plus tôt semblait indiquer le contraire.

Giotto regardait Tsuna avec inquiétude, et celui-ci gardait les yeux dans le vide. Qu'avait-il voulu dire, à ce moment ?

"Okay." Soupira le professeur. "Vu que personne ne semble m'écouter," Il jeta un regard vers Yamamoto. "Je veux que vous ouvriez vos carnets et répondiez aux questions que je vais noter au tableau." La classe entière gémit mais tous prirent quand même leurs stylos et ouvrirent leurs carnets.

Tsuna attrapa son carnet de manière distraite. Alors que le professeur écrivait les questions, et que tout le monde se mettait à écrire, Tsuna, lui, ne savait pas quoi écrire.

Trente minutes plus tard...

"Okay, faites passer." Dit le professeur en ramassant les carnets. Il les parcourut chacun des yeux, un a un, mais s'arrêta en voyant celui de Tsuna. Il soupira. "Sawada, j'aimerais vous parler après les cours."

Tsuna leva les yeux, se contentant d'acquiescer. Gokudera et Yamamoto regardèrent curieusement le professeur. Il quitta la pièce, signalant que c'était la pause de midi. Les étudiants se levèrent instantanément de leurs sièges, discutant du combat du matin-même et du pain au curry en vente à la cafeteria. Gokudera et Yamamoto s'approchèrent du bureau de Tsuna.

"Tsuna..." Appela gentiment Yamamoto. Le brun leva automatiquement les yeux, et il plaça un sourire incertain sur son visage. Il semblait enfin sorti de son état second. Giotto soupira de soulagement.

Gokudera fronça les sourcils en voyant les mèches de Tsuna lui coller au front. "Jyuudaime, tout va bien ?"

"Eh ?" S'exclama Tsuna. "J-Je vais bien." Il regarda ses... amis.

"Tu es sûr ? Tu étais un peu étrange, tout à l'heure." dit Yamamoto en observant les traits pâles du garçon.

"O-Oh ça, ce n'était rien de grave... je me parlais tout seul." dit Tsuna avec un autre sourire incertain. Yamamoto et Gokudera s'échangèrent des regards, encore une fois.

"Tsuna, il y a quelque chose que tu ne nous dit pas..." commença Yamamoto, mais lorsqu'il vit le visage de Gokudera, il se corrigea. "... ou que tu ne _me_ dit pas ?" Il chuchota la dernière part.

Tsuna écarquilla les yeux. "D-De quoi tu parles ?" Il secoua la tête doucement. "J-Je ne cache rien du tout..." Il dit la dernière phrase faiblement. Gokudera se mordit la lèvre en captant le mensonge de Tsuna.

Yamamoto remarqua l'expression de Gokudera, et alors qu'il était sur le point de dire quelque chose, il fut interrompu.

"ES-TU EXTRÊMEMENT LÀ, SAWADA ?" Hurla une voix bruyante.

"Eh ?" Dit Tsuna alors que la porte de leur classe était brutalement ouverte. Une personne inconnue entra dans la classe.

_Knuckle ? _S'exclama Giotto, surpris.

_Eh ? Knuckle-san ? _Se demanda le brun en détaillant le nouvel arrivant. Il avait des cheveux blancs, totalement opposés aux mèches noires de Knuckle, et il avait aussi une peau plus bronzée, contrairement au teint pâle de Knuckle. Mais ce garçon avait la même mâchoire puissante, visage et corps que Knuckle.

_Et il a l'air d'être aussi un boxeur, comme Knuckle avant. _Pensa Tsuna en voyant les gants sur les mains du garçon.

"Ah !" S'exclama soudainement Ryohei en désignant Tsuna du doigt. Gokudera se raidit, et Yamamoto leva un sourcil, curieux, Tsuna et Giotto grimacèrent.

Ryohei s'approcha de lui avec une certaine détermination dans les yeux. Gokudera ne baissa pas sa garde, et prit une position de combat devant Tsuna. Ryohei ne sembla pas le remarquer, trop concentré sur le brun. Ce dernier frissonna lorsque l'autre sportif s'arrêta et ouvrit la bouche pour parler.

"Est ce que..." Commença-t-il. "Est-ce que tu sais EXTRÊMEMENT où se trouve Sawada ?" Hurla-t-il. Gokudera et Tsuna en tombèrent des nues, Yamamoto gloussa, Giotto sourit avec tendresse au boxeur.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?" Demanda Ryohei en voyant les yeux assassins de Gokudera, tandis que Tsuna évitait son regard.

"Hahaha ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu cherches Tsuna, sempai ?" Sourit Yamamoto.

"C'est pour qu'il rejoigne mon EXTRÊME club de boxe !" Hurla Ryohei à pleins poumons, lançant un poing en l'air avec énergie.

"Aucune chance que je te laisse ramener Jyuudaime dans ton club puant, tronche de gazon." Rétorqua Gokudera en sortant ses dynamites. Tsuna écarquilla les yeux.

"Comment tu m'as EXTRÊMEMENT appelé ?" Rugit Ryohei. Avant que Gokudera ne puisse répondre quoi que soit, Tsuna avait attrapé sa manche.

"Arrête ça." Dit fermement Tsuna. Gokudera regarda son boss avec confusion avant qu'il ne remarque que le brun appréhendait les dynamites entre ses doigts. En soupirant, Gokudera cacha ses armes. Tsuna sembla soulagé et il relâcha l'argenté.

"Je suis Sawada Tsunayoshi." Annonça-t-il d'un ton las, regardant cet autre vieil ami de Giotto.

"Oh ? Est-ce que c'est EXTRÊMEMENT vrai ?" Il lança un gigantesque sourire à Tsuna. "Tu es cet EXTRÊME gamin qui a battu Hibari ? Tu es si petit !" Tsuna fit la moue, tandis que Gokudera jetait un regard enflammé à Ryohei.

"Comment t'as appelé Jyuudaime, espèce de bâtard ?" s'égosilla Gokudera.

"Maa..." dit Yamamoto en attrapant l'argenté pour essayer de le calmer. Tsuna plaça une main sur son front, tout en essayant de ne pas se sentir vexé d'avoir été appelé « gamin ». Aïe, voilà qui entamait un peu sa fierté masculine.

A ses côtés, Giotto gloussa. Un petit sourire se forma sur les lèvres de Tsuna en l'entendant. Au moins, Giotto s'amusait.

"Dans tous les cas, Sawada !" dit Ryohei en se tournant vers le brun. "Ayons un EXTRÊME combat lorsque tu rejoindras le club !"

"Quoi ?" S'exclama Tsuna, bouche-bée. "Je n'ai pas encore dit oui !"

"Tu n'as pas besoin de le dire à voix haute !" Répondit le boxeur en regardant Tsuna. "Je peux EXTRÊMEMENT le voir dans tes yeux, ton envie de te joindre au club !"

_Non, c'est pas vrai ! _Pensa un Tsuna horrifié. Yamamoto rigola une fois de plus, alors que Gokudera murmurait des jurons à son égard dans sa barbe.

"Écoute, je-" Commença Tsuna avec hésitation. Mais il fut interrompu lorsque la cloche sonna, et que les étudiants rentrèrent en classe.

"Onii-chan !" S'éleva une fois féminine. Tsuna et ses compagnons jetèrent un oeil vers la propriétaire de la voix, et virent une mignonne fille rousse tournée vers Ryohei. A ses côtés se trouvait une beauté aux cheveux noirs fronçant des sourcils.

"Onii-chan, que fais-tu ici ?" demanda Kyoko Sasagawa, la soeur de Ryohei. "Ne me dis pas que tu forçais encore quelqu'un à rejoindre ton club ?"

Tsuna et ses... amis... sentirent la sueur perler sur leur peau à cette question. Alors Tsuna n'était pas le seul que Ryohei avait harcelé auparavant. Giotto continua de regarder la scène avec un sourire. Ca ressemblait tellement à Knuckle.

"Je ne forçais personne, Kyoko !" dit Ryohei. "Sawada veut le rejoindre à l'extrême ! Je peux le voir ! Mais il le nie !" Mais sinon, t'as souvent du « Mais si dame-Tsuna, tu vas faire ça. – Hiiiiie ! Non ! – Si, tu vas le faire *Leon grimpe sur la main de Reborn* - Hiiiiiiie ! Je vais le faire ! Je vais le faire ! » )

Tsuna sentit une goutte de sueur couler le long de sa tempe. _Tu es celui qui le nie, Onii-san. _Pensa-t-il, avant de réaliser le surnom qu'il avait donné à Ryohei.

"Mou, donc tu forces Sawada-kun à le rejoindre !" S'exaspéra Kyoko en soupirant. Ryohei rougit, s'étant totalement révélé.

"Non, c'est pas vrai !" Beugla-t-il avant d'hurler d'autres paroles random, que plus personne n'écoutait. Kyoko prit les choses en main.

"Hai... hai..." Soupira-t-elle en poussant son frère hors de la classe.

"Kyoko, attends-" Mais la porte fut fermée juste devant son nez, et elle retourna près de Tsuna et des autres.

"EXTRÊME !" S'écria une voix de derrière la porte. Tout le monde grimaça au volume trop élevé de cette voix.

"Gomen, Sawada-kun." Dit Kyoko en regardant Tsuna. "Onii-chan peut être un peu trop enthousiaste, parfois."

"A-Ah, non, c'est bon." répondit Tsuna, sortant de ses pensées. Kyoko lui sourit.

"Mon nom est Sasagawa Kyoko au fait, et c'était mon frère, Sasagawa Ryohei." Salua Kyoko, présentant le boxeur de plus tôt. "Et la personne ici, est ma meilleure amie, Kurokawa Hana."

Hana haussa un sourcil lorsque Tsuna lui adressa un sourire timide en guise de salutation. Mais il replongea bien vite dans ses pensées de plus tôt.

_Onii-san... kah ? _Pensa-t-il amèrement. _C'est quelque chose que je n'ai pas dit depuis longtemps._

Gokudera, Yamamoto et Giotto remarquèrent l'expression amère sur le visage de Tsuna, et il s'en inquiétèrent immédiatement. Gokudera et Yamamoto ne savaient pas ce qui n'allait pas avec le garçon, mais Giotto en avait une idée vague.

_Ne pense pas__ à__ lui. _Tenta de le rassurer Giotto en plaçant sa main couverte d'un gant sur la tête de son successeur. L'expression de Tsuna se ferma.

"Arre ? Y a-t-il un problème, Sawada-kun " demanda Kyoko en voyant le visage de Tsuna. Tsuna sortit de ses pensées et il sourit à Kyoko d'un air penaud.

"Gomen..." dit Tsuna. "C'est juste que... c'est la première fois que je vois des frères et soeurs se comporter si différemment l'un de l'autre." Mentit-il en dernière minute. Gokudera ne semblait pas vraiment croire son histoire, et Yamamoto fronça des sourcils. Giotto soupira.

Kyoko gloussa : "Eh bien, oui, mon frère et moi agissons différemment l'un de l'autre."

"Trop différemment." dit Hana en croisant les bras.

"Hana !" La gronda gentiment Kyoko. Mais elle se retourna vers Tsuna. "Les frères et les soeurs sont souvent comme ça. Ils semblent être totalement opposés, la plupart du temps."

"Je vois." Sourit Tsuna.

"Pourquoi te poses-tu la question, Tsuna-kun ? As-tu un nii-s an, toi aussi ?" Demanda-t-elle curieusement. Tsuna grimaça à ce mot là, un mouvement que ses amis ne ratèrent pas.

"Non, je suis enfant unique." dit Tsuna en souriant, mais il laissa tomber son sourire en ajoutant : "Même s'il y avait quelqu'un que je considérais comme mon frère, auparavant."

Giotto resserra les poings en se souvenant de ce domestique. Yamamoto jeta un regard confus Gokudera, vu que ce dernier semblait au courant de quelque chose.

"Oh ?" demanda Kyoko. "Vraiment ? Où est-il, à présent ? Comment va-t-il ?"

Tsuna écarquilla les yeux, avant de les fermer dans un acte de solitude désespéré. "Pour tout dire, il est mort."

Kyoko mit sa main devant sa bouche. Hana et Yamamoto semblaient être triste pour lui, mais Gokudera eut l'air d'avoir soudain réalisé quelque chose.

"Je suis désolée." s'excusa la rousse pour le consoler. Tsuna fut sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais Gokudera l'interrompit.

"Ne le soit pas." S'énerva-t-il. Tout le monde regarda curieusement l'italien. "Ne te sens pas désolée pour cet enfoiré complètement détraqué."

"Gokudera !" Yamamoto était choqué des actions de l'artificier, il ne pensait pas qu'il irait aussi loin. Tsuna et son ancêtre écarquillèrent les yeux. Gokudera avait donc été mis au parfum ?

_Ca__ doit __venir__ de la base de __données__ Vongola. _déduisit Giotto, interrompant les pensées confuses de Tsuna. _Il a du rassembler les pièces du puzzle._

Les yeux de Tsuna s'assombrirent. "Ah, comme on pourrait s'y attendre de la part de Gokudera-kun." Murmura Tsuna.

"Tu l'as rencontré, alors ? Le soi-disant frère de Sawada ?" Demanda Hana, suspicieuse. "A voir la façon dont tu parles de lui, on dirait bien que tu le connais."

Gokudera mit les mains dans ses poches et dirigea son regard noir vers le sol. "Je ne l'ai jamais rencontré..."

"Alors pourquoi-?" Voulu demander Kyoko, avant de s'arrêter en voyant le regard de colère de Gokudera.

"Je ne l'ai jamais rencontré, mais j'ai plus ou moins lu son histoire..." Cracha Gokudera. Les deux amies s'échangèrent des regards, tandis que Yamamoto observait curieusement Gokudera. Pendant ce temps-là, Tsuna se mordait la lèvre, assis. Aucun de ses condisciples ne semblait avoir remarqué quoi que ce soit, vu qu'ils étaient trop occupés à se parler l'un l'autre. Le professeur était lui aussi absent.

"Et ?" Pressa Hana.

"Ce connard, tu ne devrais même pas te sentir désolée de sa mort." S'énerva Gokudera. "La mort, c'est tout ce qu'il méritait."

Tsuna écarquilla les yeux en entendant Gokudera, et Yamamoto aussi, fixant l'argenté, choqué. Kyoko semblait prête à pleurer, et Hana, elle, envoyait un regard noir à l'artificier.

"Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça, espèce de singe ?" Demanda cette dernière. Gokudera ignora l'insulte et continua de faire un trou dans le sol par la simple force de son regard.

"Ce type, Jyuudaime l'aimait tellement." Commença-t-il, jetant un coup d'oeil rapide à Tsuna, dont les yeux étaient cachés par ses cheveux. _Je peux voir que Jyuudaime l'aimait. __On a __pas besoin d'être un génie pour voir ça._

Yamamoto, Giotto, Kyoko et Hana regardèrent le brun, qui resta tapi dans le silence.

" Et il était juste un domestique, aussi." L'argenté leva enfin sa tête. "... juste un stupide domestique sans valeur."

"Un domestique ?" S'interrogea Kyoko. Yamamoto haussa des épaules, tandis qu'Hana leva un sourcil.

"Est-ce que Sawada est le fils d'un sale riche, ou un truc dans le genre ?" Demanda-t-elle, mais Gokudera ne répondit pas.

"Donc le 'nii-san' de Tsuna-kun était un domestique ?" Clarifia Kyoko. L'argenté acquiesça.

"Ouais, juste un domestique." Dit-il. "Juste un stupide domestique qui jouait beaucoup avec Jyuudaime lorsqu'il était jeune. Je me trompe, Jyuudaime ?"

Tsuna ne répondit rien, il n'acquiesça pas, et ne bougea pas. Il resta assis, absorbant l'histoire de Gokudera.

"Jyuudaime était seul assez souvent et vu que son père et son grand-père travaillaient beaucoup, il n'avait personne avec qui jouer, en dehors de ce domestique." Continua-t-il. Yamamoto et les autres furent interpellés par l'histoire. "Mais ce mec... cette personne que Jyuudaime traîtait comme un grand frère, n'était qu'un agent sous couverture."

"Quoi ?" Demanda Yamamoto, ne comprenant toujours pas.

"Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là, Gokudera-kun ?" demanda Kyoko.

"C'était un foutu kidnappeur." chuchota Gokudera. Tout le monde s'échangea des regards; personne n'avait pu entendre ce qu'il avait dit.

"T'as dit quoi, espèce de singe ?" S'énerva Hana.

"J'ai dit que c'était un foutu kidnappeur." S'exclama bruyamment Gokudera. Toute la classe se tourna vers lui, se demandant pourquoi il criait. Tsuna écarquilla les yeux en entendant la vérité éclater au grand jour.

"K-Kidnappeur ?" S'étonna Yamamoto, yeux écarquillés alors qu'il regardait vers Tsuna. Kyoko et Hana semblaient tout aussi choquée, regardant aussi le brun.

"C-Comment-? Qu-qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça, Gokudera-kun ?" Demanda Kyoko avec de grands yeux. L'artificier détourna le regard, alors que ces derniers s'attendrissaient de regrets.

"A l'âge de sept ans, Jyuudaime a été kidnappé par cet enfoiré." Grogna-t-il entre ses dents. Les poings de Yamamoto se serrèrent inconsciemment, alors qu'il absorbait l'information, complètement incrédule. Il regardait Tsuna, qui évitait le regard de tout le monde.

"Il a trahi la confiance de Jyuudaime !" S'attrista Gokudera. "Cependant, Jyuudaime, Dieu merci, a été capable de s'échapper avant d'être balancé par la fenêtre. Les complices de l'enfoiré ont paniqué, et l'ont tué avant que les gardiens n'arrivent pour sauver Jyuudaime."

Kyoko plaça une main devant sa bouche. "I-Ils l'ont t-tué ?"

"A-Attends, ils l'ont t-tué... devant Sawada quand il avait sept ans ?" Demanda Hana incrédule. Tous se tournèrent automatiquement vers Tsuna, dont les yeux étaient maintenant écarquillés, alors qu'il se souvenait de cette nuit là.

_Tsunayoshi. _S'inquiéta Giotto, alors qu'il voyait des larmes se former aux coins des yeux de Tsuna. Il posa une main de consolation sur son épaule, mais le brun ne la sentit pas alors qu'il plongeait dans les profondeurs de sa mémoire.

_"Relâche-moi !" Pleura-t-il, sur le point de s'échapper de ses liens._

_"H-Hey, qu-qu'est ce que- ? C-Comment as-t-tu-?" Bégaya le kidnappeur, qui était son nii-san, choqué, lorsqu'il vit Tsuna hors de ses liens._

_Tsuna eut des difficultés à respirer lorsqu'il s'échappa de ses liens. Le visage de son 'nii-san' se ferma lorsqu'il vit Tsuna s'échapper, et il sortit un pistolet paralysant._

_"__Reviens__ ici, ou je te tue." Cracha-t-il__, du venin dans la voix__. Le brun frissonna de peur__, __ les larmes __coulaient en cascade sur ses joues__. Il recula lorsque le kidnappeur se précipita sur lui. Tsuna cria de douleur __en sentant __le pistolet le blesser au bras. Il sentit l'électricité se déplacer dans son corps entier, l'immobilisant__ momentanément__, mais pas assez pour le plonger dans l'inconscience. Du sang s'écoula de sa main droite, la main que le kidnappeur avait frappée._

_Il sourit méchamment, en approchant Tsuna. "Maintenant je n'ai qu'à-" Mais c'est alors que Tsuna lui donna un coup de pied, et il fut __stupéfait__ de sa puissance __qu'il montra en le repoussant__._

_"Qu'est ce que-!" Il se releva, jambes tremblantes. "Tu-" Il ne fut jamais capable de terminer sa phrase, __ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il tombait à genoux__. Les yeux de Tsuna __s'ouvrirent grand eux aussi__ lorsqu'il vit la couleur du sang là où le kidnappeur était tombé._

_"N-Nii-san ?" Demanda-t-il, effrayé, s'avançant vers le domestique tombé._

_"Guh..." Gémit l'homme. Il regarda Tsuna avec des yeux qui perdaient doucement toute trace de vie._

_"N-Nii-" dit Tsuna en tendant la main, mais il s'arrêta lorsque le kidnappeur commença __à __rire comme un maniaque. Il __posa ses yeux fous sur Tsuna, prononçant__alors__ ses dernières paroles._

_"Tu es un monstre, tu le sais, ça ?" Du sang sortit de sa bouche. Et juste comme ça, les dernières lumières dans ses yeux s'éteignirent, et sa tête retomba sur le sol, avec un bruit mat. Le petit Tsuna resta sous le choc, et commença à pleurer. Il pleura et pleura... __Et il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il n'eut plus une larme à pleurer._

"Tsuna !" S'éleva une voix forte. Tsuna reprit brutalement son souffle, ses yeux bruns remplis de larmes rencontrèrent les iris ambrés de Yamamoto. A ses côtés, Gokudera, Kyoko et Hana le regardaient avec inquiétude. Soudainement, il sentit quelque chose de froid lui toucher le visage, et il vit Giotto lui caresser la joue d'un air concerné.

Tsuna ne réussit pas à empêcher le faux sourire de monter sur son visage, alors qu'il les regardait. Ses sourcils restaient froncés, preuve qu'il se sentait vraiment mal à l'intérieur.

"Je vais bien." Dit-il faiblement. Il ignora les larmes qui étaient sur le point de couler. "C'était il y a longtemps, après tout. Je m'en souviens à peine." Mentit-il.

"Sawada-kun..." s'inquiéta Kyoko.

"J-Jyuudaime... gomenasai je-" dit Gokudera, s'inclinant bassement, honteux.

"Oi, Sawada, tu ne devrais pas te forcer à sourire comme ça." Hana fronça des sourcils. "Honnêtement, avoir été kidnappé à sept ans..."

"Tsuna, tu es sûr que tu vas bien ?" demanda Yamamoto, la voix teintée d'une inquiétude sincère, alors qu'il déplaçait les cheveux de Tsuna sur le côté. Un rougissement léger gratifia les joues de Tsuna, mais il lui répondit d'un sourire las, ainsi qu'a ses compagnons.

"Je vais bien." Dit-il pour ne qu'ils ne s'inquiète plus. "Des évènements comme ça ne restent pas longtemps dans ma mémoire, pas longtemps du tout." Il y eut un grand silence.

"Keh, je suppose que Gokudera avait raison." Hana fronça à nouveau des sourcils. "Ce type était un sale enfoiré, ton 'nii-san'." Ils restèrent tous les quatre silencieux. Cette fois-ci, personne ne contre argumenta ce qu'Hana avait dit.

"Il ne méritait que la mort." murmura Gokudera, la voix tremblant de haine. Personne ne le contredit non plus.

"Non." Soupira Tsuna. Tout le monde le regarda avec une surprise des plus complètes. "Non, il ne méritait pas la mort..."

"Mais Jyuudaime, il-!"

Tsuna secoua la tête. "Qu'importe qui il était, ou ce qu'il avait fait... Nii-san.." Tsuna ne put s'empêcher de froncer des sourcils. "... il ne méritait de mourir comme ça..."

"Tsuna..." dit Yamamoto au brun.

"Sawada..."

"Sawada-kun..."

"Jyuudaime..."

Tsuna soupira de fatigue et s'effondra contre le dossier de sa chaise. Ses quatre condisciples s'échangèrent des regards.

"Sawada-kun... Je..." Kyoko ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle se souvenait de l'air de Tsuna, à chaque fois qu'elle avait dit 'nii-chan'. Avec une expérience pareille, elle ne pouvait pas le blâmer.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas, Sasagawa-san." Dit Tsuna en voyant Kyoko se battre contre elle-même pour savoir quoi dire. "Tu n'as pas à me dire quoi que ce soit, et ne pense même pas à t'excuser, tu n'as rien fait de mal."

Kyoko rougit en regardant Tsuna. "T-Tu ne dois pas m'appeler Sasagawa-san, appelle moi juste Kyoko. Tu vas me confondre avec mon frère."

"Ah, okay." Dit Tsuna. "Kyoko-chan, alors."

Kyoko acquiesça, encourageante, avant de prendre une grande inspiration et de regarder le visage pâle de Tsuna. "Et s'il te plaît, appelle mon frère 'nii-san'."

Hana, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Giotto, et Tsuna la dévisagèrent, absolument choqués.

"E-eh ?" Demanda Tsuna incertain. Kyoko se pencha en avant, et prit ses mains dans les siennes.

"Je sais que tu as a été traumatisé depuis ce qui s'est passé entre toi et la personne que tu aimais comme un frère, mais j'ai envie de te montrer qu'il y a des bonnes personnes, méritant le titre de 'nii-san' !" Dit-elle avec détermination. "Mon frère est l'une de ses personnes, donc j'insiste sur le fait que tu l'appelles 'Nii-san', aussi."

Tsuna écarquilla les yeux en entendant ce qu'elle avait dit. "M-Mais j-je-" bégaya Tsuna. Kyoko lui sourit brillamment.

Tsuna la regarda, pas fort sûr de savoir ce qu'il fallait faire. Il se tourna vers Giotto, qui hocha la tête d'un air encourageant. Il regarda Yamamoto qui lui sourit, et Gokudera qui lui rendit un respectable pouce vers le haut, de 'Vous pouvez le faire, Jyuudaime'. Hana ne fit qu'hausser les épaules.

"E-Eh bien, si tu insistes." Dit doucement Tsuna. Kyoko s'illumina comme un sapin de noël.

"Je vais t'appeler Tsuna-kun, alors, vu que tu fais partie de la famille, maintenant." sourit la rousse. Tsuna écarquilla les yeux en entendant le mot 'famille'.

_Famille, hein ? _Pensa Tsuna en baissant les yeux. Il rougit. _Voilà autre chose que je n'ai pas entendu depuis longtemps. _Il ferma les yeux alors qu'une image de sa mère et son père s'illuminèrent dans son esprit.

_Tsu-kun !_

_Tsuna, mon garçon !_

Tsuna ouvrit les yeux et regarda les visages souriant de ses... amis...

_Ils peuvent être ta famille, à partir de maintenant... _chuchota Giotto dans l'oreille du brun. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux. Il plongea dans les yeux bleu ciel de Giotto, qui exprimaient l'honnêteté de ses paroles. Tsuna sourit doucement.

"Oui, peut-être qu'ils le peuvent." Répondit Tsuna d'une petite voix.


	8. Les Fauteurs de troubles approchent

_( 05/08/2014 )_

_Salve !_

_Je m'excuse de ce long retard ^^" Honnêtement, je ne devrais pas avoir d'excuses, mais pour vous dire la vérité cette traduction est compliquée à traduire, et surement tout aussi compliquée à corriger._

_En parlant de correction :_

**_ALERTE CHAPITRE PAS CORRIGÉ !_**_ Et c'est une alerte niveau rouge : le style de cette fanfiction est souvent très répétitif, beaucoup de jeu sur les regards, les paroles et les Il-s'adresse-à-lui. Le français à beau être une langue où il y a de nombreux, **très **nombreux synonymes pour chaque mots, je n'arrive pas toujours à faire passer ça de façon discrète et tranquille._

_Vos yeux risquent de pleurer._

_Je vous présente pour la toute première fois, un chapitre de The Ghost of a Past Love non corrigé ! Il y aura certainement une seconde alerte de la sorte au prochain chapitre, que je vais essayer de terminer pour ce dimanche. ( Mais honnêtement, il faut que je me motive )_

_Bon, cette note est déjà trop longue ! Passons à la suite._

**_EDIT ( 12/08/2014 ) : LE CHAPITRE EST MAINTENANT CORRIGÉ !_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Réponse aux reviews anonymes time !<em>**

**_Karo : _**_Merci d'avoir reviewé ! Ne t'inquiètes pas pour Tsuna, il est le héros de l'histoire, après tout ! Je t'accorde le bénéfice du doute, surtout après la fin que je lui ai donnée dans AML, mais songe à ceci : l'auteure est (probablement) américaine ! Oui ! Parfaitement ! Ca ne veut strictement rien dire ! *Rires* ( C'était pas marrant, comment ça ?! ) Non, je vais te laisser découvrir ça par toi même :)__  
><em>

**_Addaline :_**_ Merci d'avoir prit le temps de laisser une review ! ^^ J'avoue que cette histoire m'a beaucoup émue aussi, la première fois que l'ai lue (maintenant que je la traduis, j'ai plus tendance à me taper le crâne sur le clavier, mais c'est un autre sujet) et j'attends moi-même la suite (enfin, le chapitre 18, quoi). A propos de l'existence - devrait-on dire réminiscence, vu qu'il ne fait plus trop partie de "l'existence" ?- de Giotto, je me le demande aussi. Mais ce qui m'intéresse le plus, ce sera la réaction de ses 'amis/futurs-amis' : Gokudera s'intéresserait peut-être plus au fait qu'un fantôme est vraiment aux côtés de Tsuna, Yamamoto... je ne sais pas trop. Mais là, on peut aussi se dire que, vu qu'ils ont les bagues, peut-être que leurs ancêtres le suivent, eux aussi ! C'est juste que, vu que l'on reste souvent autour de Giotto et Tsuna, ces deux là n'ont pas remarqué que les gardiens avaient eux-même des comportement bizarres. Tout est une question de focalisation. Hm... C'est un sujet à débattre :o_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Disclaimer<em>**

_Katekyo Hitman Reborn appartient à Akira Amano_

_Le Fantôme d'un Amour Passé (**The Ghost of a Past Love**) appartient à i**lYamaTsuna7227li**_

_L'auteure m'a donné les droits de traduction_

_Ce chapitre a été corrigé par **Yukiche**_

.

_Le prochain chapitre sortira le 10/08/2014, probablement dans la soirée_

_(: Enjoy :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Le Fantôme d'un Amour Passé<strong>

**Chapit****re**** 8 - **_**Les fauteurs de trouble se rapprochent**_

PAUSE DE MIDI

Tsuna, Yamamoto et Gokudera mangeaient leur repas de midi sur le toit, comme d'habitude, quand soudainement...

"SAWADA !" S'éleva une voix bruyante. Tsuna grimaça et se couvrit les oreilles. Yamamoto rit au moment où Gokudera s'étouffa sur la nourriture qu'il avait en bouche.

La porte manqua de s'envoler de ses gonds, et les trois adolescents regardèrent l'intrus- enfin, le nouveau venu. Tsuna écarquilla les yeux en voyant Ryohei..en train de pleurer.

"SAWADA !" Hurla-t-il à nouveau en se précipitant vers le brun avant de l'enlacer. Gokudera se releva immédiatement pour fusiller le boxeur du regard, malgré le fait qu'il s'étouffait toujours avec son repas.

"O-Oi ! Q-Qu'est ce q-que tu.." Toussa Gokudera. "...f-fais à-à J-Jyuudaime !" Haleta-t-il ; il avait du mal à parler.

"SAWADA !" Beugla Ryohei, ignorant Gokudera, frappant ( plutôt douloureusement ) le dos de Tsuna. « J-J'ai E-EXTRÊMEMENT tout entendu de K-Kyoko ! »

« E-Eh ? » Tsuna grimaça de douleur.

« T-Tu peux EXTRÊMEMENT m'appeler 'nii-san' ! » pleurnicha-t-il de façon extrême. « A-A L'EXTRÊME ! »

« A-ah... » dit Tsuna, une goutte de sueur lui coulant du front. _Alors Kyoko-chan lui a dit... _« A-arigatou... » Ryohei le regarda avec des yeux impatients, comme s'il s'attendait quelque chose. Tsuna déglutit. « O-Onii-san... »

Il y eut un silence.

« EXTRÊME ! » Hurla Ryohei en donnant un coup de poing dans le vide, personne ne remarqua la bague du soleil briller sur ses doigts. « Je suis heureux d'être ton EXTRÊME frère modèle ! »

« F-Frère modèle ? » s'étonna Tsuna. Yamamoto rit une fois de plus et Gokudera, qui buvait de l'eau pour se calmer, la recracha.

« Toi ? Un modèle ? Un frère modèle, en plus ?" S'offusqua-t-il, sceptique.

« OUI ! » Le boxeur en regarda Gokudera. « Je serais un EXTRÊME frère pour Sawada ! »

Tsuna soupira d'un ton défaitiste, alors que Yamamoto souriait avec joie. « Tu as enfin un bon frère. »

Le brun rougit en voyant le peu d'espace entre eux deux, mais il ferma ensuite sereinement les yeux tout en s'appuyant contre le baseballeur. « Ouais. »

Yamamoto lança un regard curieux au brun suite à cette action et il sourit en voyant l'expression qu'il avait. Sourire aux lèvres, il plaça sa joue sur le haut de la tête de Tsuna. Avec de la chance, ce serait le début d'une bonne relation amicale.

* * *

><p>Giotto vagabondait à travers les couloirs de Namimori, observant son entourage. Il avait vu les hommes du comité de Discipline courir dans tous les sens, comme s'il y avait urgence. Et donc, juste par curiosité (et aussi parce que son hyper intuition lui hurlait dans les oreilles), il se sépara momentanément de Tsuna pour mener sa petite enquête.<p>

Il vit un des membres du comité passer à côté de lui, et il le suivit immédiatement, sans arrière-pensée. Le membre le conduit jusqu'à la salle du comité de discipline.

_Ah, Alaude. _S'exclama Giotto en entrant dans avec le membre du comité. La première personne qu'il vit fut Hibari Kyoya.

« Président. » dit le nouveau venu, regardant droit dans les yeux d'Hibari.

« Vice Président, Kusakabe Testuya. » répondit Hibari, acceptant sa présence. « Ton rapport ? »

« Hai ! » Kusakabe se raidit, et sortit formellement une enveloppe de son manteau. « Président, il semblerait que les personnes qui attaquent Namimori soient des étudiants de Kokuyo. »

« Kokuyo ? » Hibari leva un sourcil menaçant. « L'école de la ville d'à côté. »

Kusakabe confirma ces propos d'un hochement de tête.

« Et ? » Demanda Hibari, perdant patience. « Tu les as attrapés ? »

Kusakabe perdit de son assurance. « Gomen Kyo-san mais... tous les membres du comité de discipline sont à l'hôpital... Nous n'avons pas réussi à les descendre. » Ajouta-t-il avec une petite voix.

Hibari s'énerva, et se leva. Il jeta un regard noir à Kusakabe, qui, en réaction, prit un pas de recul. « Donne-moi l'emplacement de leur petite cachette, je m'en occuperai seul. »

« Eh ? M-Mais Kyo-san- ! »Bégaya l'homme, alors que son boss marchait vers lui.

« Donnez-moi les dossiers, Vice Président. » Grogna le carnivore. Kusakabe n'eut d'autre choix que de les lui donner.

« Bien. » Dit-il en jetant un coup d'oeil aux papiers. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il les lança sur le fauteuil et se dirigea vers la porte.

« K-Kyo-san, où est-ce que tu- ? » S'interrogea Kusakabe.

« J'y vais maintenant. » Répondit l'autre. « Prends soin des affaires en cours. »

Giotto observa le mini-Alaude avec des yeux nostalgiques et inquiets. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment quant à tout ça. Hibari passa à travers le blond.

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fait si froid, ici ? _Pensa l'Alouette. Il jeta un regard sur le côté. Il n'y avait rien. Giotto regarda la réincarnation de son ami droit dans les yeux. C'était un choc de le voir tourner la tête juste là où il était.

_Alaude_. Sourit-il. _Ca fait du bien de te revoir._

Hibari ne savait pas pourquoi il se sentit énervé tout d'un coup. Il jeta un regard meurtrier à l'endroit vide avant de se retirer.

« Tetsuya, assure-toi que l'air conditionné est bien éteint quand tu sortiras. » Grogna-t-il en fermant la porte, laissant derrière lui un Vice-Président confus.

« Mais l'air conditionné est cassé, non ? » Pensa-t-il à voix haute. Giotto gloussa avant de sortir à son tour.

* * *

><p>« Giotto-san ! Tu es là ! » Dit Tsuna en voyant le blond s'appuyer contre un mur, en dehors de la classe. Heureusement, Gokudera, Yamamoto et Ryohei étaient trop occupés à se chamailler (Yamamoto essayait d'empêcher Ryohei et Gokudera de se battre) pour remarquer Tsuna entamer une discussion avec un mur.<p>

_Je suis désolé d'avoir __pris__ autant de temps. _Dit le blond a tapotant le crâne de Tsuna avec affection. _Je me suis inquiété sans raison particulière._

Un éclair d'intuition passa dans les yeux de Tsuna. « Alors tu l'as senti aussi ? » Giotto écarquilla les yeux.

_Tsunayoshi, tu..._ commença-t-il, mais le brun lui sourit.

« Je ne suis pas ton arrière-arrière-(beaucoup d'arrière) petit-fils pour rien. » Lui dit le brun. « Alors ? Tu as trouvé ce qui t'inquiétait ? »

Giotto acquiesça, beaucoup plus formel. _Alaude. J'ai bien peur qu'il fasse quelque chose de très dangereux._

« Hibari-san ? » dit Tsuna, les yeux s'écarquillant. LE Hibari-san était en danger ?

_Ah. On devrait l'observer ces prochains jours. _Dit Giotto avec un grand sérieux. Tsuna acquiesça.

« Tsuna. » Une main se mit sur son épaule. Tsuna se retourna brusquement et vit Yamamoto. « Tsuna, on y va ? Sinon on va être en retard. » Derrière Yamamoto, Gokudera insultait la silhouette de Ryohei, qui retournait en classe. Le brun sentit de la sueur lui couler du front.

« Ah. » Acquiesça Tsuna en souriant timidement à la star du baseball, le laissant le conduire jusque dans la classe. Giotto le suivit avec un sourire sur les lèvres. Gokudera passa à travers ce dernier par accident.

« Foutu changement climatique. » grommela-t-il en frissonnant.

* * *

><p>SAUT TEMPOREL<p>

Après les cours...

Tsuna réunit ses affaires tout en jetant des regards en biais à Giotto.

« Tsuna, on y va, t'es prêt ? » Sourit Yamamoto, en approchant du brun. Gokudera s'approcha lui aussi.

« Jyuudaime, allons-y ! » S'exclama-t-il joyeusement.

« Heu, je suis désolé les gars. » Dit-il d'un air penaud. « Mais j'ai un rendez-vous avec le professeur, vous vous souvenez ? »

« O-Oh c'est vrai... » dit Yamamoto.

« Kuh, saleté de prof. » dit Gokudera en croisant les bras. « Ne se rend-il pas compte qu'il gâche le précieux temps de Jyuudaime ? »

« On va t'attendre, alors, Tsuna. » dit Yamamoto en souriant au brun.

« Ca ira, les gars. » sourit ce dernier, rougissant légèrement. « J'ai envie que vous partiez devant. Je dois encore faire des trucs après avoir parlé au professeur. » A ce moment, il échangea un regard avec Giotto.

« Jyuudaime, qu'est-ce que ce 'truc' ? » Demanda Gokudera. Yamamoto regarda aussi Tsuna avec un intérêt certain.

« C-C'est rien. » dit-il en levant ses mains de manière défensive. « H-Heu juste des trucs que je dois faire. »

Gokudera sembla vexé que le brun ne lui fasse pas confiance, et Yamamoto regarda Tsunayoshi avec des yeux inquiets.

« Tsuna, tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas de l'aide pour ton 'truc' ? » Demanda-t-il, droit au but. Giotto sourit à cette attitude directe venant de l'incarnation d'Asari.

« Tout ira bien. » leur sourit-il avec confiance. Il jeta son sac sur son épaule avant de se retourner et de marcher jusqu'à la porte. Les deux autres le regardèrent simplement, et Giotto leur fit ses au-revoir, en leur ébouriffant les cheveux.

_On vous verra demain. _Sourit-il. _Mais d'abord, on doit savoir ce qu'il se trame avec Alaude._

Les yeux de Yamamoto s'écarquillèrent en sentant un touché familier sur son front. Gokudera leva aussi soudainement les yeux à la pression soudaine.

_Qu'est ce que c'était que ça ? _Pensèrent-ils au même moment.

* * *

><p>« Sawada, je ne sais honnêtement pas quoi penser de ça. » Soupira le professeur en lui montrant son cahier vierge.<p>

« Gomenasai sensei, j'ai juste beaucoup sur la conscience, ces derniers temps. » dit Tsuna en regardant son cahier vide de notes. Le professeur secoua la tête.

« Je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu as pris la peine de me donner ça. » Il secoua la tête, et rendit le cahier à Tsuna. Il jeta un oeil au brun qui le regardait de manière penaude.

Le professeur soupira encore une fois. « D'accord, je vais te donner une autre chance Sawada. Mais seulement pour cette fois, hein ? »

Tsuna acquiesça vigoureusement.

« En fait, c'est plus une activité pour rattraper les pots-cassés qu'un test. » Il prit un morceau de papier et commença à écrire dessus. « Tu seras d'aide à la librairie pendant une semaine. Pas de mais. » Ajouta-t-il en voyant la bouche ouverte de Tsuna. Il la ferma donc et acquiesça.

« Tu rentreras assez tard à partir de demain. » Précisa l'adulte en lui donnant un morceau de papier. « Donne ça au libraire demain, et elle te surveillera à ma place. Si tu ne rates ne serait-ce qu'un seul jour, j'ai bien peur que tu rates ce test. Prends aussi en compte que ce test représentait plus ou moins la moitié des points de ce semestre. »

Tsuna acquiesça en prenant le papier, le mettant dans sa poche.

« Très bien, alors, Sawada. Bonne chance. » dit le professeur en lui disant au revoir. « Et ne tire plus la tête durant mes heures de cours ! »

« Hai ! » répondit le brun en sortant de la salle des professeurs.

_C'était un peu dur, tu ne crois pas ? _s'offusqua Giotto en rejoignant Tsuna en dehors de la pièce. _Est-ce que tout ira bien pour toi ?_

« Ouais, bien sûr. » Tsuna haussa des épaules en courant jusqu'en bas des escaliers. « J'ai l'habitude d'être seul durant la nuit. »

Giotto fronça des sourcils. _Et moi alors, qu'est ce que je suis ? Un mur ?__  
><em>

Tsuna gloussa. « Non, tu es un fantôme un peu trop joyeux, qui ne sait pas se déplacer sans un coquillage. »

Giotto rougit légèrement lorsque son descendant le taquina.

_Mais sans rire, Tsunayoshi, tu n'es pas seul... tu ne l'es jamais... _dit le blond au garçon qui marchait devant lui. Tsuna s'arrêta un instant, alors qu'il regardait Giotto, les cheveux dans les yeux.

« Ca à l'air sympa. » Il sourit légèrement, avant de regarder son ancêtre de dessous ses mèches. « Mais répète-moi ça dans une semaine, et nous verrons. »

Giotto fut consterné de la réponse de Tsuna, qui continua de marcher vers la sortie de l'école. Ne sachant pas quoi dire, il ne fit que le suivre, n'ajoutant plus rien.

* * *

><p>« Ah, merci pour l'information. » dit Tsuna en raccrochant.<p>

_Alors, qu'a-t-il dit ? _Demanda le blond. _Etait-ce l'information sur Kokuyo._

Tsuna empocha son portable et regarda le blond. « Je suppose que ton intuition avait toutes les raisons de s'inquiéter. Les personnes tirant les ficelles de l'attaque sur Namimori sont des détenus des Vendice qui se sont échappés. »

_Je le savais. _dit Giotto, pas surpris pour un sou. _Quoi d'autre ?_

« Eh bien, la personne était un étudiant transféré qui est mystérieusement devenu le leader de tous les gangs de Kokuyo en un instant. » Compléta Tsuna en marchant. « Après qu'il soit devenu le seul et l'unique puissant dirigeant de tous les gangsters de Kokuyo, il a commencé à attaquer les étudiants de Namimori. »

_Au hasard ? Ou y avait-il un ordre à ses attaques ? _S'enquit Giotto.

« Il y avait bien un ordre aux attaques. » Il regarda sérieusement Giotto. « Apparemment, ils ont kidnappé le Ranking Prince »

Giotto écarquilla les yeux avant de les étrécir. _Donc l'ordre des attaques est basé sur un classement ?_

« Ouais. » Répondit Tsuna. « Mais comme tu le sais, le Ranking Prince est sous l'omerta : un contrat qui le force à rester silencieux, et, si jamais il le brise, la sentence est la mort. Il ne peut donc pas de donner les classements, qu'importe la famille. »

Giotto acquiesça.

« De ce que j'ai entendu, le détenu était frustré à cause de ça, donc il a demandé un classement innocent à la place. » Ils continuèrent de marcher, plus vite cette fois, et Giotto le suivit, regardant les alentours pour s'assurer que personne ne les écoute. « Il l'a fait pour coincer la personne qu'il vise. »

_Et ?_ Tsuna s'arrêta et regarda droit dans les yeux de Giotto.

« Il lui a demandé le classement des personnes les plus fortes de Namimori. » Le blond ne sembla pas surprit, et observa sérieusement son descendant.

_Sa cible... c'est... _commença doucement Giotto.

« ... Moi. » Le visage de Tsuna se ferma. « Bien sûr que c'est moi. Qui d'autre ? »

_Tsunayoshi... _L'interpellé secoua la tête et continua à marcher en direction de sa maison.

« C'est un peu stupide de sa part de penser que, juste parce que je suis le Vongola Decimo, je serais l'un des meilleurs combattants. » s'offusqua Tsuna.

_Oui, mais ce n'est pas totalement irrationnel vu que tu connais la plupart des gens dans le classement. Au final, tu te serais montré. _Tsuna se tut, et garda ses yeux dirigés vers le sol.

« De toute façon... » Commença le brun. « Revenons à notre conversation de départ, Hibari-san est en danger. Qu'importer à quel point il est fort, je doute qu'il puisse se mesurer à des détenus qui se sont échappés ( prend notre du pluriel ) de Vendice, seul. »

_Mon gardien du nuage est incroyablement fort, Tsunayoshi. _Sourit Giotto.

« Je suis sur qu'il l'**était**. » Tsuna insista sur le temps passé. Giotto ne put s'empêcher d'y rire. Soudainement, le mobile de Tsuna sonna et le brun répondit avant de placer l'appareil près de ses oreilles, tout en regardant Giotto.

« Écoute, » dit Tsuna en ouvrant la porte de sa maison, pour regarder le fantôme droit dans les yeux. « J'ai juste un très mauvais pressentiment. Hibari-san est probablement le meilleur combattant de tout Namimori et juste comme ça, il est parti à Kokuyo. En plus, de ce que je sais, Yamamoto et Gokudera-kun pourraient très bien figurer dans le classement, ce qui ferait d'eux des cibles aussi et je-»

Tsuna s'arrêta de parler, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il vit Gokudera et Yamamoto le regarder, juste devant sa maison. On aurait bien dit qu'ils étaient tous les deux en train de l'attendre.

Giotto essaya de se retenir, mais à cette scène, il rit. _Tu devrais vraiment te calmer, Tsunayoshi._

Tsuna rougit rapidement.

_« Allo ? Tsunayoshi-sama ? » _Commença la voix de l'autre côté du téléphone.

« Heu, oui ? » Demanda le brun en détournant le regard de ses deux amis qui le contemplaient de manière curieuse.

_« Tsunayoshi-sama, je sais que je vous préviens un peu sur le tard, mais Nono vous propose d'envoyer des gardes du corps pour vous protéger au Japon- »_Dit l'homme, mais Tsuna l'interrompit.

« Non ! Non ! Dites à Papy que je n'ai pas besoin de gardes du corps. » Chuchota-t-il. « Ecoutez, je suis un peu occupé pour le moment, je vous rappellerai plus tard. » Et il raccrocha. Il inspira profondément et se retourna vers ses amis.

« L-Les gars, qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? » Demanda-t-il en empochant son téléphone.

« Ben, on est venu pour s'assurer que tu ailles bien. » Dit Yamamoto en se gratouillant la joue.

« Et on dirait bien que vous étiez occupé, Jyuudaime. » Ajouta Gokudera en voyant l'apparence tendue et stressée de Tsuna.

« Heu, ouais, un peu. » Tsuna sourit légèrement. « On rentre ? » Il s'approcha de la porte et la déverrouilla. Yamamoto et Gokudera le suivirent à l'intérieur.

_Tsunayoshi, je serais dans ta chambre. _Dit Giotto. _On discutera de ça avant que tu ailles dormir, d'accord ?_

Le brun ne fit qu'acquiescer alors qu'il menait Yamamoto et Gokudera dans le salon.

« Alors Tsuna... » Commença Yamamoto lorsqu'il s'installa dans le divan. « Tu parlais de quoi, plus tôt ? Tu as mentionné nos noms et quelque chose à propos d'un classement ? »

Tsuna écarquilla les yeux avant de les détourner. « A-ah c'était juste des choses diverses dont je parlaisavec la personne au téléphone. »_**  
><strong>_

« Jyuudaime… » L'artificier savait que le brun leur cachait quelque chose.

« Tsuna, » Yamamoto se leva et se dirigea droit vers le garçon. Ce dernier leva les yeux, curieux, mais rougit soudainement lorsque son ami lui prit la main. « Tsuna, s'il te plaît, dit nous ce qui ne va pas. Gokudera et moi, on peut t'aider ! »

« C'est vrai, Dixième du nom ! » S'exclama Gokudera, ignorant le fait que Yamamoto tenait la main de son boss, il laisserait passer ce détail pour le moment. L'adolescent les regarda, peu sûr de sa réponse. Il ne voulait pas les impliquer dans ce problème, surtout lorsqu'il pouvait presque prédire que dans un futur proche, il irait à Kokuyo pour se charger du problème lui-même.

« Je- » Commença Tsuna, il plongea ses yeux dans les verts mat de Gokudera et ceux ambre chaleureux de Yamamoto. Ils semblaient tellement l'apprécier. Mais il secoua la tête, et repoussa les mains qui le tenaient. Yamamoto écarquilla les yeux et Gokudera fronça des sourcils.

« Ce n'est rien. » Le brun tourna la tête sur le côté. « Tout va bien. »

Les deux amis se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre, tandis que Tsuna observait l'horloge murale.

« Ah, regardez, il se fait tard. » Dit-il en se levant. « Vous devriez rentrer à la maison, je vais vous accompagner. »

« Non, on pourra rentrer seuls. » répondit Yamamoto et Gokudera acquiesça, d'accord avec cette idée, mais c'est alors qu'ils s'arrêtèrent lorsque le brun les regarda avec des yeux tristes.

« Non, je vais vous accompagner. » murmura-t-il en se rendant vers la porte. « C'est le moins que je puisse faire. »

Ils sortirent et, en passant le grillage, Tsuna fit signe au second étage, pour signaler à Giotto qu'il serait rapidement de retour.

* * *

><p>Tsuna rentra, fatigué, et s'étala sur le canapé.<p>

_Bienvenue à la maison Tsunayoshi. _Dit Giotto en descendant les escaliers.

« Je suis de retour. » murmura le garçon. Le fantôme flotta aux côtés de son successeur et regarda son visage pâle.

_Tu devrais manger puis prendre un bain, avant de te reposer. _Giotto plissa les paupières. _C'est ce que je te dirais normalement mais on à des choses à faire, mis à part manger et se baigner, on a une conversation importante à tenir._

Entendant le ton si formel de son prédécesseur, Tsuna s'assit immédiatement, et ses yeux prirent un éclat sérieux. « Je sais. » Dit-il. Lui et Giotto avaient cette habitude similaire de devenir très sérieux lorsque quelqu'un qui leur était cher était ciblé. _**  
><strong>_

Alors, Tsuna couru en haut des escaliers pour prendre un bain, tout en faisant une commande… il était temps que les choses sérieuses commencent.

=== Alors, Tsuna monta vite les escaliers pour prendre son bain en vitesse, tout en formulant sa commande : maintenant… Il était temps que les choses sérieuses commencent.


	9. Mensonges, Secrets et Insécurités

_(10/08/2014)_

_Salve !_

_Pour me faire pardonner d'avoir été en retard aussi longtemps, je publie légèrement plus vite les trois chapitres que vous auriez dû avoir. Comme ça, la semaine prochaine ( le 17 ), vous aurez le chapitre 10, comme prévu, comme si je n'avais jamais prit de retard ! Hahaha ! ( Vous avez vu cette esquive de ouf ? :3 )_

**/!\ ALERTE CHAPITRE PAS CORRIGÉ /!\ **_C'est une alerte niveau rouge._

_Eh bien voilà, nous sommes officiellement au-delà de la moitié du nombre de chapitres publié pour le moment ! En parlant de ça, je vous invite à persécu-... je veux dire envoyer des jolies petites reviews à l'auteure originale, car, tout comme Chronicles of the Past, ça fait quelques année qu'elle n'a plus rien publié. *hourra* Lorsqu'on arrivera au chapitre 17 tous ensemble, je prendrai une journée pour toutes les traduire en anglais pour les envoyer à l'auteure._

_La suite !_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Réponses aux revieweurs masqués !<em>**

**_Addaline : _**_Coucou ! Merci d'avoir laissé une review ! Je ferais toujours de mon mieux pour répondre à mes lecteurs, même s'ils sont timides et qu'ils n'ont pas de compte ;) Les passages que tu as cités étaient amusant à traduire. *Rires* Il y en a pas mal dans le prochain chapitre, et celui-ci aussi. Mais de moins en moins - pour le peu qu'il y en avait. Comme tu le dis, les choses sérieuses arrivent, les événements seront moins jouette ^^ Et seront moins amusantes à traduire, aussi. ( J'ai déjà détecté quelques fautes d'orthographe/grammaire ^^" )_

**_Moi23 : _**_Les chapitres d'histoire comme celle-ci s'enfilent comme des petits pains, je dois l'avouer. Je suis heureuse d'entendre que cette traduction t'a plu. Sinon, ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne compte pas m'arrêter, même si mon intérêt pour cette fanfiction a un peu baissé. Je n'abandonne aucun projet commencé. Parce qu'après tout, j'ai des lecteurs qui attendent la suite, ce serait méchant de m'arrêter au milieu de nulle part. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer<strong>_

_Katekyo Hitman Reborn appartient à Akira Amano_

_Le Fantôme d'un Amour Passé ( **The Ghost of a Past Love **) appartient à **ilYamaTsuna7227li**_

_L'auteure m'a donné les droits de traductions_

**_Ce chapitre n'a pas été corrigé_**

_._

_Le prochain chapitre sortira le 17/08/2014_

_(: En joie :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9 – Mensonges, Secrets et Insécurités<strong>

Le jour suivant…

« Quoi ? Hibari-san n'est pas encore revenu ? » Dit Giotto tout en possédant le corps de Tsuna. Il discutait avec un membre du comité, Tsuna avait trop peur pour le faire lui-même.

« Ah. » Acquiesça le membre. « Mais il fallait s'y attendre, étant donné que Kokuyo est dans la ville d'à côté. »

Giotto hocha de la tête en s'éloignant, avant de quitter le corps du brun. Ce dernier reprit équilibre avant d'inspirer profondément.

« Donc on ne sait pas si Hibari-san est en sécurité ou pas… » dit-il en s'appuyant contre un mur.

_Mais le fait que ça prend autant de temps pour Alaude, de tous mes gardiens… quelque chose s'est mal passé. _Ajouta Giotto avec inquiétude. _Ce type a toujours été irréfléchi __il s'en va seul pour effectuer les missions parce qu'il pense qu'il protège la famille de manière indépendante._

« Il faut dire que c'est le gardien du nuage. » sourit légèrement Tsuna. « Un nuage flottant solitaire et indépendant. »

Avant que le blond puisse répondre, deux personnes se précipitèrent sur Tsuna.

« Jyuudaime, vous voilà ! » s'exclama Gokudera, Yamamoto sur ses talons.

« A-ah, Yamamoto, Gokudera-kun… » dit Tsuna, légèrement choqué. _**  
><strong>_

« Tsuna, on t'a cherché partout ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? » demanda le baseballeur, en fronçant des sourcils.

Tsuna jeta un œil à Giotto qui lui rendit un regard disant : 'c'est toi qui choisit si tu leurs dit ou pas.' Le brun évita le regard de ses deux condisciples en répondant.

« Je me baladais simplement. » Son ton était détendu. Mais ses deux amis détectèrent immédiatement le mensonge

« Jyuudaime, ne nous mentez pas, s'il vous plaît. » Grommela l'argenté. « On sait que quelque chose ne va pas vous êtes occupé lors des pauses et on n'arrive pas à vous parler durant l'intercours. »

« Ouais, il a raison, Tsuna. » Yamamoto le regarda avec des yeux inquiets. « Et on sait que c'est sérieux, à voir la façon dont tu réagis. »

« Je-» Commença Tsuna, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

Le sportif soupira, prenant le problème en main. « Tsuna, est-ce que ça a rapport avec le fait que quelques étudiants d'une autre école attaquent les étudiants de Namimori ? »

Tsuna écarquilla les yeux, et Gokudera fut bouche bée.

« Espèce d'idiot ! Tu n'étais pas censé lui dire ça ! » Grogna l'argenté.

« C-Comment t-tu- ? » Demanda Tsuna, les yeux grands comme des soucoupes. Gokudera arrêta brusquement ses insultes pour ouvrir grand les yeux. Le dixième faisait vraiment quelque chose en rapport à cet incident !

« Ben, les rumeurs se sont éparpillés dans l'école, ces derniers temps. » dit Yamamoto, un petit peu heureux d'avoir touché le jackpot. « Par contre, le comité de discipline essaie de garder l'affaire secrète. »

« J-Je vois. » L'expression du brun se changea en contemplement. _**(?) **__Eh bien, il fallait s'y attendre vu que les victimes sont les personnes les plus fortes de Namimori._

Les deux amis virent l'air qu'avait Tsuna, et s'inquiétèrent immédiatement. Qu'est ce qu'il ne leur disait pas ?

Le brun regarda les deux adolescents. Il y avait beaucoup de chances qu'ils soient eux-même dans le classement. Après tout, Yamamoto était un athlète et Gokudera était entraîné made in mafia dans l'art des explosifs.

_Je crois que tu devrais leur dire. _Giotto interrompit son train de pensée. _Il y a beaucoup de chances qu'ils soient dans le classement, et les prévenir pourrait les aider._

Tsuna laissa partir ses yeux vers l'endroit où Giotto se tenait, et fronça des sourcils. Il inspira profondément et soupira, avant de relever les yeux vers Yamamoto et Gokudera.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas, Tsuna ? » demanda Yamamoto, en voyant son regard.

« Eh bien, les gars, vous voyez… » Il se tortilla de malaise, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Giotto soupira en s'approchant de son successeur, possédant son corps. Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement lorsqu'il se réfugia dans son esprit.

« Trouvons un endroit plus privé. » dit le blond dans le corps de Tsuna avec sérieux. Yamamoto rougit légèrement, tandis que Gokudera jeta un œil confus au sportif.

* * *

><p>« Alors tu as découvert l'ordre des attaques ? » Gokudera écarquilla les yeux. « Je ne m'attendais pas à moins de toi, Jyuudaime ! »<p>

Tsuna repensa aux réseau d'information des Vongola et senti un peu de sueur lui couler du front, il se sentait coupable. C'était eux qui avaient fait tout le travail.

« Et ? Les attaques se basent sur quoi ? » Demanda Yamamoto. Ils étaient derrière l'école, loin des yeux et des oreilles qui pouvaient traîner.

« Sur le classement des meilleurs combattants de Namimori. » Répondit Giotto en s'appuyant sur le mur avec sérieux.

« Classement ? » S'interrogea Yamamoto.

« Meilleurs combattants ? » Répéta Gokudera.

« Ah. » Approuva Giotto. « Et je suis sûr et certain que vous faites tous les deux partie des cibles. »

Yamamoto étrécit les yeux. _C'est donc pour ça que Tsuna semblait aussi inquiet…_

_« __En plus, de ce que je sais, Yamamoto et Gokudera-kun pourraient très bien figurer dans le classement, ce qui ferait d'eux des cibles aussi et je-»_

« Jyuudaime, si nous sommes dans ce classement, alors toi aussi tu dois- ! » S'inquiéta Gokudera.

Tsuna s'attrista, et Giotto fut à cours d'idée de réponse. Il quitte le corps du brun pour le laisser parler.

« N-non, je suis plutôt sûr de ne pas y être, Gokudera-kun. » Sourit-il.

« Que dis-tu, Jyuudaime ! Bien sûr que tu y es ! Tu as battu Hibari ! Tu pourrais très bien être le numéro un- ! » s'indigna l'argenté.

Tsuna ne perdit pas son sourire, mais il cachait ses yeux sous ses cheveux. « Je ne suis pas dans ce classement, Gokudera-kun… » _Parce que ce n'est pas moi qui ait vaincu Hibari…_

Son bras-droit autoproclamé ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Yamamoto leva une main pour l'arrêter. Il voyait cette expression à nouveau. L'expression qui cachait ce qu'il pensait, et ce qu'il ressentait.

Il s'approcha de lui, et plaça un bras autour de ses épaules. Le plus petit leva la tête, légèrement surprit. Yamamoto lui sourit gentiment.

« On devrait retourner en classe. » dit-il en regardant l'argenté, qui semblait vouloir le tuer de toute sa force. « Ou alors le professeur pourrait bien nous 'mordre à mort'. » Ajouta-t-il en riant.

Tsuna rougit et cacha ses yeux sous ses mèches une fois de plus, tandis que Gokudera commença à crier des insultes au baseballeur pour sa proximité à Tsuna.

* * *

><p>Tsuna jetait des coups d'œil réguliers à son téléphone, inquiet. Il avait demandé à l'agence d'information Vongola de l'appeler ou de lui envoyer un message si jamais ils avaient plus d'informations sur les échappés.<p>

Ses deux amis remarquèrent à quel point il était tendu, et s'inquiétèrent encore plus de sa santé. Est-ce que le brun leur cachait encore quelque chose ?

_Tsunayoshi, arrête d'être aussi stressé. _Soupira Giotto. _Tes amis s'inquiètent. _Le brun grimaça à ces mots, 'tes amis', et donna un sourire peu convaincant à Giotto.

« Gomen, j'ai juste l'impression que, plus on les connait, mieux tout ira. » dit-il en jouant avec ses doigts. « J'ai un très mauvais sentiment dans le fond de mon estomac. »

Son ancêtre fronça des sourcils, il ne l'admettrait pas mais lui aussi avait ce sentiment. Tsuna sursauta soudainement lorsque son téléphone sonna, et Yamamoto et Gokudera se levèrent automatiquement de leur siège.

« Sensei, je vous prie de m'excuser, mais j'ai un appel important ! » dit-il en se levant, son téléphone vibrant toujours dans sa main.

« Sawada, ne pouvez-vous pas reporter cet appel à plus tard ? » Soupira le professeur. Yamamoto et Gokudera se regardèrent avant de détourner les yeux vers Tsuna.

Le visage de ce dernier devint très sérieux, et il dit d'une voix terne, « Gomen, mais c'est quelque chose qu'il est impossible de reporter. » Son expression fit lâcher sa craie au professeur, et les autres élèves le regardaient bouche-bée. Même ses deux amis semblaient surprit.

« J-Je vois… » déglutit le professeur, langue sèche. « D-Dans ce cas, je te prie d'y répondre dehors. »

Tsuna acquiesça, et sorti de la classe avec Giotto à ses côtés. Yamamoto et Gokudera étaient sur le point de le suivre, mais…

« Vous vous asseyez tous les deux, vous n'avez pas d'appel important, vous, n'est-ce pas ? » s'énerva l'adulte, indigné qu'un simple étudiant ait réussit à lui faire peur. Les deux comparses se rassirent à contrecœur, regardant la porte par laquelle Tsuna venait de partir.

* * *

><p>« Rokudo Mukuro, Joshima Ken, et Kakimoto Chikusa… » Tsuna répéta les noms, les mémorisant. « Ce sont les noms des échappés ? »<p>

Il acquiesça tout en écoutant la voix très business-like qui parlait à l'autre bout du téléphone. Giotto regarda l'expression de son successeur, et aussi la façon dont son poing de fermait et se détendait.

« Et ? Est-ce que les noms de Yamamoto Takeshi et Gokudera Hayato faisaient bien partie du classement ? » Sa voix descendit d'un octave. La personne de l'autre côté commença à bégayer.

_« A-Ah oui… nous avons fait des test de statistique à mainte reprises et d'après les résultats, Yamamoto Takeshi de la classe 2-A et Gokudera Hayato de la classe 2-A sont classés deuxième et troisième dans le classement des meilleurs combattants de Namimori. » _

Le visage de Tsuna se ferma. « Je comprends. Je vais m'en occuper, et j'enverrais un rapport dès que possible. »

_« Oui, s'il vous plaît… et prenez soin de vous, Tsunayoshi-sama. » _

« Ah », acquiesça Tsuna avant de raccrocher. Il soupira, alors que son visage se détendait, et qu'il se frottait les tempes, frustré.

_Tsunayoshi. _Demanda le blond en tapant l'autre sur l'épaule. _Que comptes-tu faire ?_

« Eh bien, si Hibari-san ne revient pas demain, alors, j'irais à Kokuyo pour le retrouver. » Répondit-il en empochant son téléphone. « Je ne peux pas laisser des civils êtres impliqués, qu'importe leur force. » Tsuna frissonna.

Les yeux de Giotto se ternirent. _Non, Tsunayoshi, je ne peux pas te laisser y aller dans cet état là, et seul, en plus ! _

Il eut en réponse un sourire fatigué. « Ce n'est pas un gros problème. Et de toute façon, tu ne me laisserais jamais seul, qu'importe la situation, n'est-ce pas ? Tu finis toujours par me suivre. »

_Bien sûr que oui_, s'indigna Giotto, _mais je préfèrerais que tu prennes Gokudera et Yamamoto avec toi._

Tsuna lui jeta un regard en coin avant de se tourner vers la porte, prêt à rentrer dans la classe.

_Tsunayoshi !_ Gronda Giotto. L'interpellé s'arrêta et soupira.

« Je ne laisserais aucun civil être impliqué dans cette affaire. » répondit-il fermement, dos à son ancêtre, avant de rentrer dans la classe.

Giotto soupira lorsque la porte de la classe se ferma. _Tsunayoshi, tu es parfois trop têtu pour les mauvaises raisons._

* * *

><p>« Tsuna-kun. » Il leva les yeux, et vit ceux d'une Kyoko inquiète.<p>

« Ah, Kyoko-chan ! » s'exclama Tsuna, clignant des yeux de surprise. Puis il remarqua qu'elle pleurait, et se leva soudainement. « Kyoko-chan ! Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? » Demanda-t-il en plaçant ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune fille. L'attention de quelques élèves se tourna vers eux, et Hana se dirigea droit vers Kyoko.

« C-C'est nii-chan, i-il a-a é-été a-attaqué p-par… » Hoqueta-t-elle. Bien qu'il était difficile de comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire vu qu'elle reniflait, Tsuna réussit à l'entendre, et écarquilla les yeux.

« C-C'est pas vrai ! O-Onii-san a été attaqué ? » Le visage de Tsuna pâlit, alors que Kyoko acquiesçait, confirmant son propos.

« J-J'ai pensé que t-tu devrais le s-savoir vu que toi et nii-chan êtes amis… e-et tu pourrais t-te f-faire attaquer aussi. » Pleurnicha-t-elle alors qu'Hana lui frottait le dos pour la réconforter. Gokudera et Yamamoto s'étaient aussi approchés. Les deux garçons s'échangèrent des regards avant de regarder le brun.

_Il fallait s'y attendre, _dit Giotto en serrant les poings_, Ryohei est le capitaine du club de boxe, et un incroyablement bon combattant._

« Qu'il fallait s'y attendre ou pas… » Tsuna grinça des dents. « C'en est de trop. Ces gens ne peuvent pas attaquer qui ça leur plaît. »

Les yeux des quatre personnes autour de lui se tournèrent vers lui. Le brun cacha sa colère sous ses longues mèches. Il finit avec un froncement de sourcil en détournant les yeux.

« T-Tsuna-kun ? » demanda Kyoko, inquiète, alors que Tsuna retirait les mains de ses épaules.

« Je vais bien. » dit-il avec une voix vide d'émotion. « Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter pour moi Kyoko-chan, mais pour toi. »

« Tsuna… » s'indigna Yamamoto, tout aussi inquiet.

« En plus... » Le brun leur tourna le dos, pour ne pas qu'ils voient sont visage. « Ces gens… ils ne nous attaqueront plus à partir de demain. »

« Q-Quoi ? Jyuudaime- ? » Gokudera écarquilla les yeux.

« Sawada qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ? » demanda Hana, suspicieuse.

Tsuna se tourna vers eux, un sourire sur le visage, « Rien. Je pense juste que ces personnes seront bientôt attrapée par la police, vu qu'ils font des attaques publiques. » Mentit-il avec aise. Giotto fronça des sourcils.

Kyoko et Yamamoto s'échangèrent des regards peu sûrs, tandis qu'Hana ne baissa pas sa garde. Gokudera fronçait des sourcils.

Tsuna laissa tomba son sourire en regardant ailleurs.

_Ils n'attaqueront plus personne... Parce que… la personne qu'ils cherchent, va venir à eux…_

_Juste comme ils l'avaient prévu._

Giotto regarda son descendant, inquiet.

* * *

><p>Quelques heures plus tard…<p>

« Tsuna, on y va. » dit Yamamoto. « On compte rendre visite à Sempai à l'hôpital aujourd'hui. »

« A-ah, m-mais je suis de corvée bibliothèque, aujourd'hui. » répondit-il en regardant le professeur.

« Non, c'est bon, tu peux y aller Sawada. » dit-il. « Tout le monde devrait rentrer tôt à la maison aujourd'hui. Tant que le conflit avec l'autre école n'est pas résolu, ta punition sera levée. »

« Vraiment ? » Demanda Tsuna. L'adulte acquiesça.

« Alors ça veut dire que je peux venir avec toi. » Yamamoto souriait. « Mais allons d'abord chez un fleuriste. »

« Hm ? Okay. » Ils sortirent de la pièce.

« Au fait, où est Gokudera-kun ? » demanda le brun en regardant autour de lui. _Et Giotto-san, aussi ?_

« Oh, Gokudera a été appelé par le professeur parce qu'il a explosé un étudiant qui parlait en mal de toi. » répondit le baseballeur. Tsuna sentir la sueur couler de son front.

« C-C'est terrible. » _Et effrayant._

« Oui, Gokudera ferait n'importe quoi pour toi. » Yamamoto haussa des épaules, avant que son expression ne devienne sérieuse. « Tout comme je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi, moi aussi. »

Tsuna écarquilla les yeux et regarda Yamamoto avec des joues roses. Ce dernier lui sourit gentiment.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Il a dit qu'il nous rejoindrait au grillage. » Il plaça un bras autour de ses épaules. Le brun fut à court de mot, donc qu'il ne fit qu'acquiesçer.

Le sportif ne remarqua pas son expression triste lorsqu'il baissa les yeux.

_Si seulement ces mots étaient pour moi…_

* * *

><p><em>G. ferait n'importe quoi pour toi… Tout comme je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi, moi aussi.<em>

Giotto ouvrit les yeux, se remémorant ce souvenir bien précis. Il se souvenait toujours de l'éclat sérieux que ses beaux yeux bleus avaient lorsqu'il lui avait dit ça.

_Asari… _Murmura le blond en fermant les yeux. Ne pas être aux côtés de son gardien de la pluie était tellement étrange et le faisait se sentir tellement seul. Il lui manquait beaucoup.

Le fantôme âgé de 400 ans s'approcha du lac, près du pont de Namimori. Il regarda l'eau et, à la place de voir son reflet, il vit Asari lui sourire gentiment. Les yeux de Giotto s'adoucirent immédiatement.

Il se pencha et toucha la surface de l'eau. L'image s'évanouit lorsque les petites vagues créées par son touché, la remplaçant par du vide. Il n'était qu'un fantôme, après tout.

Ses pensées furent interrompues lorsqu'il vit quelqu'un s'approcher de l'endroit où il était. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant une coiffure en forme d'ananas familière sur la tête de ladite personne.

_Daemon ?_ Il secoua la tête. C'était impossible ! Son gardien de la brume ne se réincarnerait jamais en _fille _! Qu'importe à quel point il était sadique et masochiste.

Malgré ces pensées, il ne put s'empêcher d'observer la fille approcher le lac. Elle était plutôt jolie, et mince. Trop mince, comme si elle était en sous poids.

_Je me demande si elle mange bien. _Il regarda son visage pâle, et ses yeux. L'un d'entre eux était caché sous un cache-œil l'autre était d'une belle couleur violette. Elle s'assit sur l'herbe et enlaça son sac. Elle regarda l'eau dans le silence.

Le blond s'approcha d'elle et s'assit à ses côtés. Elle frissonna, mais ne s'éloigna pas.

_Tu as aussi quelque chose sur l'esprit, hein ?_ Il regarda aussi le lac. _On est sur le même bâteau._

Elle ne répondit pas, Giotto ne s'y attendait pas, de toute façon. Après tout, seul Tsuna pouvait le voir et l'entendre. Bien qu'il pouvait être entendu par une personne normale alors que ladite personne dormait, comme la fois où il avait réveillé le gardien de la pluie il y a quelques années.

Et ils restèrent assis ainsi jusqu'au couché du soleil… La fille, pour des raisons inconnues. Et Giotto pour avoir un peu de compagnie.

* * *

><p>A L'HÔPITAL…<p>

Tsuna se tenait devant la chambre de Ryohei en tenant un bouquet de tulipes roses dans ses bras. A ses côtés se trouvaient Yamamoto et Gokudera. Le premier avait un sourire sur les lèvres, tandis que l'autre fronçait des sourcils.

« Rentre, hein, Tsuna. » sourit Yamamoto en s'approchant du brun. Ce dernier rougit.

« Oi ! Dégage de Jyuudaime ! » Il saisit le sportif pour l'éloigner. Yamamoto rit alors que Tsuna soupirait de soulagement. Il leva la main et toqua à la porte à contrecœur.

« Entrez. » Répondit la voix brute de Ryohei. Gokudera saisit immédiatement la poignée et ouvrit la porte pour Tsuna.

« Merci Gokudera-kun. » sourit-il, l'artificier rougit de gratitude.

« Ahaha ! Merci pour la porte, Gokudera ! » rit Yamamoto, n'ayant pour réponse qu'un regard noir.

« Je ne l'ouvrais pas pour toi ! » Cette exclamation était inutile : Yamamoto riait toujours.

« Ah ! Sawada ! Et Yamamoto aussi ! » dit Ryohei en voyant ses visiteurs. Tsuna écarquilla les yeux en voyant la tête, les bras et les jambes du boxeur plâtrés.

L'hospitalisé cligna des yeux en voyant l'expression de son petit frère, mais son attention fut rapidement attrapée par l'arrivée de Gokudera, qui fermait la porte.

« Oh ! Tronche de poulpe, tu es là aussi ! » S'exclama-t-il. Gokudera tomba des nues, tandis que Yamamoto sentit la sueur lui couler de la tempe.

Gokudera se releva, poings tremblants alors qu'il regardait Ryohei avec colère. « C-Comment est-ce que tu m'as appelé, tête de gazon ? »

« Tronche de poulpe. » Répéta le boxeur avec honnêteté. Une veine sur le front de Gokudera explosa.

« Espèce de- ! » S'exclama Gokudera, s'avançant vers l'autre pour lui donner le fond de sa pensée, mais Yamamoto l'arrêta.

« Maa… maa… Sempai est déjà blessé, Gokudera. » dit-il pour calmer l'italien. « Ne l'explose pas ! »

« Lâche-moi, taré du baseball crétin ! » dit-il en se démenant pour s'échapper de la prise de Yamamoto.

« De toute façon, Sawada… » Ryohei se tourna vers le brun, tandis que Gokudera continuait de se débattre. « Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu as l'air EXTRÊMEMENT énervé ! »

Ces mots arrêtèrent Gokudera. Et lui et Yamamoto regardèrent immédiatement le brun. Ses cheveux couvraient encore son visage.

« D-De quoi tu parles, Onii-san ? » demanda Tsuna un sourire sur son visage. « Qui ne serait pas énervé en te voyant ainsi ? » Après ça, le sourire sur son visage s'évanouit, et il regarda son grand-frère avec un mélange de culpabilité et d'inquiétude.

« Je vais EXTRÊMEMENT bien, Sawada ! » Ryohei lança un poing dans le vide, mais grogna de douleur quelques secondes après. Tsuna se précipita à ses côtés.

« Onii-san ! Ne bouge pas autant ! » dit-il avec une expression troublée. Yamamoto s'approcha aussi.

« Tsuna a raison, sempai, tu ne devrais pas trop bouger avec ce type de blessures. » Il plaça une main sur l'épaule de Tsuna.

Ryohei voulu répondre, mais la porte s'ouvrit.

« Onii-chan, je t'ai apporté tes vêtements- Arre ? » Kyoko ouvrit la porte, et vit Yamamoto, Gokudera et Tsuna dans la pièce. « Tsuna-kun ! Yamamoto-kun et Gokudera-kun aussi ! Vous êtes ici ! »

« Ah ! Yoh, Sasagawa ! » sourit Yamamoto.

« Tch. » Gokudera croisa les bras. Kyoko entra, tout sourire, et posa les sacs sur la table.

« Salut, Kyoko-chan. » dit Tsuna en s'approchant de la rousse. « Tiens, j'ai apporté des fleurs. » Il les donna à Kyoko. _**  
><strong>_

« Oh, tu n'aurais pas du, Tsuna-kun ! » dit-elle en les acceptant. Elle les plaça sur la table de nuit de Ryohei avant de prendre un vase et d'aller aux toilettes pour le remplir d'eau.

« Donc Sawada, est-ce que ces EXTRÊMES gens t'ont déjà attaqué ? » Demanda Ryohei. Les trois personnes dans la pièce se tournèrent vers lui. Le visage de Tsuna s'attendrit de tristesse alors qu'il regardait Ryohei.

« Non. Pas encore. » dit-il d'une petite voix.

« Oh ! C'est EXTRÊMEMENT bien, alors ! » s'exclama-t-il. « Sawada ! Une fois que je serais sorti d'ici… on va se faire un EXTRÊME duel, okay ? »

« Oi, tête de gazon ! Tu crois vraiment que Jyuudaime va vouloir combattre avec toi ? » L'argenté jeta un regard noir à Ryohei.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire, tronche de poulpe ? » rétorqua ce dernier.

« Maa… maa… calmez-vous, vous deux. » Sourit le baseballeur. Mais ce fut Tsuna qui les arrêta.

« Bien sûr. » Sourit-il. « Même si je vais probablement perdre contre toi. »

« QUOI ? » Gokudera sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher.

« EXTRÊME ! » Hurla Ryohei.

« J-Jyuudaime, t-tu es sûr ? »

« Bien sûr qu'il est sûr tronche de poulpe ! » dit Ryohei avec un sourire triomphant.

« Efface ce sale sourire de ta face, tête de gazon ! » Grogna l'artificier. Ils ne remarquèrent pas l'air qui planait sur le visage du brun.

_Ce n'est pas forcément une promesse vide de sens. _Se dit-il pour calmer sa culpabilité. _Je pourrais revenir vivant._

Alors qu'il songeait ça, lui-même ne vit pas la paire d'yeux couleur ambre le regarder.

_Tsuna, qu'est ce que tu nous cache, cette fois-ci ? _Pensa Yamamoto.

* * *

><p>Yamamoto, Gokudera et Tsuna sortirent de la chambre du boxeur en lui faisant leurs au-revoir.<p>

« Rétablis toi vite, Onii-san. » dit le brun en lui faisant signe de la main.

« Je t'apporterai des sushis la prochaine fois ! » sourit Yamamoto

« Che. »

« Ouais ! J'vous verrais plus tard ! » Hurla Ryohei de son lit.

« Merci d'être venus ! » Sourit Kyoko. Alors qu'il fermait la porte, le brun remarqua l'air triste sur le visage de Kyoko. Il regarda la porte fermée, se sentant coupable.

« Tu viens Tsuna ? » demanda le baseballeur en posant sa main sur l'épaule du brun. Ce dernier leva les yeux et lui sourit tristement.

« Ouais. » Il écarquilla les yeux lorsque la prise sur son épaule se resserra. Il put voir Yamamoto serrer les lèvres, comme s'il se retenait.

« Q-Quoi ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire peu sûr de lui. Yamamoto le regarda, ne sacahnt pas quoi dire ou faire.

_Tsuna, pourquoi est-ce que je… ?_

_Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que tu vas faire quelque chose de très dangereux… ?_

« Tsuna, je- » Commença le sportif, mais il fut interrompu par Gokudera.

« Oi ! Qu'est ce qu'l se passe ? » demanda Gokudera en s'approchant, regardant suspicieusement Yamamoto.

« Ce n'est rien Gokudera-kun. » dit Tsuna en repoussa gentiment la main de Yamamoto. « Allons-y. »

Tsuna et Gokudera marchèrent devant, laissant Yamamoto derrière.

« Oi, crétin du sport ! Tu viens ? »

« A-Ah ! Attendez-moi ! » Dit-il en courant vers eux.

_Et pourquoi… ?_

_Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne nous dis rien, et que tu gardes tout pour toi ?_

_Pourquoi fais-tu ça…_

… _tout seul ?_


	10. L'heure de bouger

_Salve !_

_Nous voilà donc au dixième chapitre, et les choses commencent à prendre place ! Après ce chapitre, les choses reprendrons leur cours normal : je recommencerai à publier un chapitre toute les deux semaines. Pour les courageux qui lisent ceci, je vous invite à voter sur mon profil pour la prochaine-prochaine histoire que j'écrirais :)_

**_ALERTE CHAPITRE PAS CORRIGÉ_**

_Passons maintenant à la suite !_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Réponse aux reviews masqués ~ : <em>**

_**Addaline : **Je vois ! *Rires* Merci d'avoir laissé une review :) Dans ce chapitre, on va rentrer dans les choses sérieuses, mais j'ai bien rigolé à un certain passage, j'espère que ce sera le cas pour toi aussi :) Les choses rentreront bientôt dans l'ordre, étant donné que je vais essayer de prendre pas mal d'avance pour les chapitres, je n'aime pas trop le stress de la fin de semaine ^^"_

**_Moi23 : _**_Merci beaucoup d'avoir reviewé :D Je transmettrai tes compliments à l'auteur dans peu de temps, normalement :) Avec de la chance, ça l'encouragera à continuer ! _

* * *

><p><strong><em>Disclaimer<em>**

_Katekyo Hitman Reborn appartient à Akira Amano_

_ L'idée de "Le Fantôme d'un Amour Passé ( **The Ghost of a Past Love **)" appartient à ilYamaTsuna7227li_

_Les droits de traduction m'ont été donnés._

**_Ce chapitre n'est pas encore corrigé_**

_._

_Le prochain chapitre sortira (?) le dimanche 31/08/2014_

_(: Enjoy :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 10 – <strong>_**L'heure de bouger**_

Cette nuit là…

Giotto entra dans la chambre de Tsuna, et la première chose qu'il vit était Tsuna debout dans le noir, regardant par la fenêtre. Sur son lit se trouvaient les vêtements qu'il reconnaissait comme les vêtements favoris du brun.

_Alors tu vas vraiment y aller, hein ? _demanda-t-il d'une petite voix. Tsuna se tourna vers lui.

« Oui, et j'ai déjà appelé le professeur. » Répondit-il en souriant.

_Tu vas y aller, qu'importe ce que je dis ?_

« Qu'importe ce qu'il se passe, j'irais. Répondit-il honnêtement.

_Tu n'as pas demandé à Yamamoto et Gokudera de venir avec toi ? _demanda-t-il inquiet.

Tsuna secoua la tête. « Je ne vais pas impliqué de civils. »

Il y eu un silence. _Je vais venir avec toi_.

Tsuna lui sourit tristement. « Je ne pense pas pouvoir t'arrêter. »

Giotto soupira, alors que son descendant continuait de le regarder. _J'aimerais juste te dire que je n'agréée pas à ton procéder._

« C'est pas grave, ça ne changera rien. » Tsuna s'approcha de la porte.

_Tu vas où ? _demanda le blond.

« Je veux prendre un bain avant d'aller dormir. » Répondit le brun en ouvrant la porte. Il jeta un regard à son ancêtre avant de fermer la porte. « On ne sait jamais…ça pourrait être mon dernier bain. »

Et avec ça, la porte se ferma silencieusement.

_Je ferais en sorte que ça ne soit pas le dernier._

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps là…<p>

« Kufufu… Pour toi de venir ici seul… C'était un peu stupide, n'est ce pas ? » Commença une voix sadique. Un certain préfet gisait au sol, regardant avec toute la colère qui pouvait réunir le propriétaire de la voix.

« Il était un peu dur à battre, n'est-ce pas, pyon ? » Continua une autre voix.

Il y eut un soupir monotone. « C'était une bonne chose d'avoir réussit à lui injecter un poison. »

« C'était le poison que tu avais volé à Shamal, Chikusa ? » Continua la première voix. « Je dois admettre qu'il était bien utile. »

« Hai, Mukuro-sama. » Reprit la voix monotone. « Le Sakura-kura, il me semble. »

« Heureusement qu'il y a des arbres de Sakura partout, pyon ! » Demanda la seconde voix.

« Même sans sakura j'aurais pu le battre. » dit celui qui était nommé Mukuro. _**  
><strong>_

« J-Je vais te mordre à mort. » dit faiblement Hibari, en essayant de bouger, malgré le fait qu'il ait le poison du sakura-kura en lui.

« Je ne bougerais pas, si j'étais toi. Le poison va empirer. » dit Chikusa en ajustant ses lunettes.

Hibari ne l'écouta pas, et essaya de bouger, mais, au final, il s'arrêta et s'écrasa contre le sol, en sentant une douleur aigüe au niveau de son cœur.

« Oya, oya… Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il est le meilleur combattant de Namimori. » soupira Mukuro en donnant un coup de pied dans l'Hibari inconscient. Il regarda un coin de la pièce, là où un jeune garçon aux cheveux bruns, portant une énorme écharpe, était assis. Ledit garçon tremblait de peur. « Tu es sûr que tu m'as donné le bon classement ? Ranking Prince Futa… »

« L-L'étoile du classement n'a jamais tort. » Répondit-il.

« Hm, eh bien… » Il se tourna vers ses subordonés. « Il y en a toujours trois de la liste que nous n'avons pas exterminé, non ? »

« Deux, Mukuro-sama. On s'est occupé de Kusakabe Tetsuya il y a un petit temps. » Répondit Chikusa, sans la moindre once d'émotion.

« Il était faible, pyon ! » Ken sortit sa langue.

« Oh ? Alors ça nous laisse Yamamoto Takeshi et Gokudera Hayato, alors ? » dit Mukuro en se souvenant des mots. « Nous n'avons pas encore eut de _prises._ »

« Je suis sûr que ça ne tardera pas. » dit Chikusa.

« Le Vongola est bon pour se cacher, pyon. » dit Ken en commençant à réfléchir.

« Oui, en effet ou… il est incroyablement faible. » s'amusa Mukuro. « Kufufu… ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'une famille mafieuse à choisit un leader faible. »

Un mouvement soudain de la porte saisit leur attention.

« A-ano… » Se présenta une petite voix timide. Une fille ayant la même coupe de cheveux que Mukuro, avec un œil violet et un cache-œil prit un pas en avant, sortant de la porte.

« Ah, ma chère Nagi. » Accueilli Mukuro.

« Chrome. » dit Chikusa, pour montrer qu'il l'avait vue.

« Fille stupide. » hissa Ken.

« J-Je suis de retour, Mukuro-sama, Ken, Chikusa. » Elle s'inclina légèrement, avant de s'avancer vers Mukuro, de regarder Futa qui tremblotait dans un coin puis de regarder Hibari, qui était inconscient au sol.

« Je suis heureux de te voir de retour sans coups et blessures, ma chère Chrome. » Elle rougit. « Ta promenade était-elle bonne ? »

« Ah, hai. » Répondit-elle encore plus timidement.

« Che, pendant que tu faisais ta 'promenade', on a eut le temps de défoncer deux personnes de la liste. » Cracha Ken en lui jetant ses foudres. Elle devait y être habituée, étant donné qu'elle n'avait même pas grimacer au ton qui lui était lancé.

« Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir été présente, Mukuro-sama. » S'attrista-t-elle. Le leader de la bande tendit la main et plaça sa paume contre la joue de la fille.

« Allons, allons… Ce n'est pas grave, après tout, c'était moi qui t'avais demandé d'aller te balader pendant qu'on s'occupait de lui. » Sourit-il.

« Ah, hai. »

« Bien, pourquoi ne nous retirons-nous pas pour la nuit ? J'ai l'impression que demain sera un jour chanceux. » Mukuro retira sa main, et tout en disant ses mots, lui, Ken et Chikusa se rendaient vers la sortie.

« Ma petite Chrome, pourrais-tu attacher cette alouette avant d'aller au lit ? »

« Hai. » Répondit-elle, obéissante. La porte se ferma avec un claquement bruyant. Elle se tourna vers Hibari avant de poser son sac d'école, et d'ouvrir une armoire pour prendre les cordes.

Elle toussa lorsque l'armoire lui jeta de la poussière à la figure lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit. Il y avait une corde longue et épaisse à l'intérieur. Elle la prit et approcha du préfet inconscient.

Alors qu'elle l'attachait, le garçon dans le coin continuait de trembler et de pleurer de peur. Après avoir vérifier qu'Hibari était bien attaché, Chrome se rendit près de son sac et en sortit de la nourriture, et s'approcha timidement de Futa avant de poser ladite nourriture devant lui.

Le Ranking Prince essaya de se reculer légèrement, et Chrome s'éloigna directement. Elle s'inclina légèrement devant lui avant de reprendre son sac et de partir.

* * *

><p>Le jour suivant…<p>

Yamamoto se rendait à la maison de Tsuna, et son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire lorsqu'il vit Gokudera aller au même endroit que lui.

« Yoh Gokudera ! » Interpella l'idiot sportif en faisant signe de la main à l'italien.

Gokudera lui envoya un regard noir qui avait l'air de bien dire 'je ne te connais pas'. Yamamoto rit à son hostilité, et ils s'approchèrent ensemble de la maison de leur ami. Une fois en face de ladite maison, l'artificier eut l'honneur d'appuyer sur la sonnette. Cependant, après quelque minutes, personne ne répondit, et ils en vinrent à une conclusion…

« Jyuudaime a dû être kidnappé ! » dit Gokudera en écarquillant les yeux, dramatique.

« Ou alors il est allé à l'école sans nous. » Sourit Yamamoto, bien qu'il soit un peu peiné que Tsuna n'ait pas répondu.

« Ou il a pu s'évanouir ! »

« Ou alors il est allé à l'école sans nous. »

« Ou sa maison aurait pu être assaillie par des assassins, et il a été restreint de ses mouvements ! »

« Ou alors il est allé à l'école sans nous. »

« Ou… ou… il s'est blessé et il ne peut pas répondre ! »

« Ou alors il est allé à l'école sans nous. »

Gokudera lui lança un regard meurtrier, tandis qu'il se contenta de sourire. « Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis. » Grogna-t-il.

« Oh allez quoi, Gokudera, tu crois vraiment que Tsuna se serait fait kidnapper ? Ou attacher ? Ou blessé ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Je dois penser à toutes les possibilités concernant Jyuudaime ! » Rougit Gokudera. Yamamoto rendait toutes ses conclusions idiotes.

« Tsuna est un type fort, et je lui fais confiance. Donc je doute qu'il se soit fait kidnappé, » sourit le baseballeur. « Soit il est déjà parti à l'école, soit il dort toujours, soit il ne répond pas à la porte volontairement. »

Gokudera continua de l'assassiner du regard. « Tu es vraiment stupide, tu dois regarder la situation correctement. »

« Hahaha ! Et c'est quoi la situation ? »

« Oublie, je veux pas perdre mon temps à t'expliquer. » répliqua Gokudera, en se tournant et s'en allant. Il ne remarqua pas le sourire s'évanouir du visage de Yamamoto. Ce dernier se tourna vers la maison plus apparemment vide de Tsuna.

« Tsuna… » Murmura-t-il en fronçant des sourcils. Il détourna ensuite la tête, et se rendit à Namimori-chu. _Faites que tu sois en sécurité._

Ils n'avaient pas remarqué l'ombre à la fenêtre du deuxième étage.

* * *

><p>Tsuna regarda Yamamoto et Gokudera se disputer par la fenêtre. Derrière lui, Giotto fronçait des sourcils.<p>

_Je crois que tu devrais quand même les prendre avec toi. _Dit Giotto au brun.

« Et je t'ai déjà dit que je ne le ferais pas. » Il referma le rideau lorsque ses deux amis s'en allèrent. « Ce sera plus sûr pour eux de rester à l'école, loin de Kokuyo. »

_Tu sais qu'ils sont sur le classement. _Dit Giotto en observant son descendant mettre des objets dans son sac à dos. _Ils y seront mêlé tôt ou tard._

« Non, ce n'est pas vrai. » Répondit-il fermement. « Parce que je vais aller à Kokuyo avant qu'ils n'envoient les attaquants visant Yamamoto et Gokudera. »

_Tu y vas maintenant ? _Demanda le blond en voyant Tsuna se diriger vers la porte.

« Ouais, mais je vais rendre visite à Onii-san d'abord. » Ses yeux s'assombrirent. « Je veux m'excuser proprement avant de partir. »

Giotto ne put qu'observer son successeur partir. Il le suivit en silence, mais regarda un peu plus longtemps par la fenêtre. Parfois, en tant que fantôme, il se sentait vraiment sans pouvoir.

* * *

><p>A L'HÔPITAL<p>

« Excusez-moi, je suis ici pour voir Sasagawa Ryohei. » Dit Tsuna au guichet d'information.

« Es-tu un de ses proches ? » Répondit-elle

« Quelque chose comme ça. » Tsuna sourit.

« Okay, tu peux y aller, il est dans la chambre 330. En revanche, le patient vient juste de prendre ses anti-douleurs, et il pourrait bien être endormit pendant un petit moment. »

« Ce n'est pas grave. C'est mieux comme ça. » Murmura-t-il. L'infirmière le regarda s'en aller avec des yeux observateurs.

« Cet enfant est d'une tristesse… » Chuchota-t-elle avant de continuer à travailler.

Après quelques minutes de marche, Tsuna arriva devant la chambre du boxeur. Il frappa légèrement avant d'ouvrir la porte. La première chose qu'il vit était un Ryohei extrêmement dans les vappes sur son lit, et le bouquet de tulipes à côté de lui. Le brun referma doucement la porte lorsque Giotto rentra après lui.

Il s'approcha doucement du boxeur et le regarda avec des yeux remplis de culpabilité.

« Salut, Onii-san. » Sourit-il. « Je suis désolé de venir aussi tôt, mais je n'avais pas le choix. »

Il resta debout sur à ses côtés. Sa culpabilité redoubla, l'attaquant à l'estomac en regardant les égratignure qu'il avait sur son visage, et cette culpabilité se tourna en colère et désespoir lorsqu'il vit les rayons-x à côté de lui, montrant ses côtes cassées, et ses os fracturés.

« Gomenasai. » dit-il en s'inclinant le plus bas possible. Il ne se releva pas, et resta comme ça en continuant de parler. « J-Je suis tellement désolé o-o-nii-san. C-C'est de m-ma faute si t-tu es blessé. J-Je suis vraiment désolé. » Murmura-t-il en sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il cligna rapidement des paupières.

A ses côtés, Giotto le regarda avec des yeux attristés.

« C-Ces personnes… La vérité, c'est qu'ils m'avaient pour seule cible. Ils blessaient des gens pour que je me montre. Et j-j'avais t-trop peur d'agir... E-Et maintenant t-tu es blessé… e-et j-je…- » Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il sentit des larmes couler le long de ses joues et tomber au sol, alors qu'il était toujours incliné devant le Ryohei inconscient.

_Tsunayoshi…_Dit Giotto en plaçant une main sur le dos du brun.

Il se redressa et regarda son grand frère, les yeux remplis de larmes. « M-Mais je ne vais pas laisser ces personnes faire plus de mal. » Il était déterminé, et en même temps triste, en regardant Ryohei ronfler. « Yamamoto et Gokudera-kun… ils sont tous les deux les prochaines cibles. Et j'ai décidé d'aller à Kokuyo avant qu'ils ne puissent les attaquer. Je ne laisserai pas des innocents être impliqués, cette fois-ci. »

Il s'attrista de plus en plus. « J'espère que, en faisant ça, je pourrais me repentir de mes péchés. Et aussi, comme ça, il y aura moins de blessés. » Il tendit la main pour prendre celle de Ryohei. « Onii-san, même si tu ne peux pas m'entendre maintenant, j'aimerais te dire que j'ai été très heureux de t'avoir rencontrer toi et Kyoko-chan. C'était super d'avoir un grand-frère temporaire comme toi. » Il sourit malgré les larmes qui lui coulaient le long des joues. « J'ai eut un extrême super bon temps. »

Il lâcha prudemment sa main et se recula, regardant l'horloge sur le mur. « Je dois y aller, maintenant. » Son ton aurait pu briser un cœur. « A bientôt, Grand frère. » Dit-il en sortant. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il s'arrêta.

« Avec de la chance, je te reverrais. » Ajouta-t-il. Ses yeux étaient sombres lorsqu'il ferma la porte. Giotto passa à travers ladite porte et suivit le brun. Une pétale du bouquet était tombée au sol.

Et après quelques secondes de silence…

Les yeux de Ryohei s'ouvrirent soudainement. Ses orbes grises étaient étrécies par le choc… et l'extrême…

« Je viens d'entendre quelque chose d'EXTRÊME ! » Hurla-t-il. « Sawada va EXTRÊMEMENT combattre contre ces types qui m'ont frapper ! Et il va y aller SEUL à l'EXTRÊME ! Ce qui est EXTRÊMEMENT mauvais ! »

« Je dois le dire à Kyoko ! A l'EXTRÊME ! Et elle le dira à tronche de poulpe et Yamamoto ! A l'EXTRÊME ! » dit Ryohei en tendait la main pour attraper le téléphone à ses côtés, mais à cause de son bras fracturé, il ne pouvait extrêmement pas l'atteindre. Il grogna de douleur alors que son corps de plaignait de ses actions. « Je dois EXTRÊMEMENT atteindre ce téléphone ! »

Alors… le destin de Tsuna dépendait du temps que Ryohei pourrait EXTRÊMEMENT prendre pour atteindre le téléphone à temps.

« EXTRÊME mission ! »

* * *

><p><em>On y est presque. <em>Dit Giotto alors que Tsuna roulait en vélo. Ils se dirigeaient vers Kokuyo Land, la base secrète du gang de Kokuyo. Tsuna avait réussit à acheter un vélo en dernière minute, et, là, Giotto était assis derrière, alors que Tsuna pédalait.

_C'est un étrange moyen de transport, n'est-ce pas ?_ Demanda le blond en voyant son descendant le faire avancer. _Mais très pratique._

Tsuna gloussa. « J'arrête pas d'oublier que tu n'avais pas de vélo, à ton époque, c'est ça ? »

_Ah, nous avions des chevaux et des cochers. _Dit-il, plongé dans ses pensées.

« Ca ne me semble pas si mal. » Répondit Tsuna avant de freiner jusqu'à arrêt total, vu qu'ils étaient arrivés. Tsuna frissonna lorsque Giotto se pencha par accident sur lui.

_Un parc d'attraction abandonné ? _Demanda-t-il en descendant du vélo.

« Oui, les gangs s'installent généralement dans des endroits abandonnés comme celui-ci. » Expliqua-t-il. « Et je suis déjà venu ici avant que ce parc ne soit abandonné, c'est triste. »

_Tu es déjà venu ? Quand ?_ Demanda curieusement son ancêtre.

« Mes parents étaient curieux de voir la ville dans laquelle ils allaient construire leur maison de rêve, donc nous sommes venu ici, et nous sommes restez pendant quelques semaines. » raconta-t-il. « Ils m'ont emmené ici lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas trop occupés. C'était amusant. »

_C'était avant que tu n'arrives au manoir, c'est ça ?_ Demanda Giotto alors que Tsuna s'approcha de la porte.

« Ah. » Agréa le brun en touchant la porte rouillée. Il ferma les yeux en se souvenant de l'époque où il était venu. A ce moment là, il était comme tous les autres enfants. Il avait des enfants comme tous les autres enfants. Mais plus que tout, il était heureux comme tous les autres enfants.

Pendant ce temps là…

« Mukuro-sama, on a un intrus. » dit froidement Chikusa. Il y avait des caméra de sécurité installées dans le parc, ce qui était assez pratique.

« Fweh ! Et juste au moment où on allait partir pour chopper nos cibles, en plus ! » S'énerva Ken.

« Kufufufu… un intrus ? Comme c'est intéressant. » Mukuro s'approcha de l'écran de télévision montrant ledit intrus. « Oya, oya, quel petit garçon tout pâle. »

« Devrions-nous vous en débarrasser, Mukuro-san ? » Ken se lécha les lèvres._**  
><strong>_

« Allez-y. » Répondit l'illusionniste avec un sourire cruel. « Un peu de divertissement ne me ferait pas de mal. »

« On y va, alors. » dit Chikusa.

« Ah, mais avant ça. Prenez _le_ avec vous. » dit Mukuro. Ken et Chikusa s'arrêtèrent et regardèrent un homme à la porte d'entrée. Il était grand et musclé, et avait des cicatrices sur le visage.

« Qu'est ce qu'_il_ fait ici, pyon. » Grogna Ken. Chikusa lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes. « Aïe ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça, Kakipi ! »

Chikusa ne fit que soupirer avant d'ajuster ses lunettes. « Allons-y. » Il s'approcha de la porte.

« Che. » dit Ken en plaçant ses deux bras derrière sa tête, l'homme les suivit.

« Fait du bon travail. » dit Mukuro avant de sourire narquoisement. « Mukuro. »

L'homme, qui ne ressemblait en rien à Mukuro, grimaça à ce nom.


	11. Inventions foireuses

_Salve ! _

_Je m'excuse pour le retard de 8 jours, je pensais avoir déjà traduit le chapitre, mais quand je suis rentrée à la maison, prête à le publier ben... il était encore en anglais. *facepalm* Mais ne vous inquiétez pas plus ! Le chapitre 12 est déjà terminé et corrigé ! Il sortira donc comme prévu la semaine prochaine. Sincèrement désolée pour les **nombreux **retards que je vous cause avec cette fiction, c'est une des plus dures que j'ai eu à traduire jusqu'ici. _

* * *

><p><strong><em>Réponses aux revieweurs masqués ~ !<em>**

**_Moi23 : _**_orz "Tant mieux si la traduction revient à un bon rythme", j'ai brisé cette phrase ! TT^TT Je vais me démener pour tout faire à l'avance, promis ! Merci d'avoir prit la peine de laisser une review !_

**_Addaline :_**_ Hi ! J'espère que ton voyage se passe bien/s'est bien passé ! Toutes tes attentes/questions trouveront leurs réponses dans ce chapitre o/ Merci beaucoup d'avoir laissé une review :)_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Disclaimer<em>**

_Katekyo Hitman Reborn appartient à Akira Amano_

_L'idée de "Le Fantôme d'un Amour Passé" ( **The Ghost of a Past Love **) appartient à **ilYamaTsuna7227li**_

_La traduction de cette histoire m'est autorisée._

_Ce chapitre a été corrigé par **Yukiche**_

**.**

_Le prochain chapitre sortira le 14/09/2014_

_(: Enjoy :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Le Fantôme d'un Amour Passé<strong>

_Par ilYamaTsunali_

**Chapitre 11 – **_**Les inventions foireuses qui ont fini par me sauver.**_

Tsuna s'enfonçait dans le parc abandonné, scrutant l'espace à gauche et à droite avec toute la méfiance du monde. Il tenait fermement les anses de son sac à dos, tendu.

_J'ai oublié de te d__emander__, qu'est__-__ce qu'il y a dans ce sac, Tsunayoshi ? _Demanda Giotto en considérant ledit sac sur les épaules de son descendant.

« Oh ça ? Ce sont les gadgets expérimentaux de Giannini. » Répondit le brun en haussant légèrement des épaules. Le sourcil de Giotto tiqua.

_Ce__Giannini complètement cinglé, le fils du mécano ? _S'inquiéta l'ancêtre. Tsuna acquiesça. _Tu es sûr qu'il est __**sage **__utiliser__ ses inventions ?_

« Tout ira bien. » dit-il. « Je vais juste les tester et renvoyer un rapport disant si ça fonctionne ou pas. »

Giotto soupira. _Tu donnes l'__impression que tout est__ simple._

Tsuna gloussa à la tête de son ancêtre, mais à l'intérieur, il était tout aussi méfiant. Il ne faisait pas non plus confiance aux inventions de Giannini. Elles se retourneraient probablement contre lui, mais il n'avait pas le choix. C'était les seules armes qu'il avait.

Il continua de marcher, mais se figea au bout d'un moment. A ses côtés, Giotto en fit de même. Leurs yeux s'étrécirent en sentant une présence non loin.

Un grognement se fit entendre, et Tsuna prit un pas de recul. Il avait toujours eu peur des chiens.

"C'était stupide de ta part de venir ici, byon." La voix qui avait dit ça avait tout de celle d'une bête. Tsuna se retourna sur un adolescent blond d'à peu près son âge, et il ne put s'empêcher de le fixer. Non seulement il avait la voix d'un animal, mais en plus, il y ressemblait.

Ken grogna, ce qui fit trembler le brun de peur. Giotto plaça une main sur les épaules de son successeur, pour essayer de le calmer. Il déglutit tout en essayant de réfléchir à quoi dire.

« H-Heu, est-ce que tu es un membre du grand gang de Kokuyo qui attaque les étudiants de Namimori ? » Demanda Tsuna en prenant encore un autre pas de recul.

Ken s'arrêta de marcher et leva un sourcil. « Eh ? Alors tu nous connais. » Un sourire narquois se dessina sur ses lèvres. « Ne me dit pas que tu vas essayer de nous mordre tous à mort comme ce préfet stupide il y a quelques jours. »

Tsuna écarquilla les yeux. _Alors Hibari-san est bien venu ici !_

Il s'arrêta de reculer et s'ancra au sol avant de demander avec un ton rempli d'inquiétude et de peur. « Où est-il ? Ce préfet dont tu parles... ? »

Ken le dévisagea avec intérêt avant de claquer des dents et de lui répondre. « J'te l'dirai pas. » Il tira la langue.

Tsuna cria de surprise lorsque l'autre garçon sauta soudainement vers lui. Heureusement, grâce à ses réflexes rapides, il fut capable d'éviter la collision, ainsi que la possibilité de perdre son bras.

« Il se déplace comme un animal ! » S'exclama-t-il sous le choc. « Comment ça se fait ? » Il regarda Giotto, qui semblait tout aussi incrédule que lui. Ken se leva et jeta un oeil au visage du brun.

« Alors ma vitesse t'impressionne, hein ? » Il se lécha les lèvres. « Tu veux savoir comment j'suis devenu aussi rapide ? » Le brun le regarda, peu sûr de sa réponse, tandis que l'adolescent sourit, lui montrant toutes ses dents avant de les claquer une fois de plus.

« J'vais t'le dire. » furentses paroles, mais au lieu de répondre, il courut droit vers un Tsuna figé de peur. Ce dernier fut violemment plaqué au sol, le souffle coupé. Ken s'amusa de son expression de douleur, et il chuchota : « Je te le dirai tout en t'arrachant la gorge. »

Tsuna se débattit, tout en poussant des cris plaintifs, l'air de ses poumons confisqué par la main autour de son cou.

_Tsunayoshi !_ S'exclama Giotto en se précipitant vers le brun. Il voulait le posséder pour le sortir de ce pétrin, mais ne pouvait pas faire grand chose depuis la position de Tsuna. En plus, il était déjà faible à cause du manque d'oxygène, prendre possession de son corps ne ferait que le plonger dans l'inconscience.

Ken fronça des sourcils en observant l'adolescent se débattre. « Tu es faible, tu le sais, ça ? » Tsuna ne répondit pas, essayant toujours de retirer la main de sa gorge.

Ken soupira, tout en restant sur Tsuna, l'empêchant de bouger en le maintenant par la gorge. Il se plongea dans ses yeux bruns, et lui lança un regard noir. « Vu que tu vas bientôt mourir, je vais te le dire. »

Ses yeux s'assombrirent alors qu'il ressassait le passé. « Je suis le fruit d'une expérience faite par ma famille. »

Giotto et Tsuna écarquillèrent les yeux. Ken ne renvoya qu'une expression exprimant clairement qu'il n'en avait rien à faire. « Ouais, c'est lamentable, hein ? D'être l'expérience de ta famille ? » Un éclat dur passa à travers ses yeux. « Mais j'ai pas besoin de ta pitié. » Rajouta-t-il avec amertume lorsque Tsuna s'arrêta de se débattre pour le fixer. « Je n'ai besoin de la pitié de personne ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire avec de la pitié, en plus ? »

« En plus... » Continua-t-il avec un air blessé. « Personne ne nous pris en pitié quand on a été enfermés dans cette maison noire pendant des années. Personne ne nous a pris en pitié lorsque l'on s'est irrité la gorge à force de hurler à l'aide. » Tsuna écarquilla les yeux, des larmes se formant au coin de ses yeux, par le manque d'air et l'impact qu'avait eue l'histoire sur lui. Le souvenir de lui, seul dans sa chambre, resurgit.

Mais ensuite, Ken secoua la tête, alors que cet éclat maniaque reprit vie dans ses yeux. « Mais qui ça intéresse, maintenant ? Le passé, c'est le passé, et je n'étais pas seul dans cet enfer. » Sa main serra de plus belle la gorge de Tsuna. « J'ai des camarades qui ont subi le même destin que moi, et ensemble, on se bat pour détruire la mafia et ses foutues expériences. »

Ken rapprocha son visage, et sourit à Tsuna claquant de ses dents inhumaines. « C'est déjà mieux que d'être seul. »

Les mains qui tenaient le poignet de Ken se convulsèrent. Retombèrent mollement le long de son corps.

« Qu'est-ce que je vois ? Tu abandonnes déjà, pyon ? » Demanda l'ennemi alors que Tsuna fermait les yeux. « Ou alors tu meurs ? »

Tsuna fronça des sourcils, et son ancêtre remarqua que les mains de l'adolescent faisaient chemin vers son sac, écrasé dans son dos. Il en sortit quelque chose, peu sûr. Ken était bien trop occupé à lui faire des remarques sarcastiques pour remarquer quoi que ce soit.

Le brun ouvrit les yeux, et Ken s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase. L'air déterminé dans les yeux de l'autre l'avait choqué.

« Qu'est ce que tu regardes, pyon ? » Grogna-t-il. Tsuna le regarda sans aucune peur, bien qu'il soit en train d'étouffer.

« Je suis désolé. » Dit-il d'une voix rauque. « Quoi- ? » Demanda l'autre, mais il écarquilla les yeux lorsque de la fumée rose recouvrit soudainement les alentours, avant de s'en rendre compte, il était en train d'étouffer. « J-J'arrive pas à respirer ! » S'exclama-t-il en relâchant le cou de Tsuna, avant de s'écrouler au sol, le corps convulsant parfois. Il sombra dans l'inconscience, l'odeur de la fumée étant trop forte pour lui.

Tsuna toussa en se relevant, fronçant du nez à l'odeur détestable. Ca n'était pas censé assommer quelqu'un, mais vu que Ken avait une sorte d'odorat surdéveloppé, c'était bien pire pour lui.

_Tsunayoshi ! C'était incroyable ! _Dit Giotto en s'approchant du brun. Tsuna toussait toujours.

« M-Merci. » Dit-il, la voix toujours rauque. Il trébucha un peu avant de réajuster son sac sur son dos. « J-Je suis rassuré que l'invention de Giannini ait plus ou moins fonctionné. » Il se massa la gorge.

_Aha ! Donc tu n'avais pas non plus confiance en ses inventions ! _S'exclama Giotto, accusateur. Tsuna rougit il avait été découvert.

« Bien, j'avais mes doutes. » Il sourit un peu, en continuant la route.

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps là...<p>

« Hm... alors Ken a été vaincu. » Mukuro regarda pensivement l'écran. « Il ne me semble pas être extraordinaire, juste _très chanceux_. Mais c'était la faute de Ken, il a trop parlé. »

« Mukuro-sama, est-ce que vous êtes sûr de ce que vous faites ? » Demanda Chrome en observant l'écran elle aussi. « Il s'approche de notre base. » Mukuro la fit taire d'un mouvement de poignet, un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

« C'est bon. Au moins il nous divertit. » Derrière lui, il y avait une porte légèrement entre-ouverte. Le jeune Ranking Prince Futa regardait l'écran, lui aussi, de cette porte. « Quelqu'un vient me sauver ? » Des larmes se formèrent au coin de ses yeux.

De retour...

Mukuro sourit en sentant la présence de l'enfant derrière la porte. Il laisserait ce gamin se faire de faux-espoirs avant de l'envoyer _lui_ pour détruire le brun.

« Vraiment divertissant. » dit-il en s'appuyant contre le dossier de sa chaise.

* * *

><p>Tsuna continua de tousser tout en marchant. Vraiment, sa gorge lui faisait très mal ! Il devait admettre que ce garçon était très fort, et que s'il n'avait pas eu l'invention de Giannini, il serait mort !<p>

Il soupira alors que Giotto restait alerte au cas où il y aurait plus d'ennemis. Le brun s'arrêta soudainement, en jetant un regard aux alentours.

_Quelque chose ne va pas, Tsunayoshi ? _demanda Giotto en voyant son descendant s'arrêter. Il ne répondit pas un instant avant de sourire tristement et de continuer sa route.

« Ce n'est rien. » Confessa-t-il. Giotto lui lança un regard curieux et le suivit.

_Il doit être encore en train de ressasser le passé. _Pensa le blond en voyant l'expression nostalgique sur levisage du brun. _Je me demande quel type de garçon il aurait été si ça mère n'était pas morte, et qu'il n'avait pas __eu__ à subir tous ces moments difficiles en étant jeune ?_

Giotto fut interrompu par le sujet de ses pensées.

« Il y a quelqu'un. » dit Tsuna en se tournant vers un groupe d'arbres. Giotto s'arrêta à son tour, et quelques secondes plus tard, un autre garçon portant des lunettes sur son visage impassible en sortit

« Tu es anormalement bon pour sentir la présence des autres. » Dit-il en remontant ses lunettes. Tsuna le dévisagea, méfiant. Chikusa s'avança vers lui. « Dis-moi ce que tu fais ici. » Tsuna se mordit la lèvre en reculant d'un pas. Le regard froid de l'autre le mettait mal à l'aise. « J-Je suis là pour ramener un autre étudiant de Namimori. »

Chikusa s'arrêta et haussa un sourcil. « Tu es un étudiant de Namimori ? »

« Oui. » Répondit-il en se mettant en garde.

« Est-ce que ton nom est Gokudera Hayato ou Yamamoto Takeshi ? » Continua le garçon. Tsuna grimaça, ne reconnaissant que trop bien ces noms.

« Non, je suis Sawada Tsunayoshi. » Chikusa l'observa, toujours très impassible.

« Alors tu n'es pas l'une des cibles. » Il continua. « Tu n'as aucune compétence spéciale ou quoi que ce soit. Et pourtant, tu es là... pour récupérer ton préfet ? »

« Heu, ouais. C'est à peu près ça. » Acquiesça le brun.

« Ce qui fait de toi un pur débile. » Chikusa sortit ses yoyos, le visage dénué d'émotion. Tsuna mit instantanément la main dans son sac, et Giotto se raidit. « Nous sommes les plus fort du gang de Kokuyo, et je suis désolé de te l'apprendre, mais tu dois être éliminé. »

Tsuna déglutit lorsqu'il se fit attaquer par les yoyos du garçon. Il les évita et ne put s'empêcher de soupirer... avant de se raidir en sentant quelque chose passer près de sa joue. Il écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il regarda l'endroit où il se tenait quelques secondes plus tôt. Il y avait une rangée bien alignée d'aiguilles.

_Soit prudent ! Ces aiguilles doivent être empoisonnées. _Averti Giotto en s'approchant de son successeur. Ce dernier hocha de la tête, perdu. Il leva les yeux, incrédule, vers Chikusa. Ils avaient presque le même âge ! Et pourtant il portait des armes dangereuses sur lui comme ça, cachées dans des yoyos innocents ?!

_Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix. _Pensa Tsuna en fouillant dans son sac. _Il temps de sortir... l'invention numéro deux._

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps là...<p>

Mukuro observait avec intérêt Tsuna placer une main dans son sac.

« Oya, oya... Je me demande ce que le magicien va nous sortir de son chapeau, cette fois-ci. » Il rit sadiquement. Chrome continua d'observer silencieusement la scène.

* * *

><p>De retour...<p>

Tsuna inspira profondément en sortant la _chose_.

Giotto écarquilla les yeux, tandis que leur ennemi n'avait pas bougé d'un poil, mais si vous le regardiez de plus près, vous auriez pu voir son sourcil convulser.

_Est-ce que c'est... _Commença Giotto.

« ... Un bazooka mauve ? » Chikusa était choqué de savoir qu'une pareille chose était dans le sac à dos du brun. Tsuna rougit de s'être fait voir avec quelque chose d'aussi enfantin– puisque l'arme ressemblait en fait plus à un jouet – que ce'bazooka', mais il essaya de garder une façade brave.

« N-Ne t'approche p-pas p-plus de moi ou je vais te t-tirer dessus avec c-ceci. » Il essaya de rester sûr de lui. Giotto avait une main sur son ventre et une autre devant sa bouche pour s'empêcher de rire. Il ne voulait pas blesser la fierté de Tsuna.

La bouche de Chikusa s'étendit en un bref et discret sourire, avant de retourner à son visage impassible, et il prépara ses yoyos, n'écoutant pas l'avertissement du brun.

« J-Je suis s-sérieux ! » dit-il en pointant son bazooka vers Chikusa. Le kakipi-quatre-yeux l'ignora en commençant à courir vers lui. Le brun haleta en prenant un pas de recul, fermant les yeux.

_Oh a-alors, c-c'est p-parti... _Il tira. Les yeux de Chikusa s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il se vit entouré de fumées roses. Le brun ouvrit un oeil pour voir ce qu'il se passait, et il ne fit que voir de la fumée et... après quelques secondes, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. _Chikusa s'était transformé en un petit garçon de cinq ans._

_Q-Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?! _S'exclama Giotto la bouche grande ouverte, en s'approchant de l'enfant, qui était un adolescent il y a quelques secondes.

Tsuna jeta un oeil au bazooka dans ses mains, et il le laissa tomber au sol. Il ferait mieux de ne pas prendre de risques.

_Tsunayoshi ? Une explication, s'il te plaît ? _L'interpellé renvoya un regard penaud à son ancêtre.

« Bien, Giannini travaillait sur un prototype de machine à voyager dans le temps. » Commença-t-il en regardant le bébé Chikusa. « Il voulait l'appeler le bazooka des dix ans, et il était tellement heureux de l'avoir terminé qu'il me l'avait donné pour que je le teste. »

_Et apparemment, à la place d'avoir été transporté dans une autre dimension temporelle, il s'est transformé en bébé, je dirais que ce prototype est raté. _Dit Giotto. _Mais il se rapproche du but._

« Ouais, mais on devrait y aller. Giannini m'a dit qu'il y avait une limite de temps pour ces trucs, mais il n'a jamais réussi à l'ajuster. Donc il peut revenir n'importe quand. » Expliqua Tsuna en attrapant son sac et courant vers le bâtiment. Giotto le suivit en fronçant des sourcils. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose de terrible se déroulerait bientôt.

Ils ne remarquèrent pas l'ombre imposante les regarder de loin.

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps là…<p>

A l'école

« Je le savais ! Jyuudaime doit avoir été kidnappé ! » Hurla Gokudera à l'heure de la pause, lorsqu'il réalisa que Tsuna n'était pas venu à l'école.

« Maa… maa… Il ne faut pas sauter aux conclusions comme ça. » Sourit Yamamoto, bien que, si vous regardiez ses yeux, vous auriez pu voir à quel point il était tendu.

« Keh ! Tout ça, c'est de ta faute, débile du sport ! Si seulement on était resté plus longtemps devant la maison de Jyuudaime ! » S'énerva l'argenté en envoyant milles et uns regards meurtriers à Yamamoto, qui fronçait lui aussi des sourcils à présent.

« Oi, vous deux, arrêtez de vous battre. » dit Hana en s'approchant des deux étudiants populaires. « C'est l'heure d'étude, retournez à vos sièges et lisez vos livres. »

« Che ! » Gokudera croisa les bras, un air effrayant sur le visage.

« Ah, gomen Kurokawa. » Sourit légèrement Yamamoto, mais ses yeux étaient inquiets. Hana poussa un soupire fatigué.

_Ce mec l'a mauvaise. _Hana secoua la tête alors qu'ils retournèrent à leurs sièges. Kyoko regarda avec inquiétude la confrontation. Elle aussi, était inquiète, penchée sur ses livres. Elle était inquiète depuis que Tsuna avait dit ces mots étranges le jour d'avant. Elle avait un très, _très_ mauvais pressentiment.

Soudainement, Kyoko fut tirée de ses pensées par son téléphone. Elle baissa les yeux et vit que c'était Ryohei.

« Arre ? Onii-chan ? » s'interrogea Kyoko en fronçant des sourcils. _Je pensais que les portables étaient interdis dans l'hôpital. _Elle secoua la tête et décrocha.

« Onii-chan ? » demanda-t-elle, le combiné à quelques centimètres de son oreille. Elle avait appris par expérience de ne jamais mettre le téléphone trop près lorsque c'était son frère qui appelait. « KYOKO A L'EXTRÊME ! » Hurla Ryohei, un certain nombre de leurs condisciple se retournant vers elle Hana, Yamamoto et Gokudera en faisaient partie.

« Mou, Onii-chan, combien de fois t'ai-je dit de ne pas hurler en m'appelant. » Gronda la jeune fille.

« Ce n'est extrêmement pas important pour le moment à l'extrême ! » Hurla Ryohei. Kyoko l'entendit haleter.

« Onii-chan ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu es en train d'haleter ? » Demanda-t-elle, inquiète. Est-ce que son frère s'était encore trop démené ?

« Pour le moment, je suis extrêmement poursuivit par l'infirmière et le docteur parce que j'utilise un téléphone portable ! » Hurla-t-il. « Ce sont d'EXTRÊMES coureurs ! »

« Quoi ? » Kyoko écarquilla les yeux. « Onii-chan ! Tu es blessé ! Tu ne devrais pas courir ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu utilises ton portable, de toute façon ? »

« Parce que j'ai quelque chose d'EXTRÊMEMENT important à te dire ! » Hurla le sempai. Gokudera et Yamamoto l'entendirent et devinrent sérieux, posant leurs yeux sur Kyoko.

« Et ? »

« Et j'ai EXTRÊMEMENT oublié ! » Hurla-t-il, faisant tomber des nues Gokudera et Yamamoto.

« Hahaha ! On ne s'attendait pas à moins de Sempai ! » Rit Yamamoto en se relevant. Gokudera grogna.

« Tête de gazon débile. »

« Mais ne t'inquiètes pas ! Je l'ai EXTRÊMEMENT écrit, cette fois-ci. » Il s'empressa de dire quel était la nouvelle à Kyoko d'une voix normale. « Sawada a extrêmement planifié d'arrêter les personnes qui m'ont attaqué. » Il était très sérieux. Les yeux de la jeune fille s'écarquillèrent de peur alors qu'elle se levait brusquement.

« Q-QUOI ?! » S'écria-t-elle d'une voix hystérique. « P-Pourquoi ?! »

« Il a dit que ces gangs blessaient des gens pour qu'il se montre et que c'était de sa faute si les étudiants de Namimori étaient blessés. Il a parlé d'un extrême lavage de péchés. » Ryohei se cacha dans une chambre d'hôpital vide, alors que les infirmières et les docteurs le suivaient à la trace. « Il est venu s'excuser pendant que je dormais à l'EXTRÊME, et il a dit que tête de poulpe et Yamamoto étaient d'EXTRÊMES cibles. Donc il a décidé de prendre les choses en mains et de faire face au gang tous seul avant qu'ils ne puissent les blesser. »

Kyoko en eut les larmes aux yeux. « Il y est allé ? Tout seul ? Sans personne ? »

« Oui. » Répondit sérieusement Ryohei.

« Mais pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-elle en pressant sa main contre son banc. Elle se fichait bien de savoir que des gens la regardaient. Yamamoto et Gokudera se levèrent en voyant ses larmes, et Hana était déjà à ses côtés, tapotant son bras pour la réconforter, sans savoir de quoi elle parlait avec son frère.

« Je ne sais pas… » Répondit-il d'une petite voix. « Mais Kyoko, qu'importe ses raisons, et qu'importe sa force… Sawada est toujours en danger. » Dit Ryohei sérieusement. « Alors je compte sur toi pour envoyer tête de poulpe et Yamamoto et- » Il fut interrompu lorsqu'une porte s'ouvrit brusquement.

« Vous voilà ! Donnez-moi ce téléphone, vous êtes en train de dérégler les machines de l'hôpital ! » Dit une voix d'homme. « ATTENDEZ ! JE SUIS TOUJOURS EN TRAIN DE L'UTILISER À L'EXTRÊME- ! »

_Beep ! Beep ! Beep !_

Apparemment, les docteurs et les infirmières avaient attrapés Ryohei. Kyoko posa son téléphone, ses yeux assombris par sa frange.

« Kyoko, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda Hana. Yamamoto et Gokudera étaient eux aussi inquiets pour la rousse. Elle se dégagea soudainement d'Hana et se précipita sur le duo. Elle saisit Yamamoto par le col de la chemise et le baseballeur fut surpris de ressentir autant de force dans de si petits bras. Ils furent tous deux, lui et Gokudera, choqué de voir ses yeux larmoyants et ses lèvres rouges.

« Tsuna-kun… Tsuna-kun… » Hoqueta-t-elle, des larmes sur les joues. « Je vous en supplie, sauvez Tsuna-kun ! »

« Q-Quoi ?! » Yamamoto écarquilla les yeux.

« O-oi ! Qu'est ce que tu veux dire, Sasagawa ?! » Hurla Gokudera en attrapant Kyoko par les épaules. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec Jyuudaime ? »

Hana lui envoya un regard noir avant de dégager ses mains de son amie.

« Oi ! Ne fait pas mal à Kyoko, espèce de singe ! » Hurla Hana. La jeune Sasagawa regarda Gokudera avec peur et désespoir. Mais elle n'avait pas peur de Gokudera, elle avait peur pour Tsuna.

« T-Tsuna-kun, i-il… il est allé s-s'arranger a-avec le gang qui a a-attaqué O-Onii-chan ! » Pleura-t-elle.

« Tsuna a fait QUOI ?! » S'exclama Yamamoto, tremblant de choc. « Pourquoi est-ce que Jyuudaime ferait ça ? » Demanda Gokudera la bouche grande ouverte.

« I-Il… Il… » Hoqueta-t-elle. « Onii-chan a dit que Tsuna-kun lui avait dit que le g-gang a-attaquait des gens pour le retrouver ! O-Onii-chan a dit qu-que Tsuna-kun ne voulait pas plus de v-victimes alors i-il décidé d'y aller pour r-régler le problème… » Dit-elle en essayant d'essuyer ses larmes. « T-tout seul… »

« M-Mais… » La voix de Yamamoto tremblait. « Tsuna ne p-pourrait pas… »

« J-Jyuudaime est… » Gokudera serra ses poings.

« Tsuna-kun il… il a appris que vous étiez des cibles e-et c'est p-pour ça que… » Ses mèches assombrirent à nouveau ses yeux. « C-C'est pour ça qu'il… il y est allé, pour ne pas que vous soyez blessés. » C'était une phrase très douce, mais le duo l'entendit. Leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent, et ils pâlirent.

« Tsuna… »

« Jyuudaime… »

« Alors qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? » Coupa soudainement une voix, tirant les deux adolescents et Kyoko de leur stupeur.

« Hana-chan ? » Hana fronçait des sourcils, mais ses yeux étaient déterminés, et durs.

« Kurokawa… » dit Yamamoto en regardant la fille.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire, femme stupide ? » Grogna l'argenté. Hana lui envoya un regard noir. « Vous êtes sérieusement aussi stupide que ça ? Qu'est ce que vous attendez ? Et je veux dire 'qu'est ce que vous foutez encore ici ?' Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne vous précipitez pas à la rescousse de Sawada ? N'êtes vous pas ses amis ? »( Hana3 )

Yamamoto et Gokudera écarquillèrent les yeux. Même Kyoko était sous le choc. Après s'être remis de leurs émotions, ils lui firent un petit sourire.

« Che, tu dis parfois des choses intelligentes, Kurokawa. » Dit Gokudera en se précipitant vers la porte.

« Merci beaucoup Kurokawa. » Yamamoto fit un signe de la main aux deux filles. « On va aller récupérer Tsuna ! » Ajouta-t-il emboîtant le pas à son ami.

Hana et Kyoko marchèrent jusqu'à la porte, pour voir les deux garçons sortir hors de l'école en courant : Kyoko, un sourire aux lèvres, et Hana un air exaspéré sur le visage. La jeune fille aux cheveux noirs croisa les bras en regardant le dos des garçons.

« Je ne l'ai jamais apprécié, tu sais. » Chuchota-t-elle. Kyoko se tourna vers elle, curieuse.

« De qui tu parles, Hana-chan ? »

« Sawada » Soupira-t-elle. Kyoko écarquilla les yeux.

« Hein ? Pourquoi ? » L'expression d'Hana s'adoucit, mais ses sourcils restaient fronçés.

« C'est parce que quand je le vois sourire… ou rire… » Un souvenir de Tsuna souriant et riant avec les deux garçons lui revint à la mémoire. « Et quand je le vois triste… et en train de pleurer. » Continua-t-elle d'une voix rauque, voyant des images de Tsuna énervé, au bord des larmes. « Je suis confuse. »

« C'est vrai ? Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que ce sale gosse, alors qu'il n'a que 14 ans… Pourquoi semble-t-il avoir autant de facettes différentes ? » Elle s'appuya contre l'encadrement de la porte, un air impatient sur le visage. « Et à ce moment-là… quand Gokudera nous parlait de ce domestique qui l'avait presque kidnappé… pourquoi avait-il cette expression là sur son visage ? Cette expression qui semblait dire… » Elle secoua la tête, se corrigeant. « … qui semblait crier, je veux dire, qu'il serait pour toujours et à jamais seul ? »

« Hana-chan… » murmura Kyoko.

Hana soupira et se redressa. « Sérieusement ce gamin, il m'énerve. » Elle se retourna, ajoutant silencieusement. « Il est tellement stupide. Pourquoi ne voit-il pas que Yamamoto, Gokudera et toi êtes à ses côtés ? »

« Je crois qu'il peut le voir. Mais… » Kyoko mit ses mains sur son cœur. Son amie la regarda du coin de l'œil son expression s'attrista. « Mais je ne crois pas qu'il pense qu'ils soient _avec_ lui. Je crois qu'il voit tout ça comme temporaire. Et qu'il se voit de l'autre côté de la ligne. »

Hana soupira en entrant dans la classe. « Il est stupide alors. Point à la ligne. »

Kyoko resta hors de la classe quelques minutes de plus, tout en regardant par la fenêtre.

_Tsuna-kun, je t'en supplie, soit prudent. _Pensa-t-elle en observant le ciel bleu.


	12. Lumières et Ténèbres

_Salve !_

_Excusez-moi de publier aussi tôt, mais je ne pense pas avoir de connexion à partir de demain jusqu'à la semaine prochaine. Pour être sûr de ne plus trop être en retard, je préfère le publier en avance orz_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Réponses aux revieweurs masqués !<em>**

**_Karo : _**_Merci d'avoir laissé une review o/ __J'avoue que c'est toujours très, très agréable de pouvoir lire tous les chapitres d'un coup, sans trop te soucier de savoir si la suite arrivera bientôt ou non ( surtout avec moi, tenir les horaires n'a jamais été mon fort. ) Jusqu'ici, par contre, je n'ai pas reçu de nouvelles pour sa flamme, donc, peut-être dans les prochains chapitres... ? Mais si je me souviens bien, mais ça vient peut-être d'ailleurs, parfois ses yeux prennent une teinte ambrée, non ? Tout comme toi, j'espère valider mes hypothèses aussi... si je peux un jour les valider, l'auteur semble aussi absente que celle de Chronique du Passé..._

**_moi23 : _**_Merci d'avoir prit le temps d'écrire une review ~ ! Cadeau de fête ? C'était ton anniversaire ou... la fête de ton prénom ? Fête familiale ? Huuuh... Mais NON, je ne tiendrai jamais mes horaires, parce que c'est écrit dans mes gênes ! Il est écrit : "Tu ne tiendras jamais tes horaires, Lokii', muahaha" ( oui avec le rire aussi ), c'est pour ça que je publie trois jours à l'avance !_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Disclaimer<em>**

_Katekyo Hitman Reborn appartient à Akira Amano_

_Le Fantôme d'un Amour Passé ( **The Ghost of a Past Love **) appartient à ilYamaTsuna7227li_

_Je bénéficie du droit de traduction_

_Ce chapitre a été corrigé par **Yukiche**_

_._

_Le prochain chapitre devrait sortir le 28/09/2014_

_(: Enjoy :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Le Fantôme d'un Amour Passé<strong>

_De ilYamaTsunali_

**Chapitre 12- Lumière et Ténèbres**

« Argh ! » Cria Tsuna alors qu'il était jeté au sol avec puissance. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il toussa à cause de la douleur.

_Tsunayoshi !_ S'exclama Giotto en se précipitant aux côtés du brun. Tsuna s'assit en tremblant, dégageant le sang au coin de sa bouche d'un revers de la main. Il regarda la trace rouge sur sa peau puis l'homme devant lui, choqué et effrayé.

Il était grand, et il avait des sortes de marques sur le visage semblables à des cicatrices. Son visage était dénué d'émotions, et ses yeux encore plus, alors qu'il faisait voltiger une arme géante : une boule d'acier reliée à des chaines. Il lui lança son arme une fois encore. Mais Tsuna fut capable de l'éviter juste à temps.

Le jeune boss haleta en sentant une douleur aigue dans son estomac. Il se débattit avec son propre corps pour se relever, trébuchant en même temps.

_Tsunayoshi, laisse-moi m'occuper de cet homme. _Implora le blond. _Je ne peux pas te laisser __te faire blesser encore plus__._

« Je vais bien. » Dit-il pantelant. Il se tourna vers l'ennemi. Bien qu'il soit effrayé au point de sentir ses jambes trembler, il avait un sentiment étrange à propos de son adversaire… un sentiment qui lui disait qu'il n'était pas l'ennemi.

« Dis-moi, es-tu Rokudo Mukuro ? » Demanda-t-il. L'inconnu ne confirma ni ne nia. Tsuna fronça les sourcils à cette absence de réponse. Cela voulait dire qu'il pouvait ou ne pouvait pas être la tête du groupe qui le ciblait. Il fut tiré de ses pensées lorsque l'homme lui lança à nouveau sa balle d'acier en fermant les yeux. Mais cette fois-ci, Tsuna ne fut pas capable de l'éviter.

Le brun remarqua d'étranges serpents incrustés dans la balle avant qu'elle ne l'écrase. Il s'écroula au sol, les yeux grands ouverts de douleur, poussant un cri étranglé. Il toussa du sang. L'homme aux cicatrices inspira profondément, et ferma encore les yeux pendant une seconde, avant de s'approcher du brun.

_Tsunayoshi !_ S'écria Giotto. Il s'approcha du brun, et malgré le refus de ce dernier, le posséda de force.

Le brun se releva, yeux assombris, ledos un peu courbé. L'ennemi leva un sourcil, remarquant immédiatement ce changement inattendu. Puis il écarquilla les yeux lorsque Tsuna se précipita vers lui. La seconde d'après, un coup de poing violent s'enfonçait dans son estomac. Coup de poing qui l'envoya valser contre un arbre proche.

L'homme aux cicatrices leva les yeux en ressentant l'impact de l'arbre contre son dos, et il jeta un regard noir au brun. Tsuna se tenait au milieu de la clairière, ne put réprimer un frisson face au manque d'émotion total sur le visage de l'autre.

Après quelques secondes à se dévisager, Tsuna se précipita à nouveau vers lui, le poing prêt à frapper. Mais cette fois-ci, il était prêt, et il évita le coup du brun de quelques centimètres. L'adolescent grimaça à cette erreur et lui donna un coup de pied dans l'estomac, le faisant retomber au sol.

L'homme aux cicatrices gémit de douleur, essayant de se relever, mais à son plus grand étonnement, il remarqua que Tsuna l'avait frappé à l'endroit exact qui causait la paralysie. Ce dernier s'avança prêt de lui, l'ombre toujours présente dans son regard.

Il soupira de fatigue, et attendit la délivrance inévitable. Giotto leva le poing, prêt à lui accorder l'attaque finale qui pourrait le plonger dans un coma éternel.

Le petit poing descendit vers l'homme.

_STOP ! _Hurla une voix venant de l'intérieur du corps de Tsuna. Giotto écarquilla les yeux, s'arrêtant brusquement. Il n'arrivait plus à contrôler son poing. Il se sentit propulsé hors du corps du brun. Une fois dehors, Tsuna s'agenouilla au sol, haletant. Il pouvait sentir la fatigue l'entourer, et il grogna. Mais il fit l'effort de se relever, regardant l'ennemi.

L'homme aux cicatrices ouvrit les yeux, remarquant quelque chose d'étrange. Il vit Tsuna se tenir devant lui, le visage pâle et visiblement exténué. Il remarqua aussi que le visage vide d'émotions qu'il avait précédemment était parti.

_Tsunayoshi, pourquoi m'as-tu arrêté ? _Implora Giotto. _C'est __un prisonnier échappé de Vendice, et il pourrait très bien être la personne qui a ciblé nos amis !_

Tsuna regarda Giotto avec une expression fatiguée. Il lui sourit pour le réconforter et se retourna vers l'homme couché au sol, paralysé par l'attaque du fantôme. Les mots se coincèrent dans la gorge du Premier, et, à la place, il ne fit que soupirer.

Tsuna s'approcha de l'homme et s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Il n'eut qu'un regard confus en retour.

« Pourquoi… tu ne m'as pas tué ? » Sa voix était douce, bien que rauque. C'était comme si c'était la première fois qu'il disait quelque chose depuis très longtemps. Tsuna l'observa de manière pensive.

Après quelques secondes de silence et aucune réponse formulée, l'homme tenta une fois de plus sa chance. « Pourquoi t'es-tu arrêté… ? »

Tsuna s'assit et regarda l'homme. « Parce que je ne pense pas que tu sois l'ennemi. »

L'inconnu écarquilla les yeux. « Quoi ? Es-tu fou ? Je t'ai blessé ! J'ai presque cassé toutes tes côtes et tu me dis que je ne suis pas ton ennemi ?! » S'exclama-t-il de sa voix rauque, complètement incrédule. « Laisse-moi deviner, maintenant, tu vas me dire que je ne suis pas une si mauvaise personne que ça ? » Ajouta-t-il sur le ton du sarcasme.

Il écarquilla les yeux lorsque Tsuna lui sourit. « Comment est-ce que tu savais que j'allais dire ça ? »

Après quelques secondes de silence, l'homme se moqua. « Incroyable. »

« Crois-y. » Le brun jeta un regard de haut en bas à l' (ex- ?) ennemi. « Wow, t'es vraiment fort blessé. »

« Parle pour toi. » Grogna-t-il en réponse. Les traits de Tsunayoshi s'adoucirent.

« Hey, comment tu t'appelles ? » Giotto soupira en s'asseyant à côté de son descendant. L'homme aux cicatrices fronça des sourcils.

« Je m'appelle Rokudo Mukuro. » Répondit-il avec un visage fermé. « C'est comme ça que tout le monde me reconnait. »

Les lèvres de Tsuna se serrèrent. « Oui, mais est-ce qui tu es vraiment ? » L'homme écarquilla les yeux.

« Non. Ce n'est pas mon nom. » Soupira-t-il. « Mon vrai nom est Lancia… Enfin, c'est comme ça que je m'appelais avant, en tout cas. » Tsuna soupira de soulagement.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » S'enquit Tsuna. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu te fais appeler Rokudo Mukuro, maintenant ? »

En entendant le nom, Lancia fronça des sourcils. « Parce que je lui appartiens. Je suis sa propriété, et je n'ai rien d'autre à dire. »

« Quoi ? Mais personne ne peut appartenir à personne ! C'est contre les droits de l'homme ! » Désapprouva le brun.

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps là…<p>

Mukuro gloussa en entendant le brun. « Oya, quelle étrange personne. J'apprécierai qu'il nous rejoigne. »

Chrome continua de regarder l'écran. Elle était perturbée. Elle était perturbée parce qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi le garçon aux cheveux bruns n'avait pas tué Lancia, et pourquoi il était en train de le réconforter, alors qu'il l'avait blessé.

_Le monde ne fonctionne__-t-il__ pas comme ça, pourtant… ? _Sa prise sur son trident se renforça. _Mais pourtant ce garçon est…_

Mukuro leva un sourcil en remarqua la silhouette tremblante de la jeune fille. « Ma petite Chrome, tout va bien ? »

« J-Je vais bien, Mukuro-sama. » Répondit-elle en regardant dans les yeux de son sauveur : celui qui lui avait montré à quel point le monde pouvait être vraiment cruel et qui l'avait sauvée.

« Je vois, alors, peux-tu faire quelque chose pour moi, ma mignonne petite Chrome ? » Demanda-t-il en portant son attention sur l'écran.

« Bien sûr, tout ce que vous voulez. » Répondit-elle humblement. Mukuro sourit narquoisement.

« Bien. »

* * *

><p>« J'étais un homme de la famille Estraneo. Une famille connue et puissante de la mafia italienne mais pas aussi puissante que les Vongola, bien sûr. » Tsuna et Giotto s'échangèrent des regards au nom de leur famille. « Un jour, le boss m'a soudainement appelé. Il avait recueilli un orphelin dans la rue. Il voulait que je m'occupe de cet orphelin comme s'il avait été mon petit frère. Son nom était… Rokudo Mukuro. »<p>

Tsuna écarquilla les yeux. « Que s'est il passé ? »

Le visage de Lancia se ferma. « Je suis occupé de lui, bien sûr. Je pensais qu'il était un enfant normal, et adorable, en plus. Mais il m'a fallu un incident horrible pour me rendre compte à quel point il n'était qu'un monstre. »

Tsuna retint un cri de surprise. _Monstre ?_

Les doigts de Lancia se fermèrent en poing grinçant des dents, un air blessé sur le visage, il continua. « C'était un jour normal, comme tous les autres. Au début, je pensais que rien ne changerait de l'habitude mais… A une heure de l'après-midi, j'ai soudainement perdu conscience… Seulement pour me réveiller quelques heures plus tard, aux pieds d'une scène qui m'a marqué à jamais. »

Ses mains commencèrent à trembler. Le remarquant, Tsuna les prit dans les siennes. Lancia commença à se calmer.

« Il y avait des corps partout… » Continua-t-il. « Du sang partout sur les murs, j'ai vu tout le monde… chaque membre de ma famille dans une énorme flaque de sang. »

Un air amer passa sur le visage de Lancia. Sa voix était faible. « Bien sûr, j'étais hors de moi en voyant ça. Je veux dire… qui aurait pu faire ça à ma famille ? Aux personnes à qui j'avais voué ma vie ? C'est à ce moment là que je me suis vu pour la première fois. » Il inspira bruyamment. « Il y avait un miroir accroché au mur. J'étais tellement choqué lorsque je me suis vu… Tellement choqué… »

« De la tête aux pieds… j'étais couverts de sang. Mon costume était chiffonné, tâché, coupé. Mes cheveux étaient couverts de sang, et mon visage avait des cicatrices que je n'avais jamais vues auparavant. » Raconta-t-il, au bord des larmes. « C'était comme si- comme si j'avais fait tout ça… J'étais celui q-qui les a-avait t-tué- » Il ne fut pas capable de terminer, à la place, il ferma les yeux.

Tsuna l'observa, triste, et il serra doucement ses mains pour le réconforter. Il échangea un regard avec Giotto, qui lui demanda d'aborder la question de Mukuro. « J-Je suis désolé de te demander ça mais… quel est le rapport avec Rokudo Mukuro ? »

Lancia ouvrit les yeux, et Tsuna grimaça en voyant la dose infinie de haine qu'ils contenaient.

« Rokudo Mukuro, c'est à cause de lui que ma famille a été tuée. C'est vrai que c'est moi qu-qui… » Il inspira profondément avant de continuer. « … qui les ai tué. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait de ma propre volonté. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Interrogea Tsuna, bouche-bée. Lancia bougea un peu il recouvrait un peu ses mouvements. Giotto le remarqua et se mit en position défensive.

_Soit prudent, Tsunayoshi, l'attaque paralysante s'estompe._

« Ne t'inquiète pas… » Il se pencha pour aider Lancia à s'asseoir. « Il ne va pas nous blesser… »

Giotto leva un sourcil. _Comment peux-tu le savoir ?_

« Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ? » s'enquit Lanciaen entendant ce que le brun avait dit. Il regardait l'adolescent avec incrédulité et admiration.

Les yeux de Tsuna s'adoucirent alors qu'il se rasseyait à ses côtés. « Parce que je sais qu'au fond de toi, même si tu m'as attaqué plus tôt, tu ne voulais pas du tout me blesser. »

« Q-Quoi ? »

« Un peu plus tôt, j'ai remarqué que tu avais momentanément fermé tes yeux avant de t'approcher pour me donner le coup final. » Expliqua-t-il. « C'était comme si tu ne voulais pas le faire, mais que tu étais forcé de le faire. »

« C-C'est- »

« Et aussi… pour quelqu'un d'aussi fort que toi… tu abandonnes plutôt facilement, non ? » Sourit Tsuna. « Tu as fermé tes yeux avant que je te frappe. Comme si tu attendais que je te tue. Tu pensais peut-être que la mort serait la délivrance de tes péchés, hein ? »

« Je… »

« Quelqu'un qui pense comme ça ne peut pas être appelé méchant… ou un ennemi. » Il leva les yeux vers Lancia. « Et c'est pour ces raisons que je te fais confiance. »

Lancia écarquilla les yeux, puis son visage s'adoucit et il les referma. Un petit sourire illumina ses traits, et il soupira. « Je ne peux simplement pas gagner contre toi. Tu es juste trop stupide et plein d'idées naïves. »

Il rouvrit ensuite les yeux, un éclat sérieux les redorant. « Mais gamin, le monde n'est pas toujours comme ça. Peu de personnes sont gentilles. Tu ne peux pas te balader partout et donner ta confiance à tout le monde. »

Tsuna baissa les yeux sous le coup des souvenirs de son 'nii-san'. « Je sais. » Dit-il faiblement.

Lancia soupira. « Du moment que tu sais ça, je suppose que je peux te dire ce que je sais concernant Mukuro. » Il continua son récit. « Je veux juste que tu te souviennes que peu de personnes dans ce monde sont gentilles. Rokudo est l'une de ces personnes. On lui avait donné une chance d'être bon, mais il a choisi le mauvais chemin. »

Giotto l'écouta avec attention, tandis que Tsuna le regardait avec des yeux graves.

« Lors du massacre de la famille Estraneo, la dernière chose que j'aie vu était Mukuro me donnant un verre de jus. Ca me semblait assez innocent, avant que je me rende compte qu'il y avait une drogue somnifère dedans. » Son visage se ferma à nouveau. « Je dois admettre que les Estraneo n'ont jamais été innocents, ils faisaient des expériences qui ont causé beaucoup de dommage au monde. L'une de ces expériences était la balle interdite. »

« La balle interdite ? » Demanda Tsuna.

« C'est une balle qui permet à son utilisateur de manipuler les autres. La création de cette balle a provoqué beaucoup de guerres et de meurtres, donc elle a été confisquée par les Vendice. Mais, il est dit que les Estraneo continuèrent de produire cette balle et la développèrent secrètement. » Dit-il. « Et je crois que Rokudo Mukuro a réussi à mettre la main dessus, et l'a utilisée sur moi quand j'étais endormi. »

« C-Comment le sais-tu ? » S'exclama Tsuna, yeux grand ouvert.

Les yeux de Lancia se teintèrent de tristesse : « Après avoir tué ma famille, il me l'a montrée. Il m'a dit que ma survie était sa façon de me dire merci pour les soins que je lui avais prodigués. Après ça, je suis devenue sa poupée sans vie qui suivait tous ses ordres. Poupée utilisée sous le nom de Rokudo Mukuro. » Ses poings se serrèrent. « Au final, il arrêta d'utiliser la balle sur moi, mais c'est uniquement parce que je n'avais plus la volonté de le combattre. Il savait que je ne m'enfuirais pas, parce que je n'avais nulle part où aller. Après tout, j'ai tué ma seule et unique famille. »

Tsuna eut pitié de lui. Lancia inspira un grand coup avant de regarder Tsuna, un air résolu sur le visage. Il le dévisagea un instant, remarquant les vêtements froissés et légèrement déchirés, le sang coulant sur son menton, et les blessures se formant sur sa peau pâle, sans oublier ses bras tremblant.

« Je suis désolé. » Dit-il sérieusement. « Je n'avais pas l'intention- je ne voulais pas te blesser, mais je l'ai quand même fait, désolé. »

Tsuna mit cette remarque de côté avec un rire nerveux. « Ce n'est rien. Ne t'inquiète pas. » Répondit-il honnêtement. Il remarqua alors que Lancia le regardait, confus. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es là. » Il secoua légèrement sa tête. « J'ai entendu dire que tu étais de Namimori et que tu étais venu pour te venger des personnes que le gang de Mukuro avait blessé, mais jusqu'à aller si loin ? »

Tsuna lui sourit. Lancia lui répondit d'un froncement de sourcil.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu n'as pas appelé des renforts. Sans vouloir t'offenser, tu n'es pas exactement 'fort' comme le préfet qui est venu ici. Tu ne semble pas non plus fort confiant, et pourtant, tu es là. » Dit-il en se concentrant. « On t'a donné trois chance de partir, tu sais. La première était quand tu as assommé Ken. Ensuite, quand tu as transformé Chikusa en bébé. Et la troisième, quand tu m'as paralysé… Mais tu ne pars toujours pas, pourquoi ? »

Les yeux de Tsunas'adoucirent alors qu'il enlaçait ses jambes. « Je ne peux pas vraiment fuir de ce genre de chose. J'ai la responsabilité venger les étudiants de Namimori. Et aussi, je veux arrêter Rokudo Mukuro, il ne peut pas faire plus de victimes. » Une image de Yamamoto et Gokudera lui souriant lui vint à l'esprit.

« Mais même… » ditLancia. « C'est ta dernière chance de t'enfuir. Si tu continues, tu n'en auras plus. »

Tsuna sourit. « Je sais. »

« Si tu le sais, va-t'en. » Dit-il avec fermeté. « Une personne comme toi, qui n'est pas même sur la liste des cibles devrait partir. »

Après un temps, Lancia écarquilla les yeux. « Sauf si…ne me dit pas que tu es- »

Il s'interrompit pour pousser Tsuna sans prévenir. Le brun écarquilla les yeux cria de surprise lorsqu'il vit des aiguilles fines pénétrer le bras de son protecteur. Le jeune parrain rattrapa l'homme aux cicatrices comme il le put et le coucha délicatement sur le sol. Il sentit Giotto chercher la source de cette attaque.

« Lancia-san ! Lancia-san ! » Cria Tsuna, le secouant de peur et d'inquiétude. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts par la panique. L'homme grogna, sentant le poison se diffuser dans ses veines. « Lancia-san ! »

Il toussa avant de sourire au brun. « C'est chouette de pouvoir entendre mon nom à nouveau. »

« L-Lancia-san… » Tsuna était au bord des larmes. « S'il te plaît, ne meurs pas… »

« Tout ira bien… » Dit-il en chassant l'inquiétude du garçon. « Ca prendra un certain temps, avant que ce poison ne me tue. » Tsuna écarquilla les yeux, mais Lanchia lui sourit narquoisement en retour. « Avant que je meure, assure-toi de lui mettre une bonne raclée, okay gamin ? »

Le visage de Tsuna s'assombrit alors qu'il regardait Lancia, une forte détermination s'empara de son regard, et ses lèvres se serrèrent en une ligne fine pour retenir ses pleurs. « Okay, je comprends. »

« Bien. » Dit-il avant de s'évanouir. Tsuna laissa tomber le bras de Lancia, et il leva les yeux vers la silhouette qui s'approchait. C'était une fille avec un cache-œil, portant un uniforme de Kokuyo.

« Faire garder le silence à Rokudo Mukuro II alias Lancia, accompli. » Dit-elle d'une voix plutôt dénuée d'émotion. Tsuna se leva et la regarda.

« Qui es-tu ? » Demanda-t-il, méfiant. Il n'aimait pas se battre contre les filles. C'était contre son code moral. A ses côtés, il pouvait dire que Giotto hésitait lui aussi. « Mon nom est Chrome Dokuro, Rokudo Mukuro-sama aimerait vous souhaiter la bienvenue. » Elle s'inclina légèrement. « Il souhaiterait également vous transmettre son invitation. Désireriez-vous rejoindre le gang de Kokuyo ? »

Tsuna demeura perplexe suite à cette proposition. Derrière lui, Giotto observait la fille avec une grande curiosité.

« H-Heu, n-non merci… » Tsuna pas bien sûr de savoir comment répondre à une invitation aussi formelle. « Je ne pense pas avoir envie de rejoindre un gang qui blesse mes condisciples. »

Chrome soupira, et continua. « Dommage. » Elle se retourna, s'apprêtant à partir. « Si vous souhaitez rencontrer Mukuro-sama, malgré votre refus, je vous prie de me suivre. Mais je vous préviens : avoir la vie sauve n'est pas garanti. » Tsuna déglutit, jetant un œil à Lancia.

« Je reviendrai bientôt. » Murmura-t-il avant de suivre Chrome. Elle le remarqua, observant le moindre de ses faits et gestes. Elle l'évaluait sans cesse dans son esprit.

_Il est… étrange… _Pensa-t-elle. Dans son esprit, elle entendit Mukuro glousser.

_Oui, plutôt une personne intéressante, n'est__-__ce pas, Nagi ?_

_Oui, mais… pourquoi est-il comme ça, Mukuro-sama ? _Pensa-t-elle_. Vous m'avez dit que les personnes comme lui ne vivaient longtemps dans ce monde, et pourtant il s'est défait de Ken, Chikusa et __Lancia__-san._

_Kufufufu… Je ne sais pas, peut-être est-il un peu trop chanceux pour son bien._

Chrome absorba en silence les mots de Mukuro. Elle jeta un dernier regard en coin à Tsuna avant d'ouvrir la porte du bâtiment où Mukuro les attendait.

De la brume émergea de la porte ouverte et entoura Tsuna. Le brun prit un pas de recul, effrayé, et derrière lui, Giotto fixait la porte, très concentré. Chrome entra dans la pièce, et, n'ayant pas trop le choix, Tsuna la suivit.

« Kufufufu… Bienvenue, Sawada Tsunayoshi. » s'éleva une voix sadique. Giotto écarquilla les yeux en entendant ce rire familier venant du milieu de la pièce. Le fantôme s'avança, une action que Tsuna ne manqua pas de relever, malgré la brume autour d'eux.

« Giotto-san ? » Murmura-t-il

_D-Daemon ! _S'écria Giotto. Tsuna accusa le coup, choqué d'entendre ce nom.

« Hm ? Démon ? » Répéta la silhouette. « On se rencontre à peine et tu me traites déjà de démon ? Tu as des tripes, Sawada Tsunayoshi… »

« E-Eh ? » fit le brun, interloqué. _Il a entendu Giotto-san ? Attends. Vient-il de dire mon nom ? Pourquoi connait-il mon nom ?_

« Tu… » Tsuna déglutit. « Pourquoi connais-tu mon nom ? »

« Kufufufu… J'ai mes sources. » La phrase à peine terminée, la brume s'évapora, révélant le véritable Rokudo Mukuro.

_HIIIIIII ! Il ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à Daemon-san dans les images de Giotto-san. _Pensa Tsuna. Il recula d'un pas, mais fut pris d'une nausée soudaine, qui le fit trébucher.

_Tsunayoshi !_ S'écria Giotto, sortant de sa propre stupeur pour se mettre aux côtés de Tsuna. Mukuro sembla avoir entendu les paroles de Giotto, mais étant donné que Tsuna n'avait pas bougé ses lèvres, il secoua la tête, mettant ça sur le compte de son imagination.

« Oya, oya… Tu devrais être plus prudent. Tu viens d'inhaler du gaz paralysant, tu ne devrais pas trop te débattre. » Sourit-il.

« T-Tu… » Haleta Tsuna, le flou s'emparant de son esprit. Il s'appuya contre le mur pour ne pas tomber au sol. _C'était donc pour ça qu'il y avait de la brume._

« Oh ? Déjà fatigué ? Je suppose que notre _hit_ n'était pas aussi fort qu'on l'avait présumé. » S'amusa Mukuro, en s'approchant du brun.

« Hit ? » Que voulait-il dire par hit ?

« Oui, Sawada Tsunayoshi… hit, signifiant cible. Tu es la cible exacte que nous cherchions. » Une lueur machiavélique passa dans ses yeux. « N'est-ce pas, Jeune Vongola Decimo ? »

Tsuna écarquilla les yeux en s'appuyant plus encore sur le mur. Il connaissait sa véritable identité ! C'était pas bon à savoir.

« Vongola Decimo ? » Interrogea doucement Chrome. Mukuro la regarda.

« Kufufufu… C'est bien ça, ma chère Chrome. » Un sourire satisfait gracia ses lèvres. « Notre cible est juste en face de nous. L'alouette était un bon appât. »

En entendant le nom d' 'alouette', Tsuna leva les yeux vers Mukuro. Giotto se figea.

« Où est Hibari-san ? Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ? »

_Alaude_, dit Giotto, inquiet.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas. Il vit toujours… enfin plus ou moins. » Sourit Mukuro. Tsuna fronça des sourcils.

« Et l'enfant ? Le Ranking Prince Futa ? »

« Oh ? Alors tu es au courant pour lui aussi, hein ? » dit Mukuro. « Eh bien, il ne faut jamais sous-estimer le réseau d'information Vongola, hein ? »

Tsuna ne répondit rien, et Giotto regardait en silence la supposée réincarnation de Daemon.

« Tu ne devrais pas non plus t'en inquiéter. On le relâchera bientôt. Il ne nous est plus utile, après tout, il ne parle pas des classements de la mafia, même sous mon contrôle. Il refuse à cause de l'omerta. »

« Je vois. » Répondit Tsuna, ne sachant pas s'il devait croire Mukuro, mais étant donné qu'il n'avait pas le choix, il répondit à l'affirmative. « Et moi ? Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire de moi ? Vous allez me tuer comme le reste des assassins avant moi ? »

« Te tuer ? » S'exclama Mukuro de faussa surprise. « Bien sûr que non, je ne vais pas te tuer. Tu es la clef à la destruction de la mafia, après tout. Le jeune héritier sans expérience de la plus puissante des familles… Tu vas m'être très précieux. »

_La destruction de la mafia ? _Pensa Tsuna, horrifié. Cette personne allait l'utiliser pour détruire la mafia ?

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-il en scrutant les yeux vairons de Mukuro.

Un laid froncement de sourcils froissa le visage de Mukuro. Chrome, qui venait de fermer la porte à clef baissa les yeux.

« Pourquoi ? Vous autres les mafieux nous regardez de haut, moi, Chrome, Ken et Chikusa, et vous osez demander pourquoi ? » Sa voix devint froide. « Vous jouez tous avec la vie, vous battez ceux qui vous sont loyaux, vous faites des expériences sur vos propres enfants ! Et vous, les mafieux, osez demander pourquoi vous devez être détruit ?! »

Tsuna écarquillales yeux. « C-C'est… »

Mukuro inspira profondément, plantant ses yeux remplis de haine dans le regard de Tsuna. « Bien sûr que _tu_ ne le sais pas, ça. Vu que tu es le _précieux héritier_ de la famille Vongola, tu n'as probablement jamais dû endurer tout ça. »

En entendant ces mots, Tsuna baissa la tête, sombre, silencieux. Mukuro leva un sourcil curieux et un éclat malicieux passa dans ses yeux.

« Ou alors si ? » Il se pencha sur le brun. « Tu as déjà enduré tout ça, mon cher prince des Vongola… ? La trahison… ? La douleur… ? »

Tsuna ne répondit rien, refusa de répondre. Il pouvait sentir Chrome qui le fixait curieusement.

« Oh, maintenant que j'y pense, tu avais parlé d'assassins voulant te tuer, non ? » Continua Mukuro, essayant d'avoir une réaction de la part du garçon. « Est-ce que l'un de ces assassins était proche de toi ? A-t-il prétendu être ton ami avant de te faire un coup dans le dos ? »

Tsuna grimaça, mais ne répondit toujours rien. Giotto le regardait avec inquiétude. Mukuro plaça sa main gantée sur le visage pâle du garçon.

« Dis-moi, es-tu toi aussi un allié des ténèbres ? » Il se pencha un peu plus et chuchota. « Es-tu toi aussi un _monstre ?_ »

Tsuna écarquilla les yeux avant que toute lumière ne s'en échappe. Presque au même moment, son corps devint poupée de chiffon, et il tomba au sol, créant un bruit mat.

_Tsunayoshi ! _S'écria Giotto en plaçant ses mains froides sur son descendant, mais il ne répondit pas. Mukuro jeta un œil aux alentours, pour trouver qui venait de parler.

« Mukuro-sama ? » S'interrogea Chrome. Mukuro se concentra sur elle, se redressant.

« Oya, on dirait qu'il a déjà succombé au gaz. Nagi, peux-tu traîner notre cher invité jusqu'à la chambre des invités ? »

« Hai, Mukuro-sama. » Dit-elle en plaçant le bras de Tsuna autour de son épaule. « A-Ano, Mukuro-sama, que comptez-vous faire avec lui ? »

« Hm ? » Demanda Mukuro, la tête ailleurs. « Je compte lui donner une dernière chance pour choisir, une fois réveillé. »

« Choisir ? »

« Oui, un choix : choisir entre les ténèbres ou la lumière. » Il sourit machiavéliquement.

_Sans ténèbres, pas de lumière… Sans lumière, pas de ténèbres… Mais tu ne peux en choisir qu'un seul._


	13. PAN!

_Salve tout le monde !_

_L'internet est de retouuuur ! Et un sale syndrome de la page blanche avec ! Mais ça ira, comme d'habitude. Keep writing ~ Keep writing ~ Voilà donc le chapitre 13, lourd en rebondissement à couper le souffle et à détester l'auteur ! _

_Pas d'inquiétude à avoir concernant cette fiction, cependant. Déjà, parce que le syndrome de la page blanche n'affecte pas mes traductions ( elles sont toujours bourrées de fautes avec ou sans ~ [ Merci beaucoup, Yukiche... *pleure* ] ) et ensuite, parce que tous les chapitres sont terminé ! Donc normalement, plus de retards incongrus, inattendus et... et inattendus. ( J'avais plus de rimes en 'u' )_

_Sans plus attendre : _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Réponse au revieweur masqué !<strong>_

_**Karo : **Merci d'avoir laissé une review :D J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira :p Il me reste encore environ une dizaine de review à traduire avant de les envoyer à l'auteure, mais jusqu'ici, elle n'a pas encore donné signe de vie :(_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Disclaimer<em>**

_Katekyo Hitman Reborn appartient à Akira Amano_

_Le Fantôme d'un Amour Passé ( **The Ghost of a Past Love **) appartient à **ilYamaTsuna7227li**_

_Les droits de traduction m'ont été accordés_

_Ce chapitre a été corrigé par les soins de **Yukiche**_

_( On dit merci Yukiiiche ~ Allez, allez ~ )_

_._

_Le prochain chapitre sortira dans deux semaines, à savoir le 12 octobre 2014_

_(: En joie :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Le Fantôme d'un Amour Passé<strong>

_Par ilYamaTsunali_

**Chapitre 13- PAN !**

« C'est ici ? » Demanda Yamamoto en regardant le parc d'attraction abandonné. Il tenait sa batte de baseball favorite dans la main, qu'il avait apportée juste au cas où.

« Oui. Selon le type du comité de discipline, ça devrait être ici. » Répondit l'argenté en analysant la carte qu'il avait dans les mains. Un peu plus tôt, il avait menacé un membre du comité de discipline pour qu'il crache l'endroit où se cachait le gang de Kokuyo. Malheureusement, il avait refusé et, au plus grand étonnement de l'artificier, ce fut Yamamoto qui avait réussi à le convaincre.

« Normalement, je comprendrais… » Avait-il dit d'un ton froid qui avait envoyé des frissons dans le dos du garçon. « Un de nos ami vient d'y aller pour régler les comptes avec ces types, et nous n'avons honnêtement pas le temps. Donc si j'étais toi, je donnerais les informations… maintenant. »

L'italien se souvenait encore de l'air terrifié du membre du comité, avant qu'il ne leur remette une carte. Il était sur le point de pisser dans son pantalon.

« Merci. » Avait répondu Yamamoto sans émotions avant de faire demi-tour et de partir, Gokudera sur les talons.

C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Yamamoto réellement en colère. Et pour tout dire, c'était… effrayant.

Retour au présent…

Yamamoto contemplait la barrière de l'entrée, plongé dans ses pensées.

« Oi, crétin du baseball, tu t'es enfin calmé ? » Demanda Gokudera en plaçant son vélo contre le mur. Yamamoto se tourna vers lui.

« Quoi ? »

Gokudera fronça des sourcils. « Ecoute, je sais que tu es inquiet pour Jyuudaime. Mais pense un peu à lui, s'il te voyait avec un visage pareil. »

Le sportif dévisagea son ami, confus, avant de passer ses doigts sur son visage. Il savait que sa tête devait probablement trahir à quel point il était tendu, il n'y pouvait rien. Mais il pensa à Tsuna, qui lui souriait, et presque immédiatement son visage se relaxa.

« Haha ! Tu as raison, Gokudera ! Désolé. » Il sourit. L'italien soupira, fit un claquement de langue. C'est en regardant par-dessus l'épaule de Yamamoto qu'il trouva quelque chose qui lui fit écarquiller les yeux.

« C'est- »

« Hm ? Gokudera ? » S'interrogea Yamamoto, avant de se faire pousser sur le côté. Il suivit le regard de l'argenté, et il eut rapidement la même réaction que lui. Un vélo, qui leur était familier, appartenant à une certaine personne était innocemment posé contre le mur.

Yamamoto se précipita auprès de l'artificier, agenouillé près du vélo.

« C'est celui de Jyuudaime, sans aucun doute. » Dit Gokudera en plissant les yeux. Yamamoto se pencha à son tour, et confirma les pensées de Gokudera d'un coup de tête.

« Il doit être dans les parages. On devrait le chercher. » Dit le baseballeur d'un ton déterminé.

« Hmph. Tu m'as tiré les mots de ma bouche. » Ils se levèrent. Les doigts de Gokudera allèrent chercher les dynamites cachées sous ses vêtements, Yamamoto raffermit sa prise sur sa batte.

* * *

><p>« Réveille-toi… S'il te plaît réveille-toi… » implorait une voix suppliante.<p>

Tsuna gémit en ouvrant ses yeux, pour avoir une vue claire de ce qui l'entourait. Tout était plongé dans les ténèbres, et il faisait froid. Il ne savait pas où il était, et il ne pouvait plus se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé avant son malaise.

Il entendit quelqu'un renifler et il se tourna automatiquement vers cette personne. C'était un jeune garçon avec des cheveux bruns clair, et des yeux bruns, agenouillé à côté de lui, pleurant.

« Tu… Qui es-tu ? » Demanda Tsuna en clignant des yeux, essayant de mettre un nom sur le visage de l'enfant.

« J-Je m'appelle Futa… » Répondit-il tout en pleurant. « Futa della Stella »

Tsuna ouvrit grand les yeux, tous ses souvenirs lui revenant d'un coup. « Le Ranking Prince ? » Le petit garçon acquiesça, se frottant les yeux. L'adolescent eut l'impression de se faire poignarder lorsque l'enfant plaça son bras autour de ses épaules. Il sentit le jeune Prince se figer alors qu'il l'enlaçait.

« Shh… » Dit le plus vieux en lui tapotant le dos pour le consoler. « Arrête de pleurer… Tout ira bien… Je suis là. »

Une fois les mots tombés, Futa commença à se détendre, avant d'empoigner la chemise du brun pour y verser ses larmes de crocodile. Il le laissa pleurer en analysant la pièce rapidement. Ils devaient être dans le théâtre du parc. Et pour une raison qui lui échappait… Giotto n'était pas là…

« Giotto-san ? » Chuchota Tsuna, inquiet, mais aucun fantôme ne lui répondit. Il se mordit la lèvre. Où son ancêtre pouvait-il bien être ?

Un grognement l'avertit que quelqu'un d'autre était avec eux. Il se tourna vers la source du bruit, et une masse à forme plus ou moins humaine, un peu plus loin.

Comme s'il avait senti son regard, Futa leva les yeux pour tourner la tête dans la même direction. « C'est le combattant numéro 1 de Namimori, Hibari Kyoya-nii. » Renifla-t-il.

Tsuna écarquilla les yeux. « H-Hibari-san ? » Presque immédiatement, il se leva en portant Futa, pour s'approcher du préfet. Futa s'accrocha à ses vêtements.

« Hibari-san ! Hibari-san ! » Interpella Tsuna en secouant légèrement le préfet. Il grogna à nouveau, avant de bouger juste assez pour que Tsuna puisse voire son visage. Le noir de jais ouvrit les yeux et Tsuna inspira bruyamment ses yeux étaient vides.

« Qui est là ? » Grommela Hibari.

« Hibari-san, c'est moi. S-Sawada Tsunayoshi. » Répondit le brun en plaçant une main sur son front. Le préfet grimaça en s'éloignant.

« L'herbivore ? » Il plissa des yeux. « Que fais-tu ici ? »

« Je-… Je- heu, suis venu te sauver… » Expliqua Tsuna, incertain, avant de déglutir lorsqu'Hibari lui envoya un regard froid.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide. » Tsuna soupira, il n'avait pas changé d'un pouce.

« Que tu aies besoin de mon aide ou non, Hibari-san, on doit sortir. » Répliqua-t-il. L'alouette fronça des sourcils mais acquiesça néanmoins. Il changea un peu de position.

« Détache-moi d'abord, herbivore. Je ne t'aurais normalement pas demandé ça, mais on a pas beaucoup de temps. » Dit doucement Hibari. Tsuna acquiesça, tendant les mains pour défaire les cordes. Futa essaya d'aider aussi.

« Hm ? Il y a quelqu'un d'autre que toi, herbivore ? » Demanda le noir de jais en sentant de plus petites mains défaire les liens.

« A-Ah, un garçon nommé Futa avait aussi été pris en otage. » Expliqua Tsuna en jetant un œil audit garçon.

« Hmph. » Dit Hibari en se débattant avec ses entraves. Après quelques secondes, il fut libre, et grogna de douleur, avant de s'asseoir.

« Maudit soit cet enfoiré d'ananas. » jura-t-il en se frottant la tête. Il cligna soudainement des yeux avant de jeter un œil aux alentours. « Pourquoi fait-il si noir ? »

Tsuna déglutit en réfléchissant à un moyen d'expliquer au préfet sa _théorie… _qu'il était peut-être aveugle.

« Heu… C-C'est… » Commença-t-il nerveusement, jetant un œil à Futa. Il pouvait voir à quel point le garçon était effrayé, et il se décida à annoncer la nouvelle au préfet. « Hibari-san, je crois… Je crois que Mukuro t'a peut-être rendu aveugle. »

Un long silence plana dans l'atmosphère qui se mit à changer après les paroles de Tsuna.

« Quoi ? » S'emporta Hibari. Le brun s'arrêta net en entendant le ton utilisé, et derrière lui, Futa grimaça de peur.

« Heu, je- ! » balbutia Tsuna avant d'être interrompu par un soupir du préfet.

« Plus tard, allons-y pour que je puisse mordre cet enfoiré d'ananas à mort. » Il se leva, tremblant sur ses jambes.

« Ha-hai ! » Tsuna se précipita à ses côtés pour l'aider à marcher, mais s'arrêta brutalement lorsqu'une voix familière résonna à ses oreilles.

_Dis-moi, es-tu toi aussi un allié des ténèbres ? Es-tu un __**monstre**__, toi aussi ?_

_BA-DUMP __**  
><strong>_

Tsuna s'arrêta au milieu de son geste, l'ombre s'emparant de son regard.

« T-Tsuna-nii ? » S'inquiéta Futa en se tournant vers lui.

« Herbivore, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Grogna Hibari en tendant les mains pour toucher le mur et éviter de trébucher. Tsuna ne bougea pas.

« Tsuna-nii ! » Futa le secoua. « Tsuna-nii, s'il te plaît, reprends tes esprits ! Tu me fais peur ! »

« Enfant herbivore, qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? » Hibari s'appuya sur le mur.

« Tsuna-nii ne veut pas bouger… » Renifla l'enfant.

« Oi herbivore, reviens à toi. » Hibari se débattit contre les ténèbres. « Je ne sais pas ce qui cloche avec toi, mais je vais te mordre à mort si on ne sort pas immédiatement d'ici. »

« Tsuna-nii ! » Implora Futa en secouant encore plus fort son grand frère. « Tsuna-nii, on doit s'échapper d'ici ! »

« Herbivore, ne me dit pas que tu comptes rester dans ce trou à rat ? » Dit Hibari en fronçant des sourcils, s'arrêtant. « Je suis sûr que tu n'as pas envie de faire attendre l'herbivore baseballeur. »

Tsuna grimaça à la mention du baseball. Futa écarquilla les yeux.

« Baseball ? » Futa essaya de se souvenir des noms associés au sport. « Tu veux parler de Yamamoto Takeshi-nii ? »

Tsuna grimaça à nouveau, mais ses yeux s'éclaircirent.

« Q-Quoi ? Y-Yamamoto ? » Il regarda autour de lui.

« Tsuna-nii ! » S'exclama Tsuna, soulagé, avant de retomber alerte. « Dépêche-toi Tsuna-nii, on doit sortir Kyoya-nii d'ici ! »

« A-Ah… » Acquiesça le brun, un peu perdu, se dirigeant vers Hibari.

« Tu as pris ton temps, herbivore. » Grogna ce dernier en se faisant aider jusqu'à la sortie.

« D-Désolé… » Il passa le bras d'Hibari autour de ses épaules pour le supporter jusqu'à la porte. Futa le tenait par la chemise. Tous les trois, ils cherchèrent le chemin pour sortir de cette pièce sombre.

* * *

><p>Yamamoto et Gokudera jetèrent des regards partout dans le parc abandonné, méfiants. Ils firent chemin jusqu'à l'intérieur, concentrés sur leur ami.<p>

« Gokudera, où est-ce que tu crois qu'ils puissent se cacher ? » Demanda le baseballeur en observant les alentours étrangement silencieux.

« Le plus grand bâtiments dans les alentours devrait être ce vieux théâtre abandonné là-bas. » Dit-il en pointant la carte. « Leur base devrait y être, et ils y gardent surement Hibari en otage. Je suis sûr que Jyuudaime y serait allé aussi. »

« D'accord, allons-y. » Yamamoto se précipita vers ledit bâtiment.

« Che, tu n'auras pas à me le dire deux fois. » Gokudera le suivit rapidement, mais ils s'arrêtèrent rapidement tous les deux. Des bruits de toux les arrêtèrent.

« Maudit soit ce gamin… » S'éleva une voix bestiale. « Je le tuerai dès que je lui aurai mis la main dessus, pyon. »

« Cette personne est… » S'interrogea doucement Yamamoto. Gokudera s'avança d'un pas.

« Oi, l'animal ! » Interpella Gokudera, Ken leva la tête, et plissa les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que- ? Encore plus d'intrus ? » Il cracha au sol. « Vous feriez mieux vous de vous casser avant que je vous tue ! »

« Je crois qu'il croit que nous sommes venus ici par accident. » Glissa Yamamoto à son ami.

« Che, tant mieux pour nous, tant pis pour lui. » dit Gokudera en s'approchant. « Oi ! Dis-moi, tu as vu un garçon aux cheveux bruns d'environ notre âge ? »

« Quoi ? » Les yeux de Ken semblèrent sur le point de quitter leurs orbites, et il pointa un doigt accusateur en leur direction. « V-Vous êtes les amis de ce type ?! »

« Ahaha ! Tu peux dire ça ! » Rit joyeusement Yamamoto. Ken grogna et s'approcha d'eux.

« Si c'est comme ça, je me contenterai des compagnons de cet idiot… » Il se lécha les babines. « Peut-être se battra-t-il comme un homme lorsque je vous aurai descendu. »

Gokudera sorti ses dynamites d'un coup de poignet. « Alors tu as vu Jyuudaime ! Où est-il, espèce sale clebs ?! »

« Che, qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? » Dit Ken en tournant autour de ses proies. « Et pourquoi devrais-je m'en préoccuper ? Il est probablement mort, maintenant. »

« Répète-ça ? » Grogna Gokudera avec un visage effrayant. Derrière lui, Yamamoto laissa tomber sa tête vers le sol, le regard sombre.

« Hmph, tu m'as entendu ! Ce gamin débile s'est probablement fait tuer et- » Il se tut soudainement lorsqu'il sentit ses instincts bestiaux s'agiter. Il leva les yeux et vit un étudiant muni d'une batte de baseball le regarder avec des yeux vides. Il déglutit.

« O-Oi, crétin du sport ! » L'appela Gokudera en baissant ses dynamites.

« Kuh, c'est quoi ton problème ? » Se moqua Ken en prenant un pas de recul. Yamamoto fronça des sourcils en plantant son regard dans celui méfiant de l'adolescent-animal.

« Qu'est-il arrivé à Tsuna ? » Son ton était froid. « Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que Tsuna est _mort _? » Il eut du mal à prononcer le dernier mot, même Gokudera en grimaça.

« Che ! Bien sûr qu'il est mort, pyon ! Mukuro-sama l'a probablement déjà tué ! Il est inutile et stupide et- ! » Il ne fut pas capable de terminer sa phrase à cause d'une explosion inattendue.

« Gokudera ! » S'exclama Yamamoto en se tournant vers l'artificier. Sa batte était à moitié levée, mais il semblait qu'il n'en aurait pas besoin.

Gokudera claqua de la langue avant de détourner le regard. « Tu avais encore un visage effrayant, ducon. Jyuudaime n'aurait pas aimé ça. » Répondit-il d'un ton grave. Yamamoto cligna des yeux, avant de sourire.

« Ah ! Gomen ! On dirait bien que j'ai encore oublié ! Ahaha ! »

« Tch, abruti. » Gokudera croisa les bras, détournant le regard. « Bon, on y va avant que- »

« Oï, arrêtez-vous maintenant. » Dit une voix familière. Le duo se figea en regardant derrière eux. Ils écarquillèrent les yeux en voyant deux silhouettes sortir des cendres de l'explosion, intacts.

« T-Tu- ! » S'exclama Gokudera, alors que Yamamoto prenait une position offensive.

« Ken. » S'éleva une voix monocorde. « Soit heureux que je t'ai sauvé. Tu ne devrais pas menacer les ennemis comme ça, sinon tu vas finir par mourir. »

« On s'en fout, Kakipi ! » L'homme-bête repoussa le garçon aux lunettes. « Et ? Tu sembles pas blessé, tu as tué l'autre intrus ? »

Le sang de Yamamoto et Gokudera se glaça. Chikusa ajusta ses lunettes.

« Non. Il a réussi à s'échapper. » Répondit-il froidement. Ken cracha d'énervement, alors que les deux autres comparses soupirèrent de soulagement.

« Keh, j'aurais pensé que tu étais plus fort que ça, Kakipi. » Se plaignit Ken avant de regarder Yamamoto et Gokudera. « Bah, occupons-nous de ces deux-là et retournons aux côtés de Mukuro-sama. »

« Quel chance que nos cibles se soient aventurées ici toutes seules… » Murmura Chikusa.

« Nos cibles ? » Ken cligna des yeux avant de comprendre réellement les paroles. « Ca veut dire que t'es Yamamoto Takeshi ? » Demanda-t-il en regardant Gokudera. Yamamoto cligna des yeux, et la mâchoire de Gokudera tomba.

« QUOI ?! Qui est l'idiot du baseball ? Moi ? » Il se pointa. « Est-ce que je ressemble à cet imbécile, pour toi ? » S'énerva-t-il.

Chikusa soupira en replaçant ses lunettes. « Ken, ce n'est pas ta cible. C'est Gokudera Hayato. Ma cible. »

« Ah vraiment ? Ben ils ont l'air pareil pour moi, pyon. » dit Ken. Une veine explosa sur la tempe de Gokudera, et Yamamoto rit, contrit.

« On s'en fout. Terminons c't'affaire, les monstres. » Ses mots semblèrent avoir touché une corde sensible, parce que quelques secondes après, les deux ennemis s'étaient envolé de leur champ de vision.

« C'est qui que tu appelles un monstre, pyon ? » dit une petite voix qui chuchotait, derrière lui. L'artificier écarquilla les yeux, avant de sentir l'air de ses poumons le quitter.

« Gokudera ! » Hurla Yamamoto. Il entendit un soupir derrière lui.

« Ken, tu as touché ma cible. » Grommela Chikusa, déroulant ses yoyos et touchant Yamamoto à la tête. La star sportive recula de douleur. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se remettre du coup qu'il sentit des aiguilles s'enfoncer dans son ventre. Le baseballeur écarquilla les yeux, alors qu'il toussait du sang, et tombait en arrière.

« Baseballeur débile ! » S'écria Gokudera en se relevant avec difficulté. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'aller bien loin, Ken avait attrapé la batte de baseball de Yamamoto et avait frappé l'artificier sur la tête. L'italien s'écroula au sol, regardant une dernière fois Yamamoto. _M-Merde ! Je n'ai pas é-été capable de protéger l'i-imbécile pour J-Jyuudaime… _Pensa Gokudera en sombrant dans l'inconscience.

« Kuh… » Yamamoto plaça sa main sur son estomac. _C-Ca fait m-mal… _Il se recroquevilla sous la douleur. Il jeta un œil vers le ciel, ses paupières s'alourdissant de plus en plus. _T-Tsuna…_

Ken rit méchamment, tandis que Chikusa soupira de fatigue, remettant ses lunettes en place.

* * *

><p><em>Tsuna…<em>

Le brun leva les yeux, s'arrêtant au milieu du couloir. Vu qu'il portait à moitié Hibari, ce dernier dû lui aussi s'arrêter, et il en grogna d'énervement, Tsuna n'y prêta pas attention.

« Tsuna-nii, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Demanda Futa.

« Je… Je crois que je viens d'entendre Yamamoto… » Répondit-il d'une petite voix. Hibari resta silencieux, taisant le fait qu'il y avait des chances que les herbivores _soient_ là.

« Heu, mais Tsuna-nii, on devrait continuer avant- » Commença Futa en tirant sur la chemise de Tsuna. Mais le brun détourna rapidement la tête lorsqu'il vit quelqu'un de familier leur passer devant.

« C'est- ! » Il écarquilla les yeux, tout en commençant à littéralement traîner Hibari dans la direction qu'avait prise la silhouette. Le préfet écarquilla les yeux à l'aisance qu'avant le brun de le traîner.

« T-Tsuna-nii ! Attends ! » S'exclama Futa en trébuchant derrière le brun.

« Giotto-san ! » Cria Tsuna en tournant dans un couloir. « Giotto-san attends ! »

« Giotto ? » murmura Hibari sous son souffle avant de réprimer une grimace, à cause des mouvements brusques de Tsuna. Il siffla de douleur en essayant de l'arrêter.

« Herbivore, on va dans la mauvaise direction. » Dit-il, rappelant au brun la raison pour laquelle il était venu. Tsuna s'arrêta, et il regarda le préfet à ses côtés.

« H-Hibari-san g-gomen je- » Il s'interrompit lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose se diriger vers eux. Le jeune boss sauta hors du chemin à temps, sinon, ils se seraient fait empalés par un trident qui se tenait à l'endroit où ils étaient quelques secondes plus tôt.

« Oya, oya… On dirait bien que nous avons des fugueurs. » S'éleva une voix sadique. De la brume apparut derrière Tsuna et Hibari. Tsuna essaya de l'éviter par réflexe, mais Mukuro réussit à l'attraper par les cheveux. Le Vongola grimaça en laissant tomber Hibari au sol de manière peu délicate. L'étudiant solitaire essaya de se lever, mais la drogue en lui faisait toujours effet._**  
><strong>_

« Hm… Dire que j'allais voir les prisonniers pour te demander si tu avais une réponse, Decimo… » dit Mukuro en étudiant le visage de l'adolescent qui essayait de se débattre. « On dirait bien que tu as choisi la mauvaise réponse… Peut-être… as-tu besoin d'un petit coup de main pour te remettre sur le droit chemin ? »

Hibari haletait au sol, tandis que Futa, qui avait vu l'apparition de Mukuro, s'était caché derrière un pilier bien placé. Ils écarquillèrent tous les deux les yeux en voyant l'illusionniste sortir un pistolet. Le dirigeant du comité de discipline se battit contre lui-même pour se relever, en vain. Les mains de Futa se mirent à trembler.

Mukuro eut un sourire narquois alors qu'il penchait la tête de Tsuna sur le côté, pointant le canon sur son front. « Dit adieu à ta volonté propre, Decimo. »

Futa trébucha en avant, tendant les mains en direction de Tsuna. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés, emplis de larmes. « NON- ! » Hurla-t-il, courant en direction du brun.

Mais…

PAN !

Le bruit fit écho à travers le parc abandonné entier, envoyant un message noir à en donner la chair de poule à quiconque l'entendrait.


	14. Le coup dans le dos

_12/10/2014_

_Salve tout le monde !_

_Comment allez-vous ? Moi j'ai une grosse crève ! Muahaha ! orz... Enfin, heureusement que ce chapitre était déjà traduit, sinon, j'aurais jamais eut le temps. Je n'ai pu rien faire pour fanfiction ces quatre dernières semaines. Néanmoins, les choses sont censées ( censées... ) se calmer pour le moment, donc j'aurais le temps de reprendre un peu ce que j'écris, et de les mener à bout._

_Pour les quelques courageux qui ne font pas un saut direct à l'histoire, et qui lisent/ont lu mes histoires originales, je vous invite à aller voter sur la prochaine-prochaine histoire originale que j'écrirais :D ( C'est sur mon profil )_

_Oh, aussi, c'était mon anniversaire le 11 octobre *coeur*_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Pas de revieweurs masqués ces deux dernières semaines !<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Disclaimer<em>**

_Katekyo Hitman Reborn appartient à Akira Amano_

_Le Fantôme d'un Amour Passé ( **The Ghost of a Past Love **) appartient à **ilYamaTsuna7227li**_

_Les droits de traduction m'ont été accordés_

**_Ce chapitre n'a pas été corrigé, préparez des mouchoirs pour le sang qui risque de gicler de vos yeux !_**

_._

_Le prochain chapitre sortira le 26 octobre 2014_

_(: Enjoy :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Le Fantôme d'un Amour Passé<strong>

_Par ilYamaTsunali_

**Chapitre 14- Le coup dans le dos**

Il pleuvait fort lorsque Yamamoto et Gokudera ouvrirent les yeux. La première chose qui leur vint à l'esprit fut que tout ce qui était autour d'eux était plongé dans les ténèbres, ils en furent confus. Où étaient-ils ? Et que faisaient-ils dans un endroit pareil ? Ce fut lorsqu'ils essayèrent de bouger, réveillant leurs blessures, que le souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé leur revint. Rapidement, ils se retrouvèrent en train de gémir au sol.

« Jyuudaime… » Grogna Gokudera en essayant de s'asseoir. Yamamoto plaça sa main sur son ventre supposé saigner mais… à son plus grand étonnement, il était couvert de bandages.

_Qu'est ce que- ?_

La porte de leur prison s'ouvrit et les deux amis levèrent les yeux. Ils n'en revinrent pas lorsqu'une fille fit apparition, une trousse de premiers secours entre les doigts. Elle s'arrêta net en voyant qu'ils étaient éveillés.

Ils essayèrent de se lever rapidement, mais la douleur les frappa à nouveau, et ils furent forcés de rester au sol. La fille, qui se trouvait être Chrome, ne les aida pas. A la place, elle plaça la trousse au sol avant de se retourner et d'attraper un petit garçon qu'elle poussa gentiment dans la pièce.

L'enfant trébucha. Il pleurait tellement qu'il ne voyait probablement pas où il allait. Chrome l'observa, yeux brillants d'une expression inconnue, et partit, fermant la porte derrière elle.

« Attends- ! » Cria l'artificier, avant de s'étouffer en inspirant brutalement de l'air à cause de la douleur résonnant dans sa tête. Le petit garçon fraichement arrivé continua de pleurer.

« Hey, gamin… » L'interpelle Yamamoto, doucement, alors que l'enfant faisait de son mieux pour s'approcher d'eux. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Ils t'ont fait mal ? »

Le plus jeune leva soudainement la tête, des larmes coulant comme des cascades sur ses joues. « I-lls lui ont tiré dessus ! »

« De qui ? » S'intéressa Gokudera. Le garçon hoqueta en se frottant les yeux, geignant bruyamment. L'argenté grimaça de douleur, et Yamamoto lui frotta le dos.

« Dis-nous ton nom d'abord, ça facilitera déjà les choses. » Sourit lassement Yamamoto.

« J-Je m'appelle F-Futa… » Gokudera écarquilla les yeux en découvrant l'identité du garçon. « J-J-J'ai été kidnappé par Mukuro-san et les autres quand je s-suis arrivé au Japon… »

Yamamoto continua de passer lentement sa main dans son dos alors que Futa narrait son histoire.

« I-Ils m'ont fait faire le classement des m-meilleurs c-combattants de N-Namimori… » Hoqueta-t-il, et cette fois-ci, ce fut Yamamoto qui fut sous le choc.

« Classement ? » Répéta-t-il. « C'est toi qui a fait les c-classement sur nous ? »

Futa inspira bruyamment, les regardant avec peur.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » Renifla-t-il.

« Yamamoto Takeshi… » Répondit le baseballeur. « Et c'est lui, Gokudera Hayato. »

Futa resta bouche bée avant d'attraper la chemise de Yamamoto. Ce dernier en tomba sur le dos. Le garçon commença à pleurer encore plus fort, alors que ses phrases devenaient de moins en moins cohérentes.

« T-Tsuna-nii ! Tsuna-nii ! » S'égosilla-t-il en mouillant le haut du sportif.

« T-Tsuna ? Tu connais Tsuna ? » Yamamoto essaya d'attraper le garçon, sans succès. Ce fut Gokudera qui prit les choses en main, saisissant l'enfant par le col de sa chemise.

« Oi ! Que sais-tu de Jyuudaime ! Je t'ordonne de nous le dire ! » Grogna l'argenté alors que Futa pleurait encore plus.

« Gokudera ! » S'offusqua le sportif, mais le reste de sa phrase s'évanouit lorsqu'il entendit Futa.

« Ils lui ont tiré- ! Ils ont tiré sur T-Tsuna-nii avec une arme à feu ! » Alors que l'enfant se mit à pleurer de plus belle, Yamamoto et Gokudera n'en revinrent pas. Tsuna avait été… plombé ?

« On doit sortir d'ici. » Grommela Gokudera en sortant des bombes. Heureusement pour lui, les personnes qui l'avaient capturé avaient oublié de vérifier dans ses poches cachées. _**  
><strong>_

« Ah. » Répondit Yamamoto d'un ton sombre. Il y eut de nombreux bruits de coups venant de la chambre des otages et, un clignement d'yeux plus tard, la porte était explosée.

« Ouais ! » S'excalama fièrement Gokudera. Yamamoto, en revanche, s'avança sans un mot, sachant que l'artificier le suivrait.

« Oi, crétin du sport, attends moi ! » Dit-il en attrapant Futa, toute douleur oubliée, avant de poursuivre le gardien de la pluie.

Il était difficile de se déplacer avec des blessures aussi graves que les leurs. Courir avec des côtes cassées et une coupure en travers du ventre n'était pas chose aisée, et rapidement…

« K-Kuh… » Gémit Gokudera en plaçant ses bras sur son ventre. Yamamoto avait lui-même commencé à haleter d'épuisement et aussi de douleur. Les bandages autour de sa taille étaient en train de devenir rouge du sang qui coulait de ses blessures.

« H-Hey gamin… » Déglutit Yamamoto, le ton sérieux résonnant dans sa voix faisant frissoner les deux autres. « Qu'en est-il d'Hibari ? Est-ce qu'il est avec Tsuna ? »

Futa prit une grande inspiration avant de répondre. « H-Hibari-nii a été p-prit par M-Mukuro e-et… il ne sait rien voir pour le m-moment donc peut-être qu'il a é-été assomé e-et… »

« QUOI ?! Ce connard d'Hibari est devenu aveugle ? » S'écria Gokudera. Il avait apparemment compté un tout petit peu de trop sur le préfet pour aider leur boss.

« On sauvera Hibari aussi. » dit Yamamoto en continuant de courir, ignorant les protestations de son corps blessé. Tsuna d'abord, se soigner après.

Ils continuèrent de courir à travers les couloirs qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu, mais après un temps, Yamamoto s'arrêta.

« Qu'est ce qui va pas ? » Grogna l'argenté.

« Je ressens une aura meurtrière venant d'ici. » dit Yamamoto. Gokudera écarquilla les yeux avant de les plisser, suspicieux. L'instinct du crétin était précis. L'artificier lui-même ne pouvait que sentir faiblement l'aura, et il ne l'aurait pas remarqué si Yamamoto ne l'avait pas dit.

« Cette soif de sang est familière… » Mumura Yamamoto, suprenant d'autant plus Gokudera. Il prit un pas prudent vers l'avant. « Ca doit être Hibari. »

Gokudera faillit presque en tomber. Il pouvait différencier les auras ? C'était plus qu'incroyable.

« Tu… » Commença-t-il. « Tu as beaucoup de potentiel, ducon. »

Yamamoto cligna des yeux au compliment soudaine de Gokudera. « Hm ? Potentiel de quoi ? »

« Yamamoto-nii est dans le top dix des civils avec le plus de potentiel pour faire partie de la catégorie Mafiosi. » Répondit Fuuta, par habitude.

« Ahaha… Merci, je suppose. » Il ébourrifa les cheveux de l'enfant avant de s'avancer à nouveau, posant ses yeux sur la porte d'où sortait l'aura.

Futa se mit derrière lui, et Gokudera plaça une main sur la poignée avec prudence.

« C'est ouvert. » Murmura-t-il avant d'ouvrir la porte.

Tout comme le reste des pièces abandonnées, celle-ci était plongée dans le noir. En revanche, leurs yeux s'étaient déjà habitués au manque de lumière, et ils remarquèrent bien vite une certaine alouette attachée par des chaînes à un poteau.

Hibari leva à peine la tête lorsqu'ils entrèrent. Son aura cherchant le sang s'amplifia. « Vous en avez mit du temps, herbivores. »

« Gomen Hibari. » Dit Yamamoto. Le manque de rire et de légèreté arrachèrent un haussement de sourcil à Hibari.

« Oi, où est Jyuudaime, espèce de connard ? » Grogna Gokudera. Hibari fronça des sourcils.

« Cet herbivore débile… » Chuchota Hibari, en sentant Yamamoto défaire ses liens. « J'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait succombé aussi facilement. »

Yamamoto s'arrêta brutalement, levant les yeux avec détresse vers Hibari. « Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? »

« L'ananas bâtard a mit la main sur lui. » Bien qu'il n'ait pas pu voir ce qu'il s'était déroulé, il avait été capable de sentir l'aura de Tsuna diminuer, et c'était largement assez pour lui dire ce qu'il s'était passé.

« Et ? Après ? » Déglutit Gokudera.

Hibari grinça des dents. « Je ne sais pas. Maintenant, arrêtez de perdre du temps, et libérez-moi pour que je puisse tuer l'ananas bâtard. »

Yamamoto ne répondit rien, et, à la place de défaire les liens d'Hibari, il se leva et s'approcha d'une armoire qui se trouvait non loin.

« O-Oi… » Dit Gokudera, pas sûr de quoi faire en voyant l'air vide et plus qu'effrayant que Yamamoto avait sur le visage. Le sportif ouvrit les portes de l'armoire. A la plus grande surprise de Gokudera, il y vit une épée au tranchant cassé. Yamamoto la prit en main, et vérifia à quel point elle était émoussée avant de s'approcher d'Hibari.

Le préfet leva les yeux en entendant Yamamoto revenir. La réincarnation d'Asari lança un dernier regard vers Hibari avant de baisser son arme sur lui.

Futa ferma les yeux, et Gokudera s'étouffa sur sa salive. D'un coup net et précis, les chaînes furent coupées et tombèrent bruyamment sur le sol.

« On doit se dépêcher. Tsuna pourrait bien être en danger. » Dit sombrement Yamamoto avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Hibari eut un peu de mal à se lever, mais il ne le montra pas. Gokudera attrapa la main de Futa et sortit à son tour.

C'est ainsi qu'ils se remirent tous à courir. Hibari esseyait de ne pas montrer qu'il boîtait, Futa était déjà exténué, alors Gokudera le portait sur son dos. Yamamoto ne ralentit pas pour ses camarades et continua de courir.

« Sait-il seulement où il va ? » Murmura l'artificier.

« Yamamoto-nii a de bons instincts, alors je crois que oui. » Répondit Futa d'un air faitugé.

« Hmph. » Hibari avait du mal à les suivre.

Ils imitèrent Yamamoto lorsque celui-ci s'arrêta devant une immense paire de porte.

« Ici. » Son ton ne laissait place à aucune question. L'artificier n'hésita pas une seule seconde pour s'avancer et ouvrir les portes. Et c'est là qu'ils virent…

* * *

><p>« Hm… » Dit Mukuro, marchant autour de la 'salle du trône'. Il observant une silhouette pâle couchée au sol, enchaîné.<p>

« Ca lui va bien, ce genre d'éclairage sombre. » Commenta-t-il, comme s'il était un photographe en train d'observer sa plus belle pièce. Il s'approcha du brun et tenta de dégager ses mèches sur le côté, mais elles se replacèrent immédiatemment, il en soupira, déçu.

« Mukuro-sama… » S'intercalla Chrome, entrant timidement. Presque immédiatement, ses yeux furent attirés par la silhouette au milieu de la pièce. Elle s'inquiéta pour le garçon. Son visage était tellement pâle qu'il semblait mort.

« Oh, ne t'inquiètes pas Chrome, il vit toujours. » Précisa Mukuro en ajustant les chaînes autour de Tsuna. Il attrapa son menton et pencha sa tête pour mieux voir son visage. « Hm, ce serait mieux s'il y avait un peu de sang ici et là… »

« H-Heu, Mukuro-sama… l-les g-garçons se sont échappés. » Dit-elle en rapprochant son trident de sa poitrine.

« Tant mieux. Tout se déroule selon le plan. » Il laissa glisser sa main sur le visage de Tsuna. Quasi-instantanément, du sang commença à couler de son front. « Peut-être devrais-je lui ajouter des ailes d'anges ou quelque chose comme ça. A moitié noires et blanches. »

Chrome déglutit en regardant Tsuna. Il était déjà habillé en tunique blanche, qui lui donnait l'impression de s'illuminer… En revanche, ce brillant était gâché par le sang éparpillé sur le tissu, et ses coins déchirés, abimés. En plus du sang qui coulait à présent de son visage pâle et figé de tristesse, il ressemblait déjà à un ange déchu.

Mukuro se releva. Il attrapa une couverture noire et enveloppa le brun dedans, comme pour cacher ce qu'il portait. Quelques secondes plus tard, des pas approchèrent la porte.

« Oya, il vaut mieux aller se cacher, ma petite Chrome. » Il s'avança vers la jeune fille aux cheveux violets et plaça un bras autour de ses épaules. La brume les avala, juste au moment où la porte s'ouvrit. Il y eut une seconde de silence avant…

« Tsuna ! » La première voix était choquée, inquiète, et frustrée. Yamamoto Takeshi avait été le premier à sortir de son état prétrifié pour s'approcher de leur ami. Les autres en firent rapidement de même, Hibari ayant un peu de mal.

« Tsuna-nii ! Jyuudaime ! » Crièrent Gokudera et Futa en même temps. Yamamoto était déjà aux côtés de son ami et coupa les chaînes de la même manière qu'il l'avait fait avec celles d'Hibari ( ce qui eut, en réponse, une Chrome étonnée et un Mukuro intéressé ).

Il attrapa le corps fragile et inconscient du garçon dans ses bras, et il plissa les yeux en voyant le sang qui le couvrait. Il laissa glisser sa main sur sa peau, mais l'autre demeura sans réponse, aggravant l'inquiétude du sportif.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? » Haleta Gokudera à ses côtés.

« Je ne sais pas. » Répondit Yamamoto, yeux assombrit.

« Oi gamin, tu es sûr qu'on a tiré sur Jyuudaime ? Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir de blessures faites par balles… » Gokudera déglutit avec peine.

« A-Ah… » Confirma Futa, tout aussi inquiet. La star du sport plaça sa main sur le front du brun et ferma les yeux, avant de les rouvrir pour regarder le sol avec malice.

« L'ananas est proche. » Grogna Hibari. « Je ne sais pas où il est, mais il n'aurait pas laissé l'herbivore seul comme ça. »

Gokudera jura sous son souffle et sortit ses dynamites tout en observant la pièce.

« Ah. » Agréa Yamamoto, en faisant de même. Quelques secondes plus tard, de la brume engloba l'endroit et deux personnes en sortirent.

« Impressionnant. » dit Mukuro d'appréciation. « Vous avez réussit à vous échapper. »

« Qu'est ce que tu as fait à Jyuudaime ?! Bâtard ! » Il leva ses dynamites, et les pointa vers l'illusionniste.

« Kufufufu… que veux-tu dire ? » gloussa Mukuro, en sentant Chrome se rapprocher, au cas où il y aurait des attaques surprises.

« Herbivore, viens ici et laisse-moi te mordre à mort. » Grogna Hibari en préparant ses tonfas, malgré le mauvais état dans lequel il se trouvait. Il fit face à Mukuro, sans savoir exactement où le criminel se trouvait.

« Allons, allons… Ce n'est pas poli de menacer d'autres gens, surtout quand l'on se trouve dans leur territoire… Hibari Kyoya. » Le provoqua Mukuro. Il jeta un œil amusé au groupe. « Surtout lorsque l'on est désavantagé.

« Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? T'es aveugle ou quoi ? » Hibari grimaça en se tournant vers Gokudera ( en tout cas vers l'endroit d'où la voix provenait ) et lui envoya un regard noir pour lui avoir rappelé son incapacité de voir. « On est trois et vous êtes deux ! » Hurla-t-il. Il n'avait pas compté Futa, vu qu'il était un enfant, et ne savait probablement pas se battre.

« Oya, as-tu prit en compte vos blessures et… » L'illusionniste parcouru des yeux l'épée de Yamamoto et les 'faibles' dynamites de Gokudera, amusé. « … votre manque d'équipement ? »

« Ce que nous avons sera largement suffisant pour te vaincre. » Grogna Yamamoto avant que Gokudera ne puisse le dire.

« Oh, vraiment ? » Le provoqua Mukuro. Chrome regarda les bras du noir de jais trembler. Et elle observa avec curiosité la façon dont Yamamoto tenait de manière protective Tsuna.

« Bien sûr que oui ! » Cria bravement Gokudera, puis il ajouta d'une petite voix à Yamamoto. « Yamamoto… je sais que tu es inquiet pour Jyuudaime, mais… »

« Je sais. » Il enlaca Tsuna une dernière fois avant de le coucher au sol à contrecœur.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Yamamoto-nii, je vais m'occuper de Tsuna-nii… » Tenta Futa en voyant Yamamoto placer une main sur le visage pâle de Tsuna. Il y eut un échange de regards remplis d'inquiétude pour l'adolescent inconscient.

« Je te fais confiance, alors, Futa. » Dit-il. Il se leva et se plaça face à Mukuro, une expression terrifiante sur le visage. Gokudera acquiesça légèrement avant d'en faire de même.

« Ne vous mettez pas en travers de mon chemin, bande d'herbivores. » Grogna Hibari en fronçant des sourcils.

« J'en ai rien à faire. » Répliqua Gokudera.

Mukuro bailla. « Votre dialogue m'ennuie. Vous comptez vous battre ou non ? »

« Tu… » Dit Yamamoto d'une voix presque inaudible. Mukuro se tourna vers lui.

« Hm ? As-tu dit quelque chose, Yamamoto Takeshi ? »

Un éclat dangereux passa à travers les yeux de Yamamoto, alors qu'il courait droit vers leur ennemi, qui semblait étrangement calme, malgré l'épée dans ses mains. « Tu as blessé Tsuna ! »

Gokudera le suivit rapidement, jetant une paire de dynamite vers Mukuro, qui s'en écarta avec aise avant qu'elles n'explosent. Mais la fumée qu'elles dégagèrent permirent à Hibari de se dissimuler pour tendre une ambuscade à Mukuro.

Ce dernier garda le sourire en évitant les attaques aveugles d'Hibari et s'échappant des coupures dangereuses de Yamamoto. Il serra ses lèvres en remarquant que ce dernier utilisait la partie non-coupante de son épée.

_Quel gentil garçon. _Pensa Mukuro, avant de lever les yeux vers l'air enragé qu'avait Yamamoto sur le visage. Il fit un autre pas de côté lorsque Gokudera lui envoya une autre volée de dynamites.

« Chrome… » Demanda-t-il à la fille oubliée de tout le monde. « L'heure est-elle bientôt arrivée ? »

« Oui, Mukuro-sama. » Répondit-elle sans une once d'hésitation.

« Tant mieux. Je me réjouis. » Il donna un coup de pied dans le ventre d'Hibari, et un coup de poing dans celui de Yamamoto.

« Argh ! »

« Kuh ! »

Les deux garçons posèrent genou à terre. Gokudera plissa les yeux.

_Il a mit à terre le crétin et Hibari ! Je ne peux pas baisser ma garde. _Pensa-t-il, mais il hésitait à allumer ses autres dynamites. _Je pourrais l'attaquer de front comme Yamamoto mais je… _Il renifla d'énervement lorsque ses blessures s'éveillèrent. _Comment est-ce que ce con court comme ça avec de telles blessures ?_

« Urgh… » Grogna Yamamoto, attirant l'attention de Gokudera sur lui. Le sportif se remit sur ses pieds, tout comme Hibari, qui haletait de fatigue.

« Je ne peux pas perdre contre lui… » Murmura Gokudera en songeant à de nombreuses idées pour vaincre Mukuro malgré leurs blessures.

« Vous m'auriez bien vaincu, si vous n'aviez pas été blessés. » Commenta calmement Mukuro, un sourire aux lèvres. « Kufufufu, quelle chance j'ai… »

« Hn. Tu veux vraiment crever d'une mort douloureuse. » Grogna Hibari en préparant ses tonfas au combat, se précipitant sur l'ennemi. Yamamoto inspira et expira lentement, regardant Hibari échanger des coups avec Mukuro. Malgré son état, Hibari gardait la tête haute.

« C'est intelligent de sa part d'utiliser son sens de l'ouïe. » Dit Gokudera en boitant vers Yamamoto.

« Gokudera. » Répondit Yamamoto avec un visage très sérieux. « Tu as un plan ? »

« Bien sûr que oui. » Sourit narquoisement Gokudera. « Je suis le bras droit du Dixième, après tout. »

Yamamoto lui sourit doucement, portant son attention sur Gokudera pour écouter le plan.

« Je suis impressionné de te voir bouger avec autant d'aise après tous les coups que tu as reçu, Hibari Kyoya. » dit Mukuro en évitant tous les coups d'Hibari.

« Ferme-là, herbivore. » Grogna le noir de jais en donnant des coups de tonfas aussi fort et rapide qu'il le pouvait.

« Oya, pourquoi n'abandonnes-tu pas ? Toi et tes amis êtes en train de dépenser trop d'énergie pour ce combat. Vous allez quand même perdre. Alors à quoi ça sert ? » Mukuro haussa des épaules avant d'éviter un coup passé prêt.

« Qui sont mes amis ? » S'énerva le préfet.

« Hibari ! Ventre à terre ! » S'écria une voix venant de derrière lui. Instinctivement, Hibari s'exécuta, alors que Gokudera lançait une dynamite droit vers le visage de Mukuro. L'utilisateur de la flamme de la brume écarquilla les yeux mais au final, il réussit à éteindre toutes les flammes sur les bâtons, avant que ces derniers n'explosent.

Il s'arrêta un moment, et vit Hibari à quelques mètres de lui. Il sourit malicieusement aux deux autres. « C'était très dangereux. »

Gokudera lui envoya un sourire mesquin. Mukuro en plissa les yeux, suspicieux. « Tu crois ? » Et l'argenté lui fit signe de regarder à ses pieds.

L'homme aux yeux vairons baissa le regard juste à temps pour voir des mini-dynamites au sol, près de ses pieds, avant qu'elles n'explosent une seconde plus tard.

« Mukuro-sama ! » S'écria Chrome en courant vers son maître.

« Che. Je vous avais dit de pas vous mettre en travers de mon chemin. » dit Hibari en croisant les bras.

« Désolé Hibari, mais tu dois admettre que tu avais besoin d'un peu d'aide. » Répondit Yamamoto en s'approchant de l'alouette.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de l'aide d'herbivores. » Gokudera grogna un 'tête de mule' sous sa barbe. Hibari ignora l'italien, et regardant sur le côté. « Alors ? Est-ce qu'il est à terre ? »

Gokudera et Yamamoto jetèrent un œil à l'endroit où Mukuro avait été explosé. Ils pouvaient voir la fille pleurer près de lui.

« On dirait bien. » Dit amèrement Yamamoto. Ils s'approchèrent tous les trois de lui.

« Dégage de là. » Ordonna Gokudera en pointant sa dynamite sur son visage. Chrome lui obéit, et ils se penchèrent tous les trois sur Mukuro.

Mukuro gloussa tout en s'étouffant, leur jetant un œil. « K-Kufufu… V-Vous ne semblez pas s-satisfait de ce qu'il v-vient de se passer… »

« Ta gueule, connard ! » S'emporta Gokudera. « Dis-nous ce que tu as fait à Jyuudaime, et comment on peut le réveiller ! »

« Allons, allons… encore ce garçon ? » Il toussa encore un peu, et Gokudera entendit Chrome gémir d'inquiétude. « Je ne lui ai rien fait… je lui ai juste demandé de faire un choix. »

« De quoi tu parles ? » S'enquit Yamamoto.

« Kufufu… Tu le sauras bien vite. » Les trois garçons entendirent une exclamation étouffée, mais ils étaient trop occupés à essayer de déchiffrer le mots de Mukuro pour y prêter attention.

« Parle, herbivore ananas étrange, ou je te mords à mort, _encore une fois_. » Grogna Hibari, et pour bien faire passer le message, il plaça son tonfa prêt du visage de Mukuro. ( C'était supposé être son cou, mais il ne voyait toujours rien. )

« Oya, tu regretteras ton geste, Alouette. » Mukuro jeta un regard noir dans les yeux vide d'Hibari.

« Tu n'es pas en bonne posture pour faire des menaces, Mukuro. » dit froidement Yamamoto. Mukuro lui rendit un sourire amusé, alors que les yeux du sportif s'écarquillaient.

« En es-tu sûr ? Yamamoto Takeshi ? » Répondit Mukuro, très amusé.

« Qu'est ce que tu- ? » Yamamoto s'interrompit et écarquilla les yeux lorsque, à la place de mots, du sang jaillit de sa bouche. Gokudera et Hibari écarquillèrent les yeux lorsque Yamamoto eut le souffle coupé de douleur.

« Yamamoto ?! » S'exlcama Gokudera en pivotant pour rattraper son ami, qui tombait en avant. Ses mots s'évanouirent lorsqu'il vit ce qui avait fait tombé le baseballeur.

« Herbivore, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? » Hibari leva ses tonfas, curieux.

« C-C'est p-pas p-possible ! » Paniqua Gokudera. Il regarda l'épée enfoncée dans le dos du sportif et la personne qui la tenait.

« Kufufufu… » Gloussa Mukuro en s'asseyant. L'attention d'Hibari se tourna à nouveau vers lui.

« Explique. » Grogna Hibari en faisant des trous imaginaires dans le corps de Mukuro.

« Il a enfin choisi. » Dit simplement Mukuro, un air des plus heureux sur le visage.

« Qui… ? »

Yamamoto continua d'haleter dans les bras de Gokudera, et il hurla de douleur lorsque la personne qui l'avait poignardée sortit l'épée de sa chair. C'en sortit Gokudera de sa stupeur horrifiée.

Yamamoto s'étouffa avec sa salive, alors que du sang coulait le long de son menton, et Gokudera cria vers la silhouette qui tenait l'arme.

« N-non ! NON ! » Il ne voulait pas y croire, mais la personne levait l'épée à nouveau. « Non ! _Jyuudaime !_ C-C'est impossible ! NON ! STOP ! »

« Jyuudaime… ? » Répéta Hibari, écarquillant les yeux, un de ses tonfas tombant de sa main trop fatiguée pour le tenir plus longtemps. Il ne connaissait qu'une seule personne que l'artificier surnommait Jyuudaime. « C'est… l'herbivore ? »

Mukuro regarda avec joie le choc des deux adolescent, alors qu'il absorbaient l'information.

_Saa… Sawada Tsunayoshi… _Mukuro sourit en voyant l'air vide du visage du brun. L'expression de Tsuna était impassible, alors que des gouttes de sang avaient éclaboussé ses joues lorsqu'il avait poignardé Yamamoto.

_T'es-tu décidé à venir dans les ténèbres ?_


	15. La connexion brisée

_26/10/2014_

_Salve tout le monde !_

_Voici donc le quinzième chapitre du Fantôme d'un Amour Passé. Nous nous approchons petit à petit du dernier chapitre de la version originale. Je compte sur vous pour m'écrire d'énormes reviews qui vantent la qualité de l'histoire, et qui débordent d'amour pour l'auteur, qui, malgré les courants à contre-sens de la vie, a continué d'écrire cette histoire jusqu'au chapitre 17. Montrez à ilYamaTsuna7227li que toute la francophonie apprécie son histoire ! Une fois les chapitres rattrapés, je traduirais toutes vos reviews, et les lui enverrait par PM. Avec de la chance, elle continuera :)_

_Sans plus tarder, passons à la suite !_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Le coin de la réponse au revieweur masqué ~ :<em>**

**_Karo : _**_Coucou ! Merci d'avoir laissé une review ! J'espère que l'histoire te plaît jusqu'ici :) L'auteur s'est mise dans une petite impasse avec ce dernier chapitre, mais elle s'en est tout de même sortie ~ Maintenant, il faut voir si Tsuna&Co vont s'en sortir... Huhuhu ~ Merci de me lire autant ! XuX"__  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer<strong>_

_Katekyo Hitman Reborn appartient à Akira Amano_

_Le Fantôme d'un Amour Passé ( **The Ghost of a Past Love **) appartient à **ilYamaTsuna7227li**_

_Les droits de traduction m'ont été accordés_

**_Ce chapitre n'a pas encore été corrigé, pleurez, pauvres fous !_**

_._

_Le prochain chapitre (16) sortira le 9 novembre 2014_

_(: Enjoy :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Le Fantôme d'un Amour Passé<strong>

_Par ilYamaTsunali_

**Chapitre 15 – **_**La connection brisée**_

_**Daemon…**_

_« Tu as perdu la raison, Giotto ! » Renifla une voix qui fit se retourner le blond, un froncement de sourcil sur le visage._

_« Pour quoi, Daemon ? » Répondit-il calmement. « J'ai perdu la raison parce que je ne souhaite plus vivre dans la mafia ? »_

_**Qu'est ce que c'est… ? Un souvenir ?**_

_« Oui ! Tu es beaucoup trop doux pour oser prendre le pouvoir ! » Les yeux de Daemon étaient fous de rage. « Tu es aussi complètement cinglé de t'être amouraché de __**lui**__. »_

_Le visage de Giotto se ferma, n'appréciant que très peu les paroles de son gardien de la brume. « Laisse Asari hors de ce problème, il- »_

_« __**Il**__ ne te fera aucun bien ! » Cracha l'illusionniste. « Il est fort, mais il ne te donnera pas d'héritier. »_

_« Daemon. » Commença Giotto d'une voix serrée qui sous-entendait l'avertissement. « Je me fiche bien d'avoir un héritier. J'arrête toute cette histoire de mafia et je- »_

_« Stop ! » L'interrompit Daemon, un éclat froid passant dans ses yeux. « Je ne t'écouterai plus ! Cette conversation est terminée pour aujourd'hui, si tu le veux bien. Mais retiens bien mes paroles, Giotto… Arrivera un jour où tu comprendras mon point de vue. »_

_**Non, Daemon… Je t'en supplie !**_

_« Daemon ! » Appela Giotto, mais l'ex-général était déjà parti. Le blond soupira en retombant lourdement dans sa chaise de bureau. Il enfonça son visage dans ses mains, et commença à penser à quoi faire au sujet de Daemon lorsque…_

_Toc ! Toc !_

_Le parrain leva les yeux en voyant la porte s'ouvrir. Il se mit sur ses deux pieds pour accueillir la personne qui venait de rentrer. « Asari ! » Dit-il avec un air des plus enjoué, ce qui fit glousser Asari._

_**Asari…**_

_« Bonsoir, Primo. » Le japonais s'inclina légèrement. « J'ai vu Daemon s'en aller en colère, je suis venu pour m'assurer que tout allait bien. »_

_Giotto fronça des sourcils en passant une main à travers ses cheveux blonds. « Ne t'inquiète pas, Asari. Daemon est juste… très têtu. »_

_Le gardien de la pluie eut la même mimique, avant de fermer la porte et de s'approcher de son boss en détresse. « Laisse-moi deviner, c'est encore au sujet de la mafia ? Il ne veut pas te voir descendre de ton piédestal ? »_

_« Oui… » Soupira Giotto, las, en plongeant ses yeux dans les bleus de son compagnon. Asari leva un sourcil, comme si Giotto n'avait pas terminé sa phrase._

_« Y a-t-il autre chose ? » Demanda-t-il, curieux de savoir, il n'eut qu'une moitié de sourire en retour._

_« Rien de très grave, Asari. Juste des problèmes mineurs. » Rassura le blond. Le manieur de sabre lui rendit un regard perplexe, mais ne rajouta rien._

_« Bien, du moment que tu vas bien, Giotto. » Asari abandonna les formalités qu'il avait montrées lorsqu'il était entré. « Mais rappelle-toi, qu'importe ce qu'il se passera, je serais là, d'accord ? »_

_« Je sais. » Rit Giotto, le cœur déjà plus léger. « Je pourrais toujours compter sur toi et tes 'maa…maa…' »_

_Asari lui renvoya un sourire charmant. « Parfaitement. »_

_Incapable de s'en empêcher, Giotto prit les mains pâles de son gardien dans les siennes. « Asari… »_

_L'interpellé cligna des yeux. « Oui, Giotto ? »_

_Ce dernier rougit légèrement, se grattant la joue d'embarras. « Ben, je… Tu sais que je t'aime vraiment beaucoup et… » Le blond laissa sa phrase en suspend, alors que son visage brûlait aux couleurs rouges, et il s'éclaircit la gorge nouée d'embarras._

_Asari rit en plaçant sa main sur la joue de Giotto. « Oui, je sais. Je t'aime beaucoup aussi, et je t'aimerais beaucoup à jamais. »_

_Le blond cligna des yeux en regardant son gardien, abasourdi. « Vraiment ? »_

_« On en a déjà parlé Giotto… » Le taquina joyeusement Asari. « Je t'aime, et je t'aimerai à jamais, et personne ne pourra me faire changer d'avis. »_

_« Asari… » Les yeux de Giotto s'adoucirent, et sans prévenir, il enlaça Asari. Ce dernier était habitué aux élans d'affections de ce genre de la part du blond, lui tapota le dos, tout sourire._

_« Maa… maa… Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais m'en aller dans pas longtemps. » dit Asari, alors que Giotto resserrait un peu plus son emprise sur sa taille._

_**Asari…**_

_**En revanche, le souvenir de Giotto devint sombre, et rapidement… son esprit avait changé de souvenir.**_

_« Daemon ! Daemon ! Je suis désolé pour Elena ! J'aurais dû- »_

_« Tu aurais dû quoi, Giotto ? Tu aurais dû m'écouter ? » Cracha l'illusionniste, et se retourna pour faire face à un blond qui avait perdu ses moyens. « Ne te l'avais-je pas dit et redit, que j'avais raison ? Et maintenant… et maintenant c'est trop tard… trop tard… ma pauvre Elena. » Daemon tomba à genoux, couvrant son visage frappé par la perte de son être cher._

_« Daemon… » Tenta de consoler Giotto, en plaçant sa main sur l'épaule de son gardien. Mais elle fut rapidement dégagée par un Daemon fou de rage._

_« Ne prétend pas vouloir me consoler ! » Hurla-t-il. Il refusait de montrer ses larmes, et il garderait un visage froid et fermé pour cacher la douleur. « Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de perdre quelqu'un que tu aimes ! »_

_« Daemon, je comprends que tu sois en deuil mais je- » Commença une seconde fois Giotto, mais l'homme en face de lui le réduit au silence d'un regard._

_« Ne prétend pas comprendre, Giotto. » Ses mains commencèrent à trembler. « Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est… Tu ne sais pas- ! De l'avoir entre des bras, mourante… ne sachant que faire… Etre incapable de faire quoi que ce soit ! Tu n'en sais rien ! »_

_« Daemon- ! »_

_« Ta gueule, Giotto ! » Cria-t-il plus fort que toutes les autres fois. « Tout est de ta faute ! Parce que tu ne m'as pas écouté… pour avoir fait l'inconcevable avec lui ! »_

_« Qu'est ce que tu- ? »_

_« Peut-être devrais-je le tuer aussi, hein ? Peut-être devrais-je tuer Asari et te regarder pleurer au dessus de son cadavre ? » Il commençait à délirer. « Peut-être devrais-je aller le trouver maintenant et le réduire en charpie ! Peut-être qu'à ce moment là tu pourras- ! »_

_SLAP !_

_Daemon écarquilla les yeux en tombant sa cérémonie au sol. Il leva les yeux vers Giotto, qui haletait, yeux assombrit par ses cheveux._

_« Je… » S'éleva la voix du blond, alors qu'il baissait la main. « J-Je suis vraiment désolé pour ta perte, Daemon. » Des larmes coulèrent des joues du blond, yeux toujours cachés, Daemon ne put voir à quel point la perte d'Elena avait affecté Giotto aussi._

_« Je suis vraiment désolé pour Elena… e-et je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir écouté m-mais… » Il releva la tête, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de Daemon. « Mais que tu dises ce genre de choses ! Que tu penses même à blesser Asari ! Je- »_

_Je ne te le pardonnerai jamais, si tu blesse Asari !_

_**Giotto écarquilla les yeux en se voyant lancer un regard rempli de détermination à Daemon. Le lui passé n'avait pas vu à quel point la haine avait emplit les yeux de son gardien. La scène se noircit, et Giotto se demanda quel serait le souvenir suivant qu'il verrait.**_

_« Oi, Giotto, tu es sûr que tout va bien ? » Demanda G. en entrant dans le bureau de son boss._

_« G. » Répondit Giotto d'un air surprit en levant les yeux du papier qu'il lisait. G. écarquilla les yeux en voyant l'apparence défraichie de son ami._

_« Giotto, regarde-toi ! Tu n'as même pas remarqué ma présence, hein ? » Le gronda le roux, en s'approchant de lui._

_« Je suis juste un peu fatigué. » Assura le blond._

_« Tu dois boire quelque chose. Une bonne tasse de café, ça te va ? » Lui demanda G., presque instantanément, la porte s'ouvrit, et une domestique entra, café en main._

_« Giotto-sama, G.-sama… » Elle s'inclina légèrement. Elle posa le café sur le coin de la table. Giotto la remercia gentiment._

_« Tu n'es plus vraiment toi ces derniers temps. » Observa G, alors que Giotto sirotait son café. Quelque chose dérangeait le blond, l'ennuyait dans un coin de l'esprit, mais il se dit que c'était un petit mal de tête. « Je sais bien que la mort d'Elena te déprime vraiment, mais tu dois arrêter de te morfondre, Giotto ! Tout le monde s'inquiète pour toi ! »_

_« Je sais. » Soupira Giotto en écartant les mèches de son visage. Il sourit du fond du cœur en se souvenant qu'Asari l'avait confronté aussi. « Asari m'a grondé hier. »_

_G. soupira en secouant la tête, exaspéré. « De toute façon, Giotto, la fille d'une famille alliée est ici pour te voir. »_

_« Encore ? » Il soupira, passant sa main dans ses cheveux._

_« Oui, et elle est juste dehors donc si j'étais toi, je me ferais plus présentable. » G fronça des sourcils en se dirigeant vers la porte._

_« Quand comprendront-ils que je ne suis pas intéressé ? » Demanda Giotto à son meilleur ami, qui haussa simplement des épaules. Le blond laissa ses yeux se balader sur la photo près de son lit, et il sourit en voyant le visage souriant d'Asari._

_Ouais. Vraiment pas intéressé._

_« Giotto-sama… » S'éleva une petite voix. Cette voix envoya des frissons le long de l'échine de Giotto, alors qu'il levait les yeux, choqué. Son corps se réchauffa d'un coup, et il se sentit en surchauffe. Qu'est ce que- ?_

_« H-Hey Giotto-sama je… » Elle rougit, alors que le parrain se levait. Son corps bougeait par lui-même, il n'arrivait pas à- !_

_Tout devint noir, et il oublia tout._

_**Giotto écarquilla les yeux, et il trembla en réalisant ce qui viendrait ensuite.**_

_**NON ! NON ! Reprend-toi ! Allez ne- !**_

_Giotto se réveilla, une migraine monstre lui attaquant le crâne._

_« Q-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Demanda Giotto en plaçant une main sur son front. Il frissonna en sentant l'air frais caresser sa peau. Il baissa les yeux et les écarquilla tout aussi vite, confus et surprit, en se voyant nu._

_« Qu'est-ce que- ? » Il fut interrompu en entendant un gémissement venant de gauche. Il tourna la tête avec horreur, et découvrit une femme tout aussi nue que lui à ses côtés._

_Giotto s'écarta violemment de la fille, mais le mouvement lui fit tourner la tête._

_Le parrain Vongola pensait qu'il était en train de devenir fou. Il savait ce que ça voulait dire. Lui dans un lit avec une femme nue… Les signes étaient là, mais il ne voulait pas y croire ! Il n'aurait pas pu faire _ça _! Il aimait Asari !_

NON !_Criait l'esprit de Giotto, alors qu'il plaçait son visage entre ses mains. Il n'aurait pas pu- ! Il connaissait à peine la fille en plus !_

_« Oh ? Tu es réveillé ? » Résonna une voix aux penchant sadiques. Giotto leva les yeux alors que de la brume entourait la pièce._

_« D-Daemon… je… » Commença Giotto, mais l'illusionniste lui rit au nez. Giotto plissa les yeux, avant de les écarquilla brutalement._

_« Quoi ? Ton hyper intuition à fini le puzzle ? » S'amusa le gardien._

_« Tu- ! » Commença Giotto, horrifié. « La personne plus tôt- ! Ce n'était pas G ! C'était toi- ! Et le café- ! »_

_« Tu en as mit du temps, Primo… » Les yeux de Daemon brillèrent de malice mal placée. « Et maintenant, sans aucun doute… ? »_

_NON !_

_« Non ! Non ! A Asari… je… ! » Balbutia Giotto en tombant à genoux au sol._

_« Trop tard… C'est qui est fait est fait. » Répondit calmement Daemon, comme s'il ne venait pas de détruire l'avenir entier de son boss. « Oh, et ne t'inquiète pas… Elle voulait le faire avec toi. Elle était comme tombée amoureuse de toi au premier regard… Donc c'était une situation gagnant-gagnant. Tu devrais vraiment me remercier- »_

_Il fut interrompu lorsque Giotto l'attrapa par le col de la chemise._

_« Daemon, tu- ! » Le ton de Giotto mêlait colère, frustration et désespoir. Daemon ne fit aucun commentaire sur le traitement brutal qu'il recevait, à la place, il eut un air plus dangereux encore._

_« Qu'importe ce que tu me fais, Primo, rien ne changera la situation. » Dit-il. « Tu as couché avec cette femme, et tu l'as probablement engrossée. Ton amour pour Asari est inutile, ici. »_

_Giotto écarquilla les yeux, les mots de Daemon s'étant imprimés dans son esprit._

_« Je ne dirais rien à Asari. Je te donnerai l'opportunité de le lui dire toi-même. » Il dégagea les mains de Giotto. « Fait de cette fille ta fiancée, j'arrangerais le mariage moi-même, pour que tu n'ais pas à t'en inquiéter. Concentre-toi juste sur le futur glorieux de l'héritier Vongola. »_

_Daemon se dirigea vers la porte. « Et oh, une dernière chose. G. et Alaude viendront dans une heure. Ils veulent te parler des Shimon donc je te conseille de t'habiller avant qu'ils n'arrivent. »_

_Daemon ouvrit la porte, fut sur le point de sortir mais…_

_« Daemon, pourquoi… ? » Demanda Giotto d'une petite voix, faible. Daemon se raidit._

_« Je ferais n'importe quoi pour que les Vongola subsistent comme Elena l'avait aimé. » Il sortit et ferma la porte derrière lui. Giotto fut laissé seul avec ses pensées, réfléchissant à ce qu'il devait faire, en devenant presque fou._

_**Giotto regarda le souvenir avec un air sombre. Oh oui, il se souvenait de ce moment. Après ça, il était quasi devenu fou. Il n'avait rien mangé et n'avait pas dormi pendant des jours. Asari s'inquiétait pour lui, et Daemon avait gardé sa promesse : il n'avait rien dit. La fille lui avait promit qu'elle garderait le contact avec lui, et Giotto redoutait le jour où sa plus grande peur s'accomplirait.**_

_« Giotto ! » S'éleva une voix qui serrait le cœur de Giotto de douleur à chaque fois qu'il l'entendait. « Giotto ! »_

_Le blond se retourna, son visage vide d'émotion, et il posa les yeux sur Asari, qui lui rendait un regard extrêmement inquiet._

_« Giotto, tu as reçu une lettre. » Dit-il en regardant le visage de son boss, essayant de comprendre quel était son problème, et pourquoi il avait autant changé._

_« Merci, Asari. » dit promptement Giotto, jetant un œil à la lettre. Cela faisait deux mois depuis 'l'incident', et Giotto avait commencé à répondre à tout le monde d'un ton froid et sec. Il s'enfermait régulièrement dans sa chambre, refusant de voir qui que ce soit._

_Le blond écarquilla les yeux en voyant le sceau de l'enveloppe. C'était la première fois depuis ces deux mois qu'il montrait quelque chose qui ressemblait à une émotion._

_« Giotto ? » Demanda Asari en plaçant sa main sur celle tremblante de son amant. Giotto plongea ses yeux dans ceux d'Asari, terrifié. Malheureusement, même le gardien de la pluie ne pouvait pas calmer son ciel._

_« A-Asari… j-je… » Giotto plaça une main sur sa bouche._

_« Giotto ? » Chaque syllabe prononcée par Asari prouvait à quel point il avait peur pour le blond. Le japonais plaça rapidement bras autour de lui. « Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Quelque chose s'est passé ? »_

_Giotto ouvrit la bouche, voulant dire quelque chose, mais…_

_« Nufufu… Je vois que la lettre est arrivée. » Gloussa Daemon, débarquant sans prévenir._

_« Daemon ! » S'exclama Asari, tandis que Giotto se figea entre ses bras._

_« Oya ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a Giotto ? Quelque chose de mal est arrivé ? » Demanda l'illusionniste d'une voix remplie de moqueries. « Tu me sembles pâle. »_

_Giotto grinça des dents, en repoussant Asari, cheveux assombrissant son visage. « Ce n'est rien, Daemon. Je… » Il tourna la tête, dégouté. « Je serais dans mon bureau si vous me cherchez. » Il quitta la pièce, laissant derrière lui un Daemon amusé et un Asari inquiet._

_En fronçant des sourcils, le japonais sortit une de ses petites épées et la pointa sur le cou de Daemon. « Que s'est-il passé, Daemon ? Pourquoi est-ce que Giotto est comme ça ? Tu as fait quelque chose ? »_

_« Oulà, quelle frayeur. » Répondit Daemon, un éclat malicieux dans les yeux. « Pourquoi ne demandes-tu pas à Giotto en personne, Asari ? Je suis sûr qu'il te répondrait. Après tout… il abandonnerait tout pour toi. »_

_Les yeux bleu d'habitude si calmes d'Asari se plissèrent alors qu'il envoyait un regard noir à Daemon. « Tu as fait quelque chose. »_

_« Crois-ce que tu veux. » dit l'illusionniste en quittant la pièce._

_Pendant ce temps…_

_Avec des mains tremblantes… Giotto ouvrit doucement l'enveloppe, et des larmes lui brûlèrent les yeux lorsqu'il comprit les mots sur le papier._

_**Je suis enceinte.**_

_Il tomba au sol, un cri étranglé sortant de sa gorge, et il ne bougea pas quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'Asari ne frappe à la porte._

_« Giotto ? Laisse-moi rentrer, Giotto. » Demanda l'épéïste. Mais il fut ignoré Giotto continuait de se lamenter sur le sol de son bureau._

_« Désolé Giotto, mais tu ne me laisses pas le choix. » Il y eut un bruit aigu, et la porte s'ouvrit. « Je remplacerai ça. » annonça calmement Asari avant de voir son amant au sol, cœur brisé. Il écarquilla les yeux, laissant tomber son épée. « Giotto ! »_

_Immédiatement, Asari se rendit auprès de son ciel, et le souleva avec précaution, vérifiant qu'il n'était pas blessé. « Que s'est-il passé ? » Il regarda Giotto, mais il était déjà inconscient. Son visage était pâle comme un mort, et des larmes mouillaient ses joues. Le japonais plaça une main chaude sur sa joue, et Giotto s'appuya contre celle-ci, murmurant 'Asari, je suis tellement désolé.'_

_Asari leva un sourcil curieux à ces mots là, et son regard fut attiré par la lettre froissée dans les mains de Giotto. Il la prit lentement et la lu._

_**Giotto ferma ses yeux emplis de douleur en entendant la respiration d'Asari s'accélérer. Il ne voulait pas voir le désespoir de son gardien de la pluie qu'il aimait plus que tout.**_

_**« Je ne veux plus voir ça. » dit-il en couvrant son visage. Il pouvait s'entendre dans la mémoire, et entendre le ton calme d'Asari. Ca lui brisait le cœur d'entendre le ton nonchalant qu'utilisait son gardien. « Juste… Laissez-moi juste me réveiller ! »**_

Après avoir crier ça… le décor changea et…

_Où suis-je ?_ Grogna-t-il en clignant des yeux. Il leva la tête se disant qu'il était définitivement dans une pièce étrange. Sur le mur se trouvaient d'étranges écritures.

_Des talismans ?_ Pensa-t-il tout haut. _Je me souviens ! Après que Tsunayoshi ait été assommé… Ce Mukuro l'a placé là et…_

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_« Ma petite Chrome, je crois que des talismans seraient nécessaires, ici. » dit Mukuro, songeur, alors qu'il continuait d'entendre la voix criant 'Tsunayoshi !', alors que personne n'était présent pour le dire._

_Chrome regarda l'illusionniste d'un air perplexe, mais acquiesça tout de même. Elle frappa le sol de son bâton, doucement, et des talismans firent apparition sur les murs. Giotto se sentit de plus en plus faible, alors qu'il était de plus en plus sonné par les charmes qui éloignaient les fantômes._

_Fin du flashback…_

_Kuh, je dois trouver Tsunashi. _Pensa Giotto en voulant passer à travers la porte, avant de se faire rejeter. Le premier Vongola cria de douleur en tombant au sol. _Saleté !_

_Je dois trouver un moyen de sortir !_ Il se releva, et s'approcha à nouveau de la porte. Il regarda les talismans et, leur envoyant un regard noir, il se concentra.

_Je dois penser à ma flamme la plus puissante._

* * *

><p>« Jyuudaime, reviens à toi ! » Hurla Gorkudera lorsque Tsuna essaya de le blesser avec son épée cassée sanglante. Futa était pâle de peur, et tremblait de tout son corps, alors qu'il essayait de limiter les dégats de la blessure de Yamamoto. Hibari essaya d'attaquer le Tsuna contrôlé.<p>

« Kuh. » Grogna Hibari en courant vers Tsuna avec ses tonfas qu'il tenait difficilement.

Tsuna sauta sur le côté en bloquant l'attaque d'Hibari. Gokudera ne pouvait que regarder le carnivore faire. Il n'aurait jamais le courage d'attaquer son boss.

« T-Tsuna… » Haleta Yamamoto, main sur sa poitrine, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à respirer. « T-Tsuna ! »

« Meurs. » Dit Tsuna d'un ton glacial en frappant Hibari dans le ventre d'un coup de pied bien placé, et lui coupant un peu la joue. Le préfet toussa en tombant au sol. Une fois l'Alouette au sol, Tsuna se tourna vers Gokudera, qui écarquilla les yeux.

Marchant rapidement, Tsuna apparu devant Gokudera. Il y eut une explosion soudaine, qui fit tousser Hibari et Yamamoto à cause de la poussière.

L'italien avait utilisé une mini-dynamites pour se bouger avant que le brun ne puisse le blesser. « Jyuudaime ! »

Tsuna ne réagit pas plus que ça et continua de se battre, comme s'il était né pour ça.

Gokudera plissa les yeux en sortant ses dynamites. « Jyuudaime… je vais m'assurer que vous sortiez de cet état second. »

« Es-tu sûr de vouloir faire ça ? » Demanda Mukuro. Gokudera écarquilla les yeux en voyant le sang se répandre sur les habits du brun. _I-Il est blessé ! Il se bat alors qu'il est blessé !_

« Oh, ne t'inquiètes pas, il ne ressent rien. Il va continuer de se battre jusqu'à ce que son corps le lâche. » Commenta Mukuro, amusé.

« L-Le corps de Jyuudaime ! » S'exclama l'argenté en se précipitant de l'avant, vers le brun. Il attrapa le bras qui descendait vers lui, et essaya de le plaquer au sol. « Arrête-ça, Jyuudaime ! Ton corps ne le supportera pas ! Arrête, s'il te plaît ! »

Tsuna ne l'écouta pas, continuant de repousser Gokudera avec force. L'artificier grogna de douleur lorsqu'il fut jeté au sol. La poigne de Tsuna sur l'épée se resserra, et il approcha de Gokudera.

« NON ! » Hurla Yamamoto en se précipitant vers le brun, malgré ses blessures. Il plaça ses bras autour du Vongola, et l'enlaça près de sa poitrine, loin de l'italien à moitié-conscient. « Tsuna, je t'en prie- ! Tu regretteras ce que tu comptes faire ! Arrête ! »

« Lâche-moi… » Répondit le brun, monotone. Il se débattit, l'épée dans sa main glissant lentement lorsque Yamamot attrapa ses bras.

« Arrête ça Tsuna… Arrête. » dit Yamamoto, réfugiant sa tête dans l'épaule de son ami. « Tu n'es pas comme ça. Tu es contrôlé. »

Tsuna écarquilla légèrement les yeux, avant qu'ils soient assombris. « Qu'est ce que tu en sais ? »

« Hein ? » Yamamoto eut le souffle coupé par la douleur lorsque Tsuna le repoussa en lui donnant un coup de poing sur sa blessure.

« Qu'est ce que tu en sais ? D'où est-ce que tu me connais ? » Grogna-t-il. Dans le coin sombre, Mukuro plissa les yeux.

« Il parle de sa propre volonté. » Dit-il à Chrome. « Je ne contrôle plus ce qu'il dit. »

« C'est la douleur dans son cœur qui parle ? » Demanda la jeune fille. « Ou les ténèbres ? »

« T-Tsuna… » Toussa le baseballeur, bras sur sa blessure.

« Tu ne sais rien… rien sur moi… » Commença Tsuna, alors que Yamamoto retenait un cri de surprise en voyant des larmes couler de ces yeux vides d'émotion. « Sur ce que j'ai fait… ce que j'ai subit… qui je suis vraiment… »

« J-Jyuudaime… » Râla Gokudera, perdant doucement prise sur la réalité.

Hibari n'en pouvait plus non plus, épuisé, face contre terre.

« Tsuna… » Gémit Yamamoto, confus, marchant doucement vers le brun qui se morfondait. « Je ne comprends pas ce que tu dis, ou ce que tu cherches à me faire comprendre m-mais… »

Le brun contrôlé écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il sentit des bras l'enlacer. L'épée dans sa main rebondit bruyamment au sol, et le sportif le tint plus près de lui.

« Je t'aime, Tsuna… » Mumura Yamamoto dans son oreille. « Je t'aime malgré ce que tu as fait, ce que tu as subis, et qui tu es vraiment… Ca n'a pas d'importance pour moi… » Il resserra ses bras, presque désespéré. « Je t'aime… Je t'en supplie… » Yamamoto posa ses lèvres sur sa joue. « Reviens à toi. »

Plus de larmes coulèrent le long des joues de Tsuna, alors qu'un peu de lumière revenait dans ses yeux bruns. Yamamoto sentit les mains du brun s'accrocher à son dos, alors qu'il commençait à pleurer sur son épaule.

« J-Je suis désolé ! J-Je suis tellement désolé ! Yamamoto ! Je suis désolé… » Pleura-t-il les épaules secouées de sanglots.

« T-Tsuna, tout ira bien, maintenant… T-Tout i-ira… » Yamamoto lui tapota le dos, mais ses bras tombèrent soudainement le long de son corps, alors que la gravité reprit ses droits. Tsuna écarquilla les yeux en rattrapant Yamamoto, et s'asseyant au sol, le sportif appuyé contre lui.

« Y-Yamamoto ? » S'interrogea-t-il plaçant une main sur le visage de son ami. Il était froid et en nage. Il plissa les yeux en voyant le sang sur sa chemise, et cria, horrifié. Il regarda autour de lui, seulement pour voir Gokudera et Hibari inconscient.

« Hibari-san ! G-Gokudera-kun ! » Cria Tsuna, voix tremblante de peur. « Q-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Tu es passé. » dit Mukuro. Tsuna leva les yeux pour voir l'illusionniste marcher vers lui. « Tu es le responsable de tout ça, Sawada Tsunayoshi. »

« Je… J-Je… » Bégaya Tsuna, yeux grands ouverts par le choc et l'horreur. « N-Non… »

« Hm ? Tu ne me crois pas ? Regarde tes mains… »

Il fit comme demandé, et eut le souffle coupé. Elles étaient couvertes de sang.

« Oh, et regarde-toi dans un miroir, aussi. » L'illusionniste jeta un miroir cassé au sol. Du sang venant du visage de Tsuna salis le morceau de verre.

« N-Non… » Il commença à trembler.

NOOOOOOOOOOOOON !


	16. Bouquet de fleurs

_Salve !_

_Nous voilà donc à l'avant-dernier chapitre. J'espère que le cliffhanger du chapitre dernier ne vous a pas trop tourmenté :D ( Parce que c'était le cas pour moi, quand j'ai lu la fanfiction orz... ) Ici, je n'ai pas grand chose à dire, mis à part que je ne sais pas quoi publier comme traduction ensuite. Donc sans plus tarder, on va passer à la suite ~_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Réponse au revieweur masqué :<em>**

**_Karo : _**_Coucou ! Merci d'avoir laissé une review :) Je dois avouer que le passé de Giotto était assez déprimant à écrire. Il y a des histoires comme ça qui sont vraiment bien, mais que, si jamais tu étais d'humeur heureuse et que tu les lis/traduis, ta bonne humeur s'envole et tu te poses des questions sans réponse :D J'espère que le chapitre te plaira !_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Disclaimer<em>**

_Katekyo Hitman Reborn appartient à Akira Amano_

_Le Fantôme d'un Amour Passé ( **The Ghost of a Past Love **) appartient à **ilYamaTsuna7227li**_

_Les droits de traduction m'ont été accordé (il y a trois ans, si vous voulez tout savoir ~)_

_**Ce chapitre n'a pas encore été corrigé, préparez le kit de premier secours !**_

_._

_Le prochain chapitre ( 17 ) sortira le 23 novembre 2014_

_(: Enjoy :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Le Fantôme d'un Amour Passé<strong>

_Par ilYamaTsuna7227li_

**Chapitre 16 – **_**Le bouquet de fleur**_

« NOOON ! »

_Tsunayoshi ?_ Giotto leva la tête par réflexe, pour voir d'où venait le cri. Ca se répercutait tellement douloureusement dans ses oreilles. La voix du brun lui semblait rauque alors qu'elle faisait écho contre les murs. Le fantôme venait juste de réussir à partir de la pièce aux talismans, et à présent, tout ce qui lui restait à faire, était de trouver son successeur.

Mais grâce à cet horrible cri, il pouvait facilement situer d'où ça venait, et dans quel genre de situation il était…

_Je t'en supplie, ne soit pas blessé. _Pria silencieusement Giotto, passant à travers les murs pour arriver en quelques secondes devant la scène du crime.

Ses yeux orange s'étaient écarquillés d'horreur.

Hibari et Gokudera étaient immobiles au sol, blessés, ensanglantés. Même Yamamoto se trouvait au milieu d'un flaque de sang… Et milieu de cette scène terrifiante se trouvait Tsuna. Tsuna qui avait l'air tellement choqué, effrayé, et terrifié. Il était assis au milieu de ce désastre, mains pleines de sang, et visage tâché de gouttes rouges.

_T-Tsunayoshi !_ Giotto se précipita vers le brun, qui ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts alors qu'il regardait ses mains et le corps de Yamamoto.

« Yamamoto… G-Gokudera-kun… Hibari-san… » Des larmes cascadaient le long de ses joues alors qu'il continuait de crier… jusqu'à ce qu'il commence soudainement à frapper le sol du poing.

Il semblerait que Mukuro l'avait enfin brisé…

« O-On a gagné, ma Chrome… » dit l'illusionniste en s'asseyant avec l'aide de Chrome.

« Oui, Mukuro-sama. » Répondit Chrome en laissant ses yeux voyager vers le brun.

_Certainement pas ! _Mukuro leva la tête aux mots qu'il avait clairement entendu. Giotto couru vers Tsuna, et apparu devant lui.

_Tsuna, écoute moi, reprends-toi ! _Pressa Giotto. Un peu de lumière revint dans ses yeux, et il cligna des paupières pour mieux voir à travers ses larmes.

« G-Giotto-san c-c'est toi ? » Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix. Cette voix était rauque et terrifiée, c'en brisa presque le cœur de Giotto.

Même s'il ne pouvait pas le toucher, Giotto essaya de l'enlacer. _Oui, c'est moi. Tout va bien maintenant, je suis là._

« Giotto-san… » Pleura Tsuna, les larmes ne cessant de l'agresser. « Giotto-san, je t'en prie a-aide tout le monde. » Il commençant à hoqueter en plaçant sa main sur le bras de Yamamoto. « Tout le monde est b-blessé à cause de m-moi et j-je… »

_Je ne peux rien faire… !_

Tsuna s'abaissa pour cacher son visage dans la poitrine de Yamamoto. Giotto s'adoucit devant cette détresse. Que pouvait-il faire en tant que fantôme ? Bien sûr, il pouvait posséder le corps de Tsuna et combattre Mukuro lui-même, mais le brun était déjà hors d'haleine. Le simple fait qu'il puisse encore bouger était incroyable.

_Mais peut-être que je n'ai pas besoin de posséder Tsunayoshi… _Giotto écarquilla les yeux lorsque cette pensée vagabonde le traversa. Il regarda Mukuro, qui cherchait la source de la voix, et puis Chrome, qui semblait un peu confuse par les actions de l'illusionniste.

Les yeux du fantôme se calibrèrent sur le trident entre les mains de la fille, et, sans penser plus, il se précipita vers elle.

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'une sensation de froid intense la submergea. Son œil violet commença à perdre de son éclat, alors qu'elle laissait inconsciemment son corps au Premier Vongola.

« Hm, peut-être était-ce mon imagination ? » Pensa Mukuro à voix haute, avant de s'interrompre en sentant quelque chose de froid et pointu contre son cou. Il se retourna, et écarquilla les yeux en voyant Chrome pointer son arme sur lui. « C-Chrome ? »

« Rends-toi. » Dit-elle, tandis que Giotto enfonçait un peu plus l'arme dans son cou. « Rends-toi maintenant, ou fait face aux conséquences. »

Malgré l'effet de surprise, Mukuro essaya tout de même de rire de la situation. Chrome, ou Giotto, leva un sourcil. « Kufufu, si ce n'est pas étonnant… D'être poignardé par mon propre camp… »

« Tu ne peux pas la blâmer. Elle ne fait pas ça de sa propre volonté. » Expliqua Giotto, observant la réaction de surprise de Mukuro.

« Oya ? Une seconde personnalité ? Ou peut-être es-tu un autre illusionniste qui contrôle les gens ? » Songea Mukuro tout en scrutant la personne en face de lui.

« Aucun des deux. » dit Chrome en approchant l'arme et s'abaissant. Ses yeux eurent un éclat ambré et ce fut la voix de Giotto qui sortit de sa bouche. « Je suis l'ange gardien de Tsunayoshi, et je suis là pour te juger. »

Une petite surprise passa sur le visage de Mukuro avant qu'il ne sourie narquoisement. « Intéressant. » Soudainement…

PAN

Giotto plissa les yeux en faisant tournoyer le trident pour contrer la balle que Mukuro avait tirée. L'illusionniste s'écarta rapidement, et pointa le pistolet encore fumant en sa direction.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Je suis en train d'utiliser le corps d'un de tes camarades. » Souffla Giotto, pointant le bâton vers l'illusionniste.

« Et alors ? Ceux qui font ombre à mon plan seront éliminés. » dit Mukuro en tirant une autre balle à Giotto, qui la contra facilement. « J'aurais Sawada Tsunayoshi, et je l'utiliserai pour détruire la mafia. Personne ne sera sur mon chemin. »

« Démon. » Cracha Giotto, courant vers la réincarnation de son gardien de la brume. L'autre tira simplement quelques balles vers lui.

« Tu n'auras bientôt plus de munitions. » dit Giotto en évitant les balles et essayant de donner des coups de pieds à l'ennemi. _**  
><strong>_

Mukuro en rit, évitant chaque attaque avec précision. « Et ? Tu crois que je n'ai qu'un seul pistolet ? » C'est ainsi qu'il jeta son arme pour en sortir un second.

Le visage de Chrome fronça des sourcils, alors que Giotto profita de l'occasion pour pousser son trident vers Mukuro. Mais l'illusionniste se servit de son pistolet pour le bloquer. Utilisant cette action à son avantage, il sorti le couteau caché attaché à la jambe de Chrome ( il l'avait remarqué en combattant ) et l'enfonça dans le ventre de Mukuro, en faisant attention de ne pas percer les organes vitaux.

Mukuro écarquilla les yeux, avant de tousser du sang et de tomber au sol.

« Maintenant, reste là où tu es. » dit Giotto de sa voix froide et dénuée d'émotion qu'il avait en combattant. Il fit un pas avant de frapper Mukuro sur la nuque, l'assommant ainsi.

Giotto sorti du corps de Chrome, qui perdit rapidement l'équilibre à ce manque d'énergie soudain. Elle tomba en arrière, loin de la réalité… Giotto s'était assuré de dépenser assez d'énergie pour qu'elle en tombe.

_Je suis désolé, je t'ai fait voir quelque chose de terrible. _S'excusa Giotto. _Qu'importe les circonstances, combattre un allié vous laissera une cicatrice au cœur. Je suis vraiment désolé._

Il se rendit près de Tsunayoshi. A son plus grand soulagement, le brun avait enfin levé la tête. Ses yeux étaient toujours remplis de larmes et il avait l'air très, très fatigué et surprit.

_C'est fini… _dit Giotto. En réponse, Tsuna lui rendit un sourire vide qui collait mal à son visage à cause de ses yeux gonflés et rouges.

« Merci. C'était plus rapide que ce que je croyais. » dit Tsuna de sa voix rauque. Ses yeux bruns se baissèrent vers le sol, et il regarda le visage pâle de Yamamoto. Giotto s'approcha de l'adolescent et plaça une main sur sa joue, inquiet.

_Tu as appelé les services de secours ?_

« Oui. » Dit-il, avant de se lever et de marcher vers Futa, qui s'était caché et avait fermé les yeux à partir du moment où Yamamoto s'était évanoui.

« Futa, tout va bien, maintenant… » dit-il. Le jeune Prince sortit et regarda Tsuna, choqué.

« T-Tsuna-nii, c-comment… » Commença-t-il avant de regarder le visage du brun. Il grimaça légèrement en voyant les traces de sang sur son visage. Tsuna sourit comme il le pouvait, mais Futa put voir que le front de Tsuna s'était contracté un moment, et il se sentit coupable d'avoir été effrayé du brun. « Tout va bien aller, maintenant. Des gens vont venir ici pour s'occuper des blessures de Yamamoto et Gokudera-kun, et il te ramèneront à la maison, Futa. »

« J-Je… » Futa voulait dire 'merci', ou au moins dire quelque chose, mais il bégaya. Ses yeux ne pouvaient s'empêcher de fixer le sang sur les mains et le visage de Tsuna. Les yeux du brun s'assombrirent avant qu'il ne se lève et ne s'en aille.

Giotto, qui était en train de vérifier l'état de Gokudera et Hibari leva les yeux et vit Tsuna marcher vers lui. _Ils sont inconscients, mais ils respirent toujours. Ils se sont prit de gros coups mais ils survivront._

Badump !

L'image de lui-même en train de frapper ses amis et essayer de les couper avec un couteau surgit dans l'esprit du brun. Il trébucha un arrière, horrifié.

_Tsunayoshi ?_

« J-Je vais bien… Je me sens un peu nauséeux, c'est tout. » Rassura-t-il son ancêtre avant qu'ils n'entendent des pas bruyants, et rapidement, les renforts envahirent la pièce.

« Sawada-dono, vostre personne est bien en l'endroit informé. » Basil s'avança d'un pas. « Sont-ils les blessés ? »

« Oui. Les ennemis sont ces gens là. » Tsuna pointa Chrome et Mukuro. Ses cheveux cachaient son visage à Giotto, qui voulait savoir comment il se sentait. « Prenez bien soin de mes amis- » Il s'arrêta, écarquillant les yeux.

« Sawada-dono… ? » S'enquit Basil, inquiet.

Tsuna secoua la tête, et sourit tristement. « Prends soin de m-mes _condisciples, _s'il te plaît. Ils n'auraient pas dû être mêlé à tout ceci. »

« Bien comprit. » dit Basil, se demandant pourquoi le jeune héritier avait reformulé sa phrase.

« Aussi, le Ranking Prince Futa doit avoir le meilleur traitement que Vongola puissa avoir, comprit ? » Exigea Tsuna avant de partir.

« Vostre vassal s'occupera de ce problème personnellement. » Basil s'inclina, mais fronça des sourcils, alors qu'il se redressait. « Et qu'en est-il de vous, Sawada-dono ? Vostres blessures semblent graves… Vous devriez être soigné. »

« Je vais bien. » Le visage de Tsuna se ferma. « Ce n'est pas mon sang. » Une fois dit, il s'en alla.

« Sawada-dono…. Quel est le problème… ? » se demanda Basil, en regardant l'héritier partir. « Pourquoi me semble-t-il que vous êtes en train de porter une immense cicatrices dans vostre cœur ? »

_Tsunayoshi… Ce n'est pas ta faute. _Dit Giotto, à côté de Basil, alors qu'il regardait son successeur s'éloigner. Il voulait aller le réconforter, mais il savait que dans des situations pareilles… Il était plus intelligent de le laisser seul.

* * *

><p>Tsuna marchait, ou faisait de son mieux pour marcher, hors du building abandonné. Ses jambes lui faisaient mal, son corps entiers lui faisait mal et il avait l'impression que quelqu'un déversait des litres et des litres de désinfectants sur ses blessures. Il boitait et haletait à cause de la douleur, et ça demandait un terrible effort de sa part pour qu'il continue de marcher loin d'où le monde se trouvait.<p>

Il était les prémices à désastres, un aimant à poisse, il avait causé tant de douleur et d'inquiétude à tant de gens. Il n'avait pas le droit de les appeler, ou encore de penser à eux comme des _amis_.

Tsuna s'arrêta, yeux assombrit.

Il ne méritait pas d'avoir des gens comme eux à ses côtés. Des gens qui le rendraient heureux, qui le ferait se sentir complet…

Des larmes se rassemblèrent au coin de ses yeux. Il attrapa sa chemise, la serrant dans son poing, tandis que son corps entiers tremblait des sanglots qu'il souhaitait retenir.

Il ne méritait pas ces gens… Ces gens qui l'avaient suivit et avaient essayé de le sauver…

Et ces personnes, ces personnes _tellement gentilles _ne méritaient pas d'avoir un monstre tel que lui comme ami. Il ne méritaient pas de s'être fait frappé jusqu'au sang, ou d'être blessé, ou de recevoir des coups dans le dos comme ça…

« Ils ne le méritent pas… ! » S'eclama Tsuna, tombant à genoux, main couvrant son visage.

Comme si le ciel ressentait son désespoir, la pluie commença à tomber. C'était une pluie froide et cruelle qui s'abattait sur Tsuna, toujours à genoux au sol, visage distrait et vide. La pluie lui servait de remplaçants aux larmes. Alors il restait simplement assis, laissant la pluie le punir autant qu'elle le souhaitait.

* * *

><p>L'odeur de désinfectant brûla le nez de Yamamoto, alors que ses yeux s'ouvrirent lentement. Pendant un instant, tout ce qu'il pu faire était regarder le plafond blanc d'un air un peu perdu.<p>

Mais il arrêta de rêvasser lorsque l'odeur en question lui agressa les narines à nouveau et rapidement, il commença à haleter. Il y avait un bourdonnement désagréable dans son oreille et la douleur aigüe qu'il ressentait lui rappelèrent bien vite qu'il avait bien fait face à Rokudo Mukuro, et en était presque mort.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte de la chambre de Yamamoto s'ouvrit, et quelques infirmières et docteurs débarquèrent dans la pièce pour le calmer. Son moniteur cardiaque pouvait être entendu depuis le couloir.

« Calme toi… » Lui murmura le docteur et Yamamoto essaya de l'écouter, se calmant progressivement en sentant quelque chose être injecté dans les tubes de son IV. Ses yeux parcoururent la pièce, alors que les infirmières s'occupaient de son moniteur cardiaque, faisant des procédures dont il se contrefichait.

Ses yeux miel s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il vit des montagnes de fleurs l'entouraient. Des œillets, des lys, des chrysanthèmes, des roses et d'autres assortiments de fleurs décoraient les murs.

« Des fleurs ? » S'interrogea Yamamoto d'une voix lourde. Le docteur jeta un œil à Yamamoto avant de sourire.

« Ah, oui, vous avez été inconscient pendant à peu près une semaine, et elles vous ont été envoyées tous les jours. Un assortiment différent tous les jours, c'est vraiment gentil de la part de votre ami de les envoyer. » Dit le docteur en terminant de vérifier ses signes vitaux.

« Mon ami ? » demanda le baseballeur, sentant ses paupières devenir lourde, le produit qu'ils avaient injecté commençant à faire son travail.

« Oui, un jeune homme très gentil et riche nommé… » Le docteur consulta l'infirmière. « Sawada Tsunayoshi, je crois ? »

« Tsuna ? » Ca réveilla un peu Yamamoto, qui cligna rapidement des yeux pour essayer d'éloigner la fatigue de ses yeux. « Où est Tsuna ? Il est ici ? »

« Il était là il n'y a pas si longtemps, mais je crois qu'il rend visite à vos autres amis qui ont été hospitalisés… » dit le docteur, tout en étant surprit de la force de Yamamoto, qui se débattait pour s'asseoir.

« J-Je dois le voir… » dit le sportif, sentant ses yeux se fermer et sa voix s'engourdir malgré lui. Il devait se lever. « Tsuna ! »

« Hey, calme-toi un peu ! » Le gronda le docteur, en plaçant ses mains sur les épaules de Yamamoto. « Tu as reçu des blessures profondes, tu sais. Le poignard que tu as reçus dans le dos a presque touché un organe vital. »

« Mais Tsuna… » dit Yamamoto, complètement engourdi. Il fut interrompu par quelqu'un toquant à la porte avant qu'elle ne soit ouverte. Il ne pouvait pas voir qui était de l'autre côté-

« Excusez-moi, est-ce que quelque chose s'est passé ? Yamamoto va bien ? » La voix de l'inconnu était paniquée.

-mais Yamamoto reconnaîtrait cette voix partout dans le monde.

« Oh, vous arrivez juste à temps, Sawada-sama. Yamamoto-sama vous cherchait. » dit une infirmière, souriant au nouvel arrivant.

« Yamamoto… Yamamoto est réveillé ? » La voix semblait choquée, soulagée et… un peu triste ?

« Tsuna ! » Cria Yamamoto, en essayant de s'asseoir, et, pour son plus grand soulagement, le brun se précipita à ses côtés.

« On dirait bien que nous ne sommes plus demandés. » Soupira le docteur, en faisant signe aux infirmières de partir. Elles firent comme demandé, gloussant entre elles, jetant des regards au duo.

« Tu vas bien. » Dit Tsuna, la voix tremblante, il prit le visage de Yamamoto entre ses mains, et lui sourit, soulagé, mais triste. « Dieu merci, tu es réveillé. »

Yamamoto plaça sa main au dessus de celle de Tsuna et combattit la fatigue, il demanda. « Et toi, Tsuna ? Tu es blessé ? »

Le gloussement que Tsuna lui rendit semblait noir et exaspéré. « Tu te réveilles après une semaine à l'hôpital et tu me demandes si je vais bien ? »

« Je suis heureux d'entendre que tu vas bien. » Chuchota le sportif, délaissant la main de Tsuna pour jouer avec ses cheveux bruns à la place. Tsuna grimaça et son visage de ferma. Yamamoto ne remarqua pas.

« Tsuna… ? » Demanda Yamamoto, à court de souffle, Tsuna lâcha son visage pour s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« Ouais… ? » Chuchota doucement le brun, il était comme en transe, regardant les paupières de Yamamoto combattre les sédatifs.

« Est-ce que tu… » Ses yeux se fermèrent un instant, avant qu'il ne les rouvre, fixant le visage de pâle du brun. Il lui prit la main, entrelaçant leurs doigts. « T-Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit… quand je t'ai embrassé sur la joue là-bas… ? Quand on s'est battu contre M-Mukuro ? »

_« Je t'aime, Tsuna… » Mumura Yamamoto dans son oreille. « Je t'aime malgré ce que tu as fait, ce que tu as subis, et qui tu es vraiment… Ca n'a pas d'importance pour moi… » Il resserra ses bras, presque désespéré. « Je t'aime… Je t'en supplie… » Yamamoto posa ses lèvres sur sa joue. « Reviens à toi. »_

Tsuna se raidit et sa main convulsa sous celle de Yamamoto. Ce dernier n'arriva plus à combattre les sédatifs et se fermèrent, et, chuchotant sa dernière phrase, il dit : « Quelle est… ma réponse ? »

C'est ainsi que le sportif s'endormit une fois de plus, main joyeusement entrelacée à celle de Tsuna. Le brun baissa les yeux, et écarta sa main. Il se leva et regarda l'adolescent endormit.

« Je suis désolé Yamamoto. » dit-il d'une voix froide, alors qu'il se tournait pour ouvrit la porte et partir.

« Mais je ne peux pas accepter ta confession. »

* * *

><p>« Che ! J'arrive pas à croire que je dois rester dans cet hôpital débile après une semaine ! » Jura Gokudera en essayant de bouger avec ses béquilles.<p>

« Haha, tronche de poulpe ! C'est géant de t'avoir comme coloc' ! C'est devenu extrêmement vivant depuis que t'es arrivé ! » Hurla Ryohei avec force. Il semblait en meilleur état que Gokudera, étant donné qu'il avait pu se reposer un peu plus longtemps.

« Ta gueule tête de gazon ! Tu me fais plus que chier, là ! » Répondit Gokudera en envoyant un regard noir à l'adolescent aux cheveux blancs qui était couché dans le lit voisin.

Giotto les regarda se battre avec grand intérêt. Ils lui rappelaient tellement G. et Knuckle lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois. Certes, après beaucoup d'épreuves, ils avaient bien fini par s'entendre… Mais quand même, ces moments où ils se disputaient sans réelle méchanceté lui manquaient.

« Tu sais, c'est vraiment cool de la part de Sawada de nous payer nos factures médicales. » Dit le boxeur en s'enfonçant dans son oreiller. « Est-ce qu'il est une sorte de richard ou quoi ? Il a extrêmement payé sans nous demander quoi que ce soit ! »

Gokudera renifla, bien qu'une moue triste décora ses traits. Il n'aimait pas l'idée de voir Tsuna en train de dépenser autant d'argent pour lui. C'est pourquoi il avait refusé l'offre du brun de lui payer une chambre privée et très chère. Il préférait loger avec la tête de gazon, qui avait lui aussi refusé la même offre.

Giotto fronça des sourcils en songeant au moment de son offre. Tsuna l'avait proposée d'une manière tellement froide et distante. Comme s'il se battait avec quelque chose, seul, qui l'éloignait de tout le monde.

« Tout va bien, les gars ? » Interrompit Tsuna en entrant dans la chambre.

« Jyuudaime ! » S'exclama Gokudera avec béatitude en voyant son boss. « B-Bien sûr que je m'entends bien avec tête de gazo- je veux dire Sasagawa. »

« Yoh Sawada ! » Sourit Ryohei en voyant son petit frère entrer, un bouquet de roses fraîches entre les bras. « Tu es allé rendre visite à Yamamoto ? »

Tsuna sourit, mais Giotto remarqua que quelque chose semblait forcé.

« Ouais, il s'est enfin réveillé. J'ai eu le temps de lui parler avant que les sédatifs qu'ils lui avaient donné ne fassent leur travail. » Répondit le brun en sortant un vase pour y placer les fleurs.

« Sédatifs ? » Se moqua Gokudera. « Cet idiot a paniqué en se réveillant, ou quoi ? »

« Tu peux bien parler, tronche de poulpe. » Rétorqua Ryohei. « Les docteurs n'avaient-ils pas dû te retenir parce que Sawada n'était pas là ? »

L'artificier rougit quelque peu avant de croiser les bras. « Arrête de le tourner de façon à ce que ça rende pire. »

Le rire bruyant de Ryohei fit écho contre les murs. « Mais c'est l'extrême vérité ! »

« Okay, c'est assez. » Soupira Tsuna en terminant d'arranger les fleurs. « Calmez-vous ou je vous prendrais une chambre privée, que vous le vouliez ou non. »

Ils se turent immédiatement, ne voulant pas être cause de soucis pour Tsuna.

Ce dernier sourit, heureux qu'ils aient écoutés, mais une fois encore, le fantôme remarqua que les yeux du brun restaient ternes, tristes et froids.

_Tsunayoshi… ?_ L'interpella Giotto, mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, le téléphone de Tsuna se mit à sonner.

« Excusez-moi. » Dit-il avant de sortir et d'ouvrir le clapet de son portable. Le fantôme blond regarda les réincarnations de ses deux amis, qui semblaient prêt à se lever, et fini par suivre Tsuna à l'extérieur.

« Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? » Dit Tsuna, en écho à son interlocuteur, tout en fermant la porte derrière lui. Giotto la traversa avec aise, et plana au dessus de son descendant.

« Une bague ? » S'étonna le brun, levant les yeux vers Giotto, qui leva simplement un sourcil. « Si c'était dans les affaires de Mukuro, c'est étrange, en effet. Et vous dites que c'est le seul objet qu'il avait avec lui, mis à part ses vêtements et le pistolet. »

Il resta silencieux, écoutant la personne à l'autre bout du fil.

« Très bien, nous- je veux dire j'irai voir ça en personne demain. Merci. » Il raccrocha abruptement.

_Qu'était-ce, Tsunayoshi ? _demanda Giotto, alors que Tsuna rempochait son gsm.

« L'équipe Vongola italienne envoyée par Nono pour enquêter sur Rokudo Mukuro a découvert un objet bizarre dans ses affaires, autre que le pistolet et les balles qu'il avait utilisé. C'était une bague. »

_Et c'est bizarre parce que… ? _S'enquit le fantôme.

« Parce que mis à part ses vêtements et ses armes, Rokudo Mukuro n'avait jamais prit quoi que ce soit de personnel avec lui… Alors pourquoi a-t-il une bague ? Peut-être est-ce une sorte de memento, ou quelque chose de dangereux… On doit savoir. » Réfléchit le brun à voix haute, passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Les traits de Giotto s'adoucirent lorsqu'il vit la silhouette fatiguée de Tsuna. _Tu dois te reposer. Après avoir combattu Mukuro, tu ne t'es même pas fait examiner par un docteur._

« Je vais bien. » Insista Tsuna. « On doit se concentrer sur l'investigation. D'ailleurs, je guérirai. »

_Tsunayoshi… _Mais c'était trop tard, le brun s'en allait déjà, un air détaché plus que familier sur son visage. Giotto soupira, regardant par la fenêtre.

_Le ciel est sombre, aujourd'hui._


	17. La raison des bagues - HIATUS

_Salve !_

_Nous voici donc pour le dernier chapitre en date du Fantôme d'un Amour Passé ! Je ne sais pas si l'auteure compte un jour publier une suite ou pas, cependant. Lorsque j'aurais la foi et pas trop la flemme, dans quelques semaines, je traduirai touuuuutes vos reviews pour encourager et motiver ilYamaTsuna7227li (j'ai vu qu'elle avait reprit un peu d'activité avec une autre histoire, donc je suppose qu'elle répondra à mes appels désespérés) _

_Ecrivez-lui donc tout votre amour, encore une fois~~~_

_Ne reste plus qu'à espérer qu'elle ne réécrive pas tout. Je l'aurais mal. _

_Enfin, enfin, trêve de bavardage (pour le moment, j'adore pouvoir discuter avec vous en PM, les gens :D)_

* * *

><p><strong> <em>Réponses aux revieweurs masqués ~ :<em>**_  
><em>

_**DragonneYukkin:** Merci d'avoir laissé une review ~ (Même si je sais que tu as un compte, huhu) Heureuse de voir que l'histoire de plait toujours :) Je solliciterai l'auteure dès que quelques semaines seront écoulées...*tousse* et que j'aurais terminé de traduire les reviews des Chroniques du Passé pour Senna-X3... *tousse* _

**_Karo: _**_Coucou ! Meurchi pour la review ~ Je voulais que Tsuna révèle tout son potentiel de dangereux parrain aussi, mais... ce n'est pas zarrivay. Mais heureusement, il y a l'intrigue des bagues pour nous raccrocher à la suite ~ J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi ~_

* * *

><p><em>*Hors sujet* Ecrire tout ceci avec Le beau Danube Bleu de Strauss dans les oreilles, surtout lorsqu'on sait ce qu'il va se passer dans le chapitre est d'une ingéniosité cruelle *love*<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Disclaimer<em>**

_Katekyo Hitman Reborn appartient à Akira Amano_

_L'idée originale du Fantôme d'un Amour Passé (**The Ghost of a Past Love**) appartient à **ilYamaTsuna7227li**_

_Les droits de traduction m'ont été accordés!_

_**Ce chapitre n'a pas été corrigé, préparés les seaux pour y pleurer votre sang~!**  
><em>

_._

_Cette histoire est à présent en HIATUS pour des raisons évidentes_

_(: En joie :)_

* * *

><p><em>Par ilYamaTsuna7227li<em>

**Chapitre 17 – **_**La **__**Signification des Bagues**_

« Sawada-sama… » Des hommes en costar noir s'inclinèrent alors que le brun faisait un pas hors de la voiture.

« Bon travail… » Dit Tsuna en retirant les lunettes de soleil qu'il était de retour dans Kokuyo Land pour aider l'enquête concernant les affaires de Mukuro.

« Par ici, Sawada-sama… » Un des gardes montra le chemin à Tsuna, qui menait vers le vieux théâtre. Une fois entrés, un autre mafioso s'approcha de l'adolescent, un petit objet enfermé dans un sac en plastique entre les doigts. « La voici. »

Le jeune parrain baissa les yeux sur la pièce, certain que Giotto se trouvait derrière lui, et l'observa. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour qu'il écarquille les yeux, en remarquant des gravures familières, bien qu'étranges.

« C'est… » Osa Tsuna, prenant la bague avec des mains tremblantes.

Le visage de Giotto s'était éclairé de la même expression que son descendant. _La bague de la brume ! _Et ce fut pendant que le fantôme blond observait la pièce à conviction sous tous les angles, que Tsuna interrogea l'homme qui l'avait trouvée.

« Où est Rokudo Mukuro, pour le moment ? » Il avait les sourcils froncés.

« Il est détenu dans une base Vongola proche. Nous attendons l'arrivée des Vindice, pour qu'ils le prennent. » Répondit l'homme, le plus respectueusement possible.

Tsuna plissa les yeux, et son ton devint sec, ne laissant droit à aucun refus. « Amenez-moi à lui. » Un court silence où les gardes s'échangèrent des regards lui répondit.

Au final, l'un d'entre eux s'inclina. « Bien compris, Sawada-sama… » Il tourna des talons, laissant le brun le suivre.

« On y va, Giotto-san. » Chuchota-t-il au fantôme toujours sous le choc, alors qu'il prenait la bague des gardes.

Giotto secoua la tête, essayant d'écarter son choc, et hocha de la tête avec détermination. _Allons-y…_

* * *

><p>Toc ! Toc ! <em><strong><br>**_

Yamamoto leva les yeux lorsque la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit. Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvreslorsqu'il vit ses deux amis entrer. Ils portaient les pyjamas de l'hôpital et étaient pieds nu. Gokudera avait une couverture sur les épaules, tandis que Ryohei se déplaçait en béquilles.

« Sempai ! Gokudera ! Qu'est ce que vous faites ici, les gars ? » S'exclama-t-il, essayant de s'asseoir, avant de grimacer lorsque sa coupure au ventre se réveilla.

« Oi, te force pas. » dit l'argenté, alors qu'ils s'invitaient tout deux, lui et Ryohei, sur le lit de Yamamoto. Gokudera fronça des sourcils lorsqu'il se souvint de qui était la personne qui avait blessé le baseballeur.

« Yamamoto, ta blessure semble importante. » Commenta le boxeur, alors que Yamamoto vérifiait ses bandages. « On dirait bien qu'elle va laisser une cicatrice. »

Le visage de Yamamoto s'adoucit. « En fait, ça ne me dérange pas vraiment… mais j'espère juste que ça ne dérangera pas Tsuna lorsqu'il la verra. » Il plaça sa main au dessus des bandages, souriant.

Les deux autres s'échangèrent des regards. L'artificier détourna les yeux, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres, et Ryohei semblait confus.

C'est à ce moment là que Gokudera prit le temps de vraiment regarder la chambre de Yamamoto, et qu'il remarqua les nombreux bouquets de fleurs. Il écarquilla ses yeux émeraudes. « Qu'est-ce qu- ? »

Yamamoto avait suivit le regard de Gokudera, et rit. « Oh, c'est vrai. Tsuna m'a donné ces fleurs. Je suis sûr que vous en avez reçu aussi, hein ? »

« Wow, y'en a beaucoup. » S'étonna Ryohei. « Plus que pour nous… »

« Hm ? » Dit Yamamoto, penchant la tête sur le coté, alors que Gokudera commençait à trembler, levant un poing énervé vers son visage.

_Jyuudaime devait être super inquiet pour le crétin du baseball ! _Pensa-t-il, n'essayant même pas de cacher sa rage. « Putain ! L'idiot du baseball a tellement de chance d'avoir Jyuudaime qui tient tellement à lui ! »

Yamamoto se tourna vers Ryohei, espérant recevoir une explication. « Tu as extrêmement reçu plus de fleurs que nous. » Dit-il en haussant des épaules. Yamamoto écarquilla les yeux.

Gokudera se leva brutalement, s'approchant des fleurs. « GAH ! Leur simple vue m'irrite ! »

« Oi, tronche de poulpe, crie pas trop fort où les extrêmes infirmières et les extrêmes docteurs vont nous trouver ! » dit-il en boitillant vers Gokudera pour cesser sa colère. Aucun d'entre eux ne remarqua le sourire doux qu'envoya Yamamoto aux fleurs.

_Tsuna…_

* * *

><p>« Il se trouve ici, Sawada-sama… » Dit froidement le conducteur, une fois arrivés à la base Vongola. C'était comme des prisons normale, mais beaucoup plus cher, et beaucoup plus surveillée.<p>

Tsuna traversa les halls, une expression sérieuse sur le visage, alors qu'il passait devant de nombreuses portes. Il pouvait voir les prisonniers détenus par les Vongola, attendant le verdict des Vendice, le regarder en ouvrant la bouche, comme s'ils lui criaient quelque chose. Heureusement, les murs de la prison empêchaient tout son de passer.

Le garde devant Tsuna le conduit jusqu'à une porte au fond du couloir. Il sorti de sa poche une clef formée étrangement, pour qu'elle soit trop difficile pour être copiée par un externe, et l'inséra dans la serrure. Plusieurs verrous s'ouvrirent bruyamment, alors que le garde ouvrait doucement la porte.

Soudainement, quelque chose de pointu arriva rapidement vers Tsuna, flou. Giotto, ayant sentit le danger, avait immédiatement possédé Tsuna, et attrapé l'objet entre les doigts, une expression plus que sérieuse sur le visage. Le garde s'étouffa sur sa propre salive tant il fut surprit, yeux rivés vers un Mukuro amusé._**  
><strong>_

« Oya, et dire que je pensais pouvoir m'échapper, cette fois-ci. » dit Mukuro en soupirant, défaitiste.

« Malheureusement pour toi, Mukuro… » Dit calmement Tsuna, alors que Giotto quittait son corps. « J'ai ordonné aux gardes de ne pas ouvrir ta 'chambre' à moins que je ne sois là. »

« Eh bien, quelle précaution, Sawada Tsunayoshi. » Rétorqua Mukuro, impressionné. « Très intelligente décision. » Il se détendit dans le fond de sa cellule. « Donc, peux-tu m'informer du motif de ta visite ? »

« La bague. » Répondit-il calmement, faisant signe au garde de s'en aller. Ce dernier s'inclina à contrecœur, et ferma la porte derrière le dixième héritier avant de partir.

« Pardon ? » S'étonna Mukuro.

« La bague qui se trouvait dans tes affaires m'intéresse. » Expliqua Tsuna, ayant un plissement d'yeux en réponse.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'intéresserais en une vieille babiole sans la moindre importance. » Mukuro haussa des épaules.

« Si c'est 'sans la moindre importance' alors, pourquoi l'as-tu apporté avec toi à Kokuyo ? » S'enquit le brun. « Tu ne connais vraiment pas sa valeur ? »

« Non, comme tu peux le voir, je ne la connais pas. » Répondit Mukuro en toute honnêteté. « Elle m'a été donnée par quelques gens que je considérais comme une famille, il y a très longtemps. »

Tsuna leva un sourcil à cette étrange information. « T'as été donnée ? » Il s'avança, intéressé. « Ta vieille Famille, parlerais-tu des Estraneo ? »

« C'était leur nom ? J'ai oublié. » Dit le détenu d'un air jovial.

« Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer à ton petit jeu, Mukuro. Dis-moi, comment est-ce que les Estraneo ont eut les mains sur cette bague ? » demanda Tsuna, alors que Giotto étudiait avec curiosité le visage de Mukuro.

« Ils ont dit qu'ils le passaient du boss à son successeur… » Mukuro haussa des épaules.

« Si c'est le cas, comment se fait-il qu'elle soit en ta possession ? Si je me souviens bien, tu étais un orphelin adopté par la Famille, non ? » Pointa Tsuna.

Le visage de Mukuro s'assombrit, alors qu'il croisait les bras. « Hm. Je me le demande bien. Ils ont dit que c'était un truc en rapport avec le rêve du boss, ou quelque chose d'aussi inintéressant que ça. »

« Ou peut-être te l'ont-ils donnée parce qu'ils te voyaient comme quelqu'un d'important à leurs yeux. » Répondit le brun d'une petite voix.

Silence.

« Cette conversation devient ennuyante. Va-t-en, s'il te plaît. » Dit Mukuro d'une voix lente, comme s'il se reprenait en main. « Je ne suis pas désespéré et seul assez pour avoir besoin de la visite d'une saleté de parrain mafieux. »

Tsuna se leva, sachant qu'il n'aurait plus rien comme information ce jour là. « Merci de m'avoir accordé ton temps. Je reviendrai. »

« Fais comme tu veux. Même si je te dis de ne pas venir, tu ne m'écouteras pas. Après tout, la mafia aime bien créer ses propres règles. » Dit le prisonnier en se couchant sur son lit, et Tsuna ferma la porte derrière lui.

* * *

><p><em>Qu'en penses-tu, Tsunayoshi ?<em> Demanda Giotto en marchant à côté de son descendant, qui regardait pensivement la bague de la brume dans sa main. Ils étaient tout deux retournés à l'hôpital, pour aller voir Hibari, cette fois-ci. Ils étaient à l'accueil, attendant la confirmation du staff quant aux visites pour le carnivore. Car, contrairement aux trois autres blessés, Hibari faisait beaucoup plus attention à son corps,et rien qu'avec un rhume, le préfet irait se réfugier dans l'hôpital pour être sûr de se rétablir.

« Je ne suis pas sûr… » Expliqua Tsuna, faisant rouler la bague sur sa paume. « Ca ne peut pas être une coïncidence, trouver une des sept bagues Vongola après des centaines d'années… Est-ce que tu te souviens de la raison pour laquelle elles ont été perdues, Giotto-san ? »

Silence.

« Giotto-san ? » Répéta Tsuna.

Le fantôme flottait à ses côtés, une expression perturbée peinte sur son visage.

« Giotto-san, est-ce que tout va bien ? » Demanda le brun, alors que son ancêtre se tournait vers lui, confus.

_Je ne m'en souviens pas. _Même sa voix exprimait son trouble.

« Ah, bien, c'était il y a longtemps… » Tenta le brun, mais Giotto secoua la tête.

_J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. _Il plissa des yeux. _J'ai l'impression que je suis en train d'oublier quelque chose d'important concernant les bagues._

« Ha ? » Tsuna voulu en savoir plus, mais Giotto commença à s'en aller. « Ah attends ! Giotto-san ! »_**  
><strong>_

_J-J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour réfléchir. Tsunayoshi, va voir Alaude sans moi- _Giotto s'interrompit en parlant de son gardien du nuage, avant que son visage ne se ferme, et qu'il ne passe à travers un mur. Bien sûr, Tsuna ne pouvait plus le suivre, alors, à la place, le brun s'assit et regarda la bague, fronçant des sourcils.

_Est-ce qu'une autre tempête se profilait à l'horizon ?_

* * *

><p>« Herbivore, pourquoi me rends-tu visite ? » Demanda Hibari, alors que le brun entrait dans sa chambre privée. Contrairement aux autres, Hibari n'avait pas à payer de factures médicales, parce que son père avait une connexion avec le dirigeant de l'hôpital, donc Tsuna n'avait pas eut à payer quoi que ce soit pour l'Alouette solitaire. En plus, le carnivore détestait être endetté.<p>

« Je suis simplement venu voir comment tu te portais. » Expliqua Tsuna, en fermant silencieusement la porte derrière lui, un bouquet de fleur dans les bras. « Et tes yeux… ? » Demanda-t-il en regardant les bandages autours des yeux du noir de jais.

« Mes yeux vont bien. » Affirma Hibari. « L'herbivore ananas m'a juste fait boire un poison qui m'a causé une cécité et un engourdissement temporaire. Les docteurs ont trouvé un remède, donc tout ira bien. »

« C'est rassurant. » Soupira Tsuna, soulagé, en plaçant les fleurs dans le vases vide d'Hibari, il le remplit d'eau, et arrangea la composition.

Silence._**  
><strong>_

« Dis, comment tu as vaincu l'ananas herbivore ? » Demanda Hibari avec une petite voix. Tsuna se ferma.

« Je ne l'ai pas vaincu. » Répondit-il en toute honnêteté.

« Alors les autres herbivores… ? »

« Non, tout le monde était inconscient. » Hibari ne posa pas plus de question.

« Je vois. Tu es un herbivore étrange et ennuyant, Sawada Tsunayoshi. » Dit Hibari. Le brun le regarda confus.

« Hein ? »

« Cet herbivore du baseball, celui qui s'appelle Yamamoto Takeshi… » Entendre le nom du sportif fit mal au cœur de Tsuna. « Je ne l'avais jamais vu intéressé envers quelqu'un en particulier avant. Je pensais qu'il était comme moi, solitaire, mais de façon différente. »

Tsuna cligna des yeux. Yamamoto ? Solitaire ?

« Que veux-tu dire, Hibari-san ? Yamamoto n'est pas solitaire. » dit Tsuna, exprimant sa confusion, il n'eut qu'un sourire voulant dire 'je-connais-quelque-chose-que-toi-pas'.

« Tu le connais depuis combien de temps ? »

« Depuis quelques mois, à présent. » Répondit Tsuna en comptant sur ses doigts. « Pourquoi ? »

« Je le connais depuis quelques années. C'est un carnivore caché sous la peau d'un herbivore. Il n'est pas aussi heureux que tu le crois. » Expliqua Hibari. « Il a essayé de se tuer l'année dernière. »

S'il avait eut quelque chose de cassable entre les mains, Tsuna était sûr qu'il l'aurait lâché et que c'aurait explosé en mille morceau. « Q-Quoi- ? »

« Il était un herbivore étrange, toujours à se cacher derrière ses sourires ennuyants. Tout le monde y croyait, à ses sourires, mais pas moi. » Continua l'hospitalisé. « Je pouvais ressentir l'amertume derrière ces sourires, et je savais qu'il n'aurait pas tenu longtemps. »

« M-Mais Y-Yamamoto n-ne- » Les mains de Tsuna se mirent à trembler, alors qu'il pensait à un monde où Yamamoto n'existerait plus.

« Je l'ai arrêté juste avant qu'il ne saute du toit. » Dit Hibari. « Je l'ai défié en duel. Je l'ai distrait assez longtemps de ses pensées suicidaires, bien que c'était temporaire. J'ai fait en sorte qu'il soit blessé assez pour qu'il ne puisse plus faire quelque chose comme ça. Il a été envoyé à l'hôpital après que je l'ai mordu à mort, et l'inquiétude de son père semblait l'avoir réveillé de son délire. »

« E-Et après ? » Demanda Tsuna d'une petite voix.

« Il est retournée à l'école, a refait rapidement chemin vers la popularité. Il détestait ça, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Alors je l'ai regardé de près, je savais qu'il avait le potentiel de devenir un dangereux carnivore, s'il s'entraînait assez. » Expliqua Hibari, et Tsuna avait eut l'étrange sensation qu'Hibari l'avait arrêté uniquement pour avoir un bon adversaire dans le futur. Néanmoins…

« Merci. » dit Tsuna, Hibari tourna la tête sur le côté.

« Quoi ? »

« Merci d'avoir arrêté Yamamoto. » Il s'inclina, rigide. « Tes intentions n'étaient pas pures, mais merci beaucoup. »

« Tu accordes beaucoup d'importance à cet herbivore. » dit Hibari d'une voix monotone. « C'est un signe de faiblesse. »

« Je l'admet, j'apprécie beaucoup Yamamoto. Mais les sentiments d'une personne envers une autre ne peuvent jamais être considérée comme une faiblesse. » Tsuna se redressa. « Le désir de protéger quelqu'un est ce qui nous pousse à surpasser nos limites. »

Hibari ne lui répondit rien. « Au plaisir de te revoir Hibari-san, je reviendrais bientôt. »

« Attends, Sawada Tsunayoshi. » Dit Hibari, arrêtant Tsuna, qui se retourna pour regarder le préfet temporairement aveugle. « Ce que tu as dit, là, je crois que je le comprends. »

Tsuna cligna des yeux, n'y croyant pas. Hibari avait comprit ? Est-ce que l'Alouette avait quelqu'un qui lui était précieux aussi ?

« Cet herbivore du baseball est devenu un carnivore juste pour te sauver. » dit Hibari. « Je suppose que c'est ça que tu veux dire par surpasser tes limites ? »

Tsuna écarquilla les yeux, avant de sentir les rougeurs lui attaquer les joues, et de baisser la tête, laissant ses mèches assombrir son visage. « P-Peut-être. A-A plus tard alors, Hibari-san. » Une fois dit, Tsuna sortit et ferma la porte derrière lui.

Hibari croisa les bras, s'enfonçant dans son oreiller.

_Quel faible omnivore._

* * *

><p><em>« Félicitations Giotto-sama ! Je suis heureux de voir que vous vous êtes enfin trouvé une femme ! » dit un autre parrain en tapant vigoureusement sur le dos de Giotto. Tous les invités applaudissaient le couple avec enthousiasme. Le blond leur sourit, masquant parfaitement le sentiment d'horreur qu'il ressentait. Pendant à son bras se trouvait sa 'promise', pomponnée et rougissante.<em>

_« J'espère que vous serez heureux ensemble ! » Dit une domestique à la mariée._

_« Merci. » Répondit cette dernière, d'une voix douce. A quelques mètres, Giotto voyait ses gardiens, prêt à le féliciter._

_La plupart des gardiens étaient confus, alors qu'ils regardaient leur boss s'avancer calmement vers eux. Et Giotto ne pouvait pas vraiment les blâmer. Ce n'était pas un secret pour sa Famille que la personne qu'il aimait était Asari. En revanche, pour des raisons qui leur échappait, leur boss leur avait soudainement annoncé il y a quelques mois qu'il allait se marier avec une femme qu'ils n'avaient jamais rencontrés._

_« Félicitation, boss. » dit G. formellement, en tendant une main à son ami. Giotto lui serra fermement la main. G. leva un sourcil en remarquant à quel point la main du parrain Vongola était froide._

_« Boss, je suis extrêmement béni d'être le prêtre qui a pu unir ton mariage ! » S'exclama Knuckle lorsque son tour arriva._

_« Hey attends, je croyais qu'il aimait Asari-shi. C'est quoi ce- ? » Mais il fut interrompu avec un coup de coude de la part de G. « Itte ! »_

_Alaude ne fit que lui tendre la main pour qu'ils se la serrent, avant de la remettre rapidement le long de son corps._

_« Merci d'être venu, tout le monde. » Dit-il d'une voix froide et douce. A quelques mètres de là, sa mariée discutait avec des filles, qui se chuchotaient des choses, excitées. « Aujourd'hui est en effet un jour béni. » Dit-il d'une voix heureuse, mais ses yeux disaient clairement ce qu'il ressentait. Ils étaient entre-ouverts, cachant à moitié ses yeux dorés, brillants de tristesse._

_Bien sûr, ses gardiens n'étaient pas nés de la dernière pluie, et le remarquèrent. Ils arrêtèrent d'applaudir, et, ne bougeant que d'un, ils encerclèrent leur boss, le cachant à la vue de tous. Les longues mèches de Giotto assombrirent son visage, alors qu'il serrait les poings._

_« Boss, dis-nous ce qui ne va pas. Est-ce que quelqu'un t'a menacé ? » Demanda G., déjà en train d'envisager tous les scénarii possibles. Les autres jetèrent des coups d'œil à la salle, vérifiant que personne ne laissait traîner leurs oreilles._

_« C'est extrêmement mauvais de te marier avec quelqu'un que tu n'aimes pas. » Knuckle fronça des sourcils._

_« Ore-sama n'aime pas ça. Ore-sama a l'impression que quelque chose ne va pas. » S'inquiéta Lampo._

_Giotto garda son regard sur le sol, triste et perdu, inquiétant d'autant plus ses gardiens._

_« C'est irritant. Si tu ne nous dit pas- » Commença Alaude, mais une voix l'interrompit._

_« Oya ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde est là ? » S'éleva une voix amusée, qui raidit Giotto._

_« Daemon ! » S'énerva G.. Le bras droit du parrain n'était pas un imbécile. Il avait remarqué à quel point Giotto était énervé quand la brume se trouvait près de lui._

_« Oya Boss, que fais-tu ici ? Les autres invités t'attendent pour te féliciter. Tu peux parler à tes gardiens après, viens. » Dit Daemon, ignorant G.._

_Giotto acquiesça, toujours aussi perdu, et sorti du cercle formé par ses gardiens, suivant Daemon._

_« Attends- ! Giotto ! » Cria G.._

_« Oi ! Giotto ! » Tenta Knuckle, à son tour._

_Giotto ne se retourna pas, se laissant guider par Daemon. En revanche, une voix réussit à l'arrêter._

_« Boss. » Giotto devint tendu. Devant lui, Daemon fronçait des sourcils, alors qu'Asari Ugetsu venait d'arriver devant lui. Voir son gardien de la pluie envoya un douloureux poignard dans le cœur du blond, alors qu'il déglutissait ses larmes._

_« A-Asari… » Dit Giotto, lui souriant de sourire d'homme brisé, qui fit sourire Daemon. « Tu es venu pour me féliciter aussi ? Je suis vraiment heureux de te voir- ! »_

_Malheureusement, Giotto s'arrêta de parler lorsqu'Asari s'agenouilla devant lui, attirant le regard de beaucoup d'invités, qui s'intéressaient à l'étrange scène._

_« Boss, je sais à quel point ce doit être irrespectueux de te dire ça en ce jour, mais… » Asari leva les yeux, les plongeant dans ceux de Giotto. « J'aimerais résigner ma position de gardien. »_

_La mâchoire du parrain se décrocha, alors qu'il sentit son monde s'écrouler._

_Non… C'était impossible…_

Les paupières de Giotto s'ouvrirent rapidement, alors qu'il s'asseyait du choc d'avoir ressentit ce souvenir horrible. Oh oui, il se souvenait de ce jour, le jour de son mariage, le jour où Asari avait quitté son poste de gardien. Les émotions qu'il avait ressenties à ce moment là, et il avait à peine été capable de cacher sa douleur, et sa tristesse.

Heureusement, G. semblait avoir fait quelque chose pour que le gardien de la pluie reste encore un peu… Mais 'encore un peu' était tout ce que le gardien de la tempête avait pu faire. Asari avait juré partir avant la fin de la semaine.

_Pas que ça soit important. _S'attrista Giotto. _Je suis mort cette semaine là, de toute façon. _A cette pensée, Giotto ressentit une douleur phénoménale lui traverser la tête. _Urgh !_

_Ca ne peut pas être une coïncidence, retrouver une des bagues après des centaines d'années… Est-ce que tu te souviens de la cause pour laquelle elles ont été perdues, Giotto-san ? _

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé après ça ? _Pensa Giotto, fatigué. _Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? _Se demanda-t-il, levant les yeux au ciel. Il était sur le toit de l'hôpital, regardant le ciel sombre.

Comme pour répondre à cette question, la pluie commença à tomber, et malgré sa confusion et sa tristesse, Giotto ferma les yeux, laissant la pluie nettoyer ses larmes.


End file.
